A Mudblood in Slytherin
by Anastasia Cross
Summary: The Sorting Hat has put a mudblood in Slytherin...Rated M for violence, language, and explicit sexual content in later chapters.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **Author's note: This is something I have been playing with for a while, and I have the world's worst habit of not finishing stories I start. I'm hoping that the readers' reviews might encourage me to change said habit.**

 **Lavinia Cross is not a character from the Harry Potter franchise. She is of my own devising.**

* * *

 ** _A Mudblood in Slytherin_**

"Cross, Lavinia!" McGonagall called, lifting the Sorting Hat from the head of a boy Lavinia had already forgotten the name of. With a deep breath, she stepped forward to take her place on the stool where she would be Sorted.

"Hmmm, difficult. You're a brilliant, studious girl, but ambitious, and determined to prove yourself. You're a fearless one, willing to do whatever it takes to reach your goals. Should it be Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, or Slytherin?" Lavinia shuddered at the thought of being pooled with the arrogant, headstrong Gryffindors. She would be just fine in Ravenclaw. She knew nothing of Slytherin except that they were known for their cunning and ambition. Thankfully, the Hat hadn't mentioned Hufflepuff. She would have died of shame.

"Better be… SLYTHERIN!" The Hat yelled. The Slytherin table cheered. She smiled and made her way to the table, sitting next to a tall boy with black hair.

"Welcome to Slytherin, Lavinia," he said, smiling at her. They turned their attention back to the Sorting as the Hat bellowed "HUFFLEPUFF!" for the blonde haired girl on the stool.

Once the Sorting was finished and Professor Dumbledore had given his little speech, the tables were laden with rich foods and drinks. The meal progressed with the Slytherins all talking to each other like old friends. It seemed nearly all of them knew each other's families. Finally, the dark haired boy Lavinia had sat next to, Malcolm, turned to her.

"I'm afraid I'm not familiar with your family name, Lavinia. Are you foreign?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her. She smiled and shook her head.

"I don't expect you would know my family. I'm Muggleborn, first witch in my family," she replied, tossing her long, red braid back over her shoulder. Conversation around them froze, and suddenly everyone within earshot of her was glaring at her with an intense look of dislike. Lavinia, taken aback by the sudden coldness and hostility that had sprung up around her, raised her eyebrows. "What?"

Malcolm glowered at her. "Sit somewhere else. Mudbloods don't belong in Slytherin," he said coldly, turning away. The other Slytherins followed suit, turning their faces away from her.

"Mudblood?" Lavinia asked, nonplussed. A girl with curly, grayish-blonde hair turned to her, nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Muggleborn, mudblood, same thing. You can't sit with us," she said haughtily. Lavinia rose, blood boiling in her veins.

"I don't want to," she hissed venomously. She stalked her way to the other end of the table, resolving not to speak to anyone else, lest she receive the same treatment from the others.

Little did she know, she had sealed her doom.

* * *

 **This is just a taster. If I get good responses, I'll continue. Thank you  
**


	2. Chapter One: Fire and Flowers

**Sorry for the delay. The holidays were really rough this year, and I have been struggling with depression. It also took me some time to finish with character development, and I'm toying with many ideas. And let's be honest, I'm a slow writer. I can read 1000 pages in a couple of hours, but when it comes to writing, I'm a perfectionist.**

 **I have several different directions that I could go with this. It's been difficult to choose, but I think I've made a decision or two.**

* * *

Chapter One: Fire and Flowers

"Stand up straight, Lavinia, darling," Lavinia's mother purred. Lavinia straightened her back and returned to her closet. She was eight, and tonight would be the first time her mother allowed her to attend one of her dinner parties. She was trying to decide which of her many dresses to wear. Torn between a green dress with gold trim and a blue dress trimmed with silver, she held them up and turned to the elegant Audra Cross.

"Which one, momma?" she asked. Her mother looked down at her sternly. Lavinia took a breath and tried again. "Which dress should I wear to the party, Mother?"

Audra nodded her approval and deliberated for a moment. "You look better in green, dear," she finally decided. Lavinia curtsied and thanked her mother, turning and placing the blue gown back into her closet. She handed the green and gold gown to her nanny and stepped behind the privacy screen to allow said nanny to change her. Once the dress was on and laced up, she stepped out and spread her arms wide so her mother could get a good look.

Audra gave her daughter a warm smile. "You look lovely, darling. Come, I will do your hair." Lavinia glided elegantly over to her mother and sat in front of the mirror. Her mother gently ran a comb through Lavinia's fiery red curls. Soon, those curls were piled into an elegant array on the top of her head, with a few loose strands trailing down her back. Audra often said that Lavinia looked like a porcelain doll, a description which pleased Lavinia greatly. Finally, Audra lifted a beautiful emerald necklace from a box on the dresser and draped it around her daughter's pale neck. Emeralds tapered over the girl's collarbone, glittering in the light.

"There. Now you're ready," Audra whispered, meeting her daughter's green eyes in the mirror and smiling. Lavinia smiled back. "Let's go find your father, shall we?"

"Yes, Mother," Lavinia said, slipping on the gold silk shoes her nanny had placed at her feet and taking her mother's hand.

The dinner party was dead boring. The food was good, and there was music, but the music was soft and formal, and there were no other children there to talk to. Lavinia tuned out the boring drawl of the adults as they discussed politics and their vacations in exotic lands. She sat restlessly at the table at her mother's side, trying her best not to fidget. She played idly with her jewels, wishing her mother would send her to bed. Unfortunately, one of her mother's esteemed guests seemed to notice her restlessness.

"Audra, dear, I've told you, your child is far too young for this sort of gathering. Look at her! No self control at all! Why, girl, if you were in my family, I'd be disgusted with your behavior!" the older woman, Gerta, barked. Lavinia blinked as her mother bristled.

"But I'm not doing anything!" she protested, puffing up indignantly. Audra placed a soothing hand on her shoulder, but Lavinia was enraged.

"Perhaps you should think twice before insulting my daughter, Gerta Robins. I daresay it is you who lacks self control," Audra replied icily. "If you are offended by her behavior, I suggest you leave."

Gerta scowled, rising angrily. "That is no way to treat a respected guest, Madame Cross! You should be ashamed! Didn't your mother ever teach you better than that?!"

Audra looked as if she had been slapped. Lavinia glared at her, wishing the old bat would catch on fire. Suddenly, she did. The fine silk of her evening gown began to smoke at the hem, and then flames sprung up around her ankles. Lavinia blinked. Had she done that?

Gerta screeched in the most undignified way. Lavinia found it hard not to laugh. "Mother, may I be excused?" she asked, holding her mirth in as much as she could. Her mother simply nodded, eyes never leaving Gerta as the other guests backed away from her. As one of the servants put the fire out with a carafe of water, Lavinia slipped out of the dining room and ran up the stairs, laughing all the way.

XXXXXXX

One Year Later…

"Mother, why aren't the flowers growing?" Lavinia asked as she stood in the brownish garden. The flowers had refused to grow all spring, and the ground was cracked and dry.

"There hasn't been enough rain this year, dear. Flowers can't grow without rain," Audra replied sadly. Lavinia looked up at the sky and into the blazing sun. She frowned and wished the clouds would cover the sun. When the stubborn clouds refused to move she sighed, a tear rolling down her face. It hit the hardened earth and vanished, leaving a green blade of grass it its wake. Audra gasped.

"Lavinia…" the thought trailed off as Lavinia began to cry in earnest and flowers sprung to life all around her.

Ten minutes later, the entire garden was bright with life. Flowers bloomed to twice their normal sizes, the colors were more vivid than ever before, and there was no sign of a drought anywhere.

"Lavinia, how…" her mother whispered.

Lavinia didn't have any answer, either.

XXXXXXX

Strange things became a much more frequent occurrence in the Cross household. The grand mansion was soon covered in lush, flowery ivy, much to Lavinia's pleasure. The walls in Lavinia's room inexplicably changed colors. Animals flocked to her. Snakes listened to her as strange hissing noises came from her mouth. By Lavinia's tenth birthday, her father was drinking heavily, refusing to accept the things his daughter could do. Lavinia's mother, on the other hand, embraced the changes, thinking that her daughter must be very special indeed. Never did Audra think that Lavinia should be feared. That changed on the night of Lavinia's tenth birthday.

It was a hot night, July 13th. Lavinia smiled to herself as she walked across the garden with Lissy, the small garden snake that had attached itself to her. "It's my birthday, Lissy. Father's not coming tonight. That's fine with me. He can stay away. I only need Mother," she said. Lissy nodded, tongue flickering.

Oddly enough, Darren Cross's reaction to the changes in his young daughter hadn't bothered Lavinia in the slightest. He was away a lot anyways, always doing something with some politician, she never really understood it. It didn't matter to her. She knew he was drinking heavily; her mother had told her, of course, but she had never actually seen him at it.

Lavinia sat in the garden swing she had created herself (somehow) and beckoned Lissy to join her. Lissy wrapped herself around one of the vines that held the swing on to a giant tree limb and flicked her tongue. Lavinia began to swing, humming to herself all the while.

That night, Audra Cross threw a party for her ten year old daughter. It had been going rather well. Lavinia wore a lovely green dress, and a dainty, sparkly silver tiara was woven into her thick, red curls. Her green eyes shone bright with excitement as the cook brought out a three tiered cake with lilies made of sugar wrapping their way up the layers. There had been a magnificent feast, and other children her age were attending, dancing in the yard, running around with sparklers with the energy that only children possess. The full moon was shining bright overhead, and frogs and crickets serenaded the party from all sides. Lissy was now ever present, wrapped around Lavinia's wrist like some macabre bracelet as she danced around with the other children.

Darren should have stayed in the barn. He'd had a whole fifth of whiskey and was opening another, hoping the alcohol would drown out the sounds of squealing children so he could sleep. With every swig, he became angrier, soon enraged by the sounds that were keeping him awake. It was her fault, the little freak he was forced to call a daughter. It was time to quit hiding from her. He'd just have to kill the little bitch.

He should have stayed in the barn.

Later, the guests would say he'd fell onto a lit firework as it was going off. Only Lavinia and Audra knew the truth. When Lavinia's father came towards his daughter, arms outstretched to wring her little neck, the child's eyes seemed to spark, and suddenly, just like Gerta Robins, Darren found himself on fire. Unlike Gerta Robins, however, it was not just a little spark at the hem of his pants. It was a great fireball that engulfed him quickly, roasting him to a crisp. He died within seconds, screaming at the top of his lungs. Needless to say, the party was over.

XXXXXXX

The next year passed much more quietly. Strange things continued to happen around the house. Locked doors never stayed locked. Candles lit themselves. The flowers continued to grow out of season. And though Audra did everything she could to keep her daughter happy, she was always afraid for her very life.


	3. Chapter Two: Diagon Alley

**Thank you to all of my reviewers! I've been writing bits and pieces of this story for a while (I'm not the most consecutive writer, more of a connect-the-idea-dots type) and I think I've come up with some very interesting events. I hope you all will continue to enjoy my story, and I'm hoping that some of you will recommend it to your friends, the more reviews I get, the more inspired I will be to finish this.**

* * *

Chapter Two: Diagon Alley

A few nights before Lavinia's eleventh birthday, Albus Dumbledore had called the annual staff meeting for the teachers of Hogwarts, where he would assign each Professor with a new muggleborn student. The Professors would then visit the homes of their assigned students and explain their magic to them and their parents and take them to Diagon Alley for their school supplies. For little Lavinia, he frowned. He'd been informed about her volatile nature.

"Perhaps you should take this one, Severus. She is a very unique child. It seems that she has exercised a level of control over her powers. She has already killed her father, although whether or not that was accidental was never determined. Her name is Lavinia Cross. She lives in Manchester."

Severus Snape raised his eyebrow at the Headmaster and nodded. He was not typically sent after new muggleborns. This Lavinia must be somewhat dangerous if he was being called on. He accepted the slip of paper with the child's information and departed.

As he made his way across the quiet grounds of Hogwarts, Professor Snape looked over the child's paperwork. Several incidents stood out to him. She had once been attacked by other muggle children, who had thrown rocks at her and called her a freak. She had apparently stood up and sent all the rocks flying back at the muggle children at once, putting several of them in the hospital. He read over the circumstances of the father's death. Hell, the girl's first magical manifestation had been to set an old woman on fire! Perhaps the most puzzling of all, she was a Parselmouth. _Dangerous, indeed_ , he thought. He passed through the gates of Hogwarts, transfigured his black robes into a trench coat, and Disapparated.

He appeared in a vast garden filled with unusually large and colorful flowers. Straightening his clothes, he made his way to the front door and knocked.

XXXXXXX

"Lavinia, darling? There's someone here to see you. He says he can explain the odd things you can do," Audra said, poking her head into her daughter's room. The walls had been a deep green for some time now, and the molds of her room looked like little serpents slithering along the borders. Audra suppressed the usual shivers at the sight of them and smiled as Lavinia put down her book and rose from the massive chair that had appeared by her window one morning. Strangely, it had been the same morning that her teddy bear had disappeared.

Lavinia followed her mother downstairs to the sitting room. There she beheld a man with long, greasy black hair, dark eyes, and a large, hooked nose. He wore all black. He did not smile; he simply raised an eyebrow at her and nodded to her.

"Miss Cross, my name is Professor Severus Snape. I am a teacher at a school for special people. People with abilities," he began. "Perhaps the both of you should sit down. This may or may not come as a shock."

Audra sat in an armchair across from the Professor. Lavinia took a seat right next to him. He cleared his throat and set down his tea. "Miss Cross, it seems that you are aware that you have special abilities. According to the papers I have here, it would seem you can even control them, to an extent, am I correct?"

Lavinia nodded, a small half smile forming on her lips. The Professor raised his eyebrow once again and continued.

"The things that you can do are magic. You are a witch, Miss Cross." At this, Lavinia simply nodded.

"I figured as much. What else could it be?" she replied. "So what happens now?" Audra, however, had a hand up to her mouth and looked as though she might faint.

"A witch? Like spells and potions and rituals in the woods type of witch?" She asked fearfully. Lavinia had to suppress a laugh at the Professor's somewhat annoyed expression. Really, if his eyebrows climbed any higher, they'd join his hair.

"Not exactly. No rituals in the woods, Ms. Cross, I assure you. Spells and potions, however, are accurate. To answer your question, Miss Cross," he said, returning his attention back to the redheaded child next to him, "The Ministry of Magic cannot allow a child with non-magical parents to be left without a magical education. It is too dangerous. Therefore, you must attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will start your term on September first, and you will gather your school supplies in Diagon Alley with me. We can leave now, if you would like, or we can arrange to go on another day, if that would be more convenient."

Lavinia looked at her mother, who was extremely pale. "Er, does Mother have to come? I'm not sure she would be up to it today," she asked the Professor, who also looked in Audra's direction.

"She does not have to come if she does not wish to; however, if possible, she will have to send you with money to exchange at the Wizarding bank. Otherwise, you would have to take funds from the school," the Professor replied.

Audra gave herself a little shake and stood. "Wait here," she said, her voice barely more than a whisper. She left the room, returning a moment later with a jar, which she handed to the Professor. "It would have been her college fund, but considering the circumstances…" she trailed off. "Go, Lavinia, with this Professor. Get your things. I will be here when you return." With that, Audra Cross left the room and returned to her own chambers, the doors slamming behind her.

The Professor looked somewhat uneasy at the prospect of being left alone with this small girl, but stood and strode to the door, Lavinia following quietly behind him. He led her to the garden and held out his arm. "This may be uncomfortable, but take my arm. I am going to take you by Side- Along Apparition. We will disappear from here and appear in The Leaky Cauldron, which is the entrance to Diagon Alley." Lavinia nodded and took the Professor's arm. He looked down, noting the serpent that was wrapped around her wrist. "Does your pet have a name?"

Lavinia nodded and turned her attention to the snake, smiling. "Her name is Lissy. I can talk to her. Is that normal?"

Professor Snape raised his eyebrow. "It's... uncommon, but not unheard of. Make sure she is coiled tightly around your wrist."

Lavinia nodded again and made a series of hissing noises. After a moment, she nodded at the Professor, took his outstretched arm, and they disappeared with a pop.

XXXXXXX

Diagon Alley was incredible. The shops were filled with so many fascinating things. Even Lissy stuck her head out of Lavinia's sleeve and looked around. Lavinia took note of everything; however, the Professor did not seem to be the type to engage in frivolous explorations. She resolved to come back on her own one day. For now, she followed him quietly to Ollivanders. The bank had been pretty, but somewhat boring. Professor Snape had exchanged the muggle money for Wizarding gold, and the goblins had set her up a vault to hold it all. The Professor handed her a small satchel of gold to spend today. Their first stop was Ollivanders, to purchase her wand.

Ollivander was a creepy bloke. His silver eyes seemed to penetrate her very soul as he spoke to her in a soft voice. He took her measurements and began to look at wands. "Let's begin with this one, cherry and dragon heartstring, ten inches, flexible," he said, handing her a wand as he dismissed the tape. She waved it automatically, but immediately put it down; it just didn't feel right in her hand. Ollivander pulled a few more off the shelf. She tried several, but to no avail. Finally, Ollivander smiled, handing her a thirteen inch ebony wand with a phoenix feather core. She waved it, and her hand suddenly felt warm as green and gold sparks flew from the end.

"You have an interesting personality, Miss Cross. Interesting, indeed," Ollivander said, cocking his head and wrapping her wand up in a box for her. Lavinia raised an eyebrow and looked over her shoulder at Professor Snape, who was hovering at the door silently. He smirked, nodding his head at Ollivander as if to encourage her to ask him what he meant. She did just that. Ollivander smiled at her as he handed the parcel to her. "The wand chooses the witch, Miss Cross. This particular wand has some interesting qualities. Ebony wood tends to pair itself with unique individuals, those who have no problem with being labeled an outcast. Phoenix feather cores are difficult to pair, because phoenixes are very independent creatures and tend to choose highly unique individuals to partner with. Even the length of your wand suggests a strong sense of character," the wandmaker explained. Lissy stuck her head up and hissed her approval. Lavinia nodded, impressed. She shot Ollivander a smile and paid for her wand.

"Thank you, Mr. Ollivander. Good day, sir," she said softly. She then turned and stepped through the door that Professor Snape was holding open for her. The Professor nodded to the wandmaker and stepped out behind her.

The rest of the day passed without much incident. Professor Snape had allowed her to take the time to explore Flourish and Blotts, the Wizarding book store. She found a particular interest in the Potions section, which seemed to amuse him. He even pulled a couple of extra tomes down and handed them to her, suggesting that she take the time to look at these if Potions interested her. She had smiled and purchased them all. They bought her robes at Madame Maulkin's and visited the Apothecary, where she got all of her Potions supplies. Upon walking in, Lavinia instantly fell in love with the smell of the place, and once again, Professor Snape found himself engaged in answering her occasional questions about the ingredients and allowing her to explore. He was surprised at himself; he normally didn't engage with children that well, but this one seemed particularly interesting, even likeable.

"Are you hungry?" he asked her as they left the Apothecary. She nodded. They stopped in a small café near Gringotts and ate lunch. Lavinia chose a rare roast with steamed vegetables, while the Professor ate a nice lamb stew. Lissy snaked her head on the table and lapped up a chunk of meat that Lavinia offered her, though she preferred live food. Lavinia pulled out one of her new Potions books and read it as she ate. Every now and again, she would ask the Professor about a term or a concept and he would explain it briefly to her. At one point, she looked at him and asked him if Potions was what he taught up at the school. He nodded. She gave him her little half smile and returned to her book, saying "I thought as much." When they had finished eating, the Professor asked if she would like to visit the pet shop and get an owl, as they could be useful. She thought about it for a moment, then asked if she would be allowed to bring Lissy. Professor Snape scribbled a note and gave it to her, giving her special permission to bring the snake. She smiled at him, a dazzling display of white teeth, and thanked him, declining his offer to see the owls.

"I don't really like birds," she explained.

XXXXXXX

The Professor offered his arm and once again took her by Side-Along Apparition to her home. He handed her the ticket for the Hogwarts Express, instructing her to be at King's Cross before eleven and to walk at the barrier between platforms nine and ten to get onto Platform 9 ¾ to reach the train. She thanked him and bid him goodnight, returning to her room. Her mother was nowhere to be seen. She spent the rest of the afternoon perusing her new school books, particularly the Potions volumes. When her mother called her down for dinner, what little warmth she had still been addressing her with was gone. Lavinia paid no mind. Her thoughts were preoccupied with the prospect of going to school to learn magic. She ate her dinner in silence and went upstairs to continue reading until she fell asleep.

* * *

 **All Wand Lore comes from Pottermore . com.**


	4. Chapter Three: The Hogwarts Express

**I am not getting many reviews. This is discouraging, but I will continue on. Sorry it took so long to update, but at this point, it's to be expected. I am not a fast writer.**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Train

Lavinia spent the remainder of her summer immersed in her books. She had already finished _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, Magical Draughts and Potions, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them,_ and _Practical Spells of Defense._ She had also finished three out of the seven extra potions tomes that Professor Snape had suggested. Out of all her subjects, Potions was the most fascinating. She had read a good portion of her other books as well, but she was drawn to the explanations of different ingredients and how they reacted to each other, the many things potions could do, and the complexity of each task. It fascinated her, how easy it would be to go from perfection to utter disaster. One night, as she was perusing her copy of _Basic Healing Draughts_ , a tapping on her window drew her attention (reluctantly) away from a detailed description of a potion called Skele-Gro, a brew that repaired broken bones and replaced bones that had somehow disappeared. She crossed the room and opened the window to let in a rare black barn owl, which landed on the back of her reading chair and offered her the letter that was tied to its leg. She carefully dislodged the letter and opened it.

Black, spiky handwriting met her eyes as she read:

 _Miss Cross,_

 _Judging from your mother's reaction to the news that you are a witch, I am wondering if you are in need of transportation to Kings Cross next week. If necessary, I will come collect you and take you there myself. Let me know as soon as you can._

 _Professor S. Snape_

Lavinia nodded and noted that the bird was still sitting in her room. Not sure if it would understand her, she looked at it and said, "Er, I'll be right back. Wait here." She ran downstairs only to find her mother passed out. Since Professor Snape's visit, Audra had taken up her late husband's drinking habits. Lavinia shook her head and went back upstairs. She took a spare scrap of parchment and replied.

 _Professor Snape,_

 _I believe that your arrangement would be wise. My mother hasn't been sober since your visit. Thank you, sir._

 _L. Cross_

She rolled up the note and attached it to the owl's leg. The owl flew away through the open window as a light breeze made its fragrant way into Lavinia's room. She breathed it in with a sigh and returned to her book. The owl returned as she was climbing into bed.

 _Miss Cross,_

 _I will be there at 10 o'clock on September 1_ _st_ _. Be ready._

 _Professor S. Snape_

Lavinia smiled and rolled up the letter. She placed it on her desk, nodded to the owl, and went to sleep. The owl watched her as she drifted off, and then took off out the window.

XXXXXXX

September 1st dawned bright with the slightest hint of a chill in the air. Lavinia had already packed the night before, so all that was left was for her to dress and eat. She wore a deep green sweater and black trousers with her black boots. Her hair was pulled back by elegant emerald crusted combs. Around her neck sat the same beautiful emerald necklace that had graced her neck for her first disastrous dinner party.

After a quick breakfast, Lavinia searched for her mother. She found her in the drawing room, slumped over on a couch. A bottle of whiskey sat on the table next to her. Lavinia rolled her eyes and attempted to wake her mother up. Failing, with tears threatening to leak from her eyes, Lavinia left the room wordlessly.

Professor Snape Apparated into the garden at precisely 10 A.M. to find Lavinia sitting in the swing, Lissy wrapped faithfully around her wrist, trunk packed up and waiting beside her.

"You are ready, I trust?" he inquired. Lavinia nodded and stood, grabbing the end of her trunk. She tugged on it, but only made it a few steps before the Professor took pity on her and levitated the trunk. She nodded her silent thanks and took his outstretched arm. The two Disapparated to a deserted alley not far from King's Cross. Professor Snape shrunk the heavy trunk, put it in his pocket and led Lavinia to the station. They made it there by half past ten. He took her hand tentatively and tugged her forward when she didn't resist. Upon seeing the barrier between platforms 9 and 10, she seemed to shake herself out of her stupor and straightened her shoulders, head held high. Professor Snape took her through the barrier and to the other side. He took her trunk out of his pocket and returned it to its original size.

"Can you manage from here?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," Lavinia replied, taking the handle of her trunk again and lifting it. "Thank you. I suppose I will see you at school, Professor," she said quietly, turning away. He nodded and returned through the barrier. Lavinia looked around herself, impressed by the giant red steam train.

She chose a compartment close to where she stood, hoping that there would be an empty seat, or at least a helping hand for her trunk. Help came as she was struggling up the stairs. "Need a hand?" asked two identical, red-haired boys simultaneously. She nodded gratefully and the redheads helped her hoist her trunk into an empty compartment. She sighed in relief, and then returned the favor to both boys. By unspoken agreement, they sat in the compartment together. The boys waved goodbye to their plump, red-haired mother and an older brother with long red hair. Lavinia raised an eyebrow.

"Is everyone in your family redheaded?" she asked. The twins nodded.

"Mum's got the temper to go with it, too. I'm Fred Weasley, and this is my less handsome twin brother, George," said the twin sitting across from her. The other twin, sitting closer to the door, elbowed his brother in the ribs.

"Quiet down, you. We both know I'm the better looking one," he said. Lavinia smiled at their antics.

"Lavinia Cross," she said, sticking out her hand. Both boys shook it. "So is this your first year at Hogwarts as well?" she asked.

"Yeah, we're first years," Fred said.

"Course, we've already got three brothers who've been—" George started.

"The one from the platform that didn't get on with us is Bill—" Fred continued.

"He's been finished for two years now—"

"Charlie's somewhere else on the train—"

"He's in his final year here—"

"Percy's a third year—"

"And a real prat—"

"But you could say—"

"We know all the ropes," George finished

Lavinia's head had been whipping back and forth between the two brothers as they'd quipped back and forth. "Do, erm, do you guys do that often? Talk back and forth, that is," she inquired. Fred and George laughed. After a moment, Lavinia tentatively joined them.

The first half of the train ride was spent with Fred and George filling Lavinia in about Hogwarts classes and teachers. Charlie dropped in about a half an hour after the train ride started and pitched in his own information. He told Lavinia about the four Hogwarts Houses. He then handed her a book called _Hogwarts, A History._ Lavinia smiled and accepted the battered book graciously. Lissy, who had gone unnoticed, had slipped up Lavinia's sleeve and coiled, hidden, in her curls. The boys were too loud for Lissy's taste.

Conversation dwindled down when a portly witch stopped by their compartment with a cart full of sweets. The twins got one chocolate frog each, while Lavinia eyed the entire cart, wide eyed. She settled on Chocolate Frogs, Cauldron Cakes, and a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. After the first few beans, however, she encountered an earwax flavored one and handed them off to the twins. The Cauldron Cakes, however, were delicious, gooey chocolate brownies in the shape of cauldrons, filled with green apple, grape, strawberry, lemon, and black licorice flavored puddings. The Chocolate Frogs all got away before she could eat them, much to her chagrin.

After the conversation died down, Lavinia opened the book that Charlie had handed her. She was soon immersed, and was therefore surprised when the twins got her attention, telling her she ought to change into her robes now. They turned away as she hurriedly changed and threw the book into her trunk. She had read about the Houses of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. Slytherin would have been next, but all she had read was the first line of the section. So far, however, it was looking like she was fit for Ravenclaw.

The train slowed to a stop a few minutes later. Lavinia followed the twins down to the platform, where she was greeted with a booming cry of "Firs' years! Firs' years, follow me! Firs' years!" She followed the sound to come face to face with the largest man she'd ever seen in her life. She barely came up to his belt, and she was considered tall. She briefly wondered who he was, then dismissed it as he led the first year students down a winding path down a steep hill. The path led to the edge of a vast lake, and the students exclaimed as Hogwarts castle finally came into sight. It was larger than Lavinia imagined, and she nearly tripped over her own feet as she stumbled to the boats sitting at the edge of the lake, gawking at the sight.

She barely noticed who sat in the boat with her; her attention was rapt on the giant castle with its many windows and lights and turrets. It was utterly magnificent.

They reached an underground harbor and docked. Lavinia climbed out of her boat and followed the crowd of students up the stone steps to the oak door that would let them inside the castle. A tall, black haired witch in deep green robes let them inside. She looked strict, much like Professor Snape, but less foreboding. She spoke. "Follow me, please. Thank you, Hagrid." The giant man beamed and followed as the witch led the first years across the hall to a small chamber. The sounds of talking and laughter could be heard from the next room. Hagrid slipped through the door that the noise was coming from. The witch turned to the students.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall. Before you join the rest of the school and begin the feast, you must be Sorted into your Houses. There are four: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. While you're here, your House will be like family. Your triumphs and hard work will earn you House points. Rule breaking will lose points. You will live with your House, study with them, and have classes and meals with them. At the end of the year, the House with the most points will win the House Cup. The Sorting will begin momentarily, in front of the rest of the school. Take a moment to smarten yourselves up a bit," McGonagall said. Silence greeted her. "I will return in a moment, please wait here quietly." With that, she left the room.

Lavinia looked around as Lissy hissed in her ear. _I'm hungry, Mommy,_ she whispered. Lavinia nodded and slipped to the door, cracking it to allow Lissy to slither down her back and leg and slip out of the door. A moment later, she was gone.

Several students let out a cry, causing Lavinia to jump and turn around. Several silvery specters had floated through the wall and were holding a conversation amongst themselves. Lavinia paled. The idea of ghosts scared her. She looked away and ignored them as much as she could. After a moment, Professor McGonagall came back.

"Follow me," she barked. The students lined up, Lavinia in front, eager to get away from the ghosts. They followed Professor McGonagall into the vast Great Hall, where there were four long tables lined up, leading to a platform where the teachers sat. Lavinia spotted Professor Snape at the table. A stool sat in front of their table. A patched, frayed, dirty hat sat upon it **.**


	5. Chapter Four: Outsider

**Once again, apologies for the long wait, but my readers should be used to this by now. This chapter wasn't as interesting to write, which means it's probably not as good, but don't worry, the story is about to pick up, I promise. I haven't given up yet. :) Yes, I may have used Snape's opening speech word for word, but I imagine he gives that very same speech to all first year classes. I'm sure you will understand. The Description of Slytherin's common room was taken and expanded from the description in The Chamber of Secrets. The description J.K. Rowling gives is vague and most of the imagery comes from what little of it we see in the movie and my own imagination. I have the impression the dormitories wouldn't look that different from each other, except the lack of windows in the Slytherin rooms.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Outsider

The first years filed into the Great Hall, some form of nervousness on every face. Severus Snape's eyes found Lavinia as she made her way to the front. She hid her emotions well, especially for an eleven year old girl. She watched, expression blank, as the students ahead of her were Sorted into their Houses. Then, McGonagall called her name. She stepped up to the stool and sat down. The Hat sat on her head for a very long moment.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Professor Snape's eyes followed the red curls of the newly Sorted Slytherin as she sat at her table. _Bloody hell,_ he thought. This would not be good. In all his time at Hogwarts, he'd seen two muggleborns Sorted into Slytherin. Neither had survived to take their O.W.L.'s. He feared the same fate for Miss Cross. Considering her blood status, she would have to have strong Slytherin qualities to have been placed there. He wondered if it would be enough to help her survive. Even more pressing, how long it would take for the rest of the House to find out?

He kept a subtle watch on the child as she began to socialize with her Housemates. At first, it seemed she might be spared this night. Then it happened. A look of disgust spread across the faces of the students around her. He watched the confusion on hers turn into anger, only to be swiftly replaced by an expression of cool indifference. She stood and snarled something, then held her head high and moved away from them, finding a seat farther down the table and settling in gracefully. He watched as the news spread up and down the Slytherin table. He could hear the whispers coming from the students nearest him.

"The girl with the red hair…"

"She's a Mudblood…"

"In our house?!"

"Disgusting!"

He sighed inwardly, wondering if it would be too much to hope that she would be ignored by the other students. He looked at the other Slytherins. There were a few expressions that confirmed that it would be far too much hope.

XXXXXXX

It didn't take long for the entire table to start glaring at her. It got quiet. She held her head high and ignored them. It wasn't hard to see that the other Slytherins were going to treat her much as the muggles back home did. She ate quietly and gracefully, and eventually, the other students looked back to their food.

Dumbledore bid them goodnight after addressing the school. Lavinia barely heard any of it from the whispers around her. She felt Lissy slithering up her ankle and making her way to Lavinia's hair.

 _What's happening?_ The snake hissed.

 _Lissy, I think I'm in trouble._ Before Lissy could ask anything else, the students started to move. She followed behind them, allowing them to get ahead of her. She wasn't sure she was ready for this.

XXXXXXX

The Slytherin Common was in the dungeons. The room itself, located behind a stone door, was long, with greenish lamps hanging from chains attached to the ceiling. Light flowed from a lavishly ornate fireplace, around which several high backed chairs were arranged. Two doors opposite the entrance were marked Boys and Girls. Lavinia could only assume these led to the dormitories. There were thick green and silver rugs threaded on the floor. The couches were black leather and as ornate as the fireplace, the tables were dark wood, and a part of the wall opposite the fireplace was taken up by a large, dark bookcase. Lavinia glanced at some of the titles; Wizarding bloodlines, poisonous herbs, and curses were only a few of the morbid topics that stood out.

The students suddenly stopped and looked at Lavinia. She gazed back at them, choking back her fear.

"You don't belong here, Mudblood. Don't expect that life will be easy for you here. Best get used to it," said the tall prefect with the dark brown hair and the aristocratic air of a young lord. Lavinia simply stared, fighting to keep her expression blank. The prefect loomed closer. "Get some rest tonight, Mudblood. It may be the last you get for a long time."

Lavinia bit the inside of her cheek to keep from making a sound. She wasn't sure if she would have squeaked or screamed, but either would be a bad idea. She lifted her chin and swept past the other Slytherins as gracefully as she could in the direction of the girls' dormitory. Hisses and jeers followed her as she opened the door and slipped through.

She took a short staircase down to a series of doors and opened the one marked first years. There were five beautifully carved four poster beds with green and silver hangings. Each bed had a bedside table with four drawers, and at the foot of each bed was a girl's trunk. The same green lamps that hung from the ceiling of the common room also hung here. A door opposite her lead to a bathroom with five toilets, five bath stalls, and five sinks.

She found her trunk, pulled out one of Professor Snape's suggested books and found a simple ward to put around her bed. It wouldn't hurt to be cautious. Lissy poked her head out of Lavinia's curls as she pulled the curtains shut around her. As she changed clothes, Lavinia explained to Lissy what had happened. Lissy hissed in distaste.

 _Shall I bite them?_ Lissy asked.

 _No, Lissy. That would only start trouble._ Lavinia yawned. She decided to heed the prefect's words and get some sleep. By the looks of things, she would need it.

XXXXXXX

The first few weeks weren't too bad. Mostly the other students just called her names and taunted her. She kept silent and ignored them. Some of the threats were alarming, but as long as there were teachers around, they were just words.

Her first class was Potions. The classroom smelled amazing. Years of Potions fumes permeated the wood of the tables and chairs. Professor Snape was not in the room when she got there. Once the Slytherins and Gryffindor first years were both in the room, Lavinia sat in the front row, dead in the middle of the two rival Houses. Professor Snape strode in with his black robes billowing about him menacingly. He struck an impressive figure in the minds of the first years. They fell silent.

He reached the front of the room and fixed the students with a cold gaze. "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potionmaking." No one spoke. The Professor needed no help keeping a class silent. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses," He trailed off, looking at Lavinia, who gave him a very subtle smile. "I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death. That is, if you are not as big a group of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." Lavinia smirked. Potions would be easy. Professor Snape looked back at her.

"Miss Cross, what would you get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" he asked smoothly.

The answer was on her lips immediately. "The Draught of Living Death, a very powerful sleeping potion, sir."

The Professor nodded. "What is a bezoar and where would I find it?"

"A bezoar is a stone found in the stomach of a goat that will save you from most poisons," she replied swiftly. Another nod.

"And what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"They are the same plant, also known as aconite."

The Professor nodded once more. "Ten points to Slytherin."

Whispers followed this statement on the Slytherin side of the room. "Quiet," Snape said softly. The Slytherins fell silent, but they continued to glare at Lavinia. "Copy that down," the Professor commanded. There was a shuffling as quills and parchment began to move. The Slytherins' gazes were slow to fall away from her.

The Professor gave them a short lecture on a boil-curing potion, then split them into pairs. The class was uneven, so Lavinia, of course, was left out. The Professor looked at her.

"It's alright, Professor, I'd rather work alone," she said quickly. Snape nodded and strode by. He pointed his wand at the board and a recipe appeared. The students set to work.

Lavinia's potion ended up a little weak. She read the instructions again and frowned. What had she done wrong? She tapped her wand against the cauldron, thinking, and the color changed ever so slightly to the blue-green color it was supposed to be. She looked down at it, bemused, then smiled and corked her flask. She cleaned her station, took the potion to the front, and set it on the desk, then returned to her seat and opened one of her books. A moment later, Snape was looming over her seat.

"Stay after class a moment," he whispered. She nodded imperceptibly. He strode by and stood at the front of the room, telling the students to bottle their samples and put them on his desk. It seemed the rest of the class hadn't had as much luck as Lavinia had. Most of the potions were various shades of blue or green, and one Gryffindor turned in a potion that was yellow. Lavinia blanched at it. That would certainly NOT cure boils. The class gathered their things and filed out. Lavinia finished the sentence she was reading before standing up. Once the last student had filed out of the classroom, Professor Snape walked up to her.

"I see you have been put in my house," he said. Lavinia looked up at him, biting her lip. "And you are aware of what that means for you?" She nodded.

"I think so. The other Slytherins are not taking too kindly to me," she told him, leaning against the table dejectedly.

Severus put a hand on Lavinia's shoulder. "Be careful," he said. "Slytherins are a bit…unpredictable."

XXXXXXX

Transfiguration was another interesting topic. This time, the Slytherins had it with the Ravenclaws. They were given a short lecture by the strict Head of Gryffindor House, Professor McGonagall, and then set to trying to turn a toothpick into a needle. The task took Lavinia a grand total of four attempts. She was given another ten points by Professor McGonagall for her triumph, and once again pulled out her Potions book and read until the class was over.

Charms class wasn't as interesting, but it was just as easy to Lavinia as the other two lessons. It was taught by a little man named Professor Flitwick, who was the head of Ravenclaw House. His voice was squeaky, which grated on Lavinia's nerves.

History of Magic was easily the most boring class. This subject was lectured by a ghost named Professor Binns, who had, according to rumor, fallen asleep by the fire one night and simply got up the next day and continued teaching, leaving his body behind. He had a sort of droning voice, which Lavinia associated with an electric fan, and it made the students, Lavinia included, drowsy. This effect was doubled by the fact that History of Magic was the first class of the day on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Even in primary school, history had bored Lavinia. It seemed that Wizarding history would prove the same.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was taught by a man named Professor Dugnet, who was overly cheerful and set all of the Slytherins on edge, Lavinia included. Even the Ravenclaws seemed a bit exasperated by his horribly optimistic attitude and loud voice. It was quite jarring, especially directly after a History of Magic class.

They had Herbology with the Ravenclaws on Tuesday and Thursday afternoons. The instructor, Professor Sprout, was the head of Hufflepuff House. Lavinia thoroughly enjoyed Herbology, partly because it brought the other Slytherins down a peg. It seemed none of them had an aptitude for growing things, while Lavinia had spent the last two years making her garden grow incredible things without trying. It was fascinating to her for another reason as well; many of the things they would be growing could be used in potions.

Astronomy took place on the top of the highest tower every Friday night at midnight. Professor Sinistra was rather unremarkable as far as her personality went, but an excellent instructor, though Lavinia often found herself distracted by the actual stargazing and losing track of the lecture.

All in all, aside from History of Magic and Defense, Lavinia liked her classes. She had been right in thinking that she would enjoy Potions the most, and was happy that they had it every morning three times a week. Professor Snape, himself, was also Lavinia's favorite teacher. His deep, velvety voice was mesmerizing, and his teaching style was direct and simple. Professor McGonagall was a close second, but she couldn't imagine herself asking the Gryffindor all the in-depth questions she posed for Professor Snape. While Professor Snape typically seemed irritated by the other student's inane questions, Lavinia's seemed to intrigue him, and he would end up sitting next to her at her desk and explaining some concept to her that was far beyond the other students' comprehension.

The rest of the teachers seemed impressed by her intelligence, but otherwise paid her no mind. Her classmates, however, were a different story.

The Slytherins muttered about her, calling her "Mudblood filth" and "trash" at every opportunity. It soon got old. She was able to ignore the slights. The other Houses looked at her with the same distaste, but for a different reason; she was a Slytherin, and it didn't take a genius to figure out that Slytherins were not well liked among the other students. On top of being an outsider in her own House, she was a pariah to the others. It was a crushing blow. She had hoped that, even though her own House didn't like her (and it was indeed the entire House), she might make friends elsewhere. She tried talking to the Ravenclaw that sat next to her in Defense, but even after she'd proved her intelligence, it did nothing to sway the silent Ravenclaw into speech. The next class, she'd found herself sitting alone once more. Even the usually friendly Hufflepuffs gave her cold looks. Eventually, she sat alone in all of her classes, and any group work they did, Lavinia worked alone.

In the common room, Lavinia had claimed a small black chair with a small black table that sat in the corner of the room farthest from the fireplace. She was mostly ignored at first, with nothing more than a few nasty glares and whispers. She wondered how long the tension would last. She waited, constantly on edge, for the moment the Slytherins would attack. She didn't have to wait too long.


	6. Chapter Five: Sorted Into Hell

**Two chapters in one week! I'm spoiling you guys! The name Jugson comes from a list of known Death Eaters. Things are starting to get ugly for Lavinia.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Sorted Into Hell

"How ya doin', Mudblood?" asked Gerald Malcolm, the boy Lavinia had originally sat next to after her Sorting. Lavinia continued to gaze at the page she was no longer reading, holding her breath, not daring to move. Malcolm slapped the book from her hand. "I asked you a question, Mudblood!" he yelled in her face. She rose slowly and turned to face him, eyes narrowed.

"I don't have anything to say to you, Malcolm," she said, much more confidently than she actually felt. The Slytherins standing behind Malcolm let out sounds of amusement as Jugson raised his eyebrow.

"You're too mouthy for your own good, Mudblood," he said with a malicious grin. " _Scourgify_!" Soap bubbles appeared in Lavinia's mouth. She sputtered and spit them out, then pulled out her wand and pointed it at him. He just laughed. "You don't know any spells, Mudblood. You're too weak."

Lavinia looked at her wand, then back at Malcolm, concentrating like she did to her father. The smile on his face grew when nothing happened. Finally, she lowered her wand. "I'm not weak. I just don't want to fight. I would like to read and do my homework in peace," she said coolly, trying to hide her discomfort. She sat back down, trying her best to ignore them. It was impossible to hide the shaking of her hands, so she kept them under her sleeves as she reached for her fallen book. Malcolm kicked it aside. Lavinia glared at him indignantly. " _Locomotor Mortis!_ " Malcolm cried. Lavinia cringed out of the way. The spell missed by centimeters.

" _Immobulus_!" Lavinia cried. Her spell hit Malcolm dead on, freezing him in mid-laughter. Before the Slytherins could recover, Lavinia had scooped up her books as quickly as she could and disappeared into the girls' dormitory.

Once there, she dove into her bed, drew the hangings shut, and erected the ward. She fought back the tears as she smoothed out her parchment and continued her Transfiguration essay. By the time she'd finished, she'd calmed considerably. The girls' dormitory door opened and closed, but whoever had entered did not speak, and neither did Lavinia. She put her essay and Transfiguration book aside and pulled her Defense homework out of the pile. She was working long after the other girls had come in, and she didn't dare leave her bed until they were all asleep, only then daring to put her things in her bag and change into her favorite green and gold nightgown. She laid down and tried to sleep, the tears she had fought back earlier slipping silently from her eyes.

XXXXXXX

Every chance they got, the Slytherins were taking shots at her. She reluctantly put her Potions books aside, focusing more on Defense, if only to protect herself and undo the enchantments placed upon her. Leg Locker curses and Full Body Binds ran rampant. She got caught behind a statue of a wizard with a wild beard one evening for four hours under the Full Body Bind, until Professor Snape found her.

"Miss Cross," he said as he waved his wand, releasing the spell. Lavinia let out the breath she'd been holding and fell limp to the floor, curling up and rolling over. She wiped away the tears that had been falling freely down her face and looked up at him. He offered her a hand and pulled her to her feet. She dusted off her robes as he spoke.

"So it's begun," he said simply. Lavinia nodded, not trusting herself to speak. The Professor scowled in the direction of the Slytherin common room, then turned on his heel "Come with me."

Lavinia followed the Professor to his office, an interesting little room lined with jars. The only light came from the candles flickering on either side of the entrance and the window. There was a dark mahogany desk near the window. A large, black, wing backed chair sat behind it, and two smaller, matching chairs sat on one side. Opposite the chairs was a small fireplace, which Professor Snape lit. There were books piled on the floor in neat stacks. Several small end tables sat end to end along the same side as the couch. These were filled with potions beakers and vials. There was a small cupboard sitting ajar by the door. Upon closer inspection, she saw several glass vials of various shades of liquids. She looked at the jars that lined the walls. They all seemed to have something or other floating in them. One near her by the door had beetle's eyes floating in a reddish brown liquid in it. She relaxed. This was a place she could stay in for hours. Professor Snape was bent over one of the stacks of books, extracting one from the middle. He handed it to her. _Intermediate Curses and Countercurses_ read the title. She looked back up at the Professor.

"Read this. It will be quite useful. For now, however, I think it would be prudent to teach you some basic wards and protection spells. Have you learned any yet?" Snape asked.

"I have a basic ward around my bed, but that's really all I know how to do," Lavinia admitted. Snape nodded.

"And what do you know about the difference between wards and Shield Charms?" he asked.

"All I know is that they both protect the caster from harm. I haven't read much on the subject," Lavinia replied. The Professor nodded again.

"A Shield Charm is useful in direct combat. It can be cast quickly and protect you from damage, although if they are cast too hastily, they may not do any good at all. A shield can be broken by a stronger spell. Therein lies the problem. If you are attacked unexpectedly, a Shield Charm would be impractical. Wards are much more useful. They can protect you for more extended periods of time. I will teach you a basic Shield Charm and a basic Personal Ward," he explained. "Take out your wand."

Lavinia did as she was told.

"The incantation for a Shield Charm is _Protego_. While you say the incantation, thrust your wand in front of you—like so—and picture a very strong object, such as a stone wall or a dragon's scale. It should look like this— _Protego!_ " A silvery sheen lit up the space in front of the Professor. He held it, beckoning for her to cast a curse.

"Locomotor Mortis!" she cried. The spell bounced off the Professor's shield harmlessly, dissipating into the floor. Snape dropped the shield.

"Try it."

Lavinia raised her wand. " _Protego!_ " she said, thrusting her wand as the Professor had instructed her to do. She pictured a stone wall and a moment later, a shield was erected in front of her.

"Hold it!" Snape commanded. He fired a simple Jelly-Legs Jinx, which bounced off. Snape nodded. "Well done," he said. "That is a simple charm, however, and as I said, it can be broken through. A ward, on the other hand, is harder to break, as one would have to know more about how and why the ward was cast. One cannot simply say an incantation to break a ward. They need to take the time to divine a ward's elements and figure out how to break them down. There are many different ways to cast a ward. For now, we will try something simple, as many of your classmates will not learn about wards until seventh year." Snape pulled another book from one of his stacks. "I recommend using this to read up on theory. For now, I will give you the most basic overview of how to cast a simple ward on yourself so that you can walk through the school undisturbed."

XXXXXXX

Professor Snape spent nearly an hour trying to explain to Lavinia how to erect a ward. She finally insisted that she read up on the theory first, as it tended to stick in her mind better if she read. The Professor agreed and sent her on her way. As she returned to the common room apprehensively, she pondered whether she was advanced enough to try a ward on herself. Casting a ward on a living, breathing, moving being was quite a bit more difficult than the simple spell she'd put on her bed. She took a deep breath and whispered the password ( _Serpentine_ ) and entered the common room. Malcolm was waiting for her. He barely gave her a chance to enter the room.

"Tarantallegra!" he snarled. Lavinia's legs began dancing out of control. She muttered the counterspell and opened _Intermediate Curses and Countercurses_ , immediately seizing on a spell that made one's teeth grow out of control.

"Densaugeo!" she sent back at him. It hit him full in the face. The effect was excellent, and as he scrambled to control the growth of his teeth, Lavinia attempted to slink away from the crowd. She didn't make it far. She scanned the book again as the curly haired girl who'd sent her away after her Sorting approached. Lavinia sent a Trip Jinx at her and started to run towards the dormitories, but she wasn't fast enough. Malcolm hadn't managed to fix his teeth yet, but there were plenty of other Slytherins who were aching to take his place. Lavinia scanned the crowd. There was no way out.

"Protego!" she cried, thrusting her wand. Her shield went up and held for the first few jinxes. After a few minutes, it broke. She cast another, but it broke almost instantly. Her wand flew out of her hand a moment later, and the Slytherins converged, taking turns cursing her. By the time they had had their fill, Lavinia was sobbing, covered in various colors of slime, bruises, and cuts. The Slytherins went to bed and left her there to clean up the mess.

Lavinia cried for a long time. Her body was aching. She needed to learn those wards fast. After a while, her tears subsided. She gathered up her bag and her wand and looked down at herself. She didn't know how to heal a cut on her own, so she set back out into the corridor. She knew there was a hospital wing…somewhere.

XXXXXXX

It took Lavinia the better part of two hours to find the hospital wing. Several of the cuts were still bleeding, and she was starting to wonder if the one on her right arm was deeper than she'd originally thought. She stepped in, unsure of what to do, but was saved the trouble of having to figure it out by the appearance of an older, motherly looking witch in a white frock.

"Goodness child, what happened?" She asked.

"I was attacked," Lavinia murmured. The witch waved her wand and cleared the sticky, slimy mess off of Lavinia's skin and out of her hair.

"What's your name, dear?" she asked as she led Lavinia to a bed.

"Lavinia Cross," she replied.

"Ah, yes. Professor Snape warned me it would only be a matter of time when you turned up. It seems the Sorting Hat placed a Muggleborn in Slytherin again this year," the witch replied sadly. She checked Lavinia over, waving her wand over cuts and bruises. "Have you lost much blood?"

"Some. It took a while to find my way," Lavinia replied softly, pondering the woman's words. "This has happened before?" The grandmotherly witch handed her a small cup of a dark red liquid and motioned for her to drink all of it. Lavinia obliged as the witch replied.

"Aye, a few times. It's not a pretty picture. But don't worry, dearie, you can come here any time you need. It's always unlocked, and I have a spell on the door so that it will alert me when you come in. I'm Madame Pomfrey, by the way, dearie," she said. She gave Lavinia one more look over and nodded, satisfied. "You should spend the night here. No need to go back to the dungeons just yet, eh?" she suggested kindly. Lavinia nodded gratefully. Madame Pomfrey crossed to a wardrobe, pulled out a small night dress, and handed it to Lavinia. She pulled a privacy curtain around the child so that she could change. Moments later, Lavinia was in the bed, her bag open in her lap. She pulled out _Intermediate Curses and Countercurses_ and began to read. Madame Pomfrey left her to it. Lavinia read until she could no longer stay awake.

XXXXXXX

Over the next few weeks, there were several more attacks. Lavinia did the best she could, erecting shaky wards and hasty Shield Charms, but to little avail. Snape had continued to try to teach her. She asked him why he couldn't just make the other students stop.

"Because there is no use. You are a muggleborn witch, and the ones who are attacking you have been taught all of their lives that muggleborns are the absolute scum of the Earth, right next to muggles themselves. Many believe that muggleborns steal their magic from pureblood and half blood witches and wizards. They have been taught to revile you. They will not heed any warnings, and no punishment will deter them. If I were to take action against them, it will create even more trouble for you, and I think you have enough trouble already. If I catch them in the act, I will do what I can. I'm sorry, Miss Cross, but I think we can agree that causing more problems is the last thing you need right now," he'd replied. She thought about that for a moment and nodded. He was right. "The best thing I can do right now is give you the tools to defend yourself and turn a blind eye to any damage you inflict upon them."

Lavinia agreed to that. She had learned every one of the spells in the book the Professor had given her, and it had helped tremendously, although she was still coming off worse in the fights. She had attempted to return the book, but he had let her keep it. After all, she needed it more than he did.

She had also become a frequent visitor to the hospital wing. Once, when the curly haired girl, Courtney Jameson, had forced her hair to grow into antlers, the healer had grown indignant.

"Why hasn't anyone stopped this nonsense? I think I need to have a word with Professor Snape. Perhaps the Headmaster as well!"

Lavinia paled. "No, Madame Pomfrey. They can't help. It will only make things worse for me. I've already spoken to Professor Snape about it." Madame Pomfrey gaped at her, then sighed.

"Yes, I suppose you're right," she said, waving her wand at Lavinia's head. The antlers unwound themselves and turned back into her beautiful red curls. She handed Lavinia a night dress and Lavinia gratefully spent another night in the hospital wing.

Meanwhile, Lissy stayed away from the line of fire on Lavinia's command, only joining her for classes, meals, and sleep. Lavinia was grateful for the little serpent's companionship, but Lissy couldn't understand the emotions of humans or why the others were attacking her Mommy. Nothing Lavinia could say could explain the hatred of her classmates to the little snake. She did take amusement in scaring poor Madame Pomfrey one night as she slithered up into Lavinia's bed.

The days turned colder, and things got worse. Gone were the days of name calling and insults. The other Slytherins delighted in watching Lavinia be humiliated and degraded in front of as many people as possible. A few of the more malicious ones actually caused her harm. A large Slytherin seventh year broke several of her ribs the morning of Halloween. To Lavinia's relief, Professor McGonagall had rounded the corner at exactly the same time and given him a tongue lashing and a month's detention. Lavinia found herself in the hospital wing for the remainder of the day, waiting for a foul purple potion called Skele-Gro to mend her bones back together, for several pieces had mysteriously vanished.

She didn't mind missing the feast, however; as much as she liked Halloween, she would rather spend it alone, working on her Potion essay. _At least my classes are going well,_ Lavinia thought. The only class she really had trouble in was History of Magic, and that was simply because it was so bloody boring. She was the top of her Potions, Transfigurations, Herbology and Defense classes, and doing well in Charms and Astronomy. They had started Flying lessons in their second week. Lavinia was an excellent flier, and loved being in the air. She'd won every race that Madame Hooch had set them, flying through every smoke ring the instructor had sent in the air. She had even done a special course set by the teacher for extra credit, and done it perfectly.

If it weren't for the other students, if she had just been placed in another House, perhaps she would have really loved Hogwarts. As it was, the antics of her peers were making her first year at Hogwarts hellish. No matter how well she did in classes, no matter how brilliant she was, and no matter how hard she tried, they just wouldn't let up. Malcolm repaid her for the giant teeth by casting a curse that made her eyebrows grow thick and long so that she couldn't see where she was walking. Professor Flitwick had found her blundering around the Charms corridor and quickly reversed the curse. She had retaliated by casting a spell that split his pants down the back. Several students were laughing at his shiny red and gold underpants before he realized what had hit him. Scowling, beet red with shame, he'd fled the hall, much to Lavinia's delight. The nickname "Gryffindor's ass" would stick with him for a while. She figured she would pay dearly for that one later.

There was no where she could go, however, to get away from the Slytherins. She could not sit by the lake; inevitably, they would find her. The library was always crawling with people, and even though they couldn't really do anything to her in there, the constant snarls and insults were exceedingly distracting and frustrating. As for the common room, well, she was just asking for trouble there. Eventually she took to hiding in some of the secret passageways—which were often haunted by Professor Snape.

"Hiding again, Miss Cross?" he said one night, startling her into spilling her ink pot. It rolled away harmlessly, missing her papers.

"Hello, Professor. Is it past curfew?" she asked nervously. The Professor nodded.

"I think it can be forgiven, considering the circumstances. You should hope that no other Professor should find you out past curfew, however. I may understand your situation, but I don't believe the others understand how serious it is." With that, he escorted her back to the common room. It was nearly midnight, she was startled to learn.

"Goodnight, Miss Cross."


	7. Chapter Six: Holiday Potions

Chapter 6: Holiday Potions

The Christmas holidays were blissfully upon them. Lavinia decided that, instead of going home to a mother who wouldn't even look at her, she would enjoy the castle being empty. None of the other Slytherins were staying at Hogwarts this year. When the students left the common room, Lavinia crawled out of her bed and sighed in relief. Her ankle was swollen from last night's festivities; Malcolm had sent one of the end tables at her and it had landed heavily on her ankle, giving the Slytherins the opening they needed to commence cursing and jinxing her. She'd managed most of the results by herself, and she had been so tired that she'd just decided to go to the hospital wing in the morning. She made it halfway to the doors and collapsed in pain. She heard a snap in her foot and let out a cry. Tears flowed from her face as she crawled her way to the door. Fortunately for her, Professor Snape was in the common room and had heard her.

"Miss Cross," he said, kneeling in front of her. He placed his hands gently on her shoulders and she fell limp, crying. Snape sighed, a hint of sadness evident in his eyes. He scooped her up; normally, he would conjure a stretcher, but she was small.

It seemed to help, for as the Professor made his way to the hospital wing, she seemed to calm down, merely resting her head on Snape's shoulder and staring idly into space. They reached the hospital wing quickly.

Madame Pomfrey fixed her up some Skele-Gro, as her foot wasn't the only thing broken. "They've torn her poor ribs to pieces. Severus, this is getting serious," the mediwitch said sharply, as if daring him to correct her. Severus nodded in agreement.

"I've spoken to the Headmaster. He seems to have a foolish optimism that they'll stop soon. He won't even allow me to give her a ward," he growled, clearly irritated in the headmaster's lack of judgment. "There may be a way to help her, but she would have to do it herself." He turned and strode back over to Lavinia's bed. "I'm going to teach you how to make a Shield Potion. It's difficult, but if any first year could do it, you can. When you have recovered, come to my office," he told her. She nodded and Snape left the hospital wing. He made his way to his office to prepare.

XXXXXXX

That evening, Lavinia made her way to dinner. There were a few stray Hufflepuffs, several Ravenclaws, and a handful of Gryffindors still left, but the Slytherin table was barren. She sat alone, receiving a few curious stares from the other students. She ignored them and ate a full meal, the first she'd been able to eat in ages. Shortly after, she went to Professor Snape's office. He was waiting for her, with a cauldron and an assortment of ingredients. He handed her an open book.

"Read this, and let me know if you have any questions," he said simply. She complied. The brew was complicated, but she asked few questions and soon set to work, checking and double checking the book. Two hours later, she had finished the first half of the potion. The recipe called for the potion to sit for an hour, so she left the cauldron to simmer and joined Professor Snape in front of the fire, pulling a roll of parchment out of her bag and carefully copying the instructions onto it. She even copied the illustrations, which impressed Severus, because they were detailed and flawless. An hour later, she proceeded onto the second half of the potion, now referencing her notes. The book lay, forgotten, in her chair. Within the hour, the potion was complete. It was a pale blue and shimmered slightly. She tested it on herself. It tasted like mint.

"Let's see if it works, then, shall we?" she said, turning to her Professor. He stood and casted a simple jinx on her. It had no effect.

"This won't prevent any of the nastier curses from harming you, but perhaps you can get through a hallway without sprouting tentacles," he told her. She nodded.

"It's something, at least. Thank you, Professor," she said. He nodded, then put the rest of the potion in a blue flask. He handed it to her, instructing her to take it with each meal. She nodded again, and bade him goodnight. She spent the evening enjoying the empty common room, reading undisturbed for a change. She went to bed well past midnight.

For the next few days, Lavinia enjoyed the castle, reflecting on how much she would have loved it here if she had not been Sorted into Slytherin. She ran into the Weasley twins on the grounds one afternoon. They looked at her warily. She gazed at them sorrowfully for a moment, then trudged away, holding back tears. She focused on how pretty the icy lake was, and the untouched snow behind the castle. Soon, she decided to go back inside. It was quite cold.

She explored the castle methodically, starting with the dungeons, then working her way up each floor. The castle was quite beautiful, and perhaps Lavinia could find places to study when the students returned.

XXXXXXX

Christmas Eve morning was spent exploring the grounds around the Forbidden Forest. She spent the afternoon on the Astronomy Tower, gazing down upon Hogwarts' beautiful, snowy grounds. She passed Professor Snape's office on her way back from dinner. His door was open, and he was inside, bent over a book. He had heard her footsteps and glanced up when she hesitated. She dropped her gaze and murmured. "Happy Christmas, Professor." She made to walk on, head down, when he stood and beckoned her in.

"Miss Cross," he said. She entered his office and sat down. He flicked his wand at the door and it shut. He bent in front of the fire and retrieved a tea kettle. "How is your holiday going? Have you heard from your mother?" he asked.

"No, Professor, I don't expect to hear from my mother for a while," she replied, watching him as he filled two cups. He handed one to her, which she sipped gratefully. "Oh, excellent tea, Professor, thank you."

The Professor nodded, sipping his own cup. He gazed at her as if waiting for her to continue. She broke the silence.

"The castle is much nicer when it's empty," she said. Snape nodded again.

"I can agree with that," he said, "although the Headmaster becomes much more obnoxious." They sipped their tea quietly for a moment. Lavinia finally asked a potion's question that had been on her mind recently. They found themselves in a long discussion about healing potions. By the time Lavinia left his office, she had learned how to brew three simple brewing potions, so that she wouldn't have to go to the hospital wing for every little thing.

Professor Snape leaned back in his chair when she left, sighing. He was much more confident in her abilities in Potions than with spells. Even if she couldn't defend herself, perhaps she could keep herself together.

XXXXXXX

The next few days found Lavinia brewing in the Potions Classroom under Snape's watchful eye. Within three days, she'd stockpiled several healing potions and the Shield Potion.

"Will we learn this brew in class sometime?" Lavinia asked, stirring the light blue Shield Potion in front of her. Professor Snape shook his head.

"This is one you wouldn't learn unless you went through auror training or found it on your own," he replied. Lavinia glanced at him.

"What's an auror?" she inquired. Professor Snape inwardly reminded himself that she was, after all, a first year muggleborn.

"Aurors are, essentially, Wizarding police," he told her simply. She nodded. "In other words, you are brewing a potion that is beyond the skill of most fully qualified wizards. You are extraordinarily gifted, Miss Cross."

It was rare praise, indeed, that came from Professor Snape. Lavinia couldn't help it. She smiled.

"Thank you, Professor," she very nearly whispered. He nodded, and she returned to her brewing, expression happier than he'd ever seen it.

XXXXXXX

Term resumed, puncturing Lavinia's good mood almost audibly. Gone was the afterglow of Professor Snape's praise, replaced by the fear that only the other Slytherins could instill. She had taken her potion and prepared for their arrival, making herself comfortable in a small, unused dungeon room. She had transfigured a desk into a much more comfortable chair and table and set to work. When she heard the thundering of student's footsteps, she sighed. It was time to put her potion to the test.

She emerged quietly from the dungeon and made her way to dinner with everyone else. Professor Snape's sharp eyes caught her instantly as she entered the Great Hall. Her face was expressionless. He was impressed by her calm demeanor. Slytherin, indeed. Muggleborn or not, she was one of them.

The meal went smoothly; no one so much as looked at Lavinia. It was on the way back to the dungeon that the trouble started.

* * *

 **I thought a nice cliffhanger might make this chapter more interesting.**


	8. Chapter Seven: Trouble

**I've had several people now ask me if this will be a happy ending. The truth is, I don't know. I hope so, but I'm still not sure how or where this will end. I've also had a couple of people point out that this seems to be going very fast for a full year. I'm doing that on purpose. The first few years are going to be a lot of the same. Things don't start changing until after Harry comes to school (oh yes, Harry will be here soon enough.) Also, there will be a point where this story goes a bit off canon. If you don't want to see that, I suggest you turn back before this story captivates you too much ;). Thanks again for reading! Enjoy the horrors to come.**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Trouble

 _Oh bloody hell,_ Lavinia thought, watching the Slytherins close in around her. She clutched her wand and took a deep breath. Malcolm stepped forward.

"Hello, Mudblood. Good holiday?" The Slytherins sniggered. Lavinia's eyes stayed locked onto Malcolm. He raised his wand and shouted a curse. Lavinia put up a shield. The curse bounced off. Lavinia sent a neat Trip Jinx at his ankles. As he tried to stand, she cried " _Wingardium Leviosa!_ " and flicked her wand in his direction. He began to levitate into the air. She dropped him when his head hit the ceiling. Something cracked. A few of the Slytherins hissed angrily. Soon, Lavinia was under an onslaught of curses. Her Shield Potion helped; several of the lesser jinxes, curses, and charms bounced off harmlessly. Some of the nastier curses made it through. Lavinia found herself throwing curses faster and faster until she could no longer hold them off. The Slytherins converged. It was too late, and she'd been disarmed again.

Fifteen minutes later, they left her lying on the floor. Professor Snape turned the corner a moment too late. They had all disappeared, but Lavinia was once again covered in blood. Most of the injuries were minor, although one hand had turned a nasty shade of purple and there was a cut near her eye that was bleeding profusely. Lavinia pulled one of the basic healing potions out of her bag and downed it. The smaller injuries faded. Professor Snape reached her then and helped her to her feet. Lissy, who had slithered out of harm's way from her usual perch in Lavinia's hair, rejoined her.

"Are you alright, Miss Cross?" he asked. Lavinia nodded.

"I'm fine. The Shield Potion helped considerably. Goodnight, Professor," she replied. Without giving the Professor time to speak, Lavinia turned around and swept away.

She entered the common room with her head held high. They'd done worse. People stared as she glided past, but no one stopped her. It seemed that they had done enough for the night. She paused as she passed Malcolm.

" _Furnunculus!_ " she shouted suddenly, thrusting her wand in his face. She hit him dead on, and fungus started growing rapidly on his face. He screamed, clutching at his eyes, which had grown over. Lavinia made her way to her bed without so much as a backwards glance, Lissy's hissing laughter sounding in her ear.

XXXXXXX

A few days later, Lavinia entered Professor Snape's office again. "Professor? Do you have a moment?" she asked. The Professor looked up from the parchment he was reading and nodded at her.

"Can you teach me whatever spell causes my wand to get knocked out of my hand?" she asked. Professor Snape stood.

"Of course," he said. "The incantation is _Experlliarmus._ You will move your wand in an arc, like so," he demonstrated.

Lavinia copied his motions. "Try it," the Professor instructed. Lavinia swung her wand and shouted " _Expelliarmus!_ " The Professor's wand twitched. "Again," he said.

"Expelliarmus!"

The wand twitched harder.

"Again!"

"Expelliarmus!"

This time, the wand fell from his hand. He bent to retrieve it.

"You want to make the wand fly out, not just fall. Focus the magic into the direction of your swing. Again!"

Lavinia concentrated. "Expelliarmus!" The wand flew from Snape's hand and onto a shelf on the other side of the room.

"Good. Practice that," he said, retrieving the wand. "By the way, Miss Cross, you owe me a detention for Malcolm's face. As far as he understands, you will be working with me in my office. I don't think that will be a problem for you, will it?"

Lavinia smiled. A detention in Snape's office was far better than an evening surrounded by bloodthirsty Slytherins. "Can we make it a week?" she asked. Snape's mouth twitched, as if he were fighting a smile.

"I suppose cursing a fellow student in the face with malicious intent could warrant a week's detention," he said. Lavinia smiled.

"Thank you."

XXXXXXX

Detention with Professor Snape was something of a relief. No Slytherins were there to taunt her, and he kept her in his office from the end of dinner to well past midnight. By the time she would return to the common room, most of the Slytherins would have gone to bed, leaving her to slip through, barely noticed and undisturbed.

The first night found Lavinia preparing potion ingredients for him as he brewed. She chopped roots and skinned worms and removed the legs of spiders. Lissy poked her head out of Lavinia's curls to watch. When Lavinia inquired what he was making, he replied that he was experimenting with an antidote for a rather nasty poison. He'd had some luck, but he hadn't been able to reverse the effects on the rats he was testing. She asked no further questions, merely prepared the ingredients as he asked and observed him. It did not escape her that he looked different when he brewed. Younger, somehow.

The second night was used to covertly teach Lavinia a bit more about wards. It did little good, and finally Professor Snape concluded that, brilliant as she was, she was simply too young to perform the type of magic necessary for the wards. The remaining nights found her doing her homework in the corner of Snape's office while he graded papers. The detentions, after all, were just a formality, as he quietly reminded her.

A week later, her detentions were over. She looked up at her Professor sorrowfully as he escorted her back to the common room. He sighed, knowing what was on her mind.

"I can't keep you in detention forever, Miss Cross," he said softly. She nodded. She understood. "I can, however, offer you sanctuary in my office on occasion, when you find me there. Know that I cannot keep you after curfew unless you are serving a detention, but you are welcome to haunt my office any time between dinner and curfew."

Lavinia's face lit up.

"Thank you, Professor!"

Snape nodded and bade her goodnight. They had reached the common room. She slipped inside and made her way to bed. She only made it halfway across the room.

"Hiya Mudblood," came Malcolm's voice from near the fireplace. Lavinia grimaced, then schooled her face into a blank expression, much like she had seen Professor Snape do. Malcolm rose from the chair he had occupied. Lissy, sensing trouble, slithered inconspicuously out of harm's way. "I reckon I still owe you for that last curse." He waved his wand and shouted, and Lavinia let out a cry. Her hands felt like they were on fire, and when she looked at them, angry red blisters covered her from wrists to fingertips. She bared her teeth at Malcolm and grasped her wand, flinching when several of the blisters burst against the wood. She sent a curse flying back at him, but he blocked it. He sent another streak of light at her, which she dodged. But she couldn't dodge his Stunner, which hit her square in the chest. She toppled to the ground, unconscious. "Sleep well, Mudblood."

XXXXXXX

The next morning found Lavinia hanging from the ceiling of the common room by her ankles, with the word "Mudblood" painted on her in red ink. She awoke to the laughter of the Slytherins, and scrambled to yank her skirt back over her knickers. She fumbled one-handed with the chains around her ankles, but couldn't get them loose. Her wand was thankfully still in her pocket, but she had to release her grip on her skirt to reach it. She did so, much to her embarrassment, and pointed her wand at her feet.

" _Alohomora_!" she cried, unlocking the chains. She twisted in midair as she fell, bracing herself for the impact against the floor. She hit hard, landing heavily on her shoulder. Something cracked, and she stifled a yelp. The Slytherins were beside themselves, laughing hysterically. Malcolm had slumped into a chair, howling with mirth. Lavinia growled, furious. She felt the magic inside her welling up and tried to quell it. The magic, she found, was too strong for her to control. She released it, not knowing, or caring, what it would do.

The magic swept over the Slytherins, knocking them all back several feet away from her. She rose to her knees with difficulty and looked around. They had stopped laughing. Angry red streaks marred their flesh, some bleeding, some just raw. Malcolm's had hit him in the face, as he had been sitting down. The door to the common room opened. Professor Snape stepped in, eyes wide at the damage.

"Look what that, that…thing has done to us!" shouted Malcolm. Snape surveyed Lavinia, who did not defend herself, but simply gazed back at him, cradling the shoulder she'd landed on. He smirked, knowing full well that she had been the victim here.

"Another week's detention, I think, Miss Cross," he said smoothly. "To the hospital wing with you." He pulled her up and sent her on her way. He looked around at the other Slytherins. "And fifty points from Slytherin, for causing her to lash out," he added, eyes falling directly on Malcolm. He strode out of the room, finding Lavinia waiting for him on the other side. "Perhaps I can keep you in detention, after all," he said, raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't mean to hurt them. I lost control of the magic," she said without preamble. The Professor nodded in understanding.

"That can happen when one is under extreme duress, Miss Cross. It is to be expected when one is a target for so much cruelty," he explained. He looked again at her shoulder, which was hanging at an awkward angle. "You really should get to the hospital wing. I'll see you this evening after supper to begin your detention."

Lavinia nodded and strode away quietly, only stopping to lift Lissy from the ground and allow the tiny serpent to slither back into her curls. Snape found himself wondering if she would survive this year. The Slytherins seemed exceedingly vicious this year, and it seemed to be the entire house. He shook his head. He would help her survive, but he had to do it in a way that was unsuspicious to the other Slytherins, or they could kill her outright.

XXXXXXX

Lissy stewed, unhappy, as she watched her beloved master climb the stairs up the too-familiar path to the hospital wing. _Are you sure you won't let me bite them?_ She asked.

Lavinia shook her head. _Tempting, but I don't want you in danger._ Lissy wrinkled her nose.

 _I am a snake, the very symbol of their grouping. Do you really think they'd harm me?_ She retorted. Lavinia looked at the little green head poking out of the sea of red.

 _Lissy, you're my snake. I think that might change the way they look at you. I don't want to risk it._

The snake let out a hiss that was the human equivalent of a sigh. _Fine. But if you change your mind, all you need to do is ask._

 _Thank you, Lissy._


	9. Chapter Eight: Snape's Office

**I'm spoiling you again. I would like to take a moment to say thank you all for your reviews, they keep me going! And so many favorites! I can't believe it! Thank you all so much! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Snape's Office

That evening, Lavinia made her way down to Snape's office. She was exhausted, and all she wanted to do was work on a potion or do some homework in peace. She'd been the laughingstock of the entire school today. She wasn't really affected by their words; it didn't take a genius to figure out she was hated. It was just wearing, and she was certain that she could look forward to several more years of it.

A group of Gryffindors had accosted her on her way to Transfiguration, teasing her about her knickers. The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws looked on, most just passing by. She finally just pushed them out of her way. They were making her late for class.

The Slytherins had been as horrible as ever. A fourth year named Benjamin Davis had sent a gust of wind up her skirt, exposing her knickers again in the middle of the hall. Fortunately, Professor Flitwick caught him and took thirty points from Slytherin. Lavinia sent him a silent thanks. She followed him into the classroom and took her seat, setting up her books as a barrier around her. Marcus Flint, a big, rather ugly fifth year, had knocked her down in the hallway, causing her to hit her head on a statue of a humpbacked witch and nearly lose consciousness.

She ate dinner quickly that evening, sitting up by the teachers table, staying as close to Professor Snape as humanly possible. She'd met his eyes as she sat down, and he'd nodded in understanding. He too, ate quickly. She left the Slytherin table only moments after he'd disappeared down the corridor to the dungeons.

When she'd reached his office, she sighed in relief, walking through the door the Professor had left open for her and shutting it behind her. She slumped down in the nearest chair and dropped her bag, then rubbed her eyes tiredly. Snape came up behind her and laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Lavinia nodded. "Yes, sir. Just tired, really." Professor Snape eyed her suspiciously, but she seemed otherwise unharmed. He released her shoulder and strode over to his desk.

"For your so-called detention tonight, you can either do your homework or assist me in the lab," he said, gathering a few pieces of parchment.

"Homework, this time. I'm too shaky for cutting and skinning, I think," she replied, pulling her Transfiguration essay out of her bag. Snape nodded and disappeared into the lab, telling her to stay as long as she wanted; it was, after all, a detention.

She re-read the finished portion of her essay to recapture her train of thought and set to work. It didn't take her long to finish, and once she had put it aside, she took a moment to relax. She rested her head against the back of the chair and simply enjoyed the warmth of the fire on her skin. Feeling the aches and pains in her body from the past few days, she reached into her bag and pulled out a small vial of a light green potion. She drank it down and the aches and pains began to ebb. She needed to make more.

Her mind seized on the process of the potion, and suddenly she felt the desire to join the Professor in the lab. She got up, crossed the room, and knocked softly on the door. He opened it a moment later, allowing her in silently. He pointed at the beetles he'd been grinding and she took over, glancing at the recipe for instructions. They worked together in silence for a while, then Snape told her that the brew needed to simmer for a while. They went back to the office and sat down, Snape at his desk, Lavinia back in front of the fire. Snape pulled a stack of papers towards him and Lavinia pulled out her History of Magic essay. It was due tomorrow, and she hadn't quite finished it yet.

An hour later, they'd converged back in the lab to start the second part of the potion. Lavinia skinned some type of dark, sappy bark off of a large stick while the Professor added other ingredients. Thirty more minutes, and the potion was complete. The Professor thanked Lavinia for her help. She noted the time and wondered if the other Slytherins had gone to bed yet. Hesitantly, she packed up her things. The Professor sighed. He wasn't sure why this girl's plight affected him so much, except that she was so much different from most children, and perhaps, because she belonged in Slytherin more than most. He placed his hand on her shoulder again and escorted her back to the common room. He scanned the room when the door opened, noting that the common room was nearly empty. One girl sat by the fire. Lavinia, too, looked around.

"I think I'm safe. She never bothers me. She just kinda ignores it," she said. She bade him goodnight and he bade her good luck. She disappeared into the common room and he departed for his chambers.

XXXXXXX

"So you're the Mudblood, huh?" said the girl by the fire. Lavinia jumped, hand flying to her wand. The girl stood. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you, kid," she said, hands up to show she wasn't holding a wand. She was tall and curvy, with short, dark brown hair and hazel eyes. Upon closer inspection, Lavinia noticed several light criss crossed scars across her left cheek. "Look, I don't really like how they treat you. I'd help if I could, but there's nothing I can really do about it. But I can offer you a piece of advice. Fight back. Don't just let things happen, kid, or they're gonna ride you till they kill you." The girl placed her hand on Lavinia's shoulder. "Look, I'm sorry, kid. I wish I could be more help. My name's Mischa Prewett, by the way. You're Lavinia, right?"

Lavinia nodded. "Thanks, Mischa," she said softly. Mischa patter her shoulder and made her way down to her dormitory. Lavinia snuck quietly into her own bed and released the silent tears that she'd been fighting all day.

XXXXXXX

The following week had been about the same. Stale jokes about her knickers stuck around for the entire week. No one tried to stop it, although Lavinia had caught Mishca looking at her sadly a couple of times. The only relief she got was in Snape's office, where she helped him brew potions or did her homework until midnight, each night being escorted back to the common room by the Professor. Mischa was by the fire each night, watching her with sorrowful eyes. Sometimes she spoke; others, she just gazed at her with a sad smile.

Over the weekend, which she again spent serving her "detentions", Lavinia had taken to trying to identify the items in the jars on Professor Snape's shelves, a game she rather enjoyed. The Professor found himself mildly amused by her attempts at first, then impressed. She was a fast learner, for sure. It further strengthened his theory that the only reason behind her difficulty in erecting wards was her age.

On Monday evening, she asked the Professor if she could brew some more healing and Shield potions. The Professor nodded, standing and opening the door to his lab. She'd smiled brilliantly and stepped through. He followed her, pulling a book off the shelf and offering it to her.

"I found this the other night in my chamber. You might find it useful," he told her. She looked at the cover. _Book of Remedies_. It was a book filled with potions and spells to heal basic magical injuries. "Keep it, I have no use for it," the Professor murmured. Lavinia was delighted, and even made a small joke about how she wouldn't be able to lift her trunk on the way home for all the wonderful books. This sparked a discussion about how to make things magically lighter or smaller, to make traveling easier. Lavinia brewed as Professor Snape went over a few charms, finally pulling out yet another textbook.

Time spent in Snape's office was the closest thing to peace Lavinia saw at school. She slept little, fearing the girls in her dormitory and often being awakened by loud screeches of "Mudblood!" and "Freak!" Mischa looked on, occasionally walking beside her silently through the corridors, keeping the nastier spells from being uttered. One afternoon, as Lavinia entered the Charms classroom, Mishca said goodbye, a thoughtful expression on her face. Lavinia didn't dwell upon it too much. She appreciated Mischa's gesture, but didn't expect anything more.

Detentions came to an end, but Lavinia continued to spend her evenings in Professor Snape's office. Sometimes, they simply sat and did their work. Other times, they brewed. Sadly, as she was no longer in detention, she could no longer stay until everyone else was asleep. At promptly nine each evening, the Professor would escort her back to the common room. Some nights, the Slytherins would just call her names. There were a few blissful evenings where she had the pleasure of being ignored. But there were a few nights were the Slytherins were feeling meaner.

One evening found her crawling back over to her bag and pulling out one of the darker green vials of potion, which was a heavier medicine, and drinking it down. Her right leg had been twisted until it had not only cracked, but the flesh was torn open to reveal the shards of bone. She reached again in her bag for the purple bottle of foul tasting Skele-Gro she had just brewed. _Perfect timing_ , she thought bitterly as she knocked it back. She vaguely heard Mischa admonish Malcolm ("Come on, mate, she's eleven! Take it easy on the chit, or you're gonna kill her!") and Malcolm's mumbled reply. She propped herself into her chair and pulled out another book, trying her best not to show how much pain she was in. Her mother's voice sounded in her head. _No matter how uncomfortable you are in this corset, my daughter, you must never show it. You will get used to it._ The thought nearly made her laugh.

Some time later, she looked up from her History of Magic textbook to find Mischa staring at her thoughtfully again. She raised an eyebrow (in an unconscious gesture that imitated Professor Snape rather well,) and turned back to her book. She put Mischa from her mind and continued her paper.

* * *

 **Mischa is based off of my dear friend Brynn :) Lissy, btw, is based off of my dear friend, Susie. And Professor Dugnet is based off of my friend Reid. Yes. My dearest friends and loved ones will all have a part to play in this tragedy. All of you. I love you all. XD**


	10. Chapter Nine: Mischa

**The ideas are flowing :). Keep the reviews coming, too!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Mischa

The following evening, after being escorted to the common room by the Potions Master, Lavinia found her usual seat and began her homework. To her surprise, Mischa plopped down in the seat next to her. Her hazel eyes met Lavinia's.

"I think I might be able to help after all. The students might not bother you so much if I'm here. I reckon a few of them are still a little scared of me. I'm half-blood, you see, and when I started here, they tried to make fun of my muggle mother. I put them in their places my fourth year. Lost control of my magic and turned them all into toads. Took Snape, McGonagall, and Flitwick ages to turn them all back." Mischa smiled at the memory. Lavinia couldn't help but release a soft giggle. "Anyways, I'll let you know now, I'm not the friendliest of people. But I'll sit with you, if it helps." With that, she pulled out a book, propped her feet up on the small table in front of them, and began reading. Lavinia stared at her for a moment, then thanked her softly and turned to her own homework.

Miraculously, it seemed to work. Lavinia saw Malcolm and Jameson glare her way and then move on. She raised her eyebrows. Interesting.

A couple hours later, Lavinia rose cautiously and headed to bed. She bade Mischa goodnight, to which Mischa nodded and murmured, "good luck." Lavinia gave her a small smile and made her way up the stairs. "Poor kid," Mischa whispered to herself, turning back to the book in front of her.

Several days went by without much incident. The name calling and childish pranks had resumed, but aside from that, Lavinia was left alone, with Mischa at her side. Mischa wasn't much of a talker. She stayed at Lavinia's side like a silent sentinel, keeping her out of trouble, protecting her from harm. Professor Snape approved, asking Mischa to stay after class one day and commending her for watching over Lavinia.

"It was getting ugly, Professor. The kid wouldn't have lasted the year," she'd replied, embarrassed. The Professor gave her what was almost a smile.

"Either way, you've earned fifty points for Slytherin for her protection. I'm starting to think I should have made you a prefect."

XXXXXXX

Talker or no, Lavinia still managed to learn a thing or two about the girl who had suddenly become her safety net. She was in her sixth year at Hogwarts, excelled at Charms and Transfiguration, and knew quite well how to put up a ward. She'd taken the liberty of putting a more advanced ward on Lavinia's bed, as the Slytherin girls would take any chance they could get to hex her at night. The ward worked; Lavinia was able to sleep again. It was a relief, a beautiful respite from the cruelty she'd been experiencing.

Of course, she couldn't protect her all the time; one morning, during Transfiguration, one of the Slytherins "accidentally" missed the pincushion they were Transfiguring and hit Lavinia instead, giving her sharp spikes all the way up and down her arms and legs. They hurt going through her skin, and she bled.

"Twenty points from Slytherin, Rowle, and a week's detention!" McGonagall had barked. She'd reversed the spell on Lavinia and sent her to the hospital wing for her injuries. Lavinia shot a dirty look at Rowle on her way out.

Mischa had growled when she heard what had happened. That night in the common room, she sent a silent curse Rowle's way that made his feet grow several sizes too big for his shoes. Lavinia had difficulty stifling her laughter.

Protected or not, Lavinia still opted to spend several evenings in Professor Snape's office. She'd identified everything on the bottom shelf of his collection of jars, a feat which Snape had rewarded her for with a cup of hot black tea that had tasted heavenly.

One Saturday afternoon, Mischa found Lavinia lounging in her usual seat in Snape's office. After a hasty hello to the Professor, who merely nodded, she bent down over Lavinia's shoulder.

"Don't you ever do anything but work? Come on, last Quidditch game of the season. Slytherin VS Hufflepuff. You should come watch with me. I'll keep you safe," Mischa said. Lavinia gaped at her, surprised. Mischa had never been the social type, but here she was, inviting Lavinia to a game of Quidditch.

"Well, I haven't been to a match yet… alright, sure," Lavinia said. She'd been curious about Quidditch but hadn't gone to the matches out of fear; sure there were teachers there, but they sat as far away from the Slytherins as they could get. Professor Snape put aside his work and nodded.

"I will escort you," he said. He followed the girls out of his office and locked up behind them. Mischa shot Lavinia a smile that was rarer than McGonagall's.

"Quidditch is great, if you like nothing else about the magical world, you'll like this. Do you know the rules?"

Lavinia shook her head. Mischa launched into a brief explanation of the game, players, and rules. It sounded interesting. She couldn't wait to see it in action.

The Quidditch stadium was full of screaming, cheering students when they arrived. Lavinia and Mischa found seats on the top row, at the edge of the bench, slightly apart from the others. Lavinia was grateful for the arrangement. The players streaked onto the field. A blonde Ravenclaw girl was commentating the match.

"And they're off! Slytherin with the Quaffle, right off the bat, Flint passes to Pucey, who passes back to Flint! Oh, nice bludger by the Hufflepuff Beater, Jeremy Higgens!"

The game was over in thirty minutes; as good as the Hufflepuff team was, they just couldn't keep pace with the sly, cunning Slytherins. Lavinia wasn't sure whether or not to cheer. Mischa had a small smile on her face, but didn't cheer. When the game ended, 250 points to 60, the Slytherin team was awarded the Quidditch Cup. The pair rose and left the pitch first; the Slytherins would celebrate outdoors for a bit.

"What did you think?" Mischa asked.

Lavinia shrugged. "The sport itself is fun to watch, but I wasn't sure which side to root for," she replied, eyes on her feet. Mischa nodded.

"Understandable. You might enjoy one that doesn't involve Slytherin a little better. Maybe next year," she said softly as she opened the door to the classroom.

They made their way back to the Slytherin common room. As they passed Snape's office, Lavinia hesitated, looking at the door.

"My stuff's in there," Lavinia said uncertainly. Professor Snape had locked the door on their way out; she would have to wait for him. Mischa leaned against the wall and shrugged. They waited in silence for a bit. Lavinia didn't mind the silence.

"You spend a lot of time reading and studying. Don't you have any other hobbies, kid?" Mischa asked finally. Lavinia looked up, surprised. They didn't usually hold this much conversation.

"Potions work is my hobby," she finally replied. "I don't really… I guess I like gardening, but that's more of a summer thing. I draw, sometimes." Lavinia hadn't really drawn much more than diagrams from her textbooks lately, but during one of her more sleepless nights, she'd done a quite lovely rendition of Mischa. She had also drawn Professor Snape once or twice. Mischa gave a kind of half nod, half shrug.

"What about music? You're muggleborn; do you ever listen to muggle music? It's much better than what they have in the Wizarding world," she said, eyeing Lavinia a little thoughtfully. Lavinia shrugged.

"The only music I ever really heard was what Mother would play at home. I don't guess I ever really listened to it," she replied. Mishca nodded and reached into her bag, pulling out a tape player and a pair of headphones.

"Most electronics won't work here; there's too much magical interference. But a battery operated tape player will. Here, try it out. I have a few tapes in my dormitory, you're welcome to borrow them. Maybe you'll find something you like," she said, handing the tape player to Lavinia, who took it with a small smile.

"Thank you, Mischa," she said. Mischa nodded.

"No problem. Music is a beautiful thing. It can do a lot for the soul. Maybe it'll get you through this," she replied, gesturing towards the Slytherin common room. "That's Type O Negative in the player, they make some really unique and beautiful stuff. Go on, have a listen. And here," she rummaged through her bag again, pulling out a pack of batteries. "That should hold you over for a bit."

Lavinia smiled again and accepted the batteries. She placed the headphones over her ears and turned on the tape player. A man's deep, angelic voice graced her ears over the most beautiful music she'd ever heard. It was mesmerizing. It reminded her of listening to Professor Snape teach. Mischa watched as Lavinia's expression changed to one of bliss. Mischa smiled. She'd had the kid pegged. When the song was over, Lavinia looked at Mischa.

"That was beautiful."

Mischa nodded. "I thought you'd like it. Keep that tape player, I have another one. And I can copy the tapes," she said. The sound of footsteps approaching caught their attention; Professor Snape rounded the corner a moment later.

"Miss Cross, Miss Prewett," he said, unlocking the door and letting them in. Lavinia looked at Mischa uncertainly.

"Do what you want, kid. I don't mind either way," she said with a nonchalant shrug.

"I'll stay here, then. I was in the middle of a Charms essay," Lavinia said. Mischa smiled.

"Come find me later then. Enjoy the music," she said. She gave Professor Snape a polite nod of the head, which he returned, and left the room. Lavinia put the headphones back on and continued with Type O Negative's beautiful music. Professor Snape watched her for a moment, then with a small smile that was barely detectable, he returned to his own book.


	11. Chapter Ten: Music and Candlelight

**I got a few complaints about my lack of Quidditch. I'll admit it, I tried to create an interesting match, I really did. I cannot write Quidditch. Every attempt I made was just atrocious, so I decided it would be better to just let it go as is. Honestly, it's better that way. I've also noticed that I have a few faithful readers, for that, I thank you guys, y'all keep me going. I don't think this story would have gotten this far without you guys. It looks like it's going to be a lot longer than I originally anticipated. It's so easy to write. I'm quite enjoying myself. I am going to be getting into some music stuff in this story as well, and I apologize in advance if my information is inaccurate. I didn't think about it at first, but the playlist I originally had for Lavinia is mostly not out during the time setting of this story. I think I have a way to work around that, but y'all gotta keep reading to find out how! :) Also, how do you guys like Mischa? Reviews Please! Thank you! ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Music and Candlelight

Over the next few weeks, Mischa continued to present Lavinia with tapes of different musicians. The genres tended to stay within the range of rock and metal, which Lavinia took to quickly, loving the way the guitars and drums combined, enjoying the power in the instruments combined with the beauty of words and voices. She carried the tape player everywhere; she soon ran out of batteries. Mischa had only smiled and given her more; her mother sent packs of batteries weekly to keep Mischa supplied. Lavinia made a mental note to stock up over the summer.

Out of the many bands Mischa had shown her, Type O Negative, Alice in Chains, Nine Inch Nails, and Morbid Angel were her favorites. Morbid Angel appealed to her anger. Type O Negative, with their beautiful melodies and the singer's hypnotic voice, put her in a state of peace. The others were just plain appealing. Mischa informed her that most of the music she listened to was actually American; British music just didn't interest her as much.

Music became a big part of Lavinia's routine. It helped her to ignore the world around her and focus on the things that really mattered. With Mischa at her side and music in her ears, the world faded away, and even the cruelty of Slytherins couldn't break it.

It was a relief; Lavinia slept soundly at night and could get through the days without much incident. There was still some minor harassment, but it was easy to ignore. Professor Snape thanked Merlin for the peace, but wondered how long it would last. Mischa seemed to be thinking along the same lines, for one Friday afternoon, she tore Lavinia out of her musical reverie.

"I think perhaps I should teach you a few spells I know, Lavinia. I'm not gonna be here to watch over you forever, and when the day comes that you're on your own, I don't want to leave you unprepared," she said, glancing across the common room at the Slytherins. They seemed to be ignoring them at the moment, with the exception of Malcolm, who was staring at them. He always seemed to have eyes on Lavinia. She had jokingly asked Mischa if he was in love. Mischa had laughed, but internally, she feared his intentions.

Lissy slithered cautiously up Lavinia's sleeve and into her hair. Mischa, who had not yet known about the tiny serpent, looked at her now with wide eyes.

"Is that a snake?" she asked, dumbfounded.

"Yeah, it's Lissy. She's been with me since I was eight," Lavinia replied, reaching back and patting Lissy's head. The snake flickered her tongue happily. Mischa raised her eyebrows, impressed.

"How did you tame her?" she asked.

"I found her in my garden and we started talking about the flowers. She's been my companion ever since," Lavinia explained. Mischa gaped.

"Wait, you can _talk_ to snakes?" she sputtered, setting down her books and focusing fully on Lavinia, who nodded and shrugged.

"What's the big deal? I'm sure plenty of people here can do it, especially in Slytherin," she said. Mischa shook her head.

"Not really. That's a genuine Slytherin trait, that is. Straight from Salazar Slytherin himself. Are you sure you're muggleborn?"

Lavinia nodded. "Definitely. My father tried to kill me when I was ten because I had been showing signs of magic. My mother has been drunk since Professor Snape came to tell us I was a witch. I don't think they would have reacted like that if they were anything but muggles."

Mischa looked at her in shock. "Your dad tried to _kill you_!? Was he arrested? Did you get hurt?"

Lavinia shook her head. She bit her lip and looked at her hands before speaking. "I…I killed him. I still don't know if it was an accident. I remember being scared, but I also remember trying to set him on fire, to stop him. I don't think I meant to kill him. I just wanted him to stop. It was my tenth birthday. The neighbors still think he fell on a lit firework. But mother knows. I think that's why she drinks."

Mischa was silent for so long, Lavinia feared she would leave. She finally got the nerve to look up. Instead of the fearful eyes she'd been expecting to meet, they were cold, calculating. Finally, she smiled.

"Now that, we can work with. Do you remember how you set him on fire?" she said.

"Sort of, maybe?" Lavinia replied. "I remember concentrating really hard on setting his feet on fire, and it just sort of happened."

Mischa nodded and conjured a candle. "Try to use that power to light the candle. I want to see if you can still do it."

"Don't I need an incantation?" Lavinia said. Mischa shook her head.

"Maybe not. Just give it a try," she encouraged. Lavinia focused on the candle, willing it to light. After a moment, a flame sparked. Lavinia smiled. Mischa nodded, satisfied. "You should keep this in your arsenal. I wouldn't use it unless you are in real danger, because I'm sure you could get expelled for setting someone on fire, but it's a good weapon to have if you're in some real trouble." Lavinia nodded. Mischa conjured several more candles. "Now, how many candles can you light at once?"

Lavinia concentrated. Three sparked to life, then four more, then three more. The harder she concentrated, the more candles would light at once. Mischa watched, pleased. "Keep practicing. And if you find that you really need an incantation, use _Incendio_. I think that's what you're doing, anyways."

Lavinia nodded. She would keep that in mind.

"About those other spells…"

XXXXXXX

The next day was a Hogsmeade weekend. Mischa hesitated before leaving Lavinia behind.

"Will you be alright?" she asked. Lavinia nodded.

"I think so; if all else fails, I can spend the day in Professor Snape's office. He never goes to Hogsmeade," she replied. Mischa looked at her, unsure. Lavinia smiled encouragingly. "Go, Mischa, you can't spend all of your time with me." Mischa bit her lip and nodded.

"Be safe, kid. I'll bring you back something from Honeydukes, okay?"

"Sure! Have fun!"

Mischa left the common room with a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. Not all of the older students would go. She decided to plant a seed today while she was out. Time to let people know how dangerous Lavinia could be.

Lavinia continued reading her History of Magic chapter. For a while, nothing happened. But as with all things, the peace couldn't last.

Malcolm had stayed behind. He stared at Lavinia for the better part of half an hour. Finally he stood, striding over to her.

"How's it goin, mudblood?" he sneered, knocking her book out of her hand. She stood up and growled at him.

"Bugger off, Malcolm. I don't have time for your pathetic whining today. Goodbye," she said, picking her book up off the floor. She sat back down, nothing but grace. Malcolm snarled at her. She surreptitiously fingered her wand. Malcolm cast a hex at her, which she blocked with a speed that amazed even her, though she didn't show it. She stood up, exasperated.

"If you cannot be mature, Malcolm, go find someone else to bother. I am not in the mood," she said, pointing her wand at him and glaring. He opened his mouth to cast another curse, but Lavinia was faster. She cast one of the curses that Mischa had taught her last night, which made a cluster of spiders spill out of his mouth. He choked, spitting, but the bugs just kept coming. She picked up her books and her bag and strode away. Another one of the older Slytherins stepped in her path.

"Where do you think you're going?" the older girl said. Lavinia grimaced, gripping her wand and slipping her book into her bag as hastily as she could. The other girl slashed her wand at Lavinia, knocking her back. Lavinia took the hit, but stayed on her feet. She shot another spell, this time turning the girl's ears into small pumpkins. The girl clawed at her ears, and Lavinia took that opportunity to try, once again, to escape. A spell hit her in the back, sending a shooting pain up her spine. She spun, choking back a cry, and sent a table flying at the culprit, a fourth year boy. The other Slytherins left in the common room began to surround her, throwing curses and jinxes, which she blocked, dodged, and returned just as viciously.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screamed finally, releasing a surge of power that not only knocked the Slytherins back, but caused the fireplace to release a billow of flames that just barely missed a couple of seventh years. Silence fell on the room. Lavinia took that opportunity to flee to Professor Snape's office.

XXXXXXX

"What's happened?" Professor Snape said as Lavinia flung herself through the door and shut it behind her. She was panting, and her already curly hair was absolutely wild. She needed a moment to catch her breath, and Professor Snape led her to a chair. He sat in the chair next to hers and waited patiently for her to be able to speak.

"Mischa went to Hogsmeade. More Slytherins stayed behind than I expected. They attacked. I lost control of my magic again, but I don't think I hurt anybody. The fireplace sort of blew up, though," she said finally, slumping in her chair. "I forgot how mean they are."

It was such a childish phrase that Snape was harshly reminded that she was, after all, only eleven years old. This was a burden she should not have had to bear. He put a gentle hand on her tiny shoulder. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Snape could tell she was trying not to cry. "It's alright, Miss Cross. You are welcome to stay in here, if you like," he said. She nodded and pulled her books back out of her bag. The tape player came out next, and she changed the tape to Type O Negative. Snape left her to it, and she visibly calmed after about ten minutes.

XXXXXXX

A few hours later, Mischa had returned. When she couldn't find Lavinia in the common room, she went to Snape's office and found her curled up, asleep, with Type O Negative still playing over the headphones. Professor Snape greeted her with a curt nod, which she returned. She shook Lavinia awake.

"Wha..huh?" Lavinia said, blinking.

"I saw the scorch marks around the fireplace. What'd I miss?" Mischa asked, handing Lavinia a package. It was a small box full of Honeydukes candy. Lavinia selected a strawberry gummy worm that actually wiggled and popped it in her mouth, smiling at the satisfying squirt of juice that came out as she bit into the gummy. When she swallowed it, she softly recounted what had happened in the common room. Snape listened as well, brow furrowed. Mischa, however, was impressed.

"Well done, Lavinia. You're learning how to defend yourself, quite nicely, might I add," she said, sitting down next to her. "Hey, would you be mad at me if I let slip that you killed your father?"

Lavinia looked startled at first, then thoughtful. "I guess not. It's not exactly a secret," she replied finally. Mischa smiled.

"Good, because I let that little nugget fall in Courtney Jameson's hands. She's a huge gossip, so it should get around quick. Maybe it'll give you a little intimidation factor. I'm hoping it will help."

Lavinia smiled at Mischa. "Thank you."

Snape was hiding a small grin behind his hair. The Prewett girl was brilliant. This could help Miss Cross considerably in the long run.

"It's almost dinner time, wanna head down?" Mischa asked. Lavinia nodded and packed up.

"Thank you, Professor," she said as she stepped out. Snape nodded. Lavinia shut the door behind her and headed down to dinner with Mischa.


	12. Chapter Eleven: The Closing of Year One

**Here we are. The end of Lavinia's first year. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: The Closing of Year One

The end of term was approaching fast and the weather was getting warm. Mischa and Lavinia spent a lot of time outside, enjoying the lake and the sunshine, walking at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, and throwing rocks at the Whomping Willow. It was another interlude of peace. Mischa had been right to tell Jameson about Lavinia's father; the Slytherins had reacted favorably, skirting her in the hallways and looking at her with trepidation. She was able to study in the common room at night without incident now. Whispers still followed her, but they were less menacing and laced with fear.

 _Killed her own father when she was ten._

 _No way!_

 _That's what I heard, set him on fire because he came at her._

 _For real?_

 _I don't believe it._

 _It's true! Courtney said that the girl who hangs around her told her everything. I think that's why she hangs out with Cross. She's scared not to._

 _Woah, really?_

Mischa found the rumor about her being scared of Lavinia highly amusing. Lavinia was slightly annoyed by it, but laughed along with Mischa all the same. Really, Mischa being scared of Lavinia was just ludicrous.

All too soon, exams were upon them. Neither Lavinia nor Mischa were all that worried. They were both excellent students and had very little trouble in classes. Instead of studying furiously like everyone else, they spent the week before exams sneaking into the Forbidden Forest and exploring. Lavinia had come across a really nice spot not too far from the edge that they could sit in and see the majority of the grounds. Mischa would disappear for a bit, returning with food from the kitchens. They had picnics in the woods together, allowing Lissy to wander the woods, and only returning to the castle when the sun got low. They spent their evenings in the common room, looking idly over their notes together.

The night before their first exam, one of the younger Slytherins approached Lavinia nervously and cleared his throat. Lavinia gazed at him coldly, waiting for trouble. Mischa was tensed next to her, hand on her wand.

"So is it true? Did you really kill your dad?" he squeaked, wringing his hands. The girls relaxed. He was clearly more likely to run away than cause trouble.

"Yes. It's true," Lavinia replied, looking back at her notes. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the utter terror on his face as he backed away from them. He went back to his spot, and soon the entire common room was abuzz. Lavinia ignored them. A healthy dose of fear would be good for them. Perhaps they would leave her alone for a while. Shortly afterwards, she put her notes away and bade Mischa goodnight.

XXXXXXX

Exams were finally here, and the tension in the school was palpable. Lavinia flew through her exams with barely a hitch; they were absurdly simple to her, as she spent most of her time reading. She wondered idly once again whether she should have gone to Ravenclaw. She reasoned that she was in Slytherin for a reason, but she couldn't help but wonder.

Her Potions exam, of course, was the easiest. She was done within half an hour, and sat at her desk for the remaining thirty minutes idly gazing at the Professor. She wanted to sketch him again, but refrained. She wasn't sure how he'd react to that.

The only exam that gave her any trouble was History of Magic, and that was simply because the subject was so terribly uninteresting that she'd had a hard time focusing. She thought she still did well, regardless. It seemed Mischa was on the same page; History of Magic was easily the dullest subject on the face of the Earth. They groused over it together, fantasizing about what it would be like to lose the subject altogether.

There was another week between exams and the end of term. The day after exams were over, however, there was a bit of excitement in the school. The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Dugnet, had apparently gone into the Forbidden Forest the night before to hunt down a werewolf that had been rumored to be in the area. He had not returned. Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape had gone looking for him that morning. They had returned later bearing the missing Professor's body. It seemed that during the fight, the Professor and the werewolf had killed each other off. There was a small funeral, which very few Slytherins attended.

Oddly, Professor Snape seemed resigned to his death. According to him, rumor had it that the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor was cursed, because no one lasted more than a year. Lavinia found this news oddly disturbing, but didn't dwell on it.

The results of their exams came back the day before term ended. Lavinia had made a perfect score on her Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, and Herbology exams, and high scores on everything else. Mischa's results were similarly excellent. They celebrated with sweets that Mischa knicked from the kitchens.

Finally, it was time to go home. Mischa and Lavinia sat together on the Hogwarts Express, eating sweets and laughing together. Lissy occasionally poked her head out of Lavinia's curls and added a comment here and there, which Lavinia would translate. As it turned out, the little serpent was quite fond of Mischa and her music, although there was no word in snake language for it. About halfway home, Lavinia voiced something that had been on her mind for a while.

"Mischa, I know you started hanging around me to protect me, but what made you decide to become friends?" she asked. Mischa smiled.

"Honestly? I think you reminded me of myself at your age. You were alone, bullied, and quite frankly, you needed a friend. Sure, I could sit around you and keep you from harm, but what good was that if we never spoke? And if I'm completely honest, I was a little lonely too," she replied, taking another bean from the box of Bertie Bott's. She made a face and spit it out. "Pepper, I think. Yuck." She threw it aside. "Listen, write me over the summer, okay? Perhaps I can come get you now and then. I dunno if your mum's gonna be any better this summer than she was last year, and I guess I'm a little worried. But I have a car at home, I might come pick you up sometime. Deal?"

Lavinia smiled. "Deal!" she said enthusiastically. "Thank you, Mischa, for everything."

"No problem, kid," Mischa replied, giving Lavinia a slightly awkward, one-armed hug. They sat in embarrassed silence for a bit, until finally they just burst out laughing. The rest of the trip was spent discussing summer plans. Mischa knew a great record store that she could take Lavinia too, and perhaps make her some new tapes. Lavinia was excited about that.

It was all too soon and with a heavy heart that Lavinia disembarked with Mischa on the platform at King's Cross. Mischa's mother was waiting for her just on the other side of the barrier; Lavinia's mother, however, was nowhere to be found.

"Uh-oh," Lavinia said. She wondered what she should do. She looked around again. Nothing. "Perhaps she's waiting outside the station," she said hopefully. "Professor Snape brought me to King's Cross at the beginning of the year; she may not know where to look for me." As it turned out, Lavinia's mother did not turn up there either. "Mischa? What should I do?"

Before Mischa could respond, a familiar voice sounded behind Lavinia. "I thought this might happen."

Professor Snape, looking just as intimidating as usual in his black frock coat and pants as he did in his billowing black robes, had appeared behind her. "I will take you home, Miss Cross. Enjoy your holiday, Miss Prewett," he said softly. Lavinia let out a sigh of relief and bade Mischa goodbye, giving her a parting hug.

"Don't forget to write!" Mischa called to Lavinia's retreating back. Lavinia turned back and waved. She followed the Professor to the same alley they had appeared in at the start of term. She took his proffered arm and they Disapparated into Lavinia's garden. Audra, it had turned out, had apparently not quit drinking. She answered the door, staggering, and looked at her daughter with disgust.

"Oh. It's you," she spat. Professor Snape placed a hand on Lavinia's shoulder and spoke.

"Madame Cross, it is the responsibility of the parent to pick their child up from King's Cross at the end of term. Surely you got the message. If you are unprepared to care for your daughter, do say so now."

Audra hiccupped and looked at Lavinia disdainfully. "Get inside," she said, grabbing Lavinia's shoulder roughly and giving Snape a nasty look.

"Goodbye Professor," Lavinia said, trying not to show her sadness.

"Do write if you need anything, Miss Cross," he replied. He eyed Audra warily until she slammed the door in his face.

"To your room. I want no mention of your affliction in my house. You are to keep quiet and out of the way if you want to return to school next year. Do you understand?" Audra yelled, shaking Lavinia roughly by the shoulders.

"Yes, Mother," Lavinia said softly, not meeting her mother's eyes.

"Good. And pick a bloody color for your room, make it stop changing!" With that, Audra released Lavinia and strode back into the parlor, slamming the door shut behind her. Lavinia stood stock still for a moment, then trudged slowly to her room, dragging her heavy trunk behind her. She thought fleetingly that her prediction about her trunk being too heavy due to books was true; the Featherweight Charm had worn off, and it took nearly all of her strength to drag it. By the time she made it to her room, she was ready to cry. Her walls turned a deep grey, nearly black, matching her mood. She slumped onto her bed and allowed herself to break down. Lissy unwound herself from Lavinia's hair and slithered up by her cheek, curling up and trying to talk. It was no good. She was crying too hard. Lissy finally settled for rubbing her scaly face against Lavinia's cheek soothingly. It helped, but it was still nearly an hour before she calmed down. She patted Lissy on the head and pulled out her tape player, turning on Type O Negative once again. Lissy wrapped herself around Lavinia's wrist and closed her eyes. The two slept.


	13. Chapter Twelve: Mother

**Here you go, a nice long chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 12: Mother

Lavinia crept downstairs in the middle of the night. Her mother was safely passed out in her bed. Lavinia made her way to the kitchen in search of food.

She found some bread and cheese and made herself a cheese sandwich. It was bland compared to the feasts at Hogwarts, but she ate it just the same. She returned to her room as she ate and sat on the bed. It seemed her mother would not be any better now than she was before. She had also noticed the mess in the house. She cleaned her own room and bathroom, but nothing more. She would clean up the kitchen tomorrow.

XXXXXXX

The first three weeks went by in silence. Her mother drank, refusing to speak to her daughter. Lavinia didn't mind, so much. She had changed over the school year. She missed the way things used to be, but no longer needed it to. She made her own meals, mostly sandwiches and frozen food, occasionally leaving extras in case her mother needed to eat. More than once, she'd found her mother passed out in the floor and covered her up, trying to make her as comfortable as possible. She spent the rest of her time with Lissy in the room or in the garden, reading, writing, and listening to music. One day, she sent a letter to Mischa via muggle post. Mischa had sent her a letter back that very night, via owl.

 _Hey kid,_

 _Sorry to hear about your mum. Want me to come get you? We could go to that record store, if you want. Send your reply via Mercedes, don't worry, she doesn't bite._

 _Mischa_

Lavinia had replied with an enthusiastic yes; she needed to get out of the house. Mischa showed up about noon the next day. She was driving a dark purple truck and wearing a long black skirt and a black tank top adorned with numerous straps and buckles. Her knee high boots had silver studs around the ankles and skulls for buckles.

Lavinia had chosen a cream colored, lacy dress with a black belt and black mary janes. Her wild red curls were contained in a black bow. She'd climbed into Mischa's car, noting that she was sporting a deep purple lipstick and eyeshadow. Her black eyeliner was winged in a pattern that reminded Lavinia of the markings of a wolf.

They drove to a small diner in Manchester and Mischa bought them lunch. Lavinia had shyly asked for a grilled chicken sandwich, and Mischa had ordered fish and chips. They talked for a while, Mischa telling Lavinia about her new kitten that her mum had surprised her with when she'd returned home. Lavinia hung on every word.

After a while, the conversation turned to Lavinia's situation at home.

"So how's that going, anyways? All you said in your letter was that she'd been drunk the whole time," Mischa asked, concern in her eyes. Lavinia shrugged.

"So far, that's really it. She stays wasted and doesn't speak to me. I make my own food and keep to myself. It's really not so bad, just lonely. But I'm kinda used to that. You and Professor Snape are the only two people I can hold a civilized conversation with, anyways," she said, taking a sip of her cream soda. Mischa nodded.

"Well, it's not as bad as it could be. If anything gets worse, let me know, okay?" she said, putting her hand on Lavinia's shoulder. Lavinia nodded, gazing thoughtfully into her drink. Mischa nudged her. "Come on, let's go to that record store." They got up, paid, and left.

The record store was set in the heart of Manchester. It was called Piccadilly Records, and it was enormous. Vinyl records lined the walls. There was a long rack of audio tapes in the center of the store. Mischa went right up to the counter and spoke to the girl behind it.

"Hey Mischa! Haven't seen you around in a tic, where've you been?" asked the blonde.

"Dee, you know I go to school in Scotland. Term just ended a few weeks ago. This is my friend, Lavinia. I've been introducing her to the good stuff. Be good to her, yeah? Come on, Lavinia, let's have a look around. Anything new, Dee?"

Dee shook her blonde main back away from her face. "Hmmm, nothing you like off the top of my head, but you know I'll keep an eye out for you. I did save a new tape for you while you were at school, though." She rummaged under the counter and pulled out a cassette labeled _Slayer_. "I know you like that American crap. It's way too heavy for my taste, but you'll love it."

Mischa smiled and took the tape. "Thanks, doll. Got a spare copy for Lavinia? She quite enjoys that American crap, as you so dubbed it," she said. Dee rolled her eyes.

"Check your favorite section, there may be one or two left," she replied, pointing to a corner towards the back of the store. Mischa led Lavinia over to the corner and started perusing the selection.

"Hmmm, here, try this out," she said, handing Lavinia a tape labeled Metallica. She picked out some Alice Cooper and deliberated on whether she'd like Kiss or not. She finally handed Lavinia a Kiss album and said if she didn't like it, to give it back, because her mom would take it if Lavinia didn't want it. They grabbed several packs of batteries each for their tape players as well. Lavinia handed Mischa the 20 pound note she'd taken from her mother's room this morning to help pay for it. Mischa smiled at the gesture and refused the note. "You hold onto that. You might want something else later," she said. She paid for the tapes and they stepped back out into the bright sunlight. "Hmmm, want to go get some clothes? That dress looks a little small."

The dress Lavinia had worn was indeed too small, chafing Lavinia's skin with the sleeves, so she agreed. They went to a small clothing store call YouNique and browsed the shelves. "Oh, Lavinia, try this on, you look so pretty in green," Mischa said, handing her a pretty green dress with black lace. It fit like a glove. They found some jeans and shirts for Lavinia to wear, and Mischa bought herself a few pieces as well. Mischa looked at Lavinia thoughtfully when they reached the underwear section.

"Do you wear bras yet, Lavinia?" she asked awkwardly. Lavinia shook her head. She'd started developing recently but hadn't known what to look for. She explained this to Mischa with her eyes on the ground and her face a bright shade of red. Mischa smiled and handed her a pack of training bras. "Here, hon. You need to start wearing these." Lavinia thanked her quietly and tucked them into her basket. Mischa grabbed a pretty purple bra that almost exactly matched her lipstick and put it in her bag. They looked at shoes for a bit, Lavinia opting for a pair of plain black combat boots while Mischa chose a pair of purple heels. After that, they paid and left, Lavinia stopping in the dressing room to change into the green dress that Mischa had picked out for her. The cool material was a relief on her chafed skin. She abandoned the white lace dress she'd worn out and they left the store. It was nearing sunset when they stopped for ice cream. Lavinia happily licked a strawberry cone, while Mischa devoured a cup of chocolate ice cream with peanuts.

"Wanna see something really cool?" Mischa asked as they drove on the outskirts of town. Lavinia nodded. Mischa grinned and drove off the main road onto a dirt path. The path went into the woods a bit before branching off. They got out of the truck and hiked a bit until they came up to a beautiful clearing that was tinted a deep orange in the sunset. Flowers were rampant, vines crept up the trees and rocks, and there was a small pond with a huge rock behind it. They climbed onto the rock and sat down, watching the squirrels play in the trees. The sun set slowly around them. Lavinia vowed to keep this moment in her memory forever. After the sun set, the air grew a bit cool, and Mischa took Lavinia home. "We'll come back, okay? How about I pick you up next Saturday? I'm working most of the week, but I'll come see you when I can. Promise," she said as she walked Lavinia up to her door. Lavinia hugged her and slipped inside. She stood silently at the window, watching Mischa drive away with a tinge of sadness.

She made her way with all her bags up to her room. She heard her mother yell unintelligibly downstairs but ignored it, putting her new clothes away and putting Metallica into her tape player. She liked the way they sounded. At some point, she'd have to check out some music that wasn't American, just out of curiousity. She wondered why Mischa didn't like it. Lissy slithered from Lavinia's bedpost and coiled herself up on Lavinia's stomach.

 _How was your day with Mischa?_ She asked. Lavinia gave Lissy a play by play of her day. Lissy flicked her tongue in approval of Lavinia's happiness. _Sounds lovely. I found a small mouse in your closet. He's in my belly now._ Lavinia smiled at the bulging lump in Lissy's stomach.

 _Was he delicious?_ Lavinia asked. Lissy nodded with her scaly head.

 _Yessss._ The two lounged in silence for a while, and after a bit, they fell asleep.

XXXXXXX

Lavinia woke the next day to the sound of a knock on her door. She sat up, rubbed her eyes, and got up to open the door. Her mother stood on the other side of it, and for the first time, she was sober. Lavinia bit her lip nervously. She didn't know what to expect from her mother.

"Lavinia," Audra said, stepping into the room and crossing to the bed. She sat down and patted the bed next to her. Lavinia hesitated and compromised by sitting in the vanity chair, which was by the door. Audra sighed. "Look, Lavinia. I know I can't change what you are. But I cannot deny that it terrifies me. You can live here. Do as you like. And if you need something, tell me, I will get it for you. But know that this is all I can give you. After you killed Damien…" she trailed off, unable to look at her daughter. "Lavinia, I don't know how to come back from that. I'm sorry. I just thought I should tell you that." She stood. "I am going to the store today. Is there anything you need?" Lavinia, taken by surprise by her mother's words, shook her head to clear it and thought for a moment.

"Mother, do you have any cookbooks? Based on…er, my talent for a certain class, I think I might enjoy cooking. I can make you food, too, if you want. I think," she bit her lip again, "I think I could live like that. You should know, I didn't mean to kill him. I was scared, and according to my teachers, that's why I made the fire. I've done it at school once, too, by accident. I am sorry, though." Lavinia blinked back tears and took a deep breath. Audra blinked, too.

"I think I might have a few. Look in that cabinet above the spices. If there's anything you want to try, mark it and leave it on the counter, and I'll get what you need. And knowing that does help," Audra replied, her voice shaking and her expression softening somewhat.

Lavinia gave her mother a ghost of a smile. Her mother bent her head and left the room. Lavinia closed the door behind her and leaned against it. A few stray tears fell, but mostly she felt relief. She had been truly scared for a moment, but she could live with this. She knew she'd scared her mother when she'd killed her father. She could understand that. And that somehow made it easier to accept. After taking a moment to compose her self, she got dressed in a soft black t-shirt with a green vine pattern reaching upwards from the hem and a long, billowy black skirt that she'd gotten yesterday with Mischa. She padded, barefoot into the kitchen. Her mother had already pulled the books down for her, and Lavinia took them to her room. She heard the shower running as she passed the bathroom.

Back in her room, she sorted through the books and found one for everyday meals and one for easy desserts. She started with them, skimming for interesting recipes and marking them with small scraps of paper. She then took the time to write the ingredients down. It was slightly odd writing with a regular pen instead of a quill, but her writing was as clear and pretty as always. She set the list on the counter, made some buttered toast, and disappeared back into her room.

She sat at her desk pensively for a moment, sifting through the recipes a little more closely. She would like this, at least. Professor Snape often compared the way potions were composed to cooking. The main difference was that Potions were a lot more dangerous when fiddled with.

After a bit, she decided to write to Mischa. She wondered what Mischa would make of her mother's words. She sent the letter by muggle post just as her mother was leaving the driveway. "I'll be back in a couple hours," Audra said through the open window. Lavinia nodded and went back inside as Audra drove away.

Mercedes flew into Lavinia's window at about noon. She had just decided what recipe to try first when her letter plopped into her lap. Mercedes perched on the headboard and hooted softly. Lavinia sighed. Looking at the little green serpent around her wrist, she said, _Lissy, would you be upset if I got a messenger owl?_

 _Not at all, mummy,_ Lissy replied.

Lissy read Mischa's letter.

 _Lavinia,_

 _As sorry as I am that your mother is frightened of you, I think this arrangement could work out for you. Especially if you cook for her. Maybe, eventually, she'll be capable of talking to you again, at the least. It's a good start, and much better than I expected. So be ready by noon on Saturday. We can do your choice. Wherever strikes your fancy, I'm free all day. See you then!_

 _Mischa_

Lavinia sighed and looked at Mercedes again.

 _Mischa,_

 _Can we pop by Diagon Alley? I need an owl._

 _Lavinia_

Soon after Lavinia had sent Mercedes through the window, Audra pulled into the driveway. She descended and helped her mother unload. After noting her mother's hands trembling, she said, "I can get it, Mother." Her mother smiled shakily and disappeared. Lavinia continued unloading and set to putting it away, all but the ingredients she needed. She ran to her room, retrieved her tape player and ran back down to start cooking.

The simple cheesy baked chicken turned out perfect. Baked macaroni and cheese and sweet caramel carrots followed. The kitchen smelled so good that Audra peered curiously inside. Lavinia was mixing a batter in a bowl, following a simple brownie recipe for dessert. She cleared her throat. "Is there enough for both of us?" she asked softly. Lavinia looked at her and nodded, putting the batter down and pulling out a plate. She gave her a large chicken breast, a heaping pile of macaroni and cheese, and a slightly smaller pile of carrots. Audra accepted the plate graciously. "What are you making?" she asked.

"White chocolate chip brownies with strawberries and chocolate drizzle," Lavinia replied, smiling a little. "There will be plenty of them, if you want some."

Audra managed a small smile in return and left the room with a soft, "thank you." Lavinia turned back to her batter and continued stirring until it was thick and the chips had dispersed evenly, then poured it into the pan and smoothed the surface, finally putting it into the oven. She sent to melting chocolate for the drizzle and cutting up fresh strawberries. Thirty minutes later, twelve perfect, gooey, chocolaty brownies with strawberries were lined up on a large plate, ready to be eaten. On a whim, Lavinia had surrounded the strawberries with a little bit of whipped cream before drizzling the concoction, and it had turned out beautiful. Lavinia made up her plate at last. Audra returned just as she was leaving.

"Brownies are ready. I'll put everything away when I'm done eating," Lavinia said softly. Another soft thanks drifted behind her as she made her way to her room.

She ate at her desk. The chicken had turned out divine. The skin was crisp and buttery, the cheese was baked to perfection, and the meat was juicy and tender. The macaroni and carrots were both just as delicious. The brownie was sheer heaven. When she went downstairs, Lavinia fixed up a package for Mischa, who had sent Mercedes back with a reply. Mischa had agreed to go to Diagon Alley and given her a phone number to call in the meantime if needed. Lavinia attached the package and her own phone number to Mercedes leg, with a request to borrow Mercedes once more when she could. She wanted to send a letter to Professor Snape, who had requested that Lavinia let him know that she was okay once in a while when he'd found her at King's Cross. Mercedes was back an hour later with a reply.

 _Lavinia,_

 _Awesome! Food! Thanks kid, you've got some serious cooking skills, delicious! And you can absolutely use Mercedes to send Snape._

 _Mischa_

Lavinia smiled and attached her message to the Professor to the owl's leg. She hooted softly and took off.

XXXXXXX

The next few days went by in a similar fashion. Lavinia cooked, always leaving some for Audra, who was still drinking, but not as heavily. She spent some time reading and enjoying the garden. Professor Snape had sent her a reply with his own owl a day after she'd sent his.

 _Miss Cross,_

 _I am pleased to hear that things are peaceful. Yes, cooking is very much like potions, just much easier to experiment with. Let me know if anything changes with your mother._

 _Professor Snape_

Lavinia got into bed on Friday night thinking that she hadn't been this peaceful in a long time. Her mother may not forgive her, but at least they could coexist. She drifted off wondering what type of owl she should get.

* * *

 **Let's give Lavinia a breather, yeah? Poor kid deserves it.**


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Summertime

**Two chapters in the SAME DAY! It's a miracle! These were really easy to write, to be honest. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 13: Summertime

Saturday came with the promise of another sunny day with Mischa. They went to Diagon Alley first and changed some of Lavinia's gold for muggle money for later. Then they made their way to the Owl Emporium to pick out Lavinia's owl.

She came out with a small black owl perched on her shoulder. She had named him Hellebore after one of her favorite flowers. The sack of food and treats was in the cage that dangled from her left hand. Hellebore took flight from her shoulder and after a brief moment of panic, Mischa explained that he had already made his connection with her and would be heading to her house. Lavinia hoped he didn't scare her mother.

They put the cage in the back of Mischa's truck, which they had left parked in front of the Leaky Cauldron. As they started down the road, Mischa asked Lavinia what she wanted to do. Lavinia couldn't really come up with anything. Mischa looked sideways at her.

"You wanna go back to the woods? We could go get stuff for a picnic and stay out there all day," Mischa suggested. Lavinia thought that was a fantastic idea, so they went to a small grocery store and grabbed a few things. "I have a small outdoor stove in the back of the truck, so we can get whatever we want and cook it," Mischa said as she put a pack of raw beef in the basket. "Actually, I have a couple of friends who might like to join us sometime, if you're ever interested in making friends in the muggle world." Lavinia thought about it. They'd all be older than her, she was sure. After some deliberation, she told Mischa she'd consider it for a while.

They made their way to the clearing nearly an hour later, each carrying one end of a small cooler. They had soda, water, chips, candy, and stuff for sandwiches. The beef, it turned out, were for fried meatballs, which Mischa could make on her little camping stove. They spent the day relaxing in the clearing, listening to music, swimming in the little pond, and eating. Around five in the afternoon, both girls were so relaxed that they took an hour long nap in the sunlight.

They woke up as the sun was setting and watched the sky turn red. After a bit, Mischa gathered up some wood and made a campfire. They roasted marshmallows and made s'mores and listened to more music until nearly nine. Finally, Mischa took Lavinia home.

XXXXXXX

The entire summer was like that. Mischa spent at least one day a week with Lavinia, sometimes two. Lavinia spent a lot of time cooking, reading, and gardening. Mischa had taken her to a bookstore at one point to get her a book on gardening, and Lavinia had devoured it, learning how to grow flowers and food without magic. Of course, every gardener has a magic touch, and Lavinia was no different. Her flowers grew large and her few crops were succulent. She had marked a calendar for her mother to harvest them, as she would be at school around that time and wouldn't be able to do it herself. Her mother had agreed to do so.

Every few weeks, Lavinia would use Hellebore to send a message to Professor Snape, letting him know that she was fine, even sending him the occasional food parcel. He enjoyed her cooking, conveying his approval with requests for more. He seemed to have a particular taste for her brownies. Who knew Professor Snape had a sweet tooth? This cracked Mischa up to no end, for some reason.

Lavinia's birthday found her at Mischa's house. She had found a new cookbook from her mother on the kitchen counter when she'd gone downstairs this morning with a note saying "Happy Birthday Lavinia" sitting on top. Mischa had picked her up at noon and taken her to her house. Dee from the record store was there, as was Mischa's mother. Mischa had an older brother as well, Riley, but he lived in London and only visited every other weekend. The Prewetts had put together a simply decorated party for Lavinia, complete with a rich cheesecake that made Lavinia's mouth water. Dee had given Lavinia a certificate for three free cassette tapes at the store and then left, needing to get to work. Mrs. Prewett had given Lavinia a lovely set of emerald combs to go in her hair, and Mischa had presented her with a gigantic box of cherry flavored jellybeans, which were Lavinia's favorite. Professor Snape's owl had shown up at around three and dropped a small book in her lap, with a note.

 _Miss Cross,_

 _Happy Birthday. This is for recording your own Potions experiments in. It will automatically record changes you make to whatever potion you're working on._

 _Professor Snape_

Lavinia had been delighted, resolving to try it out as soon as she returned to Hogwarts. Talk turned to classes and what to expect in the coming years.

"In third year, you get to pick electives, such as Care Of Magical Creatures and Ancient Runes. I think you'd like those two, actually. One deals with animals and the other requires a ton of reading. Anyways, fifth year is when you take your Ordinary Wizarding Levels. And trust me, they work you hard that year. They also expect you to decide what you want to do with your life during that year and start focusing on the studies you actually need for that field. And seventh year, which is what I'm getting ready to start, you take your N.E.W.T.s, which are your Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests. I'll let you know how that goes," Mischa had explained.

At one point, Lavinia inquired if Mischa's father would be joining them. Mischa had shaken her head. "Dad's dead. He was killed during the Wizarding War nine years ago. His name was Gideon Prewett; you know the Weasley bunch, in Gryffindor?"

Lavinia nodded, remembering the redheaded twins that had been nice to her on the train but had ceased speaking to her after the Sorting.

"Their mother is Gideon's sister. So really, we're cousins. We're not close though, because when Gideon married mum, they lived in another country for a few years before moving back, right in time for dad to die. Molly still sends food now and then, but not so much since I was Sorted. My brother, Riley, is a Squib. Magical blood, but no magical ability. It's rare, but does happen. She's a nice woman, but very Gryffindor."

The conversation turned towards more pleasant things. At one point, Lavinia brought up the color changing walls of her room. Mischa's mother had laughed, reminded of when Mischa had done the very same thing.

"It turned out it was changing with my mood. I can help you put yours right tonight when I take you home, if you want," Mischa said, smiling. Lavinia nodded, remembering how her mother had shouted at her to pick a color for her room. She did really love green.

After the small birthday party, the girls went out for a movie and dinner. Lavinia bought herself a very lovely green dress with a sheer black gauzy material draped over the skirt and laces up the back of the bodice. The top was beaded with green gems. The rest of the evening was spent in the clearing with a bonfire and s'mores once again.

When Mischa returned Lavinia to her home, she came in with her and they crept up to her room. It took her a few minutes to get the walls to change to a solid, unchanging green, then she left quietly, hoping not to disturb Lavinia's mother. It seemed to work, for Audra did not come out. Lavinia set her birthday gifts and the remainder of the cheesecake that Mrs. Prewett had insisted she take on her desk. She stroked her owl as Lissy made her way up her leg.

 _Did you have fun?_ The little serpent asked. Lavinia nodded, then told Lissy about her day. Lissy flickered her tongue happily. _I shed my skin today. No more itching!_ The poor snake had been itching ceaselessly for over a week now, and Lavinia was glad it was over. They curled up together on Lavinia's bed, where she read until she fell asleep.

XXXXXXX

The rest of the summer was just as peaceful. Mischa took Lavinia swimming a few times, and several times, they met up with one or two of Mischa's older friends. Lavinia quite liked them, and they seemed to like her as well. They spent a lot of time in the woods together and had bonfires. Mischa would always take Lavinia home before ten.

Her relationship with her mother stayed steady. The only real contact they ever made was when Lavinia cooked. It didn't bother Lavinia at all. It was quite peaceful.

Finally, her new booklist came in the middle of August. She arranged to go with Mischa to Diagon Alley. A week before term, they went, picking up new books, stocking up on potions ingredients, and in the muggle world, stocking up again on batteries for their tape players. Fully stocked and ready for the new term, Mischa arranged to pick Lavinia up the night before they caught the train, so that Lavinia could ride with them to King's Cross. Lavinia informed her mother via note, to which she replied with a hastily scrawled _Have a good term then._ August thirty first found Lavinia all packed up and ready to go to Hogwarts. Mischa picked her up at noon. Audra stepped out of the house as the girls were packing Lavinia's trunk into the bed of Mischa's purple truck. It took both of them by surprise when she spoke.

"So this is who you spend your time with?" Audra said, somewhat awkwardly.

"Yes, this is Mischa," Lavinia replied. Audra gave Mischa a nervous smile, which Mischa met with a grin of her own.

"Well, goodbye then, Lavinia," Audra said. She hesitantly patted Lavinia's shoulder and went back into the house.

"Goodbye, Mother," Lavinia whispered before climbing into Mischa's truck.

When they arrived at Mischa's, her older brother was there.

"He always comes to see me off," Mischa explained as she hugged Riley.

"Hey Lavinia, sorry we haven't met before, I'm Riley," he said, shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you," Lavinia replied. They went inside and sat down for a nice dinner with Mrs. Prewett. They spent the entire afternoon watching old movies together. Lavinia slept in a lovely guest room colored in grey and blue. The next morning, it was time to return to Hogwarts.

* * *

 **Sorry guys, the interlude of peace is over. Back to hell.**


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Back to Hogwarts

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews, they mean so much to me! I'm thrilled to see so many people getting so into the story! Interesting things are in the works for Lavinia and Mischa! Let's return back to Hogwarts!**

* * *

Chapter 14: Back to Hogwarts

Lavinia woke up on September first with a knot of anxiety in her stomach. It had been such a peaceful summer. She wasn't sure if she was ready to go back to Hogwarts. She let a stray tear fall down her face, then wiped it away and pulled out her inner Snape, setting her face into a mask of indifference. She dressed all in black, then met Mischa in the living room. Mischa looked at her pensively. "Are you ready?" she asked lightly, but Lavinia knew she was asking a much deeper question. She nodded. Mrs. Prewett came in and smiled.

"Breakfast is ready, ladies," she said.

They ate quietly and left for King's Cross at eight, arriving at King's Cross barely in time. Mrs. Prewett hugged both girls at the platform, and Mischa led Lavinia, accompanied by the ever present Lissy, through the barrier. Keeping close to each other, they boarded the train in a compartment towards the back. They remained undisturbed.

The lunch trolley came around at last and they bought some treats. As they ate, they talked about music and muggle films. By the time they got into their robes, Lavinia had started to relax. Perhaps this year wouldn't be too bad.

She grew tense, however, as they made their way into the Great Hall. Professor Snape nodded at them from the teachers' table. It hadn't taken long for the whispers to start. She held her head high and stayed close to Mischa like a shadow. They got though dinner without a word spoken to them. They didn't make it to the common room though.

"Look here, folks, the Mudblood and her Half Blood guard dog," Malcolm said loudly, swinging himself against the wall in their path. Lissy hissed, Lavinia growled, and Mischa glared at him down her nose.

"Get out of my way, brat," she said, brushing him aside.

"I don't think so," Malcolm said, getting back in her face. He sent a silent curse at them which Lavinia knocked away with a quick Shield Charm. Mischa sent him flying away with a Knockback Jinx. The two continued forward with their heads held high, and no one else spoke to them.

Mischa escorted Lavinia to the second year dorms, erected the usual ward around her bed, and bade her goodnight. Lissy curled up around a bedpost. Lavinia fell asleep thinking that maybe, just maybe, this year wouldn't be so bad.

XXXXXXX

Classes resumed without much incident. The first week was positively peaceful. The only person making a fuss was Malcolm, and him alone, they could ignore. Potions class was as fascinating as ever, and Lavinia picked it up with ease. She soared through her other classes with no trouble. Her spellwork was as trusty as ever. So far, it seemed like things would be normal. But when one wears headphones to drown out the rest of the world, one misses the whispers of evil children.

The Sytherins finally converged upon them on the first Saturday of term. Lissy took off quickly, nearly invisible against the green of the couch that they were inhabiting. Malcolm, ever at the lead, was pointing his wand at Lavinia, while a burly seventh year pointed his wand at Mischa. Mischa batted the wand away and pulled out her own. Lavinia, however, chose to ignore the situation.

"Not a whole lot you can do to me that scares me, Malcolm," she said with much more confidence than she actually felt. Malcolm snarled a curse. Lavinia ducked, neatly dodging it with minimal effort. She stood up. "I would like to read in peace. If you cannot be mature about it and leave me alone, I will happily go elsewhere." Picking up her bag, she strode towards the door. Mischa laughed and followed her. A curse hit the wall just to Lavinia's left.

"You're not going anywhere, Mudblood," Malcolm growled. Lavinia rolled her eyes and sent a curse at him that caused his feet to break out into a burning rash. Angrily, he retaliated, causing Lavinia's hair to attack her face. Mischa countered it, and Lavinia swung her wand in a wide arc around her, sending a small wave of water at Malcolm, who came up sputtering.

"Petrificus Totalus!" he yelled. Lavinia neatly sidestepped the jinx, but the Jelly Legs Jinx that came from behind her hit her dead on. She murmured the countercurse and threw a Slug Vomiting curse at the caster. A Knockback Jinx sent Mischa flying into Lavinia. Mischa stood up, furious, and released a torrent of wind that knocked some of the Slytherins into the bookshelf behind them. Lavinia sent two flying towards the fireplace. They made their way to the door, fighting hard. Finally, Mischa pushed the wall aside and Lavinia jumped through it, firing curses so that Mischa could escape. The two ran for Professor Snape's office.

"What's happened?" Snape said, alarmed at the presence of the two girls.

"They're not scared of us anymore," Mischa said, gasping for air.

"It was nice while it lasted," said Lavinia, a tinge of regret in her voice. She scooped up Lissy, who had rejoined her, plopped down in her favorite chair and opened her bag, pulling out her Charms textbook and settling in. Mischa did the same. Snape looked at them and sighed.

"Are either of you hurt?" he asked.

"I may have a bruised rib," Mischa admitted. Lavinia gestured to her jaw and shoulder, which were turning fantastic shades of purple. Snape waved his wand over their injuries, healing them effectively.

"As long as you're here, Lavinia, would you accompany me to the lab for a moment? I want to give you a new healing potion. I've tinkered with the one we used last year for minor injuries. It will now stay in your system for 24 hours and will heal most minor injuries received during that time period within an hour of the injury's occurrence. Interested?" Snape said. Lavinia stood and entered the lab. Mischa continued her work. A few moments later, the two reemerged, Lavinia with a smirk on her face. She handed a vial to Mischa containing a potion the color of amethyst and slipped one into her own pocket. She grabbed a notebook and disappeared back into the lab.

A few hours later, Mischa had worked her way through her Charms and Transfiguration homework when Lavinia returned, carrying two flasks of the potion she'd given Mischa earlier. "Here, one for you, just in case. They may start attacking us both quite frequently," Lavinia pointed out. Mischa took the flask and gently put it in her bag, thanking Lavinia softly.

"How are you so good at Potions, Lavinia?" Mischa asked. Lavinia shrugged.

"Just took to it naturally. It's just like cooking, only more disastrous if you get it wrong. A potion relies on its ingredients to such a degree that to make even one mistake can have dire consequences, and I guess that's why I enjoy it. It's challenging, yet satisfying. This is where power means nothing. It takes skill to brew a potion," she explained. She felt that was a poor rendition of her opinion, but there simply weren't words.

"Huh. Well, that will certainly come in handy. Listen, if you're done, why don't we go take a walk. It's still warm out," Mischa suggested. The girls packed up and headed outside.

XXXXXXX

They sat by the lake and tossed rocks into the water as they talked together. Mischa was explaining to Lavinia how the ward around her bed worked when a tall Gryffindor stalked up behind them.

"Are you the girl that killed her father?" he asked, interrupting Mischa midsentence.

Lavinia stood. "I am."

The Gryffindor grimaced. "You're sick. All Slytherins are evil, I'm telling you, and they don't belong at this school. Go to Durmstrang, psycho," he spat, looming over her. Lavinia gazed back at him, expressionless, until he backed away. He walked off in a huff. Lavinia sat back down and turned to Mischa, who was glaring after the Gryffindor with malice in her gaze. She quietly murmured a spell that would make his underwear shrink. His cries of discomfort made the girls giggle and Lissy hiss in delight, and they continued their conversation about wards.

XXXXXXX

One night, Mischa helped Lavinia erect a ward on her own. It was shaky, but it would hold. The other second years gave Lavinia dirty looks, but didn't act with Mischa in the room. Mischa didn't leave until Lavinia was safely in bed.

"You're gonna die, Mudblood," one of the girls said. Lavinia chose to ignore her, but the girl leaned closer to the bed. "Mudbloods don't survive Slytherin. They never have. You're gonna die."

Lavinia glared at the girl, and her robe began to smoke at the hem. "We'll see," she said, watching the girl hasten to put out the small flame that had formed on her robe. Lavinia pulled the curtains shut.

"You'll pay for that, Mudblood!" the girl shrieked. Lavinia shrugged and settled in. The girl continued to cry and curse her name until her voice got hoarse. Lavinia just put her headphones on and ignored her.

XXXXXXX

Several days later, the girls were jumped in the hall by a group of older Slytherins. Lavinia had walked away holding the flesh of her rib cage together, and Mischa had several long, deep gashes across her back. Those Slytherins had been out for blood. Similar events took place over the next couple of weeks. Professor Snape, enraged, came down to the common room one night to address them.

"I am aware that there is some bullying going on in my House. While this is to be expected from Slytherins, it will not be tolerated in the degree to which it has been occurring. If one more student comes to me with missing flesh, there will be serious consequences."

Snape had taken to speaking to Dumbledore about Lavinia's circumstances. The old man just shrugged it off, saying that it was normal, that she would be fine, and that she was fighting quite adeptly. Snape seethed at the man's indifference. How typical of him to favor his precious Gryffindors and not give a whit about the Slytherins. He wondered how best to protect Lavinia. She started spending her evenings in his office once more, accompanied by Mischa, who had made herself a target when she befriended Lavinia.

XXXXXXX

The students from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw treated the girls with hostility, but never raised their wands. They were frightened of Lavinia, due to the story of her father's death getting out all over the school. If she came towards them in the hall, they would shy away from her. There was no reprieve from any side.

Mischa refused to go to Hogsmeade now. She wouldn't leave Lavinia alone, even if it was in Snape's office. "Besides, they don't like me any more than you. I don't want to be cursed in Hogsmeade and left alone."

They spent that Saturday outdoors, lurking in the edge of the Forbidden Forest. They found their little clearing and had themselves another picnic out there, finding sweet berries by the water and tossing them into each other's mouths. "Where do you get all the snacks, Mischa?" Lavinia asked as she watched Lissy sunbathing on the nearby rock. Mischa smiled mischievously.

"I knick it from the kitchens. There are little creatures down there called house elves who cook and clean the castle, and they'll give you food any time you want," she replied. On their way back to the castle that afternoon, they stopped by an enormous painting of a bowl of fruit and Mischa tickled the pear. They went in and were immediately surrounded by dozens of small creatures with giant, bat-like ears and noses of every shape and size available. They were polite and loaded the two down with sweets and tea. The girls carried their goodies back to Snape's office, where they whiled away the evening hours studying and laughing when Snape scooped up one of their chocolate éclairs, claiming that it was no good.

XXXXXXX

Summer was dying in earnest now, and the weather became colder and wetter. Leaves fell in riots of colors around the castle, and one evening, when Lavinia and Mischa were in their clearing in the forest, they got to witness a beautiful scene. The sun was setting, the clearing bathed in a golden light, and a breeze blew a shower of golden leaves in a swirl around the clearing. They were silent, watching the spectacle with awe.

"Its moments like this that make life beautiful, you know?" Mischa said quietly. Lavinia looked at her. Leaves were settling in her short, dark hair, making Lavinia want to draw her. She memorized the scene and resolved to draw it up later. "No matter how rough things get," Mischa said now, "there will always be something beautiful waiting for you."

* * *

 **Yes, I know I'm going through this year fast, but not a whole lot happens until the second half of the year.**


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Halloween

**So this was actually a challenge from one of my friends. She challenged me to write a chapter completely inspired by the playlist she selected, and find a way to make it work in my fanfictions. So here it is Ash, as per your request! I can make this tie in later, too. You're brilliant!**

* * *

Chapter 15: Halloween

Halloween was upon them before they knew it. Giant pumpkins lined the walls of the Great Hall. Live bats clustered in the spires and banisters of the school, and the moving staircases were decorated with spiders of every color and size, scaring many of the students. Lissy took it upon herself to eat a few of these spiders when no one was looking. They made tasty snacks for the little serpent.

"They're having a Halloween ball this year, for absolutely no reason. All students are permitted to attend," Mischa said one morning as Lavinia met her in the common room. Lavinia looked at the announcement board and smiled.

"Might be fun," she said.

"We're allowed to go to Hogsmeade on Saturday to pick out costumes. Personally, I like making my own," Mischa said thoughtfully. Lavinia smiled. She'd always loved Halloween, except for last year when she really didn't get to celebrate.

"What kind of costume will you make?" Lavinia asked Mischa. Mischa pursed her lips thoughtfully.

"Hmmm… perhaps a spider-esque costume. I have an idea in mind. What about you, what would you like to be?"

Lavinia thought about it. "I have an idea. I'll sketch it later. It'll be interesting." Mischa raised an eyebrow.

"You draw?" she asked as they sat down at the table in the Great Hall.

"I thought you knew that," Lavinia said. Mischa shook her head. Lavinia pulled out her sketchbook. "I've done a few of you, and a couple of some of the professors. I really like the one I did of Professor Snape reading," she said quietly as Mischa opened the book. The first drawing was of Snape's face, just a simple headshot. Mischa found the one of Snape reading and agreed that it was beautiful. She found one of Dumbledore that Lavinia had done up one Saturday at dinner. It was so lifelike that his gaze made Mischa shiver. One picture featured McGonagall petting a cat, which made Mischa laugh. She had to explain to Lavinia that McGonagall's Animagus form was a tabby cat, almost identical to the one she'd drawn. Lavinia smiled. Mischa looked back at the book and found the one of her in the forest with the leaves raining down. Her breath caught in her throat.

"Is this how you see me?" she whispered. Lavinia nodded. Mischa looked through a few more drawings of herself. "These are amazing, Lavinia! Can I keep one?" she asked. Lavinia gave Mischa the drawing of her leaning against her purple truck. She had been wearing a long black skirt and a t-shirt with buckles up the front. Her feet were bare, and her arms were adorned with many bracelets and cuffs. She was wearing her usual purple lipstick and eyeshadow and her short hair was blowing around her face in a breeze. It was fully colored, unlike the others. Mischa used a Gemino Spell to replicate it perfectly so that they could both have a copy.

Lavinia stuck her copy back into her book. Mischa smiled. "About that costume, get to sketching, I'm curious," she said, gently elbowing the young girl, who smiled back and set to work on a blank page. It wasn't long before a very beautiful and intricate costume began to unfold on the page. It was a sort of undead creature, with vampiric features and a ragged white and black burial gown, complete with torn black lace, layers of tattered black and white sheer cloths, and a black lace bodice. It created a beautiful and terrifying spectre. Mischa promised to set to work on it after classes were over.

"So Lavinia, since no one else likes us, will you be my date to the Halloween Ball?" Mischa asked. Lavinia smiled.

"Of course, Mischa," she replied. She flipped to another page and started to draw Mischa's idea, bringing it to life, with a few suggestions from Mischa. By the time classes had begun, the sketch was finished.

The girls met up again for lunch and fine tuned Mischa's costume. It was a long, intricate black gown with a corseted bodice. The back of the skirt was solid black and fell to her ankles, and as it wrapped around her ankles, it tapered upwards, ending in the front just above her knees. The open part in front was covered with thin, black, web-like gossamer. She would wear her knee high boots with webs painted on the sides and the skulls transformed into spiders for buckles. The sleeves were long and tapered, made from the same gossamer as the front of the skirt. There was a white, web-patterned lace coffin up the back of the gown and a spider-shaped gem dangled from the center of it. The costumes were perfect. Once classes were over, they wolfed down dinner and asked Professor Snape if they could use his office to make their costumes. He blanched at the thought. Studying was all well and good, but he had to draw the line somewhere. He settled for allowing them to use an empty classroom near his office. They set to work, Mischa using a complex spell to create the fabrics and put them together. By the end of the night, both girls had their costumes and they looked incredible.

Saturday rolled around, sunny and colorful, and the girls took advantage of the empty common room to experiment with makeups and face paints. Once they had their looks perfected, they celebrated with a large slab of chocolates Mischa nabbed from the house elves in the kitchen.

XXXXXXX

Halloween fell the following Saturday, so the girls were able to spend the entire day in the empty classroom Snape had given them to work on their costumes. They did not rest until their makeup, hair, and costumes were perfect. Mischa was intimidating in her spider queen garb, her lips purple, her eyes painted coal black. Lavinia was bone chilling in her spectre costume. Her dress had been enchanted to give off a light smoke, so that she looked like she was surrounded by fog. Lissy had generously donated her freshly shed skin to the cause. It was twisted into her red hair, which was the only thing on her that looked alive, making her even more eerie. Mischa was impressed at the child's creativeness.

Six o clock struck and found the girls making their way to the Great Hall. The House tables had disappeared, replaced by smaller round tables with fewer placings. Professor Dumbledore was dressed as a Phoenix, which Lavinia thought was absolutely beautiful. Professor Snape had opted for his usual black clothes, although with a single red line falling from his lips. He seemed disgruntled, as if this ball were just a waste of time. Lavinia shot him a smile. He raised an eyebrow and nodded his approval of their costumes. They made their way over to him.

"A vampire, Professor? Simplicity at it's finest, that," Lavinia said.

"I will take points, Miss Cross," Snape said halfheartedly as the girls giggled. "Your costumes are impressive, indeed. And this is what you were making yourselves?"

"Yes, sir. Lavinia designed them and we made them together," Mischa replied, giggles dying down.

"You are talented, Miss Cross," Snape said, giving her a small nod of his head. Lavinia blushed.

"Thank you, sir," she whispered.

"You should see her drawings, she's amazing, Professor," Mischa said. Lavinia's eyes grew wide at her friend. "What? You are!" Mischa exclaimed.

"Thank you, Mischa, but I don't think the Professor is all that interested in my drawings," Lavinia said hurriedly, turning to walk away. The first face she saw was Malcolm's, eyeing her with a somewhat confused expression. She ignored him. Mischa was still talking to Professor Snape about Lavinia's drawings. The Professor looked at her. Lavinia turned a shade of red to rival her hair.

"I would like to see these drawings sometime. It would seem you are a girl of many talents," he said softly. Lavinia smiled, face still glowing red. The Professor smirked. "Enjoy your evening, Miss Cross, Miss Prewett," he said as he began to sweep away.

"I dare you to ask him to dance," Mischa said.

"To hell with you," Lavinia snapped, stalking away. Mischa laughed and followed her.

"I was only joking," she said. Lavinia smiled at her.

"I know."

Somewhere, an eerie but beautiful pipe organ was playing alongside the sounds of violins and the occasional bagpipe. Lavinia listened closely to the strange and beautiful tune and let herself get lost in it. She started to sway, and Mischa grabbed her hands and spun her around.

"Do you know how to dance?" she asked. Lavinia shrugged.

"My mom used to dance with me when I was little, but it's been a long time since that's happened," she replied. Mischa smiled.

"Then dance with me!"

The girls swayed and spun to the music of the pipe organ, laughing and cutting a path through the students on the dance floor. At one point, Mischa grabbed Lavinia at the waist and tossed her up, where she twirled in the air and landed deftly back on her feet. After a while, they took a break. They were both hungry and in need of a drink.

They sat down at one of the tables and ordered food from their menus, which magically appeared on their plates within seconds. Lavinia had a stew while Mischa ate some type of salmon. They laughed over pumpkin juice and a sweet, creamy drink called butterbeer, and ate plenty of sweets.

Once they were sated, they returned to the floor and danced to a slightly spooky jazz tune. Professor Snape stood off to the side, hiding a small smile behind his hand. He was pleased to see Mischa making the best of things for Lavinia. It reminded him of a friend he once had.

Suddenly, the sound of the instruments changed. A slow, melodic tune began, melancholy and haunting. From somewhere there came a thumping, as if of a drum. Lavinia smiled and began to dance in earnest. She was magnificent in her eerie spectre costume, swaying and spinning to the beat. It was almost hypnotic, and before long, people were watching her. For that moment, she wasn't Lavinia. She was a redheaded ghost, swaying to the sound of her destruction. Even the teachers were watching. Snape watched, shivers going down his spine.

Finally, the song drifted off, and Lavinia slowed. She shook her head as if dazed and looked around. People were gazing at her. She found Snape's eyes and moved towards him, breaking the trance. He strode to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Lavinia looked around.

"I don't know, I'm not quite sure what just happened. I was dancing and then everyone was looking at me," she said.

"I think I can explain that," Mischa said, making her way to them and grinning. "That was incredible, Lavinia! You really lost yourself in the music for a bit, kid, wow."

Lavinia blinked. "Oh," she said softly. She looked around shyly, but no one was glaring at her. They had broken out of their trance, a new song had started, and the ball resumed as if nothing had happened. Lavinia let out a breath and slumped against Mischa, who wrapped an arm around her.

"You want something to eat?" Mischa suggested. Lavinia thought that was a great idea, so Professor Snape escorted them to a table. Lavinia picked a cherry pie with cream, Mischa had a chocolate éclair, and Professor Snape ordered a black liquorish flavored ice cream, which the girls found weird but oddly fitting for the black clad professor. They ate quietly. Lavinia found herself exhausted by her dance. "I think I'll go to bed," she said finally, standing up to leave.

"Want me to come with you?" Mischa said, standing as well. Lavinia looked at the floor. No one was looking at her, she could easily slip out.

"I think I'll be alright," she said softly. She hugged her, bade the Professor goodnight, slipped quietly to the closest wall and made her way to the door. Mischa watched her, worried. She looked at Professor Snape.

"Should I go after her?" she whispered. Lavinia was never safe in these halls alone. Snape seemed to agree.

"Go."

Mischa stood and quietly made her way down the same path Lavinia had chosen. She slipped out of the door and padded quietly towards the dungeons.


	17. Chapter Sixteen: L

Chapter 16: L

Lavinia could no longer hear the music from the ball as she ventured deeper into the dungeons. Then her blood went cold.

"Hello Mudblood," sneered a horribly familiar voice. Malcolm had stepped out from behind a statue near Snape's office. Lavinia gathered her courage.

"Are you in love with me, Malcolm? Is that why you won't leave me the hell alone?" Lavinia said, exasperated. Even on a night with so much going on, he'd rather torment her.

Malcolm sneered. "You are not worthy of a pureblood like me. You're barely worthy of a name. I'll let you keep a letter, Mudblood. One letter of your name. Just L. I don't think you're even worth calling Mudblood anymore, L. You see, every time you show your face in Slytherin, you disgrace them," he said, towering over her. Lavinia just glared at him. "Imagine, in a world full of Mudbloods, you're the only one they'll actually hate, because you're here."

"Jesus Christ, man, give it a rest." Mischa had shown up. Lavinia let out a breath as Malcolm looked at her.

"You're barely better than she is. A Mudblood and a blood traitor, in our House, how disgusting. At least you're leaving, traitor. Then she's all ours. She won't survive here much longer," he spat. Lavinia snarled and threw a nasty Knockback Jinx at him. He fired a curse back, which Mischa sent flying off course with a well placed Shield Charm. Lavinia slashed her wand angrily, wordlessly causing a long gash to form on Malcolm's arm. He flinched in pain, grasping his arm as blood dripped down it.

"You'll pay for that, Mudblood!" screamed a voice behind them. Courtney Jameson had shown up. " _Incarcerous!_ " The ropes wrapped themselves around her tightly, causing her to lose her grip on her wand. Mischa fired a Severing Charm at them, but another Slytherin seventh year turned up, blocking the spell and firing back with a spell of his own. Mischa went flying into the wall. She collapsed onto her hands and knees and groaned. She still rose and stood her ground, firing a Stinging Jinx at his eyes, then turning to Courtney. She fired another Severing Jinx, but Malcolm had recovered and fired another curse at her, knocking her off course. Courtney was firing Stinging Jinxes at Lavinia, who was struggling to get free. She gripped her wand and tried the Severing Charm that Mischa had been shouting. It worked, but it took a few tries to get herself free. She fired the first thing that came to mind,

" _Expelliarmus!_ "

Courtney's wand went flying and disappeared into the darkness. More Slytherins had arrived, joining in the fight. It wasn't long before both Lavinia and Mischa were overwhelmed. They held hands while they fought. They were both disarmed and injured when a velvety voice bellowed, "ENOUGH!"

The curses stopped, and Mischa pulled Lavinia into her arms. "You okay?" she whispered. Lavinia nodded. Her magnificent costume looked even more terrifying with the blood that had splattered from several injuries across her arms, face, and back.

"You?" she whispered back. Mischa nodded as well.

Snape had the group of Slytherins backed against the wall. "Did I not say there would be serious consequences if this happened again? All of you, follow me." He looked at Lavinia and Mischa. "Can you get to the hospital wing or shall I send help?"

Mischa stood. "I can get her there, Professor," she said, a little weakly. She pulled Lavinia up and they began their slow trek to the hospital wing. Snape watched them go, then sent a silver ball of light to Madame Pomfrey. He turned to the Slytherins and led them to the Headmaster's office.

XXXXXXX

"Headmaster, these students have attacked and seriously injured two of their Housemates. I believe this is in your hands now," Snape said. Dumbledore looked down his long nose and gazed at the Slytherins sadly.

"Sit down, all of you," he said, waving his wand and causing chairs to appear. The Slytherins sat down silently. Malcolm spoke first.

"She attacked me first!" he burst out.

"Yeah, I saw it! I went in to help him!" Courtney piped up.

The other Slytherins claimed to be trying to help each other, but Snape's patience was thin.

"Enough!" he barked, slapping his hand against Dumbledore's desk. The Slytherins fell silent.

"It does not take this many of you to defend yourselves against one seventh year and one second year. This was done with malice," Dumbledore said quietly. "I am very disappointed. I will write to all of your families, and you will each receive a month's detention with Filch."

The Slytherins protested, but Snape silenced them.

"I would like to add that one hundred points have been deducted from Slytherin and in addition to your detentions, the amount of schoolwork you will be given will be doubled in all of your classes. You have all lost your Hogsmeade privileges and none of you will be permitted to attend any other recreational school functions for the remainder of the year. This includes Quidditch. That ought to keep you out of trouble for a while," he said, his voice threatening. The Slytherins groaned. "Return to the Common Room."

The Slytherins left, and Snape confronted the Headmaster.

"This has gone on long enough, she is in danger, Headmaster. Surely you see this now?"

"Severus, please. This was one occurrence. We have dealt with it. It will not happen again."

"Do you really think that detention and deduction of points will stop this? You are truly blind, old man. Every muggleborn child that has gone to Slytherin has died before their fifth year! And still you don't listen!"

Dumbledore held up a hand. "Have faith, Severus. Have faith in your students to change," he said.

"If you will not let me shield her, her blood is on your hands," Snape snarled. He left Dumbledore's office with his robes billowing, slamming the door behind him. Dumbledore sighed.

"Have faith," he whispered.

XXXXXXX

Madame Pomfrey had met the girls halfway to the hospital wing and floated them up on stretchers. She cleaned them up and reversed the nastier curses, giving them potions and salves to make them heal. They were resting now, lying in the darkened wing.

"How you feelin', kid?" Mischa whispered.

"Alright. You?" came the reply.

"I'm okay."

"I'm sorry, Mischa."

"For what?"

"For dragging you into this. I didn't mean for you to get hurt."

"In case you missed it, I stepped into this willingly. No apologies necessary."

They lay in silence for a moment.

"What do you think is going to happen to them?" Lavinia whispered. Mischa shrugged.

"Hard to tell. I don't think they can expel that many people at once, but I'm sure Snape won't let them get away with this too easily."

Just then, the door to the wing open, and Snape slipped in. He lit a candle and sat in a chair next to Lavinia's bed. He explained the situation to the girls, who were satisfied at the result. They rested easier after that. Professor Snape left them to it.

XXXXXXX

Over the next few days, the Slytherins were subdued. Their homework did, indeed, pile up, and their detentions were every bit as horrible as Filch himself. They collapsed in the common room one evening after scraping rat droppings out of the unused classrooms on the first floor for nearly four hours, cringing and wincing at the pain in their arms and legs. They shot Lavinia dirty looks. The thing that Malcolm had said about calling her "L", to Lavinia's surprise, stuck around. Soon, the entire Slytherin House referred to her only as "L". It started to take off in the other Houses. It bothered Lavinia at first, until Mischa changed her whole perspective.

"Think of it this way, kid. They won't use your full name. They don't need to. Future generations won't even know it. To them, you'll just be L. And that's okay, because they don't deserve to know you like that," she said one afternoon when Lavinia voiced her unease. Thinking of it that way, the nickname grew on her, and she started to like it. Only the teachers and Mischa would use her real name now. To everyone else, she was just L.


	18. Chapter Seventeen: The Coming Of Winter

**Thank you again for your reviews, here's another chapter for you, nice and long!**

* * *

Chapter 17: The Coming of Winter

November was a quiet month at Hogwarts. Anyone who knew Lavinia now called her L, save for Mischa and the teachers. She knew they meant it in a degrading way, but there was a small satisfaction in knowing that no one realized that she didn't see her new nickname that way. She walked through the hallways with her head held high and ignored the slights, Mischa at her side. The Slytherins that attacked her were too busy to bother her now, what with their detentions and extra homework. Lavinia smirked every time she saw them at it. She would probably pay dearly for this later, but for now, she enjoyed their punishment.

The first of December was a very cold morning. Several meters of snow blanketed the grounds. Herbology classes were cancelled, so the Slytherins spent their hour in the common room. Lavinia, sensing danger, opted to take refuge in Snape's office. The looks she had been receiving were too hostile for her liking. She read in front of the fire for a bit. When lunch rolled around, Mischa turned up at Snape's office, out of breath and bleeding from her cheek. Snape quickly healed the cut and asked Mischa who did it. Mischa shrugged.

"I dunno, Professor, I didn't see them," she replied, leaning against the chair Lavinia was vacating. Snape's mouth thinned. This was getting out of hand. He wished bitterly that Dumbledore would see reason. He escorted the girls to the Great Hall.

Lavinia made her way to Defense Against the Dark Arts, where their new teacher, Professor Lupona, was lecturing on how to perform a Wizard's Duel. She had them split up into pairs to practice. Lavinia was paired with a Ravenclaw named Marie Simmons. Marie's dark eyes widened in trepidation as Lavinia approached.

"You may begin," Professor Lupona said. Marie stammered a Trip Jinx, which hit the floor by Lavinia's feet as she stepped out of the way. Lavinia returned with a Tickling Jinx, hitting Marie deftly in the stomach. Marie dropped to the floor, laughing. Somehow, she managed a Leg Locker Curse, which Lavinia deflected with a Shield Charm. They went back and forth, Lavinia's spells hitting head on while she dodged the one's cast by Marie, who was nearly in tears. She fired a desperate Disarming Charm, which missed wildly and knocked the Professor's wand from her hand. Professor Lupona approached them and took points from Ravenclaw for Marie's carelessness. She watched them duel. Lavinia soon grew irritated.

"You're a Ravenclaw, for heaven's sake, you can do better than this!" she snarled. Marie dropped her wand in shock. "Oh, honestly," Lavinia said, picking up Marie's wand and holding it out to her. "I've won, duel's over. Take your wand."

Marie started crying. Lavinia frowned. She had only meant to spur the girl on, not make her cry. She shook her red mane and knelt down, reaching to touch Marie's shoulder.

"I only meant to spur you to do better, not hurt you, Marie. Please, stop crying," she said awkwardly. Marie pushed Lavinia to the ground.

"Get off me, you disgusting Slytherin!" she cried. She fled the room, tears pouring down her face.

"But I…" Lavinia trailed off, looking around and meeting the eyes of the other students. Slytherin and Ravenclaw alike glared at her from all sides.

"Oh, dear," Professor Lupona murmured. "Miss Cross, you are dismissed."

Lavinia fled the classroom and ran in search of Marie. She wanted to explain, though she didn't know why. She found Marie in the library, stifling sobs. She approached her warily.

"Marie?" she said softly. Marie looked up, a rather ugly snarl on her face.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"I just want to talk," Lavinia said, showing Marie that her wand was put away. She sat down across from Marie and looked at her sheepishly. "I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to hurt you. I was trying to get you to do better. I obviously went about it the wrong way. Please, forgive me," she said softly. Marie glared at her.

"Liar. You're nothing but a nasty Slytherin, just like the rest of them!" she cried.

"I'm not!"

"LIAR!" Marie screamed. She swung her hand at Lavinia's face, slapping her hard, and stood and ran from the Library, leaving Lavinia stricken. Tears formed in Lavinia's eyes as her breath caught in her chest. She didn't know what she had expected, but it wasn't that. Lavinia hung her head and made her way quietly to Snape's office. He hadn't finished his class yet, so she sat quietly outside his door, pondering Marie's words. Is that what all the other students thought of her? She sighed. Was there no way to change it?

Snape finally approached the office, raising his eyebrows at Lavinia. "What happened?"

She followed him into his office and sat down, explaining what had happened in class and in the Library. Snape's brow furrowed as he listened.

"I'm sorry, Miss Cross. It is not pleasant how the other Houses treat Slytherins, though I will admit, it is mostly deserved. But to treat you so when you tried to apologize is just cruel," he said finally, standing. "Come, I'm working on a new potion and could use a hand. It might take your mind off things. You can dine in here with me; I'll have the house elves bring us a meal."

Lavinia smiled and wiped away the errant tear that had fallen. She followed him into the laboratory and set to work, preparing ingredients for the Professor and keeping time. Soon, Mischa had joined them. Lavinia recounted the story once again about Marie, and Mischa growled. Lissy was wrapped around Mischa's wrist, and also hissed her disapproval. She slithered from Mischa's arm and made her way into Lavinia's hair, rubbing her scaly snout against Lavinia's cheek. She smiled at the tiny serpent.

 _I love you, mommy._

 _I love you too, Lissy._

The house elves brought dinner, as promised, and Snape invited Mischa to stay as well. Mischa was older than Lavinia, but no less endangered. Halloween had proved that. They ate quietly, then Mischa settled in front of the fire while Snape and Lavinia returned to the lab. A few hours later, it was time for curfew, so Snape escorted them to the common room. He watched diligently as the two made their way to their dormitories, keeping a sharp eye on the faces of those who might mean them harm. Once they disappeared, he left the common room, unease in his stomach.

XXXXXXX

Lavinia settled down in her bed and released a sigh. Lissy curled up on the pillow next to her and flicked her tongue against Lavinia's cheek. Lavinia allowed the tears she had been holding back flow freely down her face. She should have expected this animosity from the other Houses, she supposed, but to hear it out loud was more painful than she'd expected. She kept her tears silent, staring at the green hangings around her bed. Lissy watched her mommy cry, wondering how to help. She tried to talk to her, but Lavinia didn't want to talk right now. Lissy settled for rubbing her snout against Lavinia's skin once more. She did this until Lavinia fell asleep.

Lavinia's dreams were dark, haunted by Marie's dark eyes, filled with hate for her. She dreamt that they were dueling in class once more, but this time the roles were reversed, Lavinia missing and casting clumsy spells while Marie hit her with every spell she cast. They were cruel spells, opening her flesh and spilling blood. Her blood was crawling with maggots and the maggots had teeth. They made their way back into her wounds and fed upon her flesh until Lavinia woke up, screaming. The other Slytherin girls woke up, and upon finding Lavinia was screaming, started to laugh. Lavinia couldn't tell if she was still dreaming; it still felt like a nightmare. She buried her head into her pillow and screamed until finally a velvety voice spoke to her.

"Miss Cross, hush now, it's alright. Easy, child. Breathe. It's alright," Snape said, sitting on her bed next to her and running his hand awkwardly across her shoulders. The other girls watched in disgust. Their Head of House never coddled his students, yet here he was, soothing a filthy Mudblood. Lavinia eventually calmed, breathing deeply. She raised up, and Snape saw that she had scratched her face up rather nastily in her sleep. He ran his wand over the scratches, patching them up. She thanked him quietly, barely speaking above a whisper and doing everything she could to avoid the eyes of the other students. Snape pulled a small vial of lavender colored potion from his pocket.

"Dreamless Sleep Potion, take all of it," he instructed. She did so, still avoiding everyone else's eyes. A stern glare from their Professor sent the other girls scrambling into their beds. Snape looked once more at Lavinia. "Are you alright?" he whispered softly. She nodded, already drowsy from the Potion. He waited a moment till she fell asleep, then returned Lissy to her pillow. The little serpent had come to his chamber while Lavinia was crying. He had recognized her immediately. That little serpent was a wonderful creature. Once Lissy was securely wrapped around Lavinia's wrist, Snape closed the hangings on the girl's bed and gazed at the other girls, who were trying to watch discreetly through their own hangings. "Stop your gawking and go to sleep. Ten points from Slytherin, each, for refusing to help her. She is your Housemate, whether you like it or not." With that, he left the chamber. After a moment, one of the girls growled.

"He's playing favorites! That little brat spends all her time in his office, and now he's playing favorites! No fair!"

The other girls grumbled in agreement. "You're gonna pay for that, L," one said, looking in the direction of Lavinia's bed. The girls chimed in. It was nearly an hour before they stopped talking and went to sleep.

XXXXXXX

The next few weeks were nothing short of hell for Lavinia and Mischa. Upon hearing about the nightmare, Mischa had hugged Lavinia and sighed, unable to find the words to comfort her. They stuck together as much as humanly possible, but it did little good. Curses ran rampant from the other Slytherins, catching them unawares or unable to defend themselves. Teachers found them in the hallways constantly, injured and cursed, and they spent several nights in the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey was indignant. She went to Snape directly one evening after removing a quill from underneath the skin on Lavinia's forearm, where it had been dancing away from her wand for the better part of an hour, refusing to be taken out.

"Something must be done, Severus! That poor girl is in pieces nearly every day! Why will you not act?" she cried.

"I am doing everything I can. They don't often see their attackers, which means I cannot deal out punishment. As for protecting her further, she does not have enough magical energy to keep up a ward, and Dumbledore will not see reason. He seems to be under the impression that the Slytherins will eventually accept her, and nothing I say can change his mind," Snape replied bitterly. Madame Pomfrey bristled.

"I'll go speak to him myself, this is ridiculous!" she snapped, turning on her heel and storming out.

"Good luck, Poppy," Snape said to her retreating back. He sincerely hoped that Dumbledore would listen to her.

Alas, Dumbledore remained painfully optimistic, much to Snape and Poppy's disgust and Mischa and Lavinia's misfortune. She continued to face every Slytherin bully in Hogwarts. Every now and then, students from other Houses would join in, tormenting the "nasty Slytherin girl" just the same. The other students' curses, fortunately, were more for fun than to hurt her, and were mostly harmless. The Slytherins, however, were truly out for blood.


	19. Chapter Eighteen: Winter Break

Chapter 18: Winter Break

Christmas came as a relief to Lavinia and Mischa. Mrs. Prewett had invited Lavinia to stay with her and Mischa over the holidays, and Lavinia had accepted. They were reluctant to ride the train home, but Snape came up with a delightful solution. Mischa was of age and had passed her Apparition test last year. Snape saw no reason to stop them from using Side-Along Apparition to go home. He offered to escort them to Hogsmeade so that they could leave.

The first day of break found them trekking across the grounds with their Professor. The castle had emptied an hour ago, much to the girls' relief. There was no trouble to be had this day. Snape took his leave when they reached Hogsmeade. "Have a good holiday, Miss Cross, Miss Prewett," he said as he turned to leave.

"You too!" both girls replied. Mischa decided to do a little shopping before they left, so she grabbed Lavinia's hand and dragged her to Honeydukes. They spent nearly half an hour purchasing sweets from the incredible candy shop, and were soon loaded up for the holidays. Mischa then took Lavinia to a book shop, where they found a book on dragons for Mischa's brother, who was fascinated with the magical world, though he could not be a part of it. Lavinia found a volume on cooking with magic. She wouldn't be able to use it at home, but she might like it later, when she could use magic outside of school. As they made their way back through Hogsmeade, Lavinia spied a beautiful sapphire necklace in the window of a jewelry shop and stopped in, thinking of Audra. Despite the way things had been between them, Lavinia still loved her mother. Perhaps this would remind her of that. She came out with the necklace and a smile on her face.

"Ready to go?" Mischa asked. Lavinia nodded and took Mischa's hand. They Apparated away into Mischa's backyard, which was surrounded by enough trees to hide their sudden appearance out of thin air. They went through the back door.

"Mum! I'm home!" Mischa called out. Mrs. Prewett came through the kitchen and smiled.

"Hello, girls," she said, hugging them both fiercely. They sat down for tea and talked about Riley, who would be home this evening. When the conversation turned to Hogwarts, Mischa looked at Lavinia and shook her head.

"Mum, remember how I told you that the other kids were bullying Lavinia?" she said cautiously. Mrs. Prewett's eyes narrowed, and she nodded, jaw visibly clenching. "Well, they're doing it again. We're fine, Professor Snape is doing everything he can, but it's not, well, all that great right now. Classes are fine, though, for both of us. Lavinia's Potions grade is top notch, I didn't even know Snape gave grades that high, but…"

Mrs. Prewett cut her off. "'We?' They're bullying you too? Why in hell haven't your teachers done anything?" she cried. Mischa sighed.

"They're doing what they can. They can't stay with us all the time. We keep to Professor Snape's office mostly, but it's not exactly something that can be stopped when the entire House is after you. Look, mum, don't worry so much, it's not that bad. We haven't been seriously hurt," at this, Mischa glanced at Lavinia, who had already caught on and was nodding her assent, "and Professor Snape has taken to escorting us whenever he can. He can't use magic against the other students, but when he catches them in the act, he stops it, and there are always consequences."

"Can't they expel the students that are attacking you two?" Mrs. Prewett cried. Lavinia gave a hollow laugh.

"They'd have to expel nearly half of the school, Mrs. Prewett. They really can't do that, it's too much," she explained sadly.

"They haven't done anything that can't be easily remedied, mum, please, try not to worry. It's my last year, and then I'm done," Mischa said. Mrs. Prewett looked at Lavinia.

"And Lavinia? What happens to you when Mischa is gone?"

Mischa looked stricken, gazing at Lavinia. "I hadn't thought of that," she said softly.

Lavinia smiled. "Mischa's taught me a lot. I'm a strong fighter. I'll just have to survive. Professor Snape will look after me," she said reassuringly. Mrs. Prewett bristled.

"He's not doing a very good job," she said dubiously.

"On the contrary, he's been wonderful. He can't watch over me all the time, but he keeps an eye on me as much as he can. He lets me stay in his office during breaks, escorts me to meals and back to the common room, and he's constantly advocating for my protection to Dumbledore. It's the Headmaster who's being difficult. He keeps saying that Snape should have faith in his students. He seems to think that it will just stop. But Professor Snape is doing everything he can to protect me. There are about twenty seven students right now who have a doubled workload and have lost all of their privileges. They also lost the House 100 points and had a month's detention. It's not like he's not trying. There's really just not much he can do. He teaches me how to brew my own healing potions and heals my injuries if I get hurt. Mischa's too. Point is, he's trying, and he's saved me more times than I can count. I'll be alright." Lavinia took a breath. Mrs. Prewett fixed her with a piercing gaze.

"Alright, but please, for goodness sake, be careful, child," she said, patting Lavinia's hand and standing. "I'm going to put supper on. Riley should be home soon." With that, she went to the kitchen, fretting.

"Come on, let's get you set up in the guest room, yeah?" Mischa said, standing and gripping her bag. Lavinia agreed and followed her.

The guest room was painted a lovely shade of green. The bedspread was a darker green than the walls and the pillows and hangings were gold. The room looked like the embodiment of summer. The bed was soft and comfortable. There was a large window overlooking the snowy backyard. Lavinia set her things at the foot of the bed and stretched out on it, sinking in. Lissy uncoiled herself from Lavinia's curls and stretched her long, thin body across one of the gold pillows.

"Oh wow," she sighed, snuggling into the pile of pillows. Mischa chuckled.

"We've got about an hour, why don't you take a nap? I know you haven't been sleeping well," she said. It was true; Lavinia's nightmares had continued to keep her awake at night. She couldn't take Dreamless Sleep Potion every night because it was somewhat addictive. Professor Snape was looking into an alternative for her, since they didn't seem to be stopping. Lavinia agreed, and without further ado, she slept. Mischa went to her own room and sat down. Her room was painted purple with black trim. Her bed set was black with purple lace, and the carpet was a deep grey. There were band posters and other interesting paintings on the walls, and a beautiful full length mirror on the back of the door. There was a black lamp with a corset lace up the base of it. The shade was purple with black spider web lace and spikes around the bottom. It was very beautiful, and very much Mischa. Mischa herself decided to change into a simple black dress that draped her slender frame beautifully and fell to her ankles, with long flared sleeves and a wide cut neckline. She turned on some music and reapplied her makeup. She spent the rest of the hour relaxing in a fluffy black chair by her window. She saw Riley pull up in his blue car and bounded down the stairs.

"Riley!" she cried, jumping into his arms. Riley spun her around, laughing.

"Hey sis," he said, planting a kiss on her cheek. "Where's mum? And didn't you bring your friend home?"

"Lavinia's sleeping. She's had it a little rough lately. Mum's probably still in the kitchen," Mischa replied. She led him inside, where Mrs. Prewett hugged him and fawned over how fit he'd gotten over the term. Mischa shook her head, smiling, then went upstairs to wake Lavinia.

She was sleeping so peacefully, Lissy by her head, that Mischa was reluctant to wake her. She needn't have worried. Lavinia was so deeply asleep that nothing Mischa did could rouse her. Mischa gave up and went back downstairs, leaving Lavinia to it. She could eat when she woke up.

"Where's Lavinia, dear?" Mrs. Prewett asked.

"Dead asleep. I couldn't wake her up, she's exhausted. She hasn't been sleeping well at school. She's been having nightmares," Mischa explained.

"Ah, well, let her sleep, dear," Mrs. Prewett replied, setting a roasted duck on the table. "I'll save her a plate."


	20. Chapter Nineteen: A Perfect Gift

Chapter 19: A Perfect Gift

Lavinia slept till dawn the next day. She woke up disoriented, not quite sure where she was. It took her a few minutes to get her bearings. Mischa came in soon after and raised an eyebrow, cracking a grin.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," she said. She sat down next to Lavinia.

"Morning?" Lavinia asked, looking out the window. Her stomach growled loudly, as if to confirm that it was indeed, morning.

"How are you feeling, kid?" Mischa said, looking at Lavinia intently. Lavinia gave herself a moment.

"Pretty good, actually. Just hungry," she said.

"Well, get dressed, then, breakfast will be ready in a tic," Mischa replied, standing and patting Lavinia's shoulder. "Hey, Lissy," she said to the little serpent coiled around the bedpost. Lissy flickered her tongue in reply. Mischa left to allow Lavinia to dress in peace.

Lavinia descended the stairs in a pretty green dress with black lace across the skirt. Mrs. Prewett set a large plate of eggs and bacon in front of her, which Lavinia devoured quickly. "Lavinia and I are going to do a little Christmas shopping today, mum," Mischa said. Mrs. Prewett nodded.

"Alright dear, but watch the roads, they're a bit icy," she said. "Good morning, Riley!"

"Morning, Riley!" Mischa chimed.

"Hi, Riley," Lavinia said shyly.

"Morning everyone," Riley replied, accepting a plate from his mother and kissing her cheek. "Thanks, mum."

"Lavinia, have you had enough to eat, dear? You slept straight through dinner last night," Mrs. Prewett said. Lavinia nodded.

"Sorry about that, I was just so tired," she said quietly.

"Not to worry, dear, Mischa explained. You rest up as much as you need to while you're here," Mrs. Prewett replied.

Mischa and Lavinia left soon after that, heading into Manchester to shop for Christmas presents. They split up for about an hour so they could get something for each other, meeting up an hour later for lunch.

They went home soon after with their purchases, neither of them having many people to shop for. Lavinia had picked out gifts for Mrs. Prewett, Mischa, Riley, Professor Snape, and her mother. She'd found a pair of fangs that she was sorely tempted to send to Snape as a joke, but she'd thought twice about it and decided against it. He didn't seem to be the type that liked prank gifts. She'd found a set of medium sized vials in an odd little shop off King Street. They were made of crystal and set with green stones around the lips. They came sheathed in black velvet pouches and safely tucked in an ornate wooden box with a serpent carved on top. She couldn't resist the set; it just seemed like something the Professor would truly appreciate. She wrapped it carefully and sent it off with Hellebore that night, with a short note letting him know that they had made it safely home and that she wanted to visit her mother over break. She hadn't heard from Audra all term, but then, she hadn't expected to.

The next day, Lavinia called her mother on the telephone. It felt weird using the muggle appliance, but she highly doubted her mother would respond well to an owl. When she picked up, she sounded sober. Lavinia sighed in relief.

"Mother? It's me. I was invited to stay with my friend Mischa for Christmas break, but I was wondering if you would mind if I visited?" she said nervously. The line was quiet for a moment.

"I would like that, Lavinia. When will you be here?" she said. Lavinia smiled in relief.

"When would be the most convenient for you?" she asked.

"Why don't you stop by tomorrow afternoon? I'll make tea," Audra replied. Lavinia's grin grew.

"Alright then, Mother. I'll see you then," she said. "Love you." There was another short silence.

"I love you too, my daughter," Audra finally replied, although hesitantly. But it was good enough for Lavinia, who hung up the phone with a huge smile on her face. She told Mischa her mother had agreed to see her.

"Awesome! Maybe she's getting better!" Mischa exclaimed. Lavinia nodded fervently.

"She sounds better. She was definitely sober," she said.

"So tomorrow afternoon?"

"Yes."

"Alright then, kid."

XXXXXXX

Lavinia's mother was indeed sober the next afternoon. She was waiting for the girls in an elegant grey silk dress with a faux fur wrap around her shoulders. Lavinia had chosen a lovely black dress with overlapping green and gold lace. Lissy was coiled once more in Lavinia's hair, unnoticed. Audra hugged Lavinia awkwardly and asked how she was.

"I'm alright, Mother. You're looking quite well."

She did look fantastic. Her skin had its old glow back, her eyes were once again sparkling with life, and the messy, dirty, drunken creature that Lavinia had met last summer was long hidden away.

"I am well, dear. I've taken up your father's old job in politics; I know you never really understood it, so I won't bore you to death. Hello, Mischa," she said politely, turning to Mischa and smiling. Mischa smiled back.

"Hello, Mrs. Cross," she said.

"Let's have tea, shall we?" Audra said briskly, ushering them into the parlor where an ornate tea set was set out.

"Wow, Mother, I haven't seen this tea set since…" Lavinia trailed off abruptly, looking at her mother with trepidation. Audra briefly closed her eyes and smiled.

"Yes, it's been a while."

"Mrs. Cross, would you like to join my family for Christmas dinner?" Mischa asked suddenly, breaking the awkward silence that had fallen. Audra looked taken aback.

"Thank you for the offer, dear, but I'm afraid I'm leaving town tomorrow. I have some business to attend to and I won't be back until after New Years," she replied.

"Oh, well good luck with your travels," Mischa said. Lavinia reached into her bag and pulled out her mother's gift.

"Happy Christmas, Mother," she said softly, handing the package to Audra and smiling. Audra opened the lovely necklace and gasped.

"Oh, Lavinia, it's beautiful. It will go perfectly with my blue cocktail dress," she said, smiling broadly at her daughter. "I'll be right back." She stood and left the room, returning a few minutes later with a package of her own.

"For you, dear, I hope you like it," she said, handing the package to her daughter. Lavinia opened it and found a beautiful vanity set, silver set with emerald stones. It came with a mirror, a brush, and a set of beautiful emerald combs. She ran her fingers gently over the combs with an expression of awe on her face. Her mother pulled the combs out and set them into Lavinia's fiery curls. For a moment, Lavinia closed her eyes, and it was just like old times, before any of the strange things had begun to happen in the Cross household. The moment was fleeting, like so many beautiful moments in life, and Lavinia held onto it as long as she could.

"Thank you, Mother," she whispered.

Lavinia and Mischa left a couple of hours later. The afternoon had gone really well. Audra seemed to be her old self again. It was a relief; Lavinia could look forward to coming home for the summer. She hoped fervently that nothing would come between Audra and herself again. While the gift her mother had given her was beautiful, seeing Audra the way she was had been the most perfect gift of all.


	21. Chapter Twenty: Christmas at Mischa's

**THIS MAKES FOUR, COUNT THEM, FOUR CHAPTERS TODAY. I AM ON A ROLL! (for some reason, though, Fanfic won't let me save this under it's original title, possibly because it's too long, but anyways...)  
**

* * *

Chapter 20: Christmas With the Prewetts

Christmas Eve came with a blizzard in tow, dropping nearly two meters of snow on top of what they already had. They could not get outside, so spent the entire day indoors by the fireplace, playing games and singing. They had a scrumptious dinner and retired to bed early due to an abundance of food. Lavinia slept soundly. The beautiful melody she'd danced to at the Halloween ball came to her as she slept, along with smoky visions of a ghost dancing in a green fog. The dance was beautiful. Lavinia followed the dancing spirit, dancing along with her. They danced deep into the woods, where a wolf waited for them, wagging its tail and offering food. The ghost woman sat down, beckoning for Lavinia to come. Lavinia looked closely at the ghost. It had her mother's face.

She woke with a start. It had been such a beautiful dream until she'd seen her Mother. She decided not to ponder it too much. The sky was getting light, so she rose and picked out a soft white sweater and black pants to wear downstairs. She was the first one in the kitchen, so she went ahead and cooked a breakfast that she'd made last summer. She laid out four delectable omelettes and apple turnovers for everyone, setting a plate piled with bacon in the middle of the table. Mischa and Riley emerged at the same time, Mrs. Prewett following shortly after.

"Something smells delicious!" Mischa exclaimed.

"Wow, Lavinia, this looks amazing," Riley commented, smiling and sitting down. Mrs. Prewett hugged her.

"Thank you dear, you didn't have to do that," she said. Lavinia smiled.

"It's okay, I like cooking," she said. Mrs. Prewett smiled, and the four of them tucked into their meals.

"Oh, wow, Lavinia, you sure can cook! If I'm single in a few years, marry me," Riley said, winking.

"Uh-uh, get in line, big brother, she was mine first!" Mischa said playfully. Everyone giggled.

"I'm glad you liked it," Lavinia said.

"Would you like to help me with dinner tonight?" Mrs. Prewett asked. Lavinia grinned.

"Absolutely!"

They spent the day trying to dig their way out of the house. Lavinia received a letter from Professor Snape around noon.

 _Miss Cross,_

 _Thank you for your generous gift, the vials are beautiful. I am already using them for a fresh stock of Dreamless Sleep Potion. Have you seen your mother yet? I hope you and Miss Prewett are enjoying your holiday._

 _P. Snape_

Attached was a parcel with a book on wards and another note.

 _This is for beginners, you should be able to perform some of the magic here soon, if not now. It takes quite a bit of energy, but I believe you are strong enough for the simpler ones. Good luck._

Lavinia opened the book and skimmed through it. It did, indeed, look complicated, but she would try nonetheless. She wrote a response detailing how her visit with Audra had gone, sending it off with Hellebore shortly after.

She continued to help the Prewetts dig an exit from both doors, finally succeeding around three pm. They had a vicious snowball fight, then retired at five to cook supper. Mischa and Riley stayed out of the way, doing small things like chopping and skinning, while Lavinia helped Mrs. Prewett with the actual creation of food. She requested that Mrs. Prewett allow her to contribute a recipe of her own to both dinner and dessert, to which the matriarch happily acquiesced. When the women were done, a small roasted pig sat on the table, surrounded by vegetables and breads. Lavinia had contributed a sweet potato casserole with marshmallows and cinnamon. They ate, stuffing themselves miserably before remembering that they still had dessert. Lavinia had made her delicious triple chocolate brownies with glaze and strawberries, and Mrs. Prewett had made a type of butterscotch pudding. They stuffed themselves further, then retired to the living room and exchanged gifts. Lavinia received a beautiful emerald jewelry set from Mischa, a lovely green and gold cardigan from Mrs. Prewett, and a pretty silver bracelet shaped like a snake from Riley. She hugged them all. Mischa had gotten a gorgeous purple dress with black spider web lace from her mother and a new pair of boots from her brother. Lavinia had bought her a beautiful black necklace that draped over Mischa's collarbone like yet another spider web, set with purple amethyst and complete with a sparkling purple spider hanging in the center. Mischa immediately tried the entire ensemble on. It went together quite well.

"What is it with you and spider webs, child," her mother asked her teasingly.

"It must be a witch thing, mum," Mischa replied. They laughed. Riley opened his gifts next. He loved the book from Mischa, and Lavinia had gotten him a child's potions kit, which made him laugh. He wouldn't really be able to use it, since most potions required some magic, but he loved it all the same. His mother had gotten him a very nice black jean jacket with a panther on the back of it. The girls approved as he put it on and showed off. Finally, Mrs. Prewett opened a lovely sun hat from her son, a pretty white sweater from her daughter, and from Lavinia, a beautiful garnet necklace.

They ended their night with hot chocolate and a muggle Christmas movie, then off to bed. Lavinia crawled in, sleepy and stuffed, and slept dreamlessly once more.

XXXXXXX

A few days later, Lavinia came into Mischa's room to find her applying her makeup. She watched her friend, fascinated, as she transformed herself into something ethereal. Mischa was really quite beautiful.

"Do mine?" she asked when Mischa had finished her own. Mischa smiled and pointed to the chair.

"Sit," she said. Lavinia did, holding very still. "Close your eyes." She did. She felt a brush tickling her eyelids and smiled. Soon, she had been transformed into someone much older, and just as ethereal as Mischa herself. Mischa had used green instead of her signature purple on Lavinia's eyes and red on her lips. Lavinia was astounded at how different she looked.

"Teach me sometime?" she asked. Mischa chuckled.

"Sure, kid," she said, patting Lavinia's shoulder. Without being prompted to do so, she ran her fingers through Lavinia's hair and started to toy with it, eventually piling it up in elegant coils. "Your hair is incredible, Lavinia," she said softly as she played with the springy curls. Lavinia looked much older now with her makeup and hair styled like this. She smiled. Mischa put her head on Lavinia's shoulder and met her eyes in the mirror. "No matter what, you're gonna be a knockout one day, kiddo. No doubt about it," she said, hugging Lavinia tightly. Lavinia smiled.

"Thank you, Mischa. You're already a knockout," she replied, reaching back awkwardly to hug her back. Mischa beamed.

"You know, having you around is like having a little sister. I'm glad we became friends," she said after a moment. Lavinia's smile grew and tears of joy threatened to spill over.

"You're the best, Mischa," she said softly, turning around and hugging her properly. They stayed that way for a moment, then broke apart and piled up on Mischa's bed. Mischa turned on some music and they sang along together for a bit. Soon enough, Riley poked his head in and smiled at them.

"May I join you lovely ladies?" he asked. Mischa motioned for him to come in. Riley plopped down in Mischa's chair and took up the harmony vocals to their song. The three together sounded amazing. Riley looked twice at Lavinia, and when the song ended, he said, "Wow, Lavinia. You look beautiful! Did Mischa do that?" Lavinia nodded and muttered a shy thanks, blushing madly. Riley smiled and gave her a roguish wink. "Seriously though, marry me," he said playfully. Mischa smacked him.

"I told you, she's mine!" she growled, grinning. Lavinia giggled. Mischa and Riley joined in, and suddenly, they couldn't stop. They laughed for a long time, until finally they were gasping for air, lungs on fire.

"Listen, guys," Riley said after they'd regained their air, "I'm leaving tomorrow, so I was wondering if you two wanted to go out today, maybe catch a movie. The roads are all clear now, and we can get out of the driveway. Interested?"

"Absolutely!" Mischa and Lavinia said together. They looked at each other and started laughing again.

"Oh boy," Riley said, smiling and waiting for their giggles to subside. It was much quicker this time. Finally, they piled up in Riley's blue car and took off. They drove to London and caught a film at the theater. After that, they went to their favorite record store, Piccadilly, and saw Dee there.

"Hey guys!" she said, grinning and flipping her hair back. The once blonde locks were now a vivid pink, and Lavinia stared for a moment before shaking her head. They talked jovially, Dee reaching under the counter for a moment and bringing out a box.

"I've been saving these up for you guys, a lot of new artists coming out this year. I thought you might like to check them out," she said. Lavinia and Mischa scoured through them, eventually purchasing the entire box. "Good deal," Dee said, winking. She saw Riley looking through the dance music section. "Oh my god, is that your brother?" she said, looking back at Mischa, eyes wide. Mischa rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, that's Riley," she said. Dee purred, leaning forward rather seductively.

"He got cute," she said.

"Hi, Dee," Riley said then, coming up to her and purchasing a few tapes. Lavinia looked at him curiously.

"You dance?" she asked. Riley looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah, some. It's fun," he replied. Mischa grinned.

"Dude, you should have seen Lavinia at the Halloween ball, it was incredible! She got really into this one really eerie type song and she had this amazing ghost costume on, it was just magnificent! Practically the entire school was staring at her! Even the teachers couldn't look away!" she exclaimed excitedly. Riley cocked his eyebrow and grinned at Lavinia.

"Yeah? I'd fancy seeing that someday," he said, winking. Lavinia blushed.

"Dude, lets have a little dance party tonight at the house! Dee, wanna come? It is New Year's Eve, after all, what better way to celebrate?"

"Not at the house, Mischa, we might get on mum's nerves," Riley said.

"Well we can't take her to a dance place," Mischa whined.

"What about that spot in the woods where we hung out last summer?" Lavinia suggested. Mischa grinned.

"Brilliant! Dee, are you in, mate?" she said. Dee grinned.

"Wouldn't miss it! I'll head that way after my shift," she said. "Customer incoming, guys." The trio moved out of the way so that a skinny kid with brown, shaggy hair could buy a couple of cassettes. He wasn't much older than Lavinia. He smiled at her. He had gorgeous brown eyes, not as dark as Professor Snape's but just as deep. Lavinia smiled back, butterflies in her stomach. No one had ever looked at her like that.

"Hi," he said softly. Lavinia blushed again.

"Hello," she replied just as quietly, her eyes flickering to the floor. She pulled upon her inner Slytherin and forced herself to meet his eyes.

"You have really pretty hair," he blurted out. He turned a magnificent shade of crimson and darted out the door without taking his change. Mischa, Dee, and Riley burst out laughing, but Lavinia watched him go in shock. Did he just say she was pretty?

She remained dazed for the rest of the conversation with Dee, only snapping out of it when they started to leave.

"What just happened?" she asked Mischa in a hushed voice. Mischa grinned.

"That little boy has a crush on you, kid," she replied, playfully pushing Lavinia's shoulder. Lavinia smiled, glowing a little. Then her smile faded.

"Too bad I'll probably never see him again," she whispered. Mischa put her arm around Lavinia.

"Aw, kid, don't say that. I've got ten pounds that say you'll meet him again next summer," she said, giving Lavinia a squeeze. Riley started up the car and the girls got in. They drove out to a nice café in the middle of town and ate, and on their way out, they spotted a theater where they were putting on a play called Sweeney Todd. Curious, they bought tickets and went in. The play was a musical about an evil judge named Judge Turpin who lusted for the beautiful wife of a London barber and transported the barber to Australia for a crime he did not commit. The barber returned after 15 years, calling himself Sweeney Todd, and the now-mad man vowed revenge, applying his razor to unlucky customers and sending the bodies through a chute down to Mrs. Lovett, who used them in her meat-pie shop. Though many fell to his blade, he would not be satisfied until he killed Judge Turpin. Mrs. Lovett, being desperately in love with Sweeney Todd, lied about Todd's wife, simply telling Todd that she'd poisoned herself, allowing him to believe she was dead. Turpin had taken Todd's daughter for himself, planning on marrying the girl around the time Todd came back to London. Todd's friend from the ship that he'd taken from Australia, Anthony, saw Todd's daughter and fell in love with her, attempting to rescue her from Judge Turpin. In the end, Todd accidentally murdered his beloved Lucy, then murdered Mrs. Lovett, and is finally murdered moments after by a young boy employed by Mrs. Lovett. The play was disturbing, but the trio enjoyed it thoroughly, standing and cheering as the curtain dropped. The actors took their bows, and the trio headed out to the woods together to prepare for their small celebration.

They picked up snacks and drinks along the way, as well as batteries for a boom box in the trunk of Riley's car. Soon enough, they had a fire lit, the music going, and they'd started dancing. It wasn't long before Dee showed up and joined them. The four danced a while, then took a break for food. Suddenly, a song came on that caught Lavinia's ear. She stood as if hypnotized and began to sway.

"Here she goes," Mischa whispered, "watch."

Lavinia began to dance, swaying and spinning to a beautiful Celtic tune. It seemed to call to her, and she answered with her very soul. The green and gold dress she was wearing swayed around her ankles hypnotically as she moved about, arms swaying and hips rotating to the sound of the music. It was just as incredible as it had been the first time. When the song ended, Lavinia spun to a stop, then shook her head as she had done the first time.

"Did I do it?" she asked after a moment. The three older teenagers applauded wildly.

"That was bloody brilliant, chick!" Dee cried.

"Fantastic, Lavinia, absolutely beautiful!" Riley exclaimed. Mischa just grinned and nodded her approval.

"That was awesome, kid. Practically hypnotic, to be honest," she said finally, hugging the girl. "Let's dance some more, yeah?" Lavinia grinned and nodded. She danced with Mischa first, then Dee, and finally, Riley took her into his arms. Together, they swayed and spun in a dizzying pattern, causing Mischa and Dee to clap in delight as they watched. They danced until midnight, raising their sodas to the heavens and crying out "Happy New Year!" to the moon as it rose overhead. They returned home later, and as Lavinia slipped into bed, she reflected that this may have been the best Christmas she'd ever had.

* * *

 **Here you go, some nice fluff before the return to the hell that is Hogwarts. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	22. Chapter 21: Lessons From a Master

**This story is coming along faster than I thought. I'm spoiling my readers ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 21: Lessons From a Master

Riley left the next morning. It was a tearful goodbye, even for Lavinia. She liked Riley, and spending time with him and Mischa had been like spending time with the siblings she'd never had. She sighed as he drove away. She followed Mischa back into the house and sat down on the sofa.

"We have to head back to Hogwarts tomorrow," Mischa said softly. Her expression was melancholy, emphasized by the makeup that had run when she cried. Lavinia nodded morosely. She didn't want to go back. She wondered what new horrors awaited her. She shivered. Mischa wrapped her arms around the redhead and held her close. "No matter what, we'll be together," she whispered. Lavinia closed her eyes and let her tears fall. After a while, both girls pulled themselves together. Mischa went to fix her face, and Lavinia retrieved her tape player and wandered into the kitchen. She absentmindedly started cooking. It helped to distract her from her worries. Mrs. Prewett came in and saw her at it, smiled sadly, and left her to it, instead sitting on the couch. Lavinia had soon made a delicious luncheon and the three ate.

"Kid, you have got to teach me how to do this," Mischa said as she took another bite of the vegetable lasagna Lavinia had made from scratch. Lavinia smiled.

"I follow recipes in cookbooks and then experiment with them, just to see what I can do. It's ridiculously simple, really," she said softly. Mrs. Prewett placed a hand on Lavinia's shoulder.

"Oh, dear, you underestimate yourself. You have an instinct for this. It's almost like magic," she said with a wink and a grin. Lavinia blushed.

"Thank you, Mrs. Prewett," she said.

XXXXXXX

The next day, Mischa Apparated herself and Lavinia to Hogsmeade. They walked slowly up to Hogwarts, shivering in the cold. Professor Snape met them at the doors.

"Good afternoon Miss Cross, Miss Prewett," he said silkily. Lavinia smiled at the Professor.

"Hello, Professor," she said. Mischa gave him a nod of her head. She was distracted, watching the area around them like a hawk.

"Are the others here yet?" she asked. Professor Snape shook his head.

"It will be a few hours. Come inside," he replied, opening the door for them. They trudged inside.

They spent their last hours of solitude in Professor Snape's office, recounting their holidays and admiring the set of vials Lavinia had gotten for Snape. They were filled with the familiar lavender Dreamless Sleep Potion.

"Are you still having nightmares, Miss Cross?" Snape asked, raising an eyebrow. Lavinia shrugged.

"I only had one over break, but it wasn't bad. I don't know if they'll start again now that I'm here," she said, voice low. Snape nodded.

"Then I suggest you keep a small stock in your possession," he replied, gesturing to a vat of bubbling Dreamless Sleep Potion that was nearly done brewing. Lavinia nodded and thanked him. He spoke again. "I am aware that you will be leaving this year, Miss Prewett."

Mischa nodded. "What will become of Lavinia? I'm worried. So is my mother," she said, placing a hand on Lavinia's shoulder.

"I have decided to use this second half of the year to teach both of you some advanced dueling techniques. I think they will help greatly since your situation seems to be growing more and more serious. I keep hoping that Dumbledore will see sense, but at this point, it seems highly unlikely," he told her, fiddling with his wand. Mischa grinned.

"Sounds great, Professor," she said with relief. Lavinia smiled.

"When will these lessons take place?" she asked.

"Well, you spend your evenings and weekends in here. I think we can make good use of much of that time. You will practice together. When I have assignments to grade or potions to brew, I would like for you to teach each other anything you can, or practice what you've already learned. This way, you can defend yourselves as much as possible, and Miss Cross will learn everything she can before she must be on her own," he replied. Mischa and Lavinia grinned at each other.

"Sounds like a plan, Professor," Lavinia said. They lapsed into silence, finally settling in to their own tasks. Mischa read, Lavinia listened to her tape player and sketched, and the Professor retired to his lab to finish his Potions.

All too soon, a red and gold phoenix appeared in a flash of flame, dropped a note on Snape's desk, and disappeared. Snape picked up the missive and frowned. "It is time," he said. Lavinia wasn't sure whether it was his low voice or the words themselves that sent shivers down her spine. The girls each took a breath and stood, preparing themselves to face the other Slytherins.

They held their heads high as they entered the Great Hall, ignoring the other students as they filed in and sat down. Malcolm thumped Lavinia on the back of the head as he passed with a sarcastic "Hey, L," and a snigger. Lavinia took a breath and closed her eyes, telling herself not to retaliate. Mischa briefly brushed her fingers against Lavinia's hand, and the touch calmed her. They ate in silence, ignoring the jeers and dirty looks the Slytherins sent their way.

They were shuffled back to the common room with the rest of the crowd. They clasped hands, prepared for the worst. It wasn't long before the curses started flying. Lavinia cast a strong Shield Charm, and Mischa began firing curses at the others. They held their own for an impressive amount of time, but as always, they were overwhelmed. They found themselves disarmed, but refused to let go of each other. Someone was using a Bludgeoning Curse on Lavinia; she felt the magic rise up inside of her like an angry beast as pain wracked her body from the blows of the spells. She closed her eyes and released it, sending their attackers flying away from them. Mischa summoned their wands hurriedly and they escaped to the hallway together, almost immediately running into Snape. He sighed.

"They couldn't give it a rest for one night?" he said, exasperated. He sent them to the infirmary and stepped into the common room. He glared at the Slytherins that were picking themselves up from the floor. "Do any of you have a spot of sense? You act like rabid animals, attacking those girls like they're food. I am disgusted. Show some dignity. I will not warn you again. The next time I see those girls injured, this entire House will received detention in the Forbidden Forest with Filch!" he growled. He strode from the common room, robes billowing, and made his way to the hospital wing.

"How are they faring?" he asked Madame Pomfrey as he entered the wing. Madame Pomfrey shook her head.

"Here for a couple of hours, and already they've turned up injured. Severus, this has gone too far! Will Dumbledore still not listen?" she cried, wringing her hands. Snape shook his head.

"I tried to talk sense into him over the break. He still chooses to believe that things will change," he spat bitterly. Madame Pomfrey threw up her hands with a groan of frustration.

"I've had to put them to sleep, they were both in too much pain. Miss Cross had three broken ribs, Miss Prewett's arm was dislocated, and they've both received multiple lacerations and bruises. They're in pretty rough shape. It would also appear that Miss Cross has performed a massive amount of accidental magic. Her magical core is weak right now. She will not be able to attend classes tomorrow," Madame Pomfrey stated, leading Snape to the girls' beds. Snape looked down at them. The injuries were fading, but the dark circles under the eyes of Lavinia's doll-like face gave away her state. Mischa's eyes were open.

"You should be asleep, girl," Madame Pomfrey chided. Mischa shook her head.

"I can't sleep."

Snape stood at the foot of her bed, contemplating. "Would you like some Dreamless Sleep Potion?" he asked. She shook her head.

"I want to watch over Lavinia, Professor, if that's alright," she said softly, looking at her dearest friend's sleeping form.

"You're both safe now. This wing is warded so that no harm can befall you here," Snape said reassuringly.

"I know, but I can't rest. Please, Professor," she said. The Professor nodded.

"I understand. Do what you must," he replied. He looked at Lavinia. "You are both excused from classes tomorrow. I will inform the staff. Lavinia's lessons will begin the day after." He bade her goodnight and left the girls in Madame Pomfrey's capable hands.

XXXXXXX

The girls spent the next day recovering quietly in the hospital wing. The following evening found them standing in the space Snape had cleared for their lessons, listening to him speak.

"When you are surrounded by enemies, you must be alert. I will not just be teaching you spells. Here, you will learn to fight. You will learn how to anticipate an enemy's actions, how to evade them, how to retaliate with precision," he said. The girls gazed at him, attention rapt. He continued. "I doubt you know this, and this absolutely cannot leave this room. Do you swear it?" he said, raising and eyebrow. Both girls swore their secrecy. Snape looked into their eyes and decided he could trust them. "In the first Wizarding War, I was a Death Eater," he began, inwardly flinching at Mischa's reaction. Lavinia looked confused, so he elaborated. "I was one of the Dark Lord's followers. However, I quickly defected, becoming a spy for Dumbledore instead. I acquired many skills while working as a double agent for Dumbledore's side. It is this reservoir of information that I will draw upon to teach you. Are you ready?"

"Yes, sir," Lavinia said eagerly. Mischa nodded.

"May I ask a question?" she said. Professor Snape hesitated, then nodded. Mischa took a breath and asked, "Is it true that You-Know-Who marked his followers?"

Snape grimaced and pulled up his left sleeve, revealing a faded tattoo of a skull with a snake protruding from its mouth. Lissy hissed from the coils of Lavinia's hair. Lavinia and Mischa stared at it until Snape dropped his sleeve. Mischa bowed her head. "I can't imagine what you must have gone through. I've heard rumors from the Weasleys before they stopped talking to us about his cruelty. You're a brave soul, Professor," she said softly. Professor Snape gazed at her, expression unreadable.

"Thank you, Miss Prewett. Shall we begin?" he said finally. The girls agreed. "It is effective to know your Shield Charms, which both of you have plenty of practice with, but it is much easier and much more effective to learn how to dodge unfriendly attacks. Most spells have a very straight trajectory, which makes dodging them much easier. A simple step to the side will do. However, under rapid fire from one or more opponents, it can become a challenge. You must be quick, adaptable, and unhesitating. Both of you, fire spells at me as rapidly as you can, and I will demonstrate. Begin!"

The girls began firing spells as fast as they could. Snape dodged and ducked and rolled to avoid them. Every spell they fired missed. He was surprisingly graceful. It was like a dance between him and the flashes of light that slipped harmlessly past him. He called for them to stop. "You see? You will have much better fortune if you practice this. Now, face off with each other. You will start slow. Miss Prewett, you will try to disarm Miss Cross. Miss Cross, try to avoid Miss Prewett's spells. Begin," he said. Mischa fired a Disarming Spell at Lavinia, who dodged it neatly. Mischa grinned and started rapid firing. Lavinia managed to dodge several of Mischa's spells, but lost her footing and slipped, and the spell caught her dead on.

"Well done, for your first try," the Professor said. "Now switch. Miss Cross, try to disarm Miss Prewett. Begin."

Lavinia retrieved her wand and fired Disarming Spells as quickly as she could. Mischa was easier to catch, only managing to dodge a few. She retrieved her wand. "Where did you go wrong, Miss Prewett?" Snape asked. Mischa looked at him, biting her lip.

"I hesitated," she said simply.

"Correct. Try again," he said. They obeyed. Mischa did much better this time, and when Lavinia finally caught her, Snape nodded his approval. "Now practice that until I say stop," he instructed. They did so, taking turns sending spells at each other until the spell hit, then switching. It wasn't long before Lavinia grew frustrated. She kept tripping and losing her footing. Then she had an idea.

"Can I try something?" she asked, looking at Snape, who gave her a nod. She retrieved her tape player from her bag and put her headphones on. "Ready," she said to Mischa. Snape raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. He was curious to see if this would help her.

Help her, it did. She danced around Mischa's spells for nearly half an hour before finally collapsing with exhaustion. Mischa cheered and Snape gave her a rare smile. "That was exceptional, Miss Cross. Learn to do that without your music and no one will be able to touch you," he said. He stood. "Now, that was the simple part. It becomes increasingly difficult if you wish to fight back, or at the very least, disable your opponent long enough to escape. My desk will count as safety. You will duel here, dodging each other's attacks and attempting to disable each other until one of you reaches the desk. Begin," he said. Lavinia groaned and got to her feet. The girls squared off once more, watching each other carefully. Mischa cast the first spell. Lavinia dodged it and sent one back over her shoulder. It missed wildly, very nearly hitting Snape's head. Snape quickly erected a shield. The girls dueled, dancing around each other and firing spells. At first, they were missing by a wide margin, but the longer they practiced, the more accurate their aim became. Finally, Lavinia hit Mischa with a Tickling Jinx and made for the desk, slamming her hand upon it and yelling "SAFE!" Snape smiled once more and nodded, reversing the jinx on Mischa and standing up once more.

"Well done. Practice that on your own until Saturday. Then we will move on to the next task. If you are attacked before then, use what you know. You may use the empty classroom you used in October to make your costumes. Here is the key. Do not let anyone else get a hold of it. I must escort you back to your dormitories," he said, handing Lavinia a small silver key. She slipped it into her pocket and thanked the Professor. The girls grabbed their things and followed Snape to the Slytherin common room. They bade him goodnight and slipped off to bed.

"That was rather fun," Mischa said as she erected Lavinia's ward. Lavinia nodded in agreement as she changed the batteries in her tape player.

"Mischa? Could you tell me about the Dark Lord that Professor Snape worked for?" she asked abruptly. Mischa's face grew serious.

"Tomorrow. That's a long conversation," she said softly. She looked pensive. "Of course, what I know is only what I've heard from the Weasleys' mum and dad. They used to talk about it with mum when I was little, before they stopped coming around. You would think that they are just as ashamed to have a Slytherin in their family as the Slytherins are to have a half-blood in their House," she said bitterly. "It's a shame, really. I liked their son, Charlie. He was much like Riley, obsessed with dragons. From what I hear, he completed his schooling last year and went to Romania to study them for a living. Anyways, we'll talk about all that tomorrow, ok?"

Lavinia nodded and laid down, Lissy slithering out of her curls and curling up on the pillow next to her. "Goodnight, Mischa," she said softly.

"Night, kid," Mischa replied, slipping out of the dormitory and up to her own. Lavinia lay pensively in her bed for a while before falling asleep.


	23. Chapter 22: War Stories

Chapter 22: War Stories

Lavinia and Mischa practiced their dodging every evening. They were getting quite good at it. They made a game of it, throwing spells at each other and racing to the blackboard of the abandoned classroom, using the desks to create obstacles in their paths. Professor Snape popped in occasionally, watching their progress with approval. They were learning quickly and diligently.

The lessons paid off, too. One evening, as they made their way to the dungeons from the Great Hall, Malcolm and his group ambushed them from a secret passageway hidden behind a tapestry. Mischa and Lavinia managed to get away with little damage, although Mischa had taken a Knockback Jinx and Lavinia had received a small burn on her right arm. They celebrated their little victory in Snape's office. The Professor rewarded them with an excellent black tea with vanilla cream and a plate of cheese Danish that the house elves had brought up. The Danish was delicious. They took the time to take a break from physical training as Snape taught them a few advanced spells that they could use on those who could not be deterred. One caused their opponent to be glued to a surface, another caused the attacker to become confused and hurt themselves, and the last made their opponent go temporarily blind and deaf. The spells were only to be used in an emergency, although Snape did very subtly hint that if they used them on Malcolm, he would turn the other cheek.

Meanwhile, the Slytherins were fuming. They glared at Lavinia and Mishca from all sides, whispering menacingly amongst themselves. It made the girls nervous, but they kept their heads held high and stuck together, ready to weather any storm. The Saturday after their first lesson with Snape found them learning a new skill to help them with this endeavor.

"Today, I wish to teach you how to dodge two attackers. Now, you've done fairly well together, and I commend you that feat, but there will come a time where you will be on your own with no backup. It is this I wish to prepare you for. Again, we will only use Disarming Spells here, but on your own, should the need arise, it will be perfectly acceptable to use any means necessary."

Snape demonstrated once more as Lavinia and Mischa fired spells at him, pointing out how he used more than his sense of sight to anticipate his next move. This proved more difficult in practice, and both girls soon found themselves frustrated by their incompetence, Mischa more so than Lavinia, because she was older and should be better at this.

"Why don't you teach Defense?" she asked at one point. Snape's brow furrowed.

"That is between Dumbledore and I," he said sharply. Mischa nodded, unperturbed by the Professor's ire. They continued practicing, Snape pairing up with each girl to go up against the other in turns, taking breaks every now and again to regain their energy. They kept at it till dusk, when Snape stopped them, saying he did really need to grade assignments. The girls were relieved; they were exhausted. They both collapsed in front of the fire. Snape had to rouse them both from sleep to escort them to the common room, where they barely noticed the glares of the other students on their way to bed.

The girls woke early the next day and met in the empty common room. They headed to the kitchens and ate breakfast with the house elves. They were very pleasant creatures, sweet and eager to make the girls feel comfortable. After gorging themselves on eggs benedict and cheese Danish, they made their way to the empty classroom. They sparred back and forth for a while. They talked until Snape found them and escorted them to his office to practice dueling.

Several hours later, they took a break and ate once more. After their meal, Snape started speaking once more.

"Miss Prewett, you are familiar with non-verbal spells, correct?" he asked. Mischa shrugged.

"I'm familiar with the concept, but we never practiced them," she replied. Snape sighed.

"Abysmal, your Defense curriculum is so scattered that a seventh year has not practiced non verbal spells," he said, his voice tinged with irritation. "Well, I suppose I will teach you along with Miss Cross. Now, off the top of your heads, what is the advantage of a non-verbal spell?"

Lavinia answered. "Surprise. The opponent won't know what you're doing," she said thoughtfully. Snape nodded.

"Exactly. The sooner you master this, the better. I know you have used accidental magic before, Miss Cross," he said, nodding to her, "try to draw upon that feeling, it will help."

Soon enough, they were practicing. Mischa got the hang of it quickly. Lavinia struggled some, but once she took Snape's advice, she was able to do weak nonverbal spells.

"Let me try you on a simple one, Miss Cross," Snape suggested. "The incantation is _Levicorpus!_ Miss Prewett, Miss Cross is going to try to hang you in the air by your ankle. It won't hurt, but it might be uncomfortable."

Mischa nodded. Lavinia stared at her.

 _Levicorpus!_ she thought, concentrating hard. Soon enough, Mischa was in the air. Snape nodded his approval.

"Hold her there," he said. Lavinia held her there as long as she could, finally saying, "I have to let her go!" Snape lowered her gently and Lavinia sagged.

"Well, I can do it, that's a start," she said, flashing them a grin. Mischa found herself grinning back. Lavinia's smile really was lovely.

They practiced a while longer. Lavinia made progress much faster now. By dinner, she was able to hold Mischa up for a full minute.

While they ate, Mischa spoke. "Professor, could you tell us about the Wizarding War? I don't know much about it, only what I remember from when I was young, and Lavinia knows nothing at all," she said, glancing at Lavinia. Snape straightened up.

"I suppose I could," he said. "Not many people know the war like I did. I have seen both sides. When I first became a Death Eater, it was for the acceptance of my so-called friends. I didn't really know what I was going into, but I learned quickly. The Dark Lord was killing muggles and muggleborns by the dozens, whole families were tortured and slaughtered, and Dumbledore's organization was fighting him as much as possible. There was much blood shed, many innocent lives taken and destroyed. Then I made a mistake, and someone I cared about was killed. I went to Dumbledore when I found out that this person was in danger. Since then I played spy for Dumbledore and I fought for his side. The Dark Lord met his end at Godric's Hollow, where James and Lily Potter lived with their one year old son. The parents were killed, but when Lily died, it was to protect her son, and when the Dark Lord turned his wand on the child, the curse backfired and hit him instead. His power broke, and the boy received nothing more than a cut on his forehead. Dumbledore does not believe that the Dark Lord is truly dead."

The girls were silent for a moment.

"The kid lived?" Mischa asked. Snape nodded.

"He starts here next year," he said softly. The girls looked at each other.

"Interesting," Mischa said. Lavinia watched the Professor silently. He spoke again.

"The Death Eaters were just as cruel to each other as they were to muggles and muggleborns. They would make games out of torturing each other to see who could withstand the most pain. They were animals. I was forced to do despicable things." Silence fell for a moment.

"This Dark Lord," Mischa said quietly, "What was his name, and why will no one say it, even now?" Snape looked at her and inclined his head.

"He called himself Voldemort, although his real name is Tom Riddle. People have always been afraid to say it. They're frightened, even to this day," he replied. He looked a bit weary. Mischa looked at Lavinia.

"Did that answer your question, kid?" she said quietly. Lavinia nodded.

"Is there anything else you wish to know?" Snape asked. They were silent for a moment.

"Why did the Dark Lord target muggles and muggleborns? Is that why people hate me for what I am?" Lavinia asked finally. Snape bowed his head.

"There has always been a notion in many pureblood Wizarding families that they alone were worthy of magic. While half-bloods are typically accepted within the fold, the union of a magical person and a muggle is frowned upon among these social elitists. Muggleborns, however, they don't believe are worthy to study magic. This started with Salazar Slytherin himself; one of the things he was known for is taking only pureblood and a few select half blood children into his House. He would never have allowed a muggleborn such as yourself in. This notion of pureblood superiority was strong with the Dark Lord, and he acted upon it with such hatred. Dumbledore could probably guess why, he is quite intuitive when it comes to the Dark Lord. Whatever the reason, muggles and muggleborns were deemed to be the lowest forms of life, and he sought to rule over them. He wanted to rule over everyone, and he wanted purebloods at the top of the food chain," he explained. Lavinia nodded pensively. Mischa bit her lip, looking sideways at her friend. There was another moment of silence.

"What did he do to them? Was it like what the Slytherins do to me?" Lavinia whispered, not looking up. Snape sighed.

"It was similar, though the Slytherins have not employed some of the nastier curses that the Death Eaters used. I am sorry to say that a few of those curses were of my own invention. To this day, I wish I'd kept those to myself. One of many mistakes," he said. "There was Sectumsempra, which cuts the victims deeply so that the wounds cannot be sealed except with a particular countercurse. There were many curses that opened wounds inside the body, some that couldn't be reversed, some that wouldn't heal except with certain potions. There were the Unforgivables, of course. They were sometimes given poisons that caused them great agony, whether physical or in the mind. The Dark Lord sometimes performed Legilimency on his victims and followers alike. He would enter their minds for information and destroy their sanity. I'm told it's a painful process. He has used Legilimency on me before, but I happen to be an expert Occlumens, which counters Legilimency. And then there were the Inferi," he said with a barely concealed shudder.

"What are Inferi?" Mischa asked, puzzled.

"Reanimated corpses that were bound to the Dark Lord's will."

Silence fell once more.

"And the Unforgivables?" Lavinia whispered.

"There are three. The Imperius Curse will hypnotize the victim to do the bidding of the caster. It's possible to fight, but difficult. You would have to be exceptionally strong willed to fight off the Imperius. Then there's the Cruciatus Curse, which is used for torture. It causes extreme agony, and there's no way to fight it. The last curse is the Killing Curse, _Avada Kedavra_. It cannot be blocked. The only way to survive is to block it. Harry Potter is the only known person to have survived. They are called the Unforgivables because they are the most despicable of all curses and will earn you a life sentence in the wizard prison, Azkaban."

Snape paused to let the information sink in. It seemed Lavinia had one more question.

"What type of fate waits in Azkaban? I've heard Slytherins talk about it, always with great fear." Snape nodded.

"Rightly so. Azkaban is guarded by creatures called dementors that feed on positive human emotions, leaving their victims with nothing but their darkest thoughts, memories, and emotions. They also consume human souls through a process called the Dementor's Kiss. A person who had been Kissed will survive, but they will be a lifeless husk of a human being, with no emotion, no thoughts, no personality. They often starve to death soon after because they no longer have any human survival instincts. They will sit and stare into space for the rest of their lives, doing nothing, never speaking, never knowing anything. It is a terrible fate," he said softly. Lavinia shivered. They fell silent. It seemed the girls were out of questions. The clock struck nine, and Snape stood.

"Curfew," he said, spurring Mischa and Lavinia to rise and gather their things. They walked back to the common room in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. The girls bade their Professor goodnight and made their way to bed with no trouble at all. It was long before Lavinia found sleep, and when it came, her dreams were plagued with screaming muggles and muggleborns, covered in blood and soulless. She woke up screaming, then immediately took Dreamless Sleep Potion, effectively knocking her out cold until dawn. This time, the other Slytherins paid her no mind.


	24. Chapter 23: The Coming of Spring

Chapter 23: The Coming of Spring

As the weather grew warmer, the girls fought to learn from their Professor. Soon they were practicing with what Lavinia called "every man for himself duels." They would shoot curses at each other at random, dodging and shielding themselves, or occasionally each other. The girls were getting good at it, and now they held their own in the halls.

As one duel was taking place, Mischa realized just how powerful Lavinia's magic could be. She lost control, blasting the surrounding Slytherins to the other side of the corridor. Her eyes were bright, her teeth were bared, and her hair was a wild mess. She looked rather frightening in that moment and Mischa smiled. Maybe she'd be okay, after all.

The weather had started to grow warmer, allowing the girls to seek refuge on the grounds. It wasn't long before they found their way back to their old spot just a few minutes trek from the edge of the forest. They spent many afternoons there, eating food they got from the kitchens and listening to music, working on homework in the sunlight. Mischa's N.E.W.T.s were fast approaching and she was cramming in every ounce of information she could into her head, borrowing some of Lavinia's books for extra help.

Snape knew of their adventures into the forest. He chose to turn a blind eye. He had followed them to their clearing one day, and they were always back by sunset. It seemed there would be no danger there.

The only downside to their progress was that the harder they fought, the nastier the Slytherins became, one actually hitting Lavinia with Sectumsempra across her stomach. Mischa had sprinted to her side as fast as she could, crouching over her protectively. The bleeding had been profuse, and the Slytherins had scampered as Snape's footsteps approached. Snape had been furious. He'd bent over Lavinia and started chanting a countercurse, closing the wound in ropy red tendrils which eventually became smooth and whole once more. Then he'd worked a Blood Replenisher down her throat and she'd sat up slowly.

"Jameson, that bitch!" Mischa had cried, enraged. "I could kill her! Lavinia, how do you feel, sweetie?" Lavinia shook her head to clear it.

"God, that hurt," she whimpered. She'd looked at the Professor, who was gazing at her sadly. "It's alright, Professor, I feel better now. I'm just really tired," she said quickly. The Professor sighed.

"It was Courtney Jameson? You're certain?" Snape asked Mischa, his face still pale and melancholy. Mischa nodded.

"Without a doubt. I'd know that shrill laugh anywhere," she spat, looking back at Lavinia once more. Snape nodded.

"I will take care of this. She will be expelled," he said sternly, pulling himself together and standing. "Can you get her to the hospital wing, Miss Prewett?"

"Yeah, I got her," Mischa replied, levitating Lavinia carefully and taking off.

Snape took a moment to collect himself. He strode into the Slytherin common room, robes billowing, and growled, "Miss Jameson, follow me." Courtney rose, trembling. Snape led her to Dumbledore's office and sent her in, following close behind her.

"Professor Snape, Miss Jameson, to what do I owe this surprise?" Dumbledore asked, quite surprised. Snape directed Courtney to a chair.

"Miss Jameson had performed an illegal curse upon Miss Cross. Sectumsempra," he said, snarling the last word. Dumbledore blinked.

"Is Miss Cross alright?" he asked sharply. Snape seethed. Now Dumbledore decided to give a damn. How lovely.

"I have repaired the damage," he said coolly. Dumbledore nodded and turned to Jameson.

"Miss Jameson, the use of that spell could gain you a sentence in Azkaban. Do you understand?" he said. Jameson looked down, trying to hold back tears. "As it is, you are still in school, and therefore I will decide your fate. You will be expelled from Hogwarts forthwith. You will pack your things tonight, and you will leave tomorrow. I will contact your parents," he said firmly, turning to a piece of parchment and writing. Snape pulled the girl to her feet and escorted her back to the common room. He told her to pack and meet him back down here. Several girls followed her up the stairs.

"What's going on, Courtney?" they asked.

"I'm being expelled. I used Sectumsempra on L," she replied, voice low. The girls hissed. Jameson proceeded to pack. She met Snape back downstairs and said goodbye. Snape led her to an unused chamber.

"You will sleep here tonight," he barked, pointing her in. She went in miserably and laid on the small bed. It was a tiny chamber, with only a small fireplace and a bed. There was a bathroom attached, but it was tiny and cold. Jameson shivered and tried to sleep. Snape locked her in for good measure.

The next morning, Courtney's parents had picked her up, reprimanding her in front of the entire Great Hall. Lavinia was still in the hospital wing, but Mischa had gone down to see what would happen. She smiled bitterly as her parents yelled.

"Yeah, you probably taught her that spell, mum and dad," Mischa intoned softly. She ate quickly and returned to the hospital wing to see if Lavinia was free to go. Snape came up soon after and declared that she was free to go. Jameson was gone. They were both excused from lessons. The girls vanished into the woods thirty minutes later.

Mischa recounted the story of Jameson's expulsion. "So she'd definitely gone. We won't be seeing her again," she said at last, laying back on the ground. Lavinia sighed.

"That was the spell Snape invented, you know," she said. Mischa nodded.

"Yeah, it was."

"Do you think Jameson's parents were Death Eaters?"

"Probably," Mischa replied, shrugging. "There are a lot of students with Death Eater parents in Slytherin. Malcolm's parents were. So are Nott and Rosier's."

Lavinia sighed. "I'm sure Snape feels awful. He taught them that spell, and now it's being used again," she said, biting her lip.

"I know he does. He was furious."

They fell silent, listening to the frogs and crickets surrounding them. It was soothing, and Lavinia relaxed.

"It's not his fault. He didn't cast the spell," she said softly. "I wonder if he'll feel better if I tell him that."

Mischa smiled sadly. "Doubt it, kid."

XXXXXXX

Sunset fell and found the girls slipping back into the castle. They crept quietly to the common room and found themselves face to face with the entire Slytherin House. Malcolm stood and snarled at them.

"You got her expelled!" he screeched. Lavinia bared her teeth and Mischa scoffed.

"She got herself expelled, Malcolm, she used an illegal curse. She's lucky she's not in prison," she said, examining her nails coolly. Malcolm let out a bull like snort of rage. He pulled out his wand and the girls sprung into action, dodging his curses deftly. Other Slytherins joined in, and Mischa and Lavinia danced around them, splitting up, changing direction, making themselves difficult to target. Finally, Malcolm yelled "STOP!" and the Slytherins stopped firing. The girls quickly found each other and held hands discreetly, standing back to back in the middle of the circle of Slytherins. Malcolm leaned down into Lavinia's face, leering.

"I have a better idea," he said, grinning nastily. "I think you're gonna spend the night in the Forbidden Forest, L. You and your blood traitor friend."

Lavinia let out a breath. That couldn't be too bad. They'd been in the forest plenty of times. They lowered their wands.

"You'll leave us alone if we do?" Lavinia asked skeptically.

"Sure, L," Malcolm said, his tone too friendly for her liking.

"I'm not afraid of the forest," Mischa said nonchalantly. Lavinia nodded her agreement.

"Get moving, then, go on. We'll go with you."

XXXXXXX

They stood at the edge of the forest, Malcolm and few others at their backs.

"Don't come back till dawn. Better yet, don't come back at all," he said, brandishing his wand at them. They looked at each other and clasped hands, stepping into the trees and heading towards their clearing. They could hear the Slytherins sniggering and shivered. During the day, being in the forest was one thing, but at night, it was a bit creepier than they recalled. They found their clearing and settled down, hands still clasped. "It's gonna be a long night, kid," Mischa said softly. Lavinia nodded. A long night indeed.


	25. Chapter 24: In The Forbidden Forest

Chapter 24: In the Forbidden Forest

Their spot in the forest was too quiet. Both girls had taken out their wands. It was very dark and the wind whipping through the trees was cold. Lavinia shivered. The full moon came out from behind a cloud.

Suddenly, a howl sounded. Lavinia covered her mouth and choked back a scream, looking wide eyed at Mischa. "We need to go," she whispered. Mischa nodded and they got up quietly. Before they could get to the edge of the clearing, growling sounded.

"Lavinia, don't try to fight, just run, go, go!" They took off through the trees, trying to get out. Mischa shouted a few _Impedimentas_ , and Lavinia followed suit. She was finding it hard to keep the screams of fear in. They could hear the creatures behind them growling and running in their direction. Never had the edge of the forest seemed so far away.

It was too far away.

"Run, Lavinia! I'll find you in the morning, just get to the castle! Run!" Mischa cried as she turned and prepared to meet them, wand raised.

"Mischa, no!"

"Just go!"

"MISCHA!"

Mischa sent a curse at Lavinia, blasting her away from the wolves. "GO!" Mischa screamed. "It's too late, go!"

Tears streamed down Lavinia's face as she looked at her only friend. "Mischa," she whimpered. The werewolves converged, and Lavinia ran for her life. She tumbled onto the lawn of Hogwarts and kept running. She was sobbing, running blindly, and ran directly into a warm body. "Mischa, werewolves, in the forest!" Lavinia cried, not knowing who held her. The one voice she'd hoped to hear graced her ears immediately.

"Get inside, now!" Professor Snape released Lavinia and sprinted to the forest. It almost looked like he was flying. Lavinia ran inside and watched at the nearest window, tears flowing freely.

Dawn had crept over the top of the trees when Snape emerged from the trees, holding Mischa's body. He was indeed gliding as if on wings, and as he touched down in front of the castle doors that she held open for him, Lavinia felt a gust of air rock her. "She's alive. Do you have any potions with you?"

Lavinia had already laid them out. She poured them, one by one, down Mischa's throat. A moan sounded, which helped Lavinia focus. She would live. She would be a werewolf now, but she would live. That's all that mattered.

When she had exhausted her potions, Professor Snape summoned a few potions of his own, pouring Wolfsbane and Blood Replenisher down her throat. They rushed her to the hospital wing, where Madame Pomfrey took over, waving her wand and performing spells so fast. She wordlessly handed Lavinia and Snape each a book with a page open and the three set to work. Lavinia focused all of her strength to perform the spells.

Dumbledore and McGonagall strode in an hour later and took over for Lavinia, telling her to lie down. Lavinia settled for brewing healing potions as needed nearby. There would be no rest for her. Professor Snape let McGonagall take his place and strode to accompany her. They laid out vial after vial of healing concoctions. Dumbledore raised his eyebrows in surprise but left them to it. Professor Snape trusted every vial she laid out, and that was good enough for him. When the question came up, the Potions Master explained that she had been brewing healing potions for herself since last year.

Seven hours later, the group had done everything they could. They stepped back from Mischa, whose beautiful face was mysteriously untouched. There was a bite mark on her neck and some new scars on her arms. Lavinia wondered idly if Mischa would be allowed to finish school.

Snape sat next to her and ask her to recount what happened. She admitted that they'd spent plenty of time in that clearing and it had seemed safe. Due to the circumstances, no points were taken, and no detentions would be issued.

As Lavinia told her tale, she cried openly, finally collapsing onto her knees and placing her head in her hands. Snape swooped down and wrapped his cloak around her, shielding her from the crowd around her. Finally, the group was quiet, and Lavinia's tears were momentarily spent. Professor Snape kept close to her as they waited for Mischa to stir. Classes had been cancelled for the day, so Dumbledore and McGonagall left to speak to the students. When Mischa stirred, Lavinia and Snape were the only two around. Professor Snape stepped away to allow the girls to speak.

"Lavinia, are you hurt?"

"No. But you are," Lavinia replied, eyes filling up once more with tears. Mischa nodded.

"I know. But I actually feel fine," she said, shrugging.

"We just spent the last nine hours trying to save your life. You have many healing potions in your system," Lavinia explained. Mischa blinked.

"That long?" she said, voice shaking. Lavinia nodded. She gripped Mischa's hand and gently squeezed.

"I thought you were going to die," she whispered.

Mischa stroked Lavinia's soft curls as she cried. After a while, the tears stopped. Professor Snape had left at some point, and Mischa whispered, "I can't stay, Lavinia. They'll never let me in here. I can't go home, either, that would put my mum in danger. I have to go back into the forest."

Lavinia's eyes grew wide. "You can't!" she cried in horror.

"I have to. I'm too dangerous to stay here, too dangerous to go home. I'll be alright, I promise, and I'll visit you when I can. I'll send you a note, and we can meet in the woods," Mischa replied. She was holding Lavinia to her now, trying to keep the child calm. "The other werewolves aren't a danger to me anymore, Lavinia. The other creatures don't mess with werewolves, either. I'll be one of them, maybe even belong to their pack. In my trunk, there's a book written by a werewolf, it's called _Instincts of a Werewolf_ , you should take it. You'll understand. But I have to go."

With that, Mischa slid off of the bed and Transfigured her hospital gown into a t-shirt and jeans. She strode towards the doors to the wing, and Lavinia spoke.

"Let me come with you. Just to the forest, so I know you're safe."

Mischa looked at her. "You will leave at sunset, do you understand?" she said. Lavinia nodded. Mischa took her hand and they left the hospital wing together.

Down at the castle doors, Mischa looked around at the hall. "Such a beautiful castle, really," she whispered. They headed out and took their time walking across the grass. Finally, they reached the clearing and waited. They didn't have to wait long.

Around five in the afternoon, the figure of a man appeared at the edge of the clearing. "I won't hurt you, I promise," he said. He had a rather Scottish accent. He stepped into the clearing and raised his hands to show he was unarmed. Mischa stood, beckoning for Lavinia to stay back. Lavinia stayed quite still.

"Who are you?" Mischa asked. The man smiled.

"I am Toren. I may have been the one that bit your neck last night. My apologies," he said, inclining his head sorrowfully. He turned to Lavinia. "You both must have been terrified. I'm so sorry." He sank down to his knees and looked up at the girls, expression pleading and ashamed.

"I can't stay at Hogwarts now. Would I be safe here? Or should I find another forest?" Mischa asked. Toren sighed.

"You would be safe now. The wolves scrap sometimes, but it's more for fun than anything," he replied. "You can stay near me, if you like. I'll protect you if anything should happen."

Mischa thought about his offer. "Alright. Just let me say goodbye," she said quietly. She turned back to Lavinia. "Remember what I said. If you need me, your owl will find me. And I will write and let you know when it's safe to meet." She pulled Lavinia into a tight hug. "Be safe, Lavinia. Give them hell, okay?" Lavinia nodded and hugged Mischa tight.

"I'll miss you," she whispered. Mischa kissed Lavinia on the head.

"I'll miss you, too. Get back to the castle, the sun's going down."

Lavinia released Mischa reluctantly and walked away, giving her one last long look. Mischa waved, then turned and walked into the forest with Toren. Lavinia trudged back up to the castle. She went directly to Snape's office.

"She's gone," she said as she sat down. Snape strode to her side and placed a comforting hand on Lavinia's shoulder. Tears began to roll down her cheeks and she sighed. Snape pulled his cloak around her again for comfort.

"Where did she go?" he asked.

"With the wolf that turned her. He promised to keep her safe," she replied softly.

Snape nodded. He reached into his pocket.

"Drink this, it will help you sleep. You need to rest," he said. He transfigured the chair she was sitting in into a soft cot with a blanket. Lavinia drank the potion gratefully and sank down into a deep, dreamless slumber.

* * *

 **PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! MISCHA IS NOT GONE FOREVER, I PROMISE!**


	26. Chapter 25: Pack Life

Chapter 25: Pack Life

Lavinia spent the next several days excused from classes and resting in the hospital wing. She was quiet, withdrawn, and the light was gone from her eyes. She barely ate and her sleep was plagued by nightmares of werewolves and full moons. She missed Mischa terribly. She barely acknowledged Snape's presence by her side, didn't acknowledge Madame Pomfrey at all; she lay curled in a ball, sometimes with tears flowing down her face, sometimes with a blank stare. It saddened Snape to see the child like this.

When she resumed classes, she was a ball of anxiety. She would be alone for the first time since Mischa came into her life and she had no idea what to expect. To her surprise, the Slytherins seemed satisfied with the punishment they'd dished out for now. No attacks came, just cruel, triumphant sneers from the other students and the occasional taunt. Evenings found her in Snape's office with her headphones on, falling back into the routine she'd adopted before Mischa. One morning, Mercedes dropped a note in Lavinia's lap.

 _Lavinia,_

 _How are you holding up, kid? I hope you're alright. I've been worried sick. Come to the forest when classes are over, it's safe._

 _Mischa_

Lavinia smiled for the first time in days and folded the note up, finding a scrap piece of parchment and writing _I'll be there, see you soon_ upon it. She tied it to Mercedes' leg and sent her off.

Classes seemed to drag that day. Never had Lavinia wanted to leave a Potions class so early. Snape, noticing her agitation, dismissed her as soon as she'd finished her potion, so she'd raced down to the forest immediately.

Mischa was already there, waiting with her arms open. Lavinia crashed into them.

"Mischa!" she cried.

"Hey, kid," Mischa said, running her fingers through Lavinia's hair. "How's it going?"

Lavinia shrugged. "Nothing's been happening. The Slytherins seem sated, for now at least," she replied. Mischa raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Well good, because your best friend is a werewolf now and she will not hesitate to kick some Slytherin ass," she growled. Lavinia smiled.

"I miss you," she said.

Mischa hugged her again. "I miss you too, kid."

They sat in silence for a moment, then Lavinia asked, "What's it like, being a werewolf?" Mischa grinned, to Lavinia's surprise.

"Actually, it's pretty great. Lone werewolves have it really rough, but werewolves in a pack are actually pretty great. It makes life easier, knowing there are other's who are looking out for you. They explain when changes happen, and pack wolves channel their beast better, which makes them more wolf-like and less dangerous," she explained. "See, lone wolves who don't have any other wolves to run with go completely wild on the full moon. Pack wolves keep each other in line, like a real wolf pack."

Lavinia's eyes were wide. "So you're safe?" she said hopefully.

"Not yet, and unless I stay with my pack, I won't be. The reason I was attacked is because Toren was a lone wolf up until recently, so he's still not in the pack mind. The rest of them were trying to catch him, but lone wolves do tend to be faster," Mishca explained.

Lavinia nodded in understanding. "Have you turned yet?"

"I turned the night after I was bitten. There are three nights in each cycle, and we were in our second. It's painful at first, but they say you get used to it."

Lavinia's face was pale at the thought. "I'm sorry," she whispered. Mischa shrugged.

"It's not your fault. Besides, it's not all bad," she said, looking into the trees. "Toren is really cute," she whispered with a wink. Lavinia giggled.

"Can I meet them?" she asked. Mischa let out a loud whistle. Several people came out of the trees and into the clearing with sheepish grins on their faces.

"We're all very sorry for frightening you, Miss Lavinia," said a burly man with long black hair and blue eyes. He was easily the biggest of the werewolves, nearly seven feet tall with broad shoulders. Lavinia smiled.

"It's alright, I'm not scared now," she said. The werewolves smiled and began introducing themselves. Toren, of course, approached her first with his hand outstretched. A sandy haired woman named Rosemary stepped forward and winked. A dark skinned man named Claudius gave Lavinia a high five. The biggest one was Marcus and he was the Alpha of the pack. His wife, Cary, was sporting a large belly and a smile.

"How can you carry a baby?" Lavinia asked. "Wouldn't your transformations hurt it?"

"We don't transform if we're carrying a babe," Cary explained, smiling. "I'm enjoying being human while it lasts."

"Will it be like you?"

"Aye, but when a werewolf is born, he is less dangerous than a werewolf that has been turned. For him, being a werewolf will be more like sharing one body with the spirit of an actual wolf."

Lavinia took a moment to absorb that. Marcus stepped forward and clapped Lavinia on the shoulder. "You are important to our new pack mate, so you are now important to the entire pack. Should you ever need our protection, simply call upon us. We will come," he said, handing her a whittled whistle in the shape of a wolf's head. Lavinia smiled.

"Thank you," she whispered. She looked back at Mischa. "You're in good hands?" she asked. Mischa nodded.

"Absolutely, kid," she replied. Lavinia took a breath and nodded. Her stomach rumbled loudly. The wolves laughed. Mischa hugged her. "Go on back to the castle. Stay alert. Don't go down without a fight. Give them hell," she said. She walked to the edge of the clearing with her friend and said goodbye. Lavinia trudged back to the school thoughtfully. She ate dinner in the Great Hall and then made her way to Snape's office.

"How did it go? Is Miss Prewett alright?" Snape asked. Lavinia nodded and recounted what Mischa had said and her encounter with the pack. Snape raised his eyebrows.

"I will admit that I am surprised by this. The only werewolves I have known have been lone wolves," he said. He offered Lavinia some tea, which she accepted gratefully. As she drank her tea, Snape retrieved a box of vials and set them in front of her. "Dreamless Sleep Potion. I've been toying with it. It should be safe to drink nightly."

Lavinia thanked him. Perhaps now she could sleep. She spent the remainder of the evening reading by the fire until Snape escorted her to the common room. She went directly to bed, pausing to give Malcolm a cold glare on her way. Malcolm sniggered. She wasn't sure how much longer she could put up with his smugness. She took her potion and lay down, falling asleep quickly.

XXXXXXX

"Have you told your mother?" Lavinia asked a few days later, lying with her head in Mischa's lap. Mischa frowned.

"Snape told her the morning after it happened. She's devastated," she replied, rubbing her face. "She wants me to come home, but I'm safer here. Could you try to explain that to her? I don't think she believes me." Lavinia nodded.

"I'll write her tonight," she said softly. That would not be a pleasant letter to write. They were quiet for a bit.

"Exams are coming up," Mischa said finally. Lavinia nodded. "Are you ready?" Mischa asked.

"Yes, of course," Lavinia replied, turning onto her side and wiggling into a comfortable position.

"Good. I'm sure you'll be fine. And hey, your summer shouldn't be too bad. The werewolves say on nights when I'm safe, I can come into the city and visit you," Mischa said, smiling. Lavinia returned the smile a little sadly.

"You should visit your mum, too," she said.

"I will, don't worry," Mischa replied. They sat in silence until sunset and then Lavinia returned to the castle.

* * *

 **See, Mischa is fine, and she's not leaving us. Stop throwing things at me.**


	27. Chapter 26: The End Of Year Two

Chapter 26: The End of Year Two

Exams were here at last. Lavinia was reading in the common room, preparing for her written Charms exam, when Malcolm's sneering voice disturbed her ears. She sighed, gripping her wand as she continued to examine the book.

"Hello, L. Do you miss your blood traitor friend?" he asked. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"My blood traitor friend is a werewolf now. You should keep that in mind once in a while. Don't you have something better to do than irritate me?" she said coolly, turning back to her book. Malcolm bristled.

"Mouthy little L, _Scourgify!_ " he said. Lavinia had her Shield Charm up faster than he could shout his spell. She stood, fuming.

"I've had about enough of you, Malcolm. Keep it up, and you're gonna get hurt," she snarled. Malcolm took a surprised step back, looking at her stupidly. Lissy poked her head out from behind Lavinia's ear and hissed. Malcolm noticed.

"What's that in your hair?" he said blankly, blinking.

 _Lissy, no!_ Lavinia hissed. Malcolm gasped.

"You're a Parselmouth?" he whispered. Lavinia turned slowly back to him and smiled.

"Yeah, I am," she said. She shifted into a more aggressive stance as if daring Malcolm to say something. Malcolm gaped at her for a moment.

"You're faking it. You have to be," he said.

 _Lissy, down to my wrist,_ she hissed, extending her arm and lifting her little serpent up to Malcolm's face. Malcolm stepped back. He gave her an incredulous look and darted back to the fireplace. _Now go, Lissy. Hide somewhere safe. Don't come back unless I'm in Snape's office or the woods. You've done enough._

Lissy flickered her tongue against Lavinia's cheek as she passed down her shoulder. _Be careful, mummy,_ she said. Lavinia stroked her scales once as Lissy slithered her way down her body. The serpent was out of sight in seconds. Lavinia sat back down and picked up her book. As Malcolm returned with more Slytherins in tow, Lavinia cast a whispered Confundus Charm his way. The effect was immediate; his eyes became unfocused and he shook his head as if to clear it.

"Speak to the snake, L," said Jugson, leering. "Malcolm here says you can talk to snakes." Lavinia looked at them with a confused expression.

"You're mistaken, Malcolm. You must have been dreaming," she said, returning to her book and ignoring the crowd. It was effective; the crowd looked at Malcolm, who was looking around with a nonplussed expression. The crowd dispersed and Lavinia removed the charm. Awareness crept back into Malcolm's eyes and he glared at her.

"You're dead, Mudblood," he spat quietly. Lavinia just raised an eyebrow and otherwise ignored him.

XXXXXXX

After her last final exam was over, Lavinia headed back for the woods. Lissy met her at the edge of the forest, nuzzling her ear as she coiled up in her hair. Mischa met her in the clearing with a basket of berries and bread. "The Three Broomsticks keeps an underground cellar stocked with food for the wolf pack. Apparently Rosmerta's son was in the pack at one point, but he died. Anyways, I brought a picnic, thought we could celebrate summer coming," she explained. They spread out on the grass and talked for a bit, nibbling on the bread and berries slowly.

"So Malcolm knows you can speak Parseltongue, but the rest of the House doesn't believe him because you Confunded him? Lavinia, that's brilliant!" Mischa laughed. "Really quick thinking on your part, kid. I think you're gonna be just fine."

Lavinia cocked a grin. "Of course she'll be fine," came a voice from within the trees. Toren, Cary, and Marcus stepped through. Cary smiled. "Just fight like a warrior and walk like a queen, you'll be fine," she said, setting down her own package of food. More werewolves joined with food, and the picnic turned into a feast. They had a wonderful time, sitting there, eating, laughing, and enjoying the sunlight. Little did they know, they were being watched.

Malcolm had followed Lavinia to the clearing. He watched in horror as Lavinia laughed and ate with the werewolves. This kid was starting to scare him. He turned tail and ran to the castle.

Lavinia stayed till sunset, parting with the wolves at the edge of the forest and saying goodbye. She made her way to Snape's office. She told him about the little impromptu feast the werewolves had given her, and he smiled. That really was incredible.

At curfew, Snape escorted her to the common room, bidding her goodnight and disappearing into the shadows. Lavinia strode through the common room slowly with her head held high. She was tired of feeling like a trapped animal. Cary's advice stuck in her mind and she would follow it. She was not disturbed, but there were some eyes on her. She made her way down the staircase to Mischa's room, gathering her things for her and pulling the trunk into her own room. She would take everything to Mischa tomorrow after breakfast.

The next day, Lavinia made her way to breakfast, still holding her head high and her back rigid. She ate in silence, ignoring the world around her. She headed straight to the forest afterwards, dropping off Mischa's trunk and walking through the woods with her. They made their way to a small, hidden cavern where the werewolves had made their home. They each had their own chamber, complete with soft beds and a basket for clothes. Mischa had a vanity in hers.

They had another meal with the pack that afternoon, and when it was time for the Leaving Feast, Lavinia said a final goodbye to the wolves and walked with Mischa to the edge of the forest.

"I'll come home as soon as I can; there's a full moon incoming, so it will probably be in two weeks," Mischa said, hugging Lavinia tightly. "Goodnight, kid."

"I'll miss you, Mischa," Lavinia whispered.

"I'll miss you too, little sister," Mischa replied, releasing her and stepping back into the woods. Lavinia's heart was heavy as she made her way back to the castle. The Leaving Feast was terribly dull without Mischa. She went to bed before the feast was over and was asleep before anyone else had come in the room.

XXXXXXX

The train ride home was quiet. Lavinia rode in a compartment by herself, listening to her tape player and taking turns gazing out the window and sketching. She had been doing renditions of all the werewolves as gifts. She was finishing up Cary's now. It depicted the woman smiling and cradling her bulbous belly. She sent it with Hellebore from the train to the wolves' den. Lissy was curled up in Lavinia's hair once more, and the two were dozing off when the compartment opened.

"Wake up!" Malcolm's voice hit her ears like fingernails on a chalkboard and she growled, standing up swiftly and facing off with him.

"What do you want," she growled, drawing her wand.

"How do you know Parseltongue?" Malcolm snarled back. Lavinia shrugged.

"I started talking to snakes when I was eight. I don't know how," she said, stepping back and pointing her wand at Malcolm. Lissy rose up from Lavinia's hair and bared her fangs. She struck an impressive figure despite her smaller stature. Malcolm backed down.

"Have a nice summer, little freak," he said, trying to sneer but visibly shaken. Lavinia cocked a half smile.

"Oh, I will."

Malcolm practically fled the compartment and Lavinia laughed, flicking her wand and shutting the door. She sunk back down into her seat and allowed herself to doze off once more.

She arrived back at King's Cross to find Mrs. Prewett and Audra standing there, both waiting on her. Mrs. Prewett sighed.

"Do you know when she'll be home?" she asked, looking sadly at the barrier. Lavinia patted her arm.

"In two weeks or so, when it's safe," she replied softly. Audra looked back and forth between the two. Lavinia turned to her.

"Hello, Mother," she said, voice still low. Audra patted her daughter's shoulder.

"Are you ready to go home?" she asked. Lavinia nodded.

"Mrs. Prewett, are you alright?" she asked. Mrs. Prewett dried her eyes and nodded.

"I just wish she'd come home," she replied. Lavinia hugged her.

"She's alright, Mrs. Prewett, really. I've met her pack, they're great. They'll keep her safe, I promise," she said quietly so only Mrs. Prewett could hear her. Mrs. Prewett let out a soft sob and nodded.

"Thank you, dear. Feel free to stop by anytime you like," she whispered back. Lavinia released her and left with her mother.

* * *

 **There we are, the end of her second year at Hogwarts. Keep in mind that the real fun begins soon! Harry Potter is coming to Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy is coming to Slytherin, and Voldemort is trying to become immortal.**


	28. Chapter 27: Beautiful

**I can't believe how fast this story is going right now. I didn't think I'd be able to get this far, but here I am, chapter 27, the summer before Lavinia's third year. Let me say now that this story isn't going to completely follow cannon. The end will come about a little differently. There may be some adult content as well. If you are not okay with that, I'm sorry, but you might wanna stop here and just assume Lavinia lives happily ever after.**

* * *

Chapter 27: Beautiful

The first two weeks of Lavinia's vacation were quiet, spent mostly in solitude. Audra had left two days after Lavinia's return for a work thing in another country and wouldn't be back for a few weeks. Lavinia spent much time in the garden and the kitchen. She would eat and enjoy the sunshine while listening to music. As pleasant as it was, Lavinia grew bored. She started dancing in the garden to give herself something to do. The garden was a good place to practice, and her talent for dancing grew stronger. She would sink into the music automatically, letting her body move on instinct. Her hips swayed and her body spun and her hair whipped around in the wind. She found flowy skirts and tight tops were the most comfortable things to wear while dancing. Lissy found enjoyment in joining Lavinia's dances, slithering around her torso as she moved. One sunny afternoon found them dancing to a song by Type O Negative, not realizing they were being watched.

Mischa stood against one of the trees that lined the garden path, watching Lavinia dance with a smile on her face. When the dance ended, she applauded, startling Lavinia out of her trance. "Hey kid," she said, approaching and hugging her friend. Lavinia squeezed her back tightly, grinning.

"I missed you!" she cried. Mischa laughed.

"Come on, I have something planned for you today that you're gonna love!" she exclaimed, dragging Lavinia to the truck. Lavinia jumped in and the girls took off into London together.

They arrived at a theater in the heart of the city. The banner exclaimed that a troupe of dancers was in town. "There are multiple sections, there's ballet, meringue, Irish folk dancing, Middle Eastern dancing… I thought you'd love it," Mischa said.

Lavinia was ecstatic. She couldn't wait for the show to start. They sat close to the stage and settled in. The lights finally went down and the crowd fell silent. The ballet was first. Lavinia watched every dancer as they moved around the stage, graceful and hypnotic. All of the dances were beautiful, but it was the belly dancers that really caught Lavinia's eyes.

"That's what I do," she said, awestruck. Mischa nodded.

"You should make a costume like that, kid," she whispered back. Lavinia watched the hypnotic forms of the dancers as they swung their hips like serpentine creatures, swaying and spinning to the beat. They left the theater an hour later with huge grins on their faces. Some of the belly dancers had been in the lobby after the show, and Mischa had prodded Lavinia into talking to them. They had been more than happy to teach Lavinia a few tricks before they parted, leaving her with a card for a dance studio in London where she could get lessons. Lavinia thought it a fantastic idea and Mischa took her to the address. They had a location in Manchester surprisingly close to Piccadilly's record shop. Lavinia's eyes shone as she walked away with a piece of paper with the information she would need.

They went back to Manchester and visited Mrs. Prewett, who met them in the yard with a plate of sweets in hand. They whiled away their evening in Mischa's backyard, practicing the belly dancing together. Mischa was surprised at how easy it was; she'd half expected to be lousy at it. Mrs. Prewett came out at one point and watched the girls dance, smiling and applauding. As an added bonus, Riley came in that night, and at Mrs. Prewett's urging, the girls put on a dance for him. He'd cheered at the end, telling them how talented they were. They'd ended the night with a cup of hot chocolate and Lavinia was invited to stay the night, an offer she took gladly. She was tired of spending her nights alone at the house. It was a little creepy when she was alone.

They spent the next few days getting Lavinia set up with classes. Lavinia realized that if she took a shortcut, she could walk to the studio from her house. Her classes started the week after Mischa came by. Mischa would have to leave next week, so she accompanied Lavinia to her classes, watching her progress with awe. She was the most graceful in her class and was soon moved to a more advanced section. She kept up with older teens and young adults as they danced, one solid group of hypnotic figures swaying and gliding across the floor with perfect grace and poise. In this time, Lavinia started doing her own makeup and making costumes to dance in. Her creativity knew no boundaries.

A week later, it was time for Mischa to head back to the Forbidden Forest. "Be careful, kid. I'll see you in a couple of weeks," she said as she hugged her dearest friend goodbye.

"You should be the careful one, you're the one running around with werewolves," Lavinia replied with a grin. Mischa took off, leaving Lavinia to head back into her house and practice her dancing some more.

Dance lessons kept Lavinia busy and entertained most days, and she would spend plenty of time in Piccadilly's looking for things to dance to. She found she enjoyed dancing to metal more than other genres. Dee was interested in watching Lavinia dance sometime, so one day on her break, she popped over to the studio and watched. She was impressed; the child was just as hypnotic as the adults around her. The older members of the class fawned over her. Lavinia merely grinned and rolled her eyes.

Mischa decided to throw Lavinia a birthday party with the wolf pack, and July 13th found the entire group watching her from the walls of the studio as she practiced. When practice was over, some of Lavinia's classmates handed her parcels and wished her happy birthday. She'd ended up with three lovely dance costumes and some gorgeous jewelry to dress them up with. She'd thanked them profusely, holding back her tears of joy. The wolves presented her with an enchanted ankle bracelet that would keep her on her feet, no matter what. Mischa and Toren had made her an enchanted costume that smoke would rise from and change colors according to Lavinia's commands. Lavinia had been delighted with her gifts. They went into the clearing that the girls had spent New Years Eve at and feasted on a huge picnic. Cary had baked a delicious brownie cake, and Lavinia ate three pieces by herself.

Towards the end of the evening, Cary started feeling pains in her stomach. Suddenly, a puddle of water formed at her feet. "Marcus," she cried, tugging on his arm, "the baby's coming!"

XXXXXXX

The chaos those words created was incredible. The wolves sprang into action, but instead of taking her out of the woods, they prepared to deliver the child themselves.

"No doctor will see a werewolf mother; many of the wee ones die this way," Toren explained. Mischa nodded.

"Do you want to leave? You might not want to watch this," Mischa said, but Lavinia was rapt with awe.

"I want to stay," she said softly, darting forward and taking Cary's hand. Cary smiled at her gratefully.

"I apologize now if I hurt you; this will be painful, dear. Are you sure?" she asked, cocking her head to the side. Lavinia nodded.

"I can heal anything you do," she whispered, giving her a squeeze. Mischa was on the other side, Cary's other hand in hers, smiling at her.

"Here it comes!" Cary cried, face contorted with pain. The contractions hit her fast and hard, but she took them like a beast. It wasn't long before the cries of the child sounded in the field. Cary grinned, taking her child in her arms. "It's a girl," she whispered, her eyes bright as she looked around.

Lavinia was giddy. "Have you thought about what to name her?" she asked excitedly, leaning forward to look at the tiny face. She had a head full of dark hair and rosy cheeks.

"We just assumed we were having a boy, we never thought about a girl. But I have an idea," she said, brightening. "Mischelle. After her aunts, Mischa and L." The girls looked at Cary in shock.

"Really?" Lavinia whispered. Cary nodded, her smile wide. Lavinia threw her arms around the new mother and released a few errant tears. "Thank you," she said, feeling Mischa join in the embrace. They then turned their attention to the cooing child in Cary's arms.

"Hey, kid," Mischa said to the baby. Lavinia smiled.

"Hi, little one," she whispered, allowing the child wrap its minuscule hand around her finger. More tears filled her eyes. "She's beautiful."


	29. Chapter 28: Memory Charms for Mother

Chapter 28: Memory Charms for Mother

July sixteenth found Lavinia in front of a mirror, having been surprised at her reflection as she chose her dance costume for the day. She'd grown over the months without noticing. Gone was the cherubic, doll like face, sharpened and hardened by time and experience. Her hips and breasts had filled out some, becoming curvier and more pronounced. Her stomach was flat and toned, with the faint lines of muscle adorning her skin. Her hair was longer than it had ever been, falling down past her derriere and tangling wildly around her arms. She could feel the weight of it pulling her neck and wondered whether she should cut it. She turned her attention back to her face. Her eyes, once a bright emerald, had darkened to a forest green with bright emerald flecks. Her lips were still doll like, but they seemed thicker, somehow. All in all, it was apparent that she was maturing. Gone was the doll-like child who had gone to Diagon Alley with Professor Snape two years ago. In her place stood a stranger.

She snapped out of her reverie as a voice called out.

"Lavinia? I'm home!" came Audra's voice faintly, trailing up the stairs. Lavinia smiled, her face changing into something dazzling, and made her way down the stairs gracefully.

"Welcome home, Mother," she said softly as she hugged Audra briefly. Audra gently embraced her daughter with a smile that was only slightly forced.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't realize I would be gone for so long. I tried calling on your birthday, but you didn't answer," she said.

"I was with Mischa," Lavinia explained. Audra nodded.

"I thought so. Here, I have a gift for you," she said, reaching into her suitcase and pulling out a small green box. Inside was a beautiful set of bangles that would go nicely with the green dance costume Lavinia had chosen for today's lesson. Audra seemed to notice the costume as her daughter slid the bangles on her wrist and thanked her with a smile.

"What are you wearing, dear?" Audra inquired. Lavinia briefly explained about her dancing and her lessons. Audra smiled. "I'm not surprised; I was quite the ballerina as a child. I should never have given it up. Do you have a lesson today?"

"Yes, in an hour," Lavinia replied.

"May I come watch?" Audra asked hopefully. Lavinia smiled.

"I would love that, Mother," she said softly, squeezing her mother's hand gratefully. "Are you hungry? I made a lovely pot pie yesterday, there's some left over, if you want it."

Audra beamed. "I would, my dear," she said, her smile no longer forced. They made their way to the kitchen and Lavinia prepared a plate for Audra. They ate quickly and made their way to the dance studio.

Upon their arrival, Lavinia spotted Mischa, Toren, Cary, and Claudius waiting by the door. Mischelle was wrapped in Cary's arms. "Who are those people?" Audra whispered. Lavinia paled.

"Um, long story, can I explain later?" she said, suddenly nervous. Audra nodded, her eyes wary. Mischa seemed to have sensed the danger as well.

"Hello, Madame Cross," she said warmly, shaking Audra's hand. Audra smiled, though it was once again forced.

"Good to see you again, Mischa," she said quietly. They shifted their attention back to Lavinia as the dance lesson began. Today's class was more of an opportunity for the students to show what they could do. They each went up individually and played their own music and performed their own dances. Lavinia had chosen a lovely tune by a band none of them had ever heard of. Dee had picked this one out for her and she'd loved it instantly. It was a dark, thundering piece with a lovely, melodic orchestra. She swayed and spun, writhing in a serpentine form that would have made every Slytherin snarl with jealousy. By the end, her audience was so entranced that they had to shake their heads to clear them when it was over. The applause was tumultuous. Audra was absolutely stunned. She embraced her lovely daughter and praised her ecstatically.

The werewolves departed after the dance. Mischa stuck around and the three went out for lunch.

"So, Mischa, will you be going back to Lavinia's school this year as well?" Audra asked.

"No, ma'am. I'm finished with school now," Mischa replied sadly. "But I'll be nearby and visiting. I've got a place in the village nearby," she added, turning to Lavinia. "Speaking of, you should be getting your letter soon, and third years are allowed to visit the village. You'll just have to get your permission slip signed."

Lavinia smiled. "I will remember that, if that's alright with you, Mother," she said softly. Audra smiled.

"Of course," she said. They talked for a while longer, and when Lavinia had to use the restroom, Mischa accompanied her.

"What are you going to tell her? I saw how she looked at the wolves, what do we do?" she whispered. Lavinia grew solemn.

"I don't know. If I tell her the truth, she may go off again," she replied. Mischa thought for a bit.

"I could Obliviate her. Discreetly, of course. And it will have to be in a more secluded area," she said. Lavinia nodded.

"My house?" she offered. Mischa frowned.

"The Ministry might think it was you," she said, cocking her head. "How does she feel about hiking?"

Lavinia laughed at that. "Merlin, no," she said, shaking her head. "But there's a pond near my house that we like to visit," she added thoughtfully.

"That'll do," Mischa said. Decided, they rejoined Audra in the restaurant.

An hour later, they found themselves basking in the sun by said pond. Mischa was concentrating quietly on erasing Audra's memory of the wolves. She was adept at the charm, and it was done quickly. Audra's eyes clouded for just a moment, and when they resumed talking about the dance lessons, Mischa was satisfied with her success. But something had caught her attention, and as soon as the trio returned to Lavinia's home, Mischa pulled her redheaded friend aside.

"Have you used a Memory Charm on your mother before?" she asked without preamble. Lavinia, taken aback, shook her head. Mischa frowned. "While I was working on her memory, I noticed some fuzzy spots, which indicate that her memory has been tampered with before. That's quite strange, don't you think?"

"Very," Lavinia said, nodding thoughtfully. "Perhaps she witnessed something before? I know the Ministry of Magic Obliviates muggles who have witnessed magical acts."

Mischa shrugged. "Perhaps. It's quite a coincidence, though," she said quietly. It seemed to bother her for the rest of her visit. They ended up practicing their dances in the garden while Audra watched. The thoughtful gleam never left Mischa's eyes.

XXXXXXX

That night when Mischa returned to the den, she wrote a letter.

 _Professor Snape,_

 _I visited Lavinia today and noticed something a bit odd. A few members of the pack accompanied me to watch her dance at the studio (she's taking lessons) and her mother arrived with her. We couldn't think of a safe way to explain their presence, so I decided to simply Obliviate her and make her think that it had just been me there. While I was working on her memory, I noticed a shimmer in her mind. I think it's been tampered with before. I don't know why, but it's bothering me. Do you know anything about it? I know you probably can't disclose anything to me, but if you at least have an explanation, it would put me at ease. I didn't tell Lavinia this much, but I'm worried that the charm will break. It looked weak. If it breaks, I fear Madame Cross will go off again and take it out on her daughter. I don't know what that memory contains, but I'm worried. Is there anything you can do about it?_

 _Mischa Prewett_

A few days later, Mercedes returned with a reply from Professor Snape.

 _Miss Prewett,_

 _Thank you for bringing this to my attention. It is something to be concerned about. Without knowing what the information pertains to, however, there is nothing I can do but be watchful. I will warn Miss Cross of the danger, and we must keep an eye out for her. If anything happens, alert me immediately, and if possible, get her out of danger. I will act as quickly as I can._

 _P. Snape_

His reply both comforted her and worried her at the same time. On the one hand, he could not do anything about the weak Memory Charm, but on the other, at least he knew the danger and would act accordingly as soon as he could. She hoped fervently that if something were to happen, it would not happen on a full moon. She decided to pay another visit soon and reexamine the Memory Charm. Perhaps she could get a better idea of its strength and better assess the danger.

A few days later, the opportunity presented itself. Mischa was by no means an accomplished Legilimens, but performing it silently on an unguarded mind was certainly within her talents. She carefully examined the old charms, looking at the cracks and calculating. She decided to schedule a meeting with Snape, as he was a Master Legilimens, as he'd once expressed during one of their training sessions. Perhaps he could help her with this. It was funny, she thought, how much more there was to Professor Snape there was when one stepped out of the role of normal student and spent free time around him.


	30. Chapter 29: Lessons in Darkness

Chapter 29: Lessons in Darkness

Mischa Apparated into Hogsmeade the next evening, ducking into the Hogs Head and finding the towering Professor at the bar. There was a glass of deep red wine in front of him. She slid onto the barstool to his left and ordered a butterbeer. Professor Snape greeted her. They sipped their drinks for a moment in silence before Mischa broke it.

"I think the current charms are going to break soon. She may have a year before the charm shatters and her memories are returned," she said, getting straight to business. Snape nodded and stood, beckoning Mischa to follow him. He led her to a small room at the back of the shop.

"How much do you know about the art of memory and the mind?" he asked, settling behind the desk that held a stone basin. The basin was filled with a silvery substance, not quite liquid, not quite air. Mischa shrugged.

"A bit. I'm skilled with Memory Charms and I know the bare bones about Legilimency and Occlumency," she replied. Snape nodded.

"Do you know how to retrieve a memory from your mind and separate it into physical form?" he asked. Mischa shook her head. The Professor stood in front of her once more. "Then I will do it for you. Look into my eyes and concentrate hard on what you saw in Madame Cross's mind," he said, hovering over her and peering deep into her eyes. Mischa felt a foreign presence, velvety and dark, enter her mind. Forcing herself to ignore the strange feeling, she focused on the cracking Memory Charms, noting the brittleness of the shield that keeps those memories hidden. She found that presence examining her observations with heavy scrutiny. Finally, it was over, and Professor Snape pulled away, putting the tip of his wand to his temple and pulling what looked like a strand of the strange silvery substance from it. The strand clung to the tip of the Professor's wand for a moment before he lowered it into the stone basin.

"This is a Pensieve, Miss Prewett. Are you familiar with the concept?"

"Yes, it holds and displays memories so that they can be examined at will or used to prove innocence or guilt," she said promptly. Snape nodded.

"There are more uses than that, but that is not important. We're going to take a look inside this memory and see what we can uncover, if anything."

Mischa blinked. We? Snape gestured to the bowl, pulling the memory to the surface. Mischa stared. Snape, however, leaned in close. After a moment's hesitation, she did as well.

"It is good that you caught this. That would have likely been a nasty surprise. Do you see how dark the space between the cracks is?" Mischa nodded, meeting her Professor's gaze. "This memory is not a happy one. The darker the cracks, the worse the memory. I would also gather that the memory is several years old, which is why it's breaking slowly rather than by shattering."

Mischa shuddered. She wasn't sure she wanted to know what would happen. Snape sat down and pinched the bridge of his nose. "For now, all we can do is wait for the Charm to break. After that, we will deal with the aftermath."

"Is it too much to hope Lavinia is safely at Hogwarts when it happens?" Mischa sighed.

"Perhaps not. That Charm may yet hold till winter," the Professor said. Never had she heard him sound so optimistic.

"Alright then," she said. She stood. "I should return. The wolves will be waiting." She bade the Professor goodnight and slipped away, sprinting into the forest as the half moon shone overhead.

XXXXXXX

A few days later, Mischa found herself at home with her mother, brother and her best friend. She basked in the peacefulness of their movie night. The breaking Memory Charm worried her still, but if Snape said nothing could be done, well, nothing could be done. She wondered again if they shouldn't warn Audra. Mischa had filled Lavinia in completely for the situation, and Lavinia had gone pale at the thought of trying to explain it. She would have to ask the Professor.

A few hours later, Lavinia was tucked away peacefully in bed. Mischa wrote a brief missive to Professor Snape about the predicament of telling Audra the truth, sending it off before she crawled into her own bed. She left her window open for Mercedes to return. Professor Snape's answer was waiting for her in the morning.

 _Miss Prewett,_

 _I believe that, considering the circumstances, informing Madame Cross would be unwise. There is much explaining that would have to be done, and it's highly unlikely that she will react well to this. I think it would be better to leave her in the dark._

 _S. Snape_

Relieved of that burden, Mischa showed the message to Lavinia, who sighed. "I thought the same. Finding out I am a witch was bad enough, and it was glaring obvious. There's no knowing how she would react to knowing that she's had her memory modified twice."

Mischa nodded. "I just wish there was some way we could prepare for it," she said softly. Lavinia bobbed her head in agreement.

XXXXXXX

The next few weeks went by quietly. Lavinia continued to excel at her dance classes. She started making her own costumes at Mischa's suggestions. Audra left in the middle of August, giving her daughter a loving goodbye. She would be gone until November, so she wouldn't be able to get her to King's Cross. Mischa waved it away, saying she'd be happy to take Lavinia back to Hogsmeade. The pack came back to visit after that, bearing a missive from Madame Rosmerta that a room had been set aside for her to use during the remainder of the summer holiday. Lavinia happily accepted, saying her goodbyes to her dance classmates. She'd given them the excuse of a private school in another part of the country that she attended during the year. They departed for Hogsmeade the day after Audra left.

Over the course of the next few days, Lavinia spent her time in the village. House rivalries and blood status had no bearing on her here. She gorged herself on butterbeer and tea and candy from Honeydukes. She bumped into Professor Snape at a bookshop off of one of Hogsmeade's side streets.

"Hello Professor," she said with a small smile. Snape nodded.

"Miss Cross, I hope you are well," he replied.

"I am, sir. As is Mother, for now," she said softly. He gave her another nod to show he understood.

He treated his student to a cup of tea and fruit tarts at the Three Broomsticks, which she greatly enjoyed. Mischa joined them shortly after.

"It is well met that we run into each other, Miss Cross. I have decided to put you in extra Potions classes. They will take place in my private lab after dinner in the evenings. You are much more advanced than your classmates; I think it's time I challenged you as such," Snape said smoothly, raising an eyebrow and giving Lavinia the rare glimmer of a smile. Lavinia beamed. This would give her yet another reason to stay away from the other Slytherins. "Strictly speaking, this will be treated as a formal class, graded and recorded for later. However, I will spend some time on other things, such as Defense, Charms, and any topic you may find interesting or worth investigating further. You may also use some of this class time to get help with anything you may need in your other courses."

Lavinia nodded, excited. He was essentially giving her a bit of freedom she could hardly imagine. Time away from the cruelty of her classmates, time to practice, hone, and craft her skills. Mischa nodded her approval. Lavinia was in good hands.

After silence had fallen for a moment longer, Mischa reached into her pocket and pulled out a small box. She placed it in Lavinia's hands. "This is from the pack," she said quietly. "If you're ever in trouble, and you need us, blow on the charm once. If you just want to talk, twice. This will call directly to me."

Lavinia opened the box to find an intricately carved wolf pendant. She attached it to her neck and stroked it, marveling that there was indeed fur along the wolf's back. "Go on, give it a blow," Mischa said, grinning. Lavinia blew on the wolf's fur and it howled. A tattoo Mischa had gotten over the summer howled softly in response, its inky head moving across her skin. Snape's eyes narrowed.

"Interesting choice of mediums, Miss Prewett," he said softly. Mischa blushed but said nothing.

When Lavinia retired for her room for the evening, Snape looked at Mischa.

"Yes, I took the idea of a moving tattoo from the Death Eaters. Mine howls in my ear when I am needed," she said finally, cursing his steady gaze. He nodded.

"I thought as much," he said, standing. "Regards to the pack, Miss Prewett. Good evening." He swept from the bar, intimidating as ever. Mischa shivered. She made her way out a few minutes later.


	31. Chapter 30: Start of Term Surprises

Chapter 30: Start of Term Surprises

Two weeks before term started, Audra found a letter on her bed in the hotel in Germany. Audra was warily eyeing the large black owl that sat serenely on her windowsill. "You're not going to bite me, are you?" she said. The owl blinked serenely. Audra looked at the letter. It was Lavinia's permission slip for Hogsmeade, along with a short missive explaining how to use an owl. She gave Hellebore a treat, flinching when the bird's beak darted into her hand, and scrawled her signature and a short reply on the parchment. She tentatively tied the missive to the owl's now stretched out leg and watched it fly out the window. Audra shuddered. She fervently hoped that it wouldn't happen too often.

XXXXXXX

Professor Snape met Lavinia in the Three Broomsticks and Apparated them to Diagon Alley. They saw a goblin leading Hagrid towards the vaults with a miniscule, black haired, bespectacled boy in tow. Snape stiffened, staring at the back of the boy's head with a look akin to hatred. Lavinia raised her eyebrow in question when he turned back to her. "Harry Potter," he said curtly, and he refused to say another word on the subject.

So that was the famous Harry Potter. He was smaller than what she'd imagined. She followed the Professor back outside.

"You know, Professor, I think I'll be alright on my own for a bit. Would it be alright if we met later?" Lavinia asked. The Professor nodded.

"The Leaky Cauldron at three, then," he said. She scampered off in the direction of Quality Quidditch Supplies. She'd talked to Mischa over the summer and had decided to get herself a broom. She could use it in the Forest, at the very least. It seemed the Nimbus 2000 had just come out, but her eyes landed on a black broomstick with a mahogany tail. _Dragonwing_ was painted on the side of the handle in green ink. It cost three times as much as the Nimbus, but money was not an issue.

"You're interested? This one's been sitting here for ages. It's a pretty thing, for sure, and flies like a dream, but for some strange reason, no one wants it," said the shopkeeper, smiling woefully. Lavinia examined it closer and noticed an intricate dragon carved into the wood. It was a beauty. She smiled at the shopkeeper and purchased the broom. She wondered if she would get in trouble for testing it out. She decided to wait till she got back to Hogsmeade. There was a small meadow she could test it out in.

She caught glimpses of the Potter boy throughout Hogsmeade, and when she met up with her Professor, he motioned at her to stay back without looking at her. He was talking to a tall, imposing, regal man with silvery blonde hair and a nearly identical son. The eyes in both faces were grey and cold as steel. Lavinia suppressed a shiver. When the blondes had left, Snape beckoned to her. "Those are the Malfoys. They are one of the oldest and wealthiest families in Magical Britain. They're also one of the darkest. The boy will certainly be in Slytherin. You would do well to use your extra classes with me to your advantage. He will know curses that you don't," Snape said quietly. "Lucius, the father, was a Death Eater."

Lavinia shivered at the words. "I'll be cautious then. There's no hiding what I am, I'll probably face him at one point. It's inevitable," she said just as quietly. Snape nodded.

"Have you been to the bookstore? There are a few extra texts I need to assign you," he said. Lavinia shook her head.

"I still have the bookstore and Madame Malkin's to go, I got a little sidetracked at the apothecary," she admitted. She could swear she saw a flash of amusement in her Professor's eyes at her words. They ate quickly, and afterwards, they made their way to Flourish and Blotts. She got what was on her list and he picked up a few tomes from the more advanced sections. He added them to her pile. The top one bore the title _A Guide to Warding of the Dark_ by Aura Rickman. She had an idea of where these extra courses are going. As they made their way to the checkout, another tome caught her eye, and she snatched it up. _Magic of the Mind: Memory Charms, Legilimency, and Occlumency for Beginners_ read the title. Snape raised an eyebrow and nodded his approval. She purchased her books and they set off to Madame Malkin's, the last store on the list. While she was getting her robes tailored, something caught her eye.

A set of emerald green dress robes with gold trim and black lace hung in a corner, and when Madame Malkin pronounced her done, she scurried over to them. She could tailor them herself, and she wanted them despite Madame Malkin's protests that she was too young and wouldn't fit them. A cold glare from the Slytherin girl and a growl from the Potions Master sent Madame Malkin scurrying to wrap the robes up quickly.

"Catch your fancy, did they?" Snape said as they left. Lavinia smiled.

"They made me think of Mother," she said softly. She heard a jarringly familiar voice behind her and glanced over her shoulder, her nostalgia vanishing instantly. Malcolm and his cronies were across the street. Thankfully they hadn't noticed her yet. "Can't get a moment's peace," she growled. Snape smirked.

"You know, underage magic is untraceable in Wizarding villages. If you happen to hex them, I will claim complete ignorance," he said, looking pointedly away. He coughed a spell into his hand. Lavinia grinned.

" _Terrarius_ ," she said, aiming for Malcolm. A small, fluffy terrier puppy stood in his place. She laughed loudly and waved at the dumbstruck Slytherins. Upon Snape's arm, she vanished from sight.

"I'm gonna pay for that, but it was absolutely worth it!" she cried, still laughing, as they Apparated in front of the Three Broomsticks. To her delight, Snape laughed as well, a low rolling timber that sounded more like an amused growl.

XXXXXXX

A few more days brought the end of summer vacation. September first found her sitting with Snape in his office long before the Hogwarts Express had even left King's Cross. He had brought her in early to discuss the finer details of their private lessons.

"We will spend two days a week on Potions, two days on Defense, and Fridays, and weekends if desired, will be used for any subject that catches your fancy. We will meet here, of course, in my office. Practical spellwork will be practiced in the classroom we used last year. Potions, of course, will be done in the lab, where you will have access to much more rare and volatile ingredients. Now, I know you've worked in my lab before, so you are familiar with at least part of it, but you have not seen the lab in its entirety," he said, rising and opening the door. She went through and he followed. She looked around. It didn't look any different. Snape stepped up to a dusty shelf in the corner that looked like it hadn't been touched in ages and touched a bottle. The shelf, to Lavinia's surprise and delight, slid aside to reveal a vast hidden room. Half the wall was taken up by potions ingredients, vials, temperature gauges, and other such tools. The other half, sporting a wide fireplace and chairs, consisted of a large library. Shelves of books reached for the high ceiling of the hidden dungeon. The wood of the shelves was a lovely cherry, the chairs upholstered in black velvet. It was a beautiful room, to be sure. She'd gasped in delight.

"I may never leave," she breathed, her fingers grazing the spines of the books closest to her. If she had looked back, she would have seen a smile spreading across Snape's face. It was uncharacteristic, and he wiped it off quickly.

"You may use whatever resources you find in here. You are an exceedingly advanced student, Miss Cross. Our curriculum here has always been fairly steady except for Defense. Some of the more advanced practices, such as Occlumency, are not offered here. I feel, however, that you would benefit greatly from the challenge of such greater tasks," he said smoothly. He took her hand and spoke a soft incantation, making it glow. "Come," he said. She followed him back to the other side of the bookshelf and closed it. "Choose an item that you will always recognize and touch it with the hand that I spelled," he said. She chose a dusty dragon's head incense holder. It lit up with the same bright light as her hand. "That will be the object you touch to get into the room. It will respond only to you, just as the vial I chose responds only to me." He was quiet for a moment as she let the information sink in. She was grinning broadly. He sighed. "Do not mention this lab to anyone, Miss Cross. I do not offer my haven lightly," he said. She nodded, her face suddenly very serious.

"Thank you, Professor," she said softly, her slender fingers brushing softly against his hand before she withdrew it into her robes. He nodded in response, then retired to his desk.

"It should also help solve the problem of when I give detentions. There haven't been many that have gotten in the way before, but if that Potter boy is anything like his father, he will be trouble. If I am giving a detention, you are welcome to take refuge here. There is a secret passageway to the Slytherin Common Room as well, though you are not to use that unless you find yourself in here after midnight."

She nodded again, her gaze straying to the lab. Snape suppressed a chuckle. "Go on, then, term hasn't started yet. Enjoy, Miss Cross," he said, a knowing gleam in his eye. She scampered off into the library. As she turned the corner, Snape saw the telltale scales of Lissy wrapped around her wrist. "And if your pet snake breaks anything, I'll use her scales in my potions," came the remark.

"Got it!" she replied over the grating sound of the shelf moving. He shook his head and looked down at his book. He had pondered the problem of her being alone and less protected all summer, and this had been the perfect solution. He was comfortable enough with this child, no, young lady to trust her in his lab and to spend hours teaching her the things she was fascinated. She was certainly no child now. Even if she hadn't grown over the summer, her mind was irrevocably changed from experience. He wondered, for the millionth time, it seemed, why he had allowed her to get so close to him. It occurred to him that she was very much like he was as a child. She was a brilliant and eager student, a powerful witch, and greatly hated by so many people. At least his House had accepted him. They may not have been the greatest friends, but he had them, at the very least. He sighed, wondering what this year would have in store for her. With the danger of the Slytherins, Potter and Malfoy both coming to Hogwarts, and the added problems with Madame Cross, he thought it looked pretty bleak. _Is it too much to hope that it won't be so bad?_


	32. Chapter 31: HP and the New Gryffindor

Chapter 31: Harry Potter and the Foreigner in Gryffindor

Lavinia slipped into the crowd of students now pushing and shoving their way into the Great Hall. She'd spent the entire day in Snape's secret room, content amongst so many books and quietly ignoring her dread. But the dread was in full force as she made her way quietly to the Slytherin table. She sat at the end nearest Snape, warily eyeballing the students. She had already caught the hateful gaze of Malcolm. Dumbledore stood and introduced the first years. They came in, looks of wonder and terror on their faces. Lavinia could see the Potter boy near the front, and later the blonde hair of the Malfoy boy. Potter's face was one of complete wonder and excitement. Malfoy, though obviously impressed by the enchanted ceiling and the Great Hall itself, was doing his best to look bored.

The Sorting began. She paid little attention, clapping halfheartedly as more students joined the Slytherin table, wondering why she would bother to cheer for those who would probably cause her every bit of trouble they could. Draco Malfoy was indeed sorted into Slytherin before the hat touched his head. A few minutes later, Harry Potter was called up to the stool. The hat was silent. Harry's face was scrunched up in concentration, and from her place at the Slytherin table, she thought he was muttering the words "not Slytherin, not Slytherin" under his breath. She cocked a half smile at his efforts, wishing fervently that she had done the same.

Finally, the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR" and the table next to theirs all but exploded with cheers and applause. The noise was thunderous, and Lavinia grimaced in distaste. Lissy hissed from her sanctuary in Lavinia's curls. She didn't like the noise, either.

It took ages for the typhoon of noise to settle down, and the Sorting finally continued. There weren't many left, and once Ronald Weasley was Sorted into Gryffindor, plopping down by Potter's side, and Blaise Zabini joined Malfoy at the Slytherin table, the Sorting was finally over. The Headmaster stood. Lavinia ignored his pitiful joke, turning to the plate of food in front of her. She finished eating before anyone else had and decided to skip dessert. She quietly left the table and swept down to the dungeons. Snape had already granted her the password, so she slipped into bed undisturbed, raising the usual ward and falling asleep before the others even left the feast.

XXXXXXX

Malcolm couldn't be avoided forever. As she made her way gracefully across the Slytherin common room the next morning, he rose from his place by the fire. "Hello, L," he murmured. Lavinia sighed inwardly, flashing Malcolm a dazzling smile. He came towards her like a predator, his face twisted into a mask of hatred. Lavinia waited for him. He turned his wand on her and flicked it silently. A gash appeared on her cheek. She waved her wand vaguely and healed it, staring him in the eyes. "You do not scare me, Malcolm. There is nothing you can do to me that I can't heal," she said coolly. Malcolm snarled at her.

"How dare you speak to me like that, you disgusting Muggle filth!" he spat, trying to tower over her. _Hard to tower over someone who's nearly as tall as you are, isn't it Malcolm?_ Lavinia thought, smiling in amusement. She drew herself to her full height, her back stretching nearly painfully.

"Your ignorance is astounding, Malcolm. Haven't you learned anything?" she said. The tip of her wand had snaked up to his throat without him noticing. His eyes grew wide, the fury being quickly replaced by fear. Lavinia smirked at him. "Leave me alone, Malcolm, or you will regret it," she said curtly, removing her wand from his throat and turning to the wall that opened to the dungeons. A voice followed her out.

"Was that her?" it said. She caught a glimpse of the Malfoy boy coming down to the common room before the door shut behind her. She sighed, reaching for a nearby tapestry. It would take her to the Great Hall the long way, but it wasn't a well known passage. She made it to breakfast undisturbed, thanking Snape softly as she accepted her schedule. Aside from being allowed to take extra electives, her extra potions lessons were indeed written on it. She chose Care of Magical Creatures and Ancient Runes with a smile. This was something to look forward to.

The core lessons were hardly different. The main change was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, a nervous man named Professor Quirrell who stuttered horribly and wore a turban. The run in with the werewolves had happened at the same time last year as the previous Professor's disappearance. According to the other students, Professor Lupona had gone quite mad, hearing whispers of her deceased husband and seeing a ghost that wasn't there. Lavinia had barely registered her disappearance; she'd been too distraught over Mischa's predicament to care.

Potions took place directly after lunch on the first day. Lavinia sat in her normal seat up front. Once the rest of the class was seated, Lavinia was surprised to find a Gryffindor girl sitting next to her. "Hiya!" she said, smiling brightly. Lavinia raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm new here; I was Sorted into Gryffindor before the feast last night."

Lavinia looked around, noting that there were two people to each of the tables. "I suppose now that the class has an even number of students, I will be expected to work with you," she said flatly. The Gryffindor smiled hesitantly.

"Yeah, guess so," she said. "I'm Tamryn Malik. I'm from the States, actually, but my dad had to move and they put me here." Lavinia bit her lip. She wasn't sure what to say. "Are you any good at Potions?" Tamryn asked, running her hand through her black, curly hair.

"I'm rather advanced, actually," Lavinia said softly, cocking her head. "You?"

Tamryn grinned. "Not so much," she replied. "Look, it doesn't take a genius to see that Gryffindors and Slytherins tend to not get along," she said seriously, deep blue eyes drilling into Lavinia's forest green, "But I see no reason to let that make this difficult."

Lavinia was quiet for a moment. Finally, she nodded, turning to the front. Tamryn took her seat right next to Lavinia and pulled out her book. Lavinia waited for the Professor, only the tapping of her fingers on the desk betraying her impatience. He swept into the room, robes billowing impressively, and pointed his wand at the board.

"Your assignment is on the board. Begin," he said simply, his velvety voice sending a thrill through Lavinia. Merlin, his voice was incredible. She wondered idly if he knew how to sing as she looked over the brew.

"Since I am the better brewer, I'll leave you to prepare the ingredients. I'll take care of the actual brewing. Deal?" she asked Tamryn, raising her eyebrow again. Tamryn nodded, relief in her eyes. They set to work quietly, and by the middle of class, the brew was the perfect shade of turquoise and Lavinia was bottling it up, satisfied.

"You are dismissed, Miss Cross. Miss Malik, resume your seat," Snape said quietly. Tamryn raised her eyebrow but sat back down, giving Snape a sour look. Lavinia left without another word, robes billowing in a perfect imitation of her Potions Professor. She made her way to the grounds. Care of Magical Creatures was next, and Lavinia wanted to bask in the warmth of the sun. It was pleasant, sitting by the lake alone. She gazed towards the forest as if trying to glimpse Mischa through the trees. She missed her friend terribly already, even though they had seen each other a few days ago. Her absence from Lavinia's side only reminded her how alone she really was.

Care of Magical Creatures came around at last, and Lavinia found herself standing in a small paddock near the Quidditch pitch. Tamryn leaned against the fence behind her. "What the hell was that?" she asked suddenly. Lavinia scowled.

"Why do you care?" she said quietly. Tamryn raised an eyebrow.

"I want to know why you get special treatment. Why on Earth did you get to leave while I was stuck sitting in class with everyone else?" she said sharply. Lavinia snorted.

"None of your bloody business. Nose out, Malik," she said, crossing her arms and turning away, determined to ignore her. A sharp slap fell on the back of Lavinia's head and she whirled around, furious. "Touch me again, Malik," she growled, pointing her wand at Tamryn's face. Tamryn's eyes narrowed.

"This isn't over, Cross," she snarled. She stalked away back to the knot of Gryffindors, glaring at her. Lavinia shook her head in irritation and returned her attention to the paddock where Professor Kettleburn was beginning to speak. He was an older gentleman missing his left arm and sporting a false right leg. He had a blonde beard and curly hair streaked with grey. His eyes were the color of blue ice and he sported a rather genuine smile. Lavinia liked him immediately, but gave no outward sign. He was introducing a creature similar to a lamb, but their wool and saliva had healing properties that made them valuable. One came up to Lavinia's feet and bleated softly. Lavinia stooped down and offered her hand to the creature. Kettleburn noticed.

"Have you been injured recently, Miss, er, Cross, is it?" Kettleburn ask.

"Yes sir, to both," she said, eyes glued to the creature with its sad eyes. A moment of despair crashed over her for the creature. It could feel her pain and wanted to help. Such a pure creature, Lavinia could barely stand to touch it. It nuzzled her hand nonetheless.

"Uaineoil Cneasaithe, or Healing Lamb. They flock to the wounded. They follow me for my missing limbs, and it would seem one has found an injured student. The special part about the lambs is in their ability to sense all kinds of pain, physical, emotional, and mental. So if one of you were to lose someone you loved, the Lambs would know, and they would flock to you. They will nuzzle, lick, and rub against you until you heal. We will explore other creatures, but these lambs will be our responsibility all year long. I am counting on you to take care of them," Kettleburn said, eyes on Lavinia. Lavinia's eyes had not left those of the lamb, and there was a small smile on her face, hidden by her massive curtains of curls. Only Kettleburn and Tamryn, who were both watching her closely, really saw her face.

Kettleburn continued his lecture, coaxing the class into movement and teaching them what to feed the soft, fluffy creatures. "They like fruit and herbs and medicinal flowers, such as lavender and sunflowers. Apples tend to be the absolute favorite," he said, passing them out. He tossed one to Lavinia, who caught it with barely a glance up. "Do not cut the apple with magic or with a dirty knife, as both could hurt the Lamb and weaken its power. I have a box here of clean knives. These are the only ones I will allow you to use in this class, and if you cut yourself, do not use the knife again. The Lamb will lick the wound to seal it for you."

By this time, Lavinia had simply broken the apple with her fingernails, and was sitting cross legged in the grass with the Lamb in her lap. The lamb was munching happily away at the apple. "She's got the idea," Professor Kettleburn said with a chuckle.

They fed the lambs as Kettleburn continued to rattle off the uses for their wool and saliva in Potions. Lavinia recorded ever word he said in her mind, but most of her attention was fixed on the creature in her lap. It had finished the apple and was lazily enjoying the feeling of Lavinia's slender fingers sorting their way gently through its thick white fur. "Any questions so far?" Kettleburn asked. Lavinia raised her hand. Kettleburn pointed at her.

"I have two questions. How do you determine the Lambs' genders? How old are they?" Lavinia asked, looking at him for the first time since the Lamb had come up to her. Kettleburn nodded.

"The females have a white puff of wool at the end of their tails. That is the easiest way to tell their genders. As for their age, they are about two months old," he replied. "Which leads me to my next point. Lambs will not stay Lambs forever. The females become Healing Sheep, and the males tend to become protectors, growing large horns and turning into something more akin to a ram. Their wool falls out, leaving course hair in its place. Their horns are used to protect themselves and their families from creatures who would harm them, giving them the title of Warrams. The mother and father of this flock are in a barn behind the school. We will visit that later. That is where these Lambs live. They have access to the forest as well, though they rarely use it."

That provoked another question. "Do the Warrams ever harm or kill their young?" she asked, unable to keep the tremor out of her voice.

"No, Miss Cross. There has never been an incident where a Warram has attacked a young creature. In fact, in the wild, if they meet an orphaned animal, they will protect it as their own," Kettleburn said with a smile, earning a sigh of relief from many of the students, Lavinia included. She bent her head back down to the Lamb in her lap and hid her smile behind her hair again.

Lavinia was reluctant to leave the creature behind. She stayed still as the class left. When Kettleburn put his hand on her shoulder, she asked, "just a moment longer? Please?" Kettleburn smiled warmly at her and nodded.

"She likes you," he said. There was indeed a white puff of wool at the end of her tail. "Why don't you give her a name? She will bond with you and come to you whenever you're near." Lavinia looked at him, eyes wide. Then she smiled.

"Lily."


	33. Chapter 32: Understanding

**I forgot to mention, Tamryn Malik is based on my beloved sister, Erica. She chose Gryffindor House, so I will write her accordingly. Also, the Lambs came from a suggestion from my dear friend, Evan. Thanks, lil fro bro, that idea was GOLD. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 32: Understanding

Lavinia appeared at Snape's office directly after dinner. Snape looked up from his desk and nodded in greeting. "Good evening, Miss Cross."

Lavinia sent him a small smile. "Good evening, Professor."

"How were your classes? Any trouble from the Slytherins?" he asked, standing. Lavinia shook her head.

"Just a little tiff with Malcolm, but he won't be trying that again alone anytime soon. Although the Gryffindor I'm stuck with in Potions is being a right arse. She actually had the gall to smack me across the back of my head," she sniffed, causing Snape to scowl.

"I shall see if I can't remedy that," he growled. As the Head of Slytherin House, it was his great privilege to hate Gryffindors on principle. He led her into the laboratory. "I have already taught you how to brew basic healing potions. I think you are ready to try for something more advanced. Tonight, I will show you how to take a simple healing potion and tweak it to suit your needs," he said, leading her to the table where ingredients were laid out. "Is there anything here that you don't recognize?" he asked. Lavinia studied the ingredients before her.

"What are those?" she asked, pointing at a tray of white petals. Snape nodded.

"White gardenia, when used correctly, can be used for internal injuries and bleeding," he replied. "Anything else?" Lavinia shook her head. She was familiar with the lavender and snapdragon flowers, the oils and herbs and little bits of creatures, such as oils from the Coho Salmon and horseshoe crab blood. Snape nodded. "Good. Now, the most important thing you need to know is what kind of injury you are dealing with. For example, if you had a broken rib and it scratched the surface of your lungs, causing you to bleed, what would you think to use to stop the bleeding?"

The answer was quick. "The gardenia petals and the salmon oil. The petals would stop the bleeding and the oil would rebuild and strengthen the bone."

"Excellent," Snape said. "Now, show me how you would add these elements to a basic healing potion. You may reference any text you find. These three," he said, gesturing to a stack on the corner of the table, "will be the most useful. Begin."

Two hours later, Lavinia had bottled a perfect concoction. Snape was impressed, his expression nearly smug. "Well done, Miss Cross. You have perfectly blended the petals with the other floral components, and the oil was used wisely. Not too much, not too little. I admit, even I would not have managed this at your age," he said, shooting her a real smile. It was so uncharacteristic of him that she stared for a moment. It took years off his face. She smiled back and looked down at her hands, which were clutching at one of the books. "It is nearly curfew. Tomorrow, we will do something similar for another hypothetical injury. I will escort you to the common room." Snape cleaned the lab with a flick of his wand and led her back to the common room. She hesitated before giving the password with a sigh, and Snape put a hand on her shoulder briefly. "Goodnight, Miss Cross," he said softly.

"Goodnight, Professor," she replied, taking a breath and standing straight, sweeping into the common room with a cold expression and her head held high. Snape waited for a moment to ensure he did not hear the sounds of dueling, and when the door to the dormitories snapped shut, he returned to his office, sighing.

XXXXXXX

Lavinia went through the next few days with little incident. It seemed even the Slytherins were preoccupied with the arrival of Harry Potter. She glimpsed him in the hallways several times with the Weasley boy. He always seemed in awe of everything. Lavinia was grateful for his arrival; anything that could distract the Slytherins from her was always welcome.

She crossed the common room on Friday night after a lecture on wards with Professor Snape. He was confident that she would be able to perform some simple wards by now. She had resolved to try it in the morning and was striding across the common room with her nose in a book. Lissy, hidden by her curls, peered over her ear and flickered her tongue.

"Hello, L," came Malcolm's voice from behind her. She sighed and closed the book, slipping it into her bag and turning to face him.

"What do you want now, Malcolm?" she snapped, irritated. Malcolm grinned, and Malfoy sniggered next to him.

"Just wanted to introduce you to Draco Malfoy. His family is really important around here, L. I'd advise you not to tic him off," he sneered. Lavinia rolled her eyes.

"And I suppose I've violated that rule by existing, have I?" she asked impatiently. Malfoy sneered at her.

"Not so much, L. More the fact that you're still in our House," he said, drawing his wand.

"And exactly what, pray tell, are you going to do about it, Mister Malfoy?" she said in a voice that was both sweet and venomous at the same time. She'd learned the trick from Mischa and found it quite effective. Malfoy pointed his wand directly at her face. She felt Lissy slithering away, hidden by the shadows of the furniture nearby. Lavinia looked at the wand, unimpressed. "Oh, you're going to point at me? How horrifying," she hissed maliciously, drawing her own wand. "Obviously, the others haven't told you anything, child. I am not one to be trifled with."

Malfoy's face paled and he stepped back. Lavinia flicked her wand silently and a gust of wind pushed the two back. "Now be gone with you, I wish to retire for the night. Goodnight, Mister Malfoy. Malcolm, my darling." She gave Malcolm a roguish wink and a sarcastic smile and turned on her heel, disappearing into the dormitory. Malcolm cried out in rage.

"That muggle filth! I'll show her!" he yanked open the door to the girls dormitory, but Lavinia was waiting for him. A wave of cold water drenched him, chilling him efficiently.

"Oh no you don't, Mudblood!" he screamed, stepping onto the stairs. He only made it a few steps before the stairs themselves spat him back out of the dormitory on his backside. He could no longer see Lavinia, but he heard her chuckle in amusement.

"Goodnight," she whispered from the other side of the door to her dormitory. All in all, it had been an impressive show. She was getting better at this. She climbed into bed, a small smile on her face.

XXXXXXX

The following week, Tamryn had grown frustrated with the Potions Master's preferential treatment of the redheaded Slytherin. She'd deliberately tried to ruin the potion Lavinia had so carefully brewed, much to Lavinia's displeasure, but it seemed the Slytherin was not to be undone by the malicious mistake of her Potions partner. The potion ended up the perfect shade of orange by the end of class, and Lavinia bottled it with a smug smile, earning her dismissal. At the risk of losing points and earning a detention with the surly Potions Master, Tamryn followed swiftly, not looking back to see the fury on her teacher's face. "Detention, Miss Malik, tonight at eight in my office!" he'd shouted after her. She didn't care. This needed to be settled. She caught up to Lavinia in the entrance hall and fired a spell, which missed the redhead by inches. Lavinia whirled around, robes swirling impressively around her. Her wand was out, her expression cold.

"What the bloody hell do you want, Tamryn?" she growled, stalking towards the Gryffindor and meeting her deep blue eyes.

"I want to know why you're so damn special, Cross," Tamryn spat, flipping her hair over her shoulder. To her surprise, the Slytherin lowered her wand, her expression confused.

"Special? Is that how you see me? High and mighty, the world on a golden platter?" she asked, her voice soft and low. "You don't know a bloody thing, do you? Do you even know what I am?" Tamryn blinked, shocked.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Lavinia cocked her head and turned.

"Come on. If you must have answers, you'll get them," she said, sighing resignedly. Tamryn followed the Slytherin outside. "What do you know about the Slytherin House?"

Tamryn shrugged. "Gryffindors don't like them. They're all wealthy and coldhearted," she replied. Lavinia grimaced.

"Well, I suppose that reputation is well-deserved," she said bitterly. "Do you know what many of them believe?" Tamryn shook her head. Lavinia sighed. "They believe that the only people worthy of studying magic are those with magical bloodlines. You see, the majority of Slytherins are the social elite, and they have very strong views on the world. They find muggles to be repulsive creatures, and the idea of marrying one is frowned upon in their circles. Despite this, a half blooded witch or wizard can earn their place in Slytherin. I, however, am muggleborn. This means that, according to them, I am absolute scum, hardly a step up from muggles. They call me Mudblood. They go out of their way to make me miserable, attacking me, cursing me. I've only ever had one friend in Slytherin house, and as a result of that friendship, she made herself a target for the Slytherins' cruelty. One night, they sent us into the Forbidden Forest to spend the night. It was a full moon, and Mischa gave herself over to the werewolves to save my life. She's one of them now, so she cannot return. It was her last year here anyways. Point is, I am reviled in my own House, so Snape takes certain measures to try to keep me safe. Releasing me from class before the other Slytherins gives me time to get to my next lesson without injury. The students in the other Houses hate me as well, because I am a Slytherin. Snape is really all I have here," she said finally as they approached the paddock for Care of Magical Creatures.

"Couldn't the Headmaster do something?" Tamryn asked. Lavinia laughed hollowly.

"Oh, he could alright, if he'd remove his head from the sand. He doesn't believe that there is any danger. He thinks that the Slytherins will get bored and eventually leave me alone. He keeps telling Snape to have faith in his students," she replied, a tinge of sadness in her voice. Tamryn was silent for a bit. Lavinia gave her a moment to allow her words to sink in.

"I misjudged you, Cross. Is that why everyone calls you L?" she said finally. Lavinia nodded. Tamryn let out a low whistle. "Damn. That's rough. I'm sorry, Lavinia," she said softly. Lavinia nodded once more.

"Look, if you have any notions about becoming my friend, drop them. I will not subject anyone to that type of danger again," she stated, surprising the Gryffindor.

"You'd rather go through this alone?" Tamryn asked incredulously.

"Better to be alone than responsible for someone else's pain. A Gryffindor notion, to be sure, but Mischa was given to the werewolves because she wanted to protect me, and she was one of them. I can't even imagine what they'd do to a Gryffindor," Lavinia replied bitterly. Tamryn seemed flabbergasted.

"But why would they do that in the first place? I mean, I understand they don't like you, but they're going way too far!"

Lavinia shook her head. "They don't see it that way, Tamryn. They only see a filthy Mudblood tainting the House of Slytherin like a disease that needs to be killed. I won't be surprised if they do try to kill me. It wouldn't be the first time. These beliefs are older than Hogwarts itself. It started with the Slytherin bloodline. Salazar Slytherin was famous for his beliefs. It's almost like religion. Those outside the religion may find their practices revolting, but the religious see them as everyday life." Lavinia sighed. "I don't expect you to understand the mechanics and politics of a House you will never belong to, but at least trust me in this. You don't want to get involved."

Tamryn looked as if she were about to object, but something in Lavinia's expression made her close her mouth. They looked at each other for a moment. "Well, alright, but if I see you being attacked in the halls, I will step in. You can't stop me from trying to do what I can," she said at last, raising her chin in defiance. Lavinia shrugged.

"Do so at your own risk, Gryffindor," she said. Her eyes found the crowd of students making their way to the paddock. "Quickly, away with you, before they notice and think you're being friendly," she hissed. It was too late.

"Befriending a Slytherin, American girl?" one of the Gryffindors called out, voice tinged with disgust. Tamryn looked back at Lavinia.

"Yet another reason not to associate with me," Lavinia whispered. She raised her voice. "Hardly. She was merely bombarding me with Potions questions," she said to the others, disdain in her voice. "Professor Snape scares her." Tamryn made a face at her words, but the look Lavinia gave her as she turned her back on the crowd was enough to keep her quiet. Tamryn sighed.

"What can I say, he's a scary man," she said, grinning apologetically at her friends. "And L here is actually really good at Potions. She's my partner in class after all, but she's a real bitch," she said, shooting Lavinia cold look. Lavinia hid a smile behind her hair. A real bitch, indeed.

* * *

 **All potions ingredients were researched.**


	34. Chapter 33: The Purity of Lambs

**I may have forgotten to mention this, but since Professor Kettleburn was not described in the actual Harry Potter books aside from missing limbs, I based him on my dear friend, Tom, simply because any time I pictured Kettleburn, I pictured the man I described, which is basically a one armed, one legged Tom :)**

* * *

Chapter 33: The Purity of Lambs

That Friday, Lavinia decided to spend the time between classes and dinner outside. She was restless and didn't feel like spending her afternoon sitting in a chair, reading. She thought about visiting Mischa, but the full moon was approaching, and Mischa wouldn't let her take the chance. She wandered idly until a familiar bleating snapped her out of her stupor. She looked down and found Lily nudging the edge of her robes. "Hey little Lamb," Lavinia whispered, crouching down and petting the creature's soft wool. The Lamb closed her eyes lazily, obviously enjoying the sensation. Lavinia smiled. The wooly little creature had flocked to her every time she'd made her way down to the paddock for Care of Magical Creatures and stayed in her lap, even as they learned about other magical animals. Mischa had been right; Care of Magical Creatures had been a great choice for an elective.

She began thinking about what Professor Kettleburn said about the creatures' wool and saliva being used in Potions. She resolved to ask Professor Snape about it in greater detail this evening. She scooped up her Lamb and went in search of the amputee Professor.

She found him in the barn, resting what was left of his leg up on a bale of hay. "Well, hello, Miss Cross. I see you have found our wayward wanderer," he said kindly, smiling at her. He reached for his prosthetic leg, but Lavinia shook her head.

"Rest, Professor. I know that can't be a comfortable contraption," she said softly. Lily bleated from her arms, and Lavinia lowered her to the Professor's side, where she snuggled up to his stump and promptly closed her eyes. The Professor sighed in relief.

"These little creatures, they truly are a wonder," he said softly, leaning his head back against the wall. Lavinia looked around. The barn was vast, made of thick stone and strewn with hay. The Lambs and their parents wandered around the barn aimlessly, bleating softly to each other and occasionally coming up to the two humans and nuzzling them.

"How did you find them?" Lavinia asked, stroking the soft wool of the mother. Professor Kettleburn let out a low whistle.

"That was a long time ago. I was backpacking in Romania, studying the native creatures. I lost my leg to a young dragon. Barely got away too, it's illegal to kill them in Romania. I was lost in the woods, dragging myself by my arms. I had both of them back then. Anyways, the father of this flock found me dying near a pond. He licked the wound on what was left of my leg and the skin knit back together. There was a lovely lass there, too, what found me and brought me back to her home. She patched me up, gave me blood potions and food. By then, young Theo here had bonded with me, much as little Lily did with you. The witch that healed me, Keta, fashioned me this leg. She journeyed back to Scotland with me, and we eventually married. Mathalda, the mother, came to us at the wedding. She was a stray, lost in the moors. She bonded with my wife. Stayed with her till she died," he replied, looking at the creatures with a melancholy fondness. "While I was mourning, the two created this lot. It's incredible, how they can sense what you need. What you see is the product of four litters. Your little Lily there was the last one to be born, in fact," he said, pulling a flask from his pocket and taking a small nip. Lavinia looked at the tiny Lamb curled up, now fast asleep, against the Professor's stump and smiled.

"They are incredible, Professor. Thank you for sharing your story," she said softly, scratching the ears of Theo, who had approached her and laid his head in her lap. "Do the males retain their healing powers when they start changing?"

Professor Kettleburn smiled. "They do, actually, but their powers are not as strong as the mothers'." Lavinia nodded.

"Thank you Professor," she said. She stood. "I should head to dinner, sir." She turned to leave.

"I'll go with you," he said, grabbing his prosthetic and gently pulling his stump out from under Lily. Lavinia waited patiently for the Professor to put his leg together, then followed him outside. "You know, very few students are ever this interested in the Lambs. You're the first person who's ever asked me so many questions," he said as they meandered to the castle. Lavinia fidgeted uncomfortably.

"They're incredible creatures, but I think only those who experience pain on a more regular basis than others can appreciate that," she said quietly. Kettleburn looked sideways at her.

"And why would you be in the category of those who experience pain regularly, Miss Cross?" he asked sharply. She glanced at him.

"You know I'm in Slytherin, but you might not be aware that I am also a muggleborn. It complicates things," she said simply. Kettleburn's eyebrows disappeared under his hair.

"And Dumbledore allows this?" he asked. "What about Professor Snape? I know he's a coldhearted bastard, but I've never seen him show cruelty towards one of his own House."

"He's not as coldhearted as he would have you believe. He's doing everything he can to keep me safe. And Dumbledore seems to believe that it will stop someday," Lavinia said, grimacing. The slight against Snape bothered her, but frankly, it was a well-earned reputation. Kettleburn nodded.

"How bad does it get?" he asked, reaching for her shoulder. She shied away, not meeting his eyes.

"They've tried to kill me before. There's nothing you can do, Professor, short of expelling all of them. Professor Snape is giving me private lessons, teaching me how to defend myself, brew healing potions, and practice my advanced skills. I hold my own rather well these days, actually," she replied quietly. Kettleburn watched her for a moment, then sighed.

"Alright, lass, but allow me this: come to the barn and sit with the Lambs now and then. They're good for the soul," he said. She nodded, a small smile gracing her face.

"Thank you, Professor," she said. They reached the castle doors at the same time as Hagrid, who greeted Kettleburn with an enthusiastic pat on the back. He smiled at Lavinia, who nodded. She made her way to her usual spot at the Slytherin table, as close to Snape as she could be. The Potions Master raised an eyebrow at her. She gave him a small smile and sat down. She hardly noticed her meal as she devoured it, and they met in his office half an hour later.

"I was wondering why you hadn't shown up in my office this afternoon. Were you bothered on the grounds?" he asked.

"No, sir. I spent the afternoon with the Lambs, learning a bit more about them. Professor Kettleburn says that their saliva and wool can be used in Potions. I'd like to study those uses," she replied, setting her bag down with a thump. Snape nodded.

"Lamb wool and saliva are very rare ingredients, and extremely volatile. The slightest mistake will render the concoctions either poisonous or completely useless. They also will not work on evil men. Now, when I say evil, I do not mean like Malcolm, or even myself. I mean truly evil, such as the Dark Lord, or anyone else who has torn their soul by committing cold blooded murder. Master Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, and Fenrir Greyback also fit the bill. They could not use any potion containing the wool or saliva of the Lambs. Those who enjoy killing and torturing innocent people cannot be touched by the Lambs' purity. Therefore, these ingredients are rarely used, but when combined with dragon's blood and Phoenix tears, they make the most powerful healing potion known to wizardkind. It is known as Vitality. It can raise a pure being from a near death state and make them whole once more. I have only brewed it once successfully. It is exceedingly difficult, but if you would like to try, I will not stop you," he explained. "All I ask is that you do not blow up the lab," he added, his expression amused. Lavinia chuckled.

"If you have only managed it once, I think it is safe to say that I will not manage it at all, Professor," she replied. Snape nodded.

"Very well, Miss Cross," he said. "Was there any other subject you wanted to explore this evening?"

Lavinia thought about that for a moment, but the Lambs were stuck on her mind. "Do you have any books on Lambs?" she asked. Snape seemed to consider it.

"Only one, but it merely explains the properties of the wool and saliva," he admitted. Lavinia nodded.

"I'll go to the library tomorrow then," she said. She pulled out her homework and got to work. Snape settled back down behind his desk and pulled a stack of papers into his lap for grading with a sigh. Lavinia looked up. "First years?" she asked, knowing that now familiar expression.

"First year Gryffindors, to be exact," he replied, a look of exasperation on his face. Lavinia chuckled. She'd seen the type of work first year Gryffindors tended to hand in. It was atrocious. "At least the Granger girl has brains. Now if only she could turn off her mouth," he said softly. Lavinia laughed outright at that. Term had only been in for two weeks, and she'd heard endless grumblings about Harry Potter and Hermione Granger as he'd graded their work. He raised an eyebrow at her. She shot him a grin and returned to her work. He returned to his, hiding a half smile behind his hair.

"By the way, Professor," Lavinia said softly, causing Snape to look at her, "you're not evil." She buried herself in her assignment once more, leaving her Professor speechless.


	35. Chapter 34: Of Enemies and Allies

**Aakil is based on my friend Evan. In case you're wondering, several of my friends, including my sister, have asked to have a small part in my story. I quite enjoy creating these characters! Will be adding more later, I'm sure!"**

* * *

Chapter 34: Of Enemies and Allies

Lavinia made her way to the library the next day under the protection of a strong Disillusionment Charm in search of a book on the Healing Lambs. As she browsed the shelves, she was startled by a dark skinned boy with curly black hair and eyes almost as dark as Snape's. He had a friendly smile and a knowing gleam in his eyes. His blue tie and the trim of his robes told Lavinia that he was a Ravenclaw. For a moment, she wondered if he could see her. To her dismay, she was right.

"Why are you Disillusioned? It won't work if you're trying to get into the restricted section," he admonished. She shook her head.

"I'm not trying to get in there. I just wanted to find my book in peace and get out without being noticed," she replied sullenly. "Obviously, I've failed."

The boy cocked a grin and held out his hand. "Aakil Bastian," he said. She looked at the outstretched hand and took it tentatively.

"L Cross," she said, knowing he'd probably heard the nickname before.

"Ah, so you're the muggleborn that got thrown to the snakes. That explains the charm," he said warmly. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me." Lavinia smiled, then remembered he couldn't see her. "Undo the charm, L. There aren't any Slytherins in here right now," Aakil said quietly. Lavinia looked around, then silently undid the charm. Aakil smiled. "That's better."

Lavinia looked around again, every nerve on high alert. Aakil patted her shoulder, making her jump. "Don't," she said weakly. "I don't like to be touched." She hadn't really realized it before now, but his innocuous touch had repulsed her. Snape's hand on her shoulders and Mischa's hugs were alright, but that was it. Aakil drew away with an apologetic grin. "How did you know I was there? Was my charm failing?" she asked, trying to make him more comfortable. He shook his head.

"Your charm was flawless, but there's always a slight ripple effect that comes with it. If one looks hard enough, they can see it. I am a library aide, so it's sort of my job to watch for it, in case someone does try to sneak into the restricted section," he replied, glancing around her to check on a first year that was close to the locked door to said section. She had bushy brown hair and Gryffindor robes and was staring longingly at the books. "Oi, kid, you need a signed permission slip from a teacher to get in there," Aakil said, startling the poor girl and sending her scurrying out of sight. Lavinia chuckled. Aakil looked back at her with a grin. "Anyways, what were you looking for?" he asked. Lavinia started, having forgotten for a moment why she had come.

"I'm looking for a book on Healing Lambs. We're taking care of them in Kettleburn's class and I wanted to read more about them," she replied. Aakil smiled.

"Well you're in the wrong section, to start. Follow me," he said, gesturing. He led her to a row farther back and to the right of where they had been and waved his hand. Four books soared from the shelves and into Lavinia's hands. She stared for a moment. "That should give you everything you need on Healing Lambs," he said with a grin. Then his face grew serious. "Look, I know you don't exactly have friends or anything, and I understand why. I don't exactly want to get involved in the politics of Slytherin House, but should you ever need anything, library resources, a study partner, anything, don't hesitate to ask me. I understand that it's dangerous for you to run around so exposed and without protection. I'm not much of a fighter, but I'll help in any way I can," he said softly. Lavinia was taken aback by his kindness.

"Th-thank you," she stammered. Then she straightened. "Although you're right not to get too involved. I wouldn't want to be responsible for you getting hurt. But I sincerely appreciate the offer," she said. She gave him a small, hesitant half smile and a little bow of her head. He grinned back, then glanced around.

"Bloody hell, Slytherins! Give me your books, quick, I'll Disillusion you and check them out for you," he said urgently, taking the tomes and waving his hand once more. She disappeared into the background again like a chameleon and followed him silently to Madame Pince. He whispered to the librarian, who glanced at Lavinia's Disillusioned form and nodded. She checked out the books and handed them back to Aakil, who led Lavinia out of the library. "Where are you heading?" he whispered.

"Outside," Lavinia replied softly. Aakil nodded and led the way. Once they were outside and away from prying eyes, he reversed the charm with another wave of his hand and handed her the books.

"That was close," he said with a grin. Lavinia gave him another half smile.

"Thanks again, Aakil. I'll see you around," she said softly, giving him a respectful bow of her head and making her way to the barn where the Lambs were kept. Aakil waved back, then strolled inside.

XXXXXXX

She'd sat in the barn with the Lambs for hours, reading her books and petting their soft wool. _The purity of Healing Lambs is only matched by the purity of unicorns. To kill either creature would leave the murderer cursed with a terrible fate._ The books were fascinating, and the more she read about the small creatures, the more she loved them. Lily had planted herself in her lap and was fast asleep. Lavinia decided to skip lunch and stayed put in the barn, enjoying the Lambs' sweet company. Around one o'clock, Professor Kettleburn came in to take care of the barn, only to find that Lavinia had already cleaned it and fed the Lambs. He'd grinned at her, awarding her fifty points for her hard work and rewarding her with a plate of warm fudge, fresh from the kitchens. She munched happily on the chocolate as she read another book. By four, she'd read all of the books and absorbed all of the information she could. Professor Kettleburn was thoroughly impressed.

Professor Snape came searching for her an hour later. They met halfway between the barn and the castle. He'd sighed in relief when he spotted her brilliant red hair gleaming in the sunlight. She closed the distance between them at a run, her energy high, her spirits soaring. Kettleburn had been absolutely right when he'd said that the Lambs were good for the soul. They really were wonderful creatures.

She accompanied Snape to the Great Hall for dinner, where she ate with gusto, putting away more than usual. Snape had to hide a smile. It was good to see her like this. His eyes travelled over the Slytherin table and he frowned. Malcolm was glaring down the table at Lavinia and whispering to the group around him. The group included Draco, and it made Snape uneasy. What was that boy up to now?

He stood and strode down along the path between the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables, listening intently.

"…got to bring her down a notch, who does she think she is, running around like that…"

"…just because she's decent at Potions…"

"…bloody teacher's pet, Snape's no better…"

"Good evening, Mr. Malcolm," Snape said silkily as he crept up behind the boy. Malcolm jumped.

"G-g-good evening, Professor," he stammered, turning a bright shade of red. Snape peered at him impressively down his nose, towering over the students.

"I hope you are not planning anything nefarious, Mr. Malcolm. You've only just regained your privileges. I would hate to take them away once more," he murmured menacingly. He turned on his heel and made his way back to the teachers' table to finish his meal. Lavinia was looking at him, eyes wide. She looked back down the table to where Malcolm was sitting, seething furiously. She looked away quickly and set her spoon down on her plate, her appetite lost. She stood and vanished into the dungeons quickly. Malcolm followed her. Snape saw and sighed, setting his silverware down and abandoning his meal. He followed the students down the corridor until he heard the sounds of a duel.

XXXXXXX

" _Incarcerous_!" Malcolm shouted. Lavinia danced away from the ropes that shot from Malcolm's wand and fired a Disarming Charm silently, causing Malcolm to leap out of the way. She was holding her own quite well, and Snape decided to let her show him up. Malcolm was flagging, and Lavinia finally nailed him with an excellent Trip Jinx, effectively landing the sixth year on his face. She walked away calmly, not expecting the boy to curse her from behind. She should have expected that. Slytherins played dirty, after all.

" _Flagrate!_ " he shouted. The spell hit her full in the back. She screamed, falling to her knees. Her back was burning. Malcolm seized his chance and started to shoot off another spell. Snape stepped in.

"Malcolm!" he growled, grabbing the boy's shoulder roughly. "Fifty points from Slytherin, and a month's detention with Filch! Away with you!" Malcolm scurried away, terror on his face. Snape knelt by Lavinia, murmuring softly. The girl was weeping silently. The spell was still burning, and Snape quickly stopped it, gently pulling her to her feet. "Would you like me to take care of it, or would you prefer the hospital wing?" he asked. She looked at him tearfully, and it was answer enough. He led her to his office and set to work, applying a burn salve and administering a pain relief potion. He bandaged the wound, a great gaping mass of charred flesh spreading from her right shoulder to her left hip. She was whimpering softly, trying to hold back tears.

"I hate burns, worse than anything," she whispered once the pain reliever took effect. "I thought he was out cold, his eyes were closed and everything! Dirty, stinking cheat!" she cried, pounding her fist against her leg angrily. Snape sighed.

"I understand your anger. However, he is a Slytherin. Slytherins are known for playing dirty. Never trust them in a fight. It might be the last thing you do," he said softly. Lavinia nodded, eyes ablaze with fury. After a moment, the light seemed to die down.

"But what can I do?" she whispered. "How do I make this stop? I'm too weak to do it alone!" She slumped down into her chair and dropped her head in her hands, choking back a sob. Snape's fingers brushed her shoulder softly.

"Should you choose to act against him, I will not object," he murmured, expression nonchalant. She looked at him and was met with one of his rare smiles. She took a deep breath and nodded.

"Thank you, Professor."

XXXXXXX

The next morning, Lavinia rose early. She snuck into the sixth year boys' dormitory and approached Malcolm's bed. Her wand found his throat and his eyes flew open. She silenced him before he could yell.

"I owe you for my back Malcolm," she whispered menacingly, pressing the tip of her wand into his flesh. She had already placed his wand across the room where he could not reach. He looked around for it, panicking, unable to speak. Lissy poked her head out from Lavinia's curls and hissed at him. His eyes grew wider, and genuine fear flittered across his face. _Lissy, my love, are you hungry?_ She asked the tiny serpent. Lissy's tongue flickered excitedly.

 _Yessss mummy_ , she replied, slithering down Lavinia's shoulder and wrapping herself around the wand at Malcolm's throat.

 _Look how scared he is._

 _Yesssss._

Malcolm's eyes were practically popping out of his skull now. He was visibly trembling. Lavinia grinned wickedly. "I have no idea if she's poisonous or not, but she's very angry with you," she said calmly, as if discussing the weather. Malcolm's eyes bulged even more. Lavinia hadn't thought it possible.

 _Lissy, have a nibble, yeah?_ Lavinia said. Lavinia hissed and slowly drew close. She struck three times, once on each cheek and once on the nose. Malcolm's screams were silent. Lavinia silently sent a spell at him to turn his face blue. She knew full well that Lissy wasn't poisonous, but fear was an excellent teacher, one she would employ to her greatest ability. As she slipped out of the dormitory, she lifted the silencing spell and allowed Malcolm's screams to permeate the entire dormitory. She ran for it, laughing like a lunatic, and collided with the towering form of Professor Snape.

"What's happened?" Snape asked, pulling her to her feet. She looked up at him with a grin.

"I acted. Lissy isn't poisonous, although I did a little spell to make him think she might be. He knows I'm a Parselmouth, and I couldn't think of a more effective way to intimidate him. He's in no real danger," she explained.

Snape raised an eyebrow at her. "Well, I suppose that deserves a week's detention, Miss Cross," he said with a smirk. She nodded and the Professor swept away to the Slytherin common room to patch up Malcolm. Lavinia headed down to the Great Hall. She set a stack of books nonchalantly on the Ravenclaw table and made her way to her usual spot near the teachers' table. Aakil looked up and smiled. He picked up the stack of books on his way out of the hall.


	36. Chapter 35: A Time Of Peace

**Analyn is based on my dear friend, Krissy. 3**

* * *

Chapter 35: A Time of Peace

Never had Hogwarts been so peaceful for Lavinia. She had effectively terrified Malcolm, who was once again discredited by the other students after drinking a well-placed carafe of water with a few spoonfuls of Forgetfulness Potion dropped inside. The Slytherins were leaving her alone for once, and she was able to walk through the corridors again with only the whispers of her classmates surrounding her. Every time she passed Malcolm in the hall, she would allow him to glimpse Lissy, who stayed coiled in her curls. She spent her afternoons either in the barn or in the woods. Mischa and her pack met up with her in the woods one afternoon, after two tentative blows on her wolf pendant had awakened the wolf tattooed up the length of Mischa's rib cage, back, shoulder, and neck. It was a beautiful piece of work.

Mischa and the pack had been thoroughly impressed by her attack on Malcolm. Marcus, in particular, had taken a great liking to the redhead, and he'd roared with laughter when she'd recounted the story. "Well done, girl. You'll be a queen yet," he praised. "And if that stops working, let me know. I will take care of it."

The idea of Malcolm facing Marcus was just too much for Lavinia, and she lost it. She laughed so hard that it hurt.

Mischa was relieved that Lavinia was taking care of herself. She'd been horrified when her mother had pointed out that Lavinia would be alone again, but it seemed there was little need to worry.

Lavinia also told her about Aakil. She'd been thrilled to hear that her red haired friend might not be so alone after all.

A few days later, Lavinia found a piece of parchment in her pocket with a short note.

 _L Cross,_

 _I'm in Ravenclaw. I believe you met my boyfriend, Aakil, in the library. I wanted to extend his offer of help to include myself as well. If you ever need anything from me, he'll know where to find me._

 _Analyn Valencia-Aquino_

Lavinia had found her sitting next to Aakil in the Great Hall at lunch and sent a small origami swan sailing to her discreetly. It fluttered into her hands and opened to reveal two words: _Thank you._

Analyn looked up and shot her a swift smile. She was a tiny Asian girl with short, reddish brown hair. Her eyes were large and her smile, welcoming. Lavinia sat down at her usual spot, pensive. She whispered a spell and the words on the swan in Analyn's hand changed.

 _Can you do wandless magic?_

She watched as discreetly as she could as Analyn gave her a short nod.

 _Can we meet one evening? I can arrange something with Professor Snape. I'd like to learn how to do that._

Another nod, and Lavinia hid a smile. Perhaps not friends, but allies would be nice.

XXXXXXX

Two days later found Analyn tentatively entering Snape's office. Lavinia was sitting by the fire, reading as usual, and the Professor was grading essays at his desk. "Miss Aquino," he said, standing. He stepped out from behind his desk and tapped Lavinia on the shoulder. She pulled off her headphones and looked up at Analyn, a small grin on her face.

"I've been reading up on theory, so you won't have to start from scratch," she said, standing. Analyn nodded.

"Alright. Do you want to start now?" she asked.

"Sure," Lavinia said, nodding to Professor Snape. He handed her a key and returned to his seat, pulling the next essay onto the pile. "Follow me," she said. She led Analyn to the classroom she liked to use for spellwork. Analyn grinned.

"Perfect. It's nice to meet you. I think I speak for much of Ravenclaw House when I say that you shouldn't have to go through your hell alone. There are a few more people who may approach you. I know you don't want anyone to get hurt, and we'll keep it as quiet as possible, but," she reached out and took Lavinia's hand briefly, "you can trust us."

Lavinia was grateful for her words. Allies, indeed.

"Thank you, Analyn," she said, a small smile on her face.

Twenty minutes later, Lavinia started to move the chalk across the board wandlessly. It was shaky, but it would come easier with practice. Analyn was a great teacher.

"You said you read up, right?" she'd asked. Lavinia nodded. "Alright, then you already know that wandless magic feels a lot like accidental magic, except you are controlling it. Have you done accidental magic before?"

Lavinia had nodded and said, "I can light candles wandlessly, but I could do that when I was eight. The first thing I ever did was set a woman's dress on fire."

Analyn had laughed. "I made a cake explode at dinner," she said. "But it will feel much the same. It's a matter of directing your mind to the effect of the magic, not so much the incantation. When you focus hard enough, you can put it into action properly. That's why it gives you a better range of abilities. You can combine skills for one big, potentially nasty spell." Lavinia nodded. She thought of the way it had felt when she'd practiced with the candles. "Different spells require different amounts of concentration. The more you practice, the easier it will be. Any questions?" Analyn asked, placing a book on the desk. Lavinia shook her head. Analyn nodded. "Levitate the book. Use the incantation as a guide if you must, but focus your magic to your hands."

Lavinia stared at the book and willed it to float into the air. It didn't take long. Analyn grinned.

"Alright, well done. You might not need as much help as you think you do, Cross," she said. Lavinia gave her a small half smile. Then something came to mind.

"Did you attend the Halloween ball last year?" she asked. Analyn nodded.

"Your dance was incredible," she replied. "Where did you learn to dance like that?"

Lavinia blushed. "I didn't. It was the first time it had ever happened. It's happened a few other times since. My friend Mischa thinks there's magic to it."

Analyn raised her eyebrows. "It's not impossible. That's really good, if you can do something like that at age 11, you're probably more powerful than you think. Some people are like that. Sometimes there are people who have weaker magic, then there are the rest of us, average folk with normal amounts of power. Then there are people like Dumbledore, Snape, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and apparently, you, who are destined for greatness. I wish you luck with this, Cross," she said. She pointed at the chalkboard. "Pick up the chalk and see if you can write with it. That will give you the best practice for control."

Lavinia practiced with Analyn for nearly two hours before the Ravenclaw looked anxiously at her watch. "Go ahead, I'm going to keep practicing," Lavinia murmured. Analyn nodded.

"Good luck, Cross. Goodnight," she said, slipping out of the door. Lavinia turned back to making a rag clean the classroom.

XXXXXXX

Lavinia spent nearly two months in bliss. Mischa had been seriously impressed with Lavinia's progress with wandless magic. Professor Snape had started to expect her to use wandless magic in their private lessons; the extra practice meant that when she was randomly disarmed between Ancient Runes and Transfiguration, she merely flicked her wrist and sent the boy's books flying down the hall. She'd then scooped up her wand and stepped into McGonagall's classroom. She could have sworn she heard McGonagall whisper, "Ten points to Slytherin."

Halloween was celebrated, with special permission from Professor Snape, in the Forbidden Forest with the pack. The wolves invited Lavinia to their den for a feast. She danced under the shade of the trees and ate until she was miserably full. They played Wizard's Chess, cheering when Lavinia beat Marcus in less than five minutes. Lavinia spent the night there and was let back into the castle by the Potions Master through a secret corridor near the kitchens.

The next morning found Snape limping, and Lavinia cocked her head curiously at the Potions Master. He refused to say why, only saying that there had been a troll in the dungeons on Halloween and he had gone looking for it. She was astonished.

"How did it get in?" she asked.

"No idea," came the curt reply.

Lavinia wrote to her mother to ask if she could come home for Christmas. Audra's reply was warm.

 _Lavinia,_

 _I will be home for the holidays this year, and I would like to see you. Bring something pretty to wear, we will have a few other guests. I hope you are having a good term, dear. See you soon._

 _Mother_

It was early November when the time of peace ended.

* * *

 **The fluff is over. Please don't hate me for what I am about to do.**


	37. Chapter 36: Despair of the Snake

**Lavinia's life is about to take a nasty turn. Feels Warning. I'm sorry in advance. Please don't hate me.**

* * *

Chapter 36: Despair of the Snake

November sixth found Lavinia in Professor Snape's lab, helping him restock Madame Pomfrey's stocks of Pepper Up Potion. Lissy poked her head out from her usual place in Lavinia's hair and hissed in her ear.

 _I'm hungry, momma. I will go find food_

 _Alright Lissy. Be careful._

Lissy slithered down Lavinia's body and away into the shadows. Lavinia returned to brewing, contemplating whether she was ready to study Occlumency or not.

XXXXXXX

Lissy wandered the corridors, flickering her tongue for traces of mice or rats. She slithered past the Slytherin common room and deeper into the recesses of the dungeons. She'd caught the smell of mouse and was following it swiftly. So intent on the mouse was she that she did not hear the footsteps behind her.

XXXXXXX

Malcolm was returning from detention with McGonagall when he spotted the little green serpent making its way past the common room.

 _That blasted snake,_ he thought, rage lighting in his blood. _That mudblood filth thinks she can get the better of me! Making the whole House think I'm crazy, making my friends turn on me. I'll show her!_

He stalked behind the snake as stealthily as he could, waiting for just the right moment. The snake paused, tongue flickering. He seized his chance and snatched the snake up.

XXXXXXX

Lavinia returned to the common room well after curfew, having gotten caught up in a discussion on the magical properties of manticore mane hair. She was ready for a good long sleep. Little did she know, sleep would not come this night.

She pulled back the hangings on her bed and smiled at the sight of the serpent curled up on her pillow. Her smile turned into an expression of horror when she saw the blood.

 _Lissy?_ She hissed, gently stroking the green scales. Lavinia released an earsplitting scream when the serpent's head rolled away from the body, eyes open, tongue sticking out, no longer attached.

Lavinia's shriek of rage and anguish reverberated through the common room, causing the Slytherins to fall silent. Malcolm started to laugh, nearly hysterical. He'd had one of the third year girls set the serpent up in Lavinia's bed. The rest of the Slytherins looked at him, eyes wide. Her cry was bone chilling.

"YOU!" she screamed, appearing at the door to the dormitory with the beheaded serpent cradled in her hands. Her face was sheet white, the magic around her nearly visible with potency. Malcolm's laughter died down. He'd never seen the mudblood so angry. Tears streamed down her face openly, her teeth were bared, and she let out another inarticulate scream. The magic exploded around her, plunging the entire Slytherin House into complete darkness.

Pain shot through Malcolm as Lavinia approached. Only her eyes could permeate the complete darkness. Cries of other Slytherins filled the air in an eerie choir of pain as Lavinia's magic plunged them into a state of pain. "You have made a grave mistake, Malcolm. I never cared enough about you before to make you my enemy. You've crossed a line, and you will _pay_!" she hissed into his ear. She vanished through the common room at a sprint, allowing her anger to give way to grief. She ran blindly through the dungeons, deeper and deeper into the bowels of Hogwarts, until the torches were no longer lit and she was hidden from the world. She stepped into a random room and sank to the ground, sobbing and clutching the freezing body of her dearest companion. "Lissy…" she sobbed heartbrokenly, bringing the serpent's icy scales to her face and breaking into fresh screams. The bowels of the castle rang with her unearthly cries.

"Now, now, dear, what's happened?" said a soft voice. Lavinia was unable to form words, unable to see anyone. She simply held the serpent's body out for the unknown voice to see. "Turn around dear, I'm behind you," the voice whispered. There was a gasp as Lavinia complied. "Goodness. Is it a friend of yours?" the voice asked. Lavinia's screams had died down to soft, choking sobs, and she was able to register that the voice was female. Her eyes opened to the near darkness of the room. Wordlessly, wandlessly, she lit the torches on the walls. The voice she was hearing had come from a long forgotten painting of a dark skinned woman with shoulder-length, black hair, deep brown eyes, and silver, square rimmed spectacles. The background of her painting featured the Gryffindor common room, and her scarf was the red and gold Gryffindor stripes.

"Who are you?" Lavinia whispered, her voice hoarse from screaming and shaking with anguish.

"My name is Prunella Tillick. I was once Head of Gryffindor House, long ago. What is your name, dear?" she asked kindly.

Lavinia's voice was painted with grief as she replied. "I'm L Cross. Resident Mudblood of Slytherin House."

Madame Tillick's eyebrow's shot up. "Oh dear," she said sadly. "You poor thing. Did your Housemates do this?" Lavinia nodded, fresh tears falling down her face. Madame Tillick gazed at her sadly, unable to help. She simply continued to talk softly to the broken Slytherin girl, trying her best to console the child as she cried. Eventually, Lavinia's cries attracted the ears of a sleepless Potions Master as he haunted the corridors. He found her curled up beneath Madame Tillick's painting. The face on the canvas explained what had happened.

"The poor girl came in, crying and screaming and clutching the remains of a little green snake. She said the Slytherins did it, sir," she said hurriedly. Snape's mouth thinned as he knelt down next to Lavinia, who screamed at his touch.

"Shhh, shhh, it's alright, Miss Cross," he said softly, fingers traveling lightly across her shoulders. "Where is the snake?" Lavinia held out her hands, green eyes pouring tears. He'd never seen her so broken before, not even when Mischa had been lost to the werewolves. Snape cupped his hands beneath Lavinia's and sighed. "I am sorry, Miss Cross. I wish I could bring her back, but no spell can truly bring back the dead," he murmured, stroking her small fingers with his long thumbs. _This is far out of my depth,_ he thought. "Come, Miss Cross. Mischa will take care of her," he said as he pulled her up. He sent a silvery ball of light out the door and slowly led Lavinia to the corridor. Lavinia seemed to have lost her will to move, however, and finally collapsed as they reached the door to Snape's office. Snape knelt again, gently lifting her face to look at him.

"Shall I carry you?" he said softly. She didn't answer, just reached for him weakly. He scooped her up into his arms and carried her out to Hogwarts grounds. Tears continued to make their way down her face, soaking his shoulder as he transported her across the grounds to Mischa, who had sprinted to the edge of the forest at Snape's urgent Patronus. It had said only three words. _She needs you._

"What happened? Is she hurt?" Mischa cried urgently as they met halfway down the lawn of Hogwarts grounds. Marcus was close behind her. The enormous Alpha scooped Lavinia up from Snape's arms and looked her over.

"The Slytherins have committed a terrible crime," Snape said. "I never thought it would go this far."

Marcus gasped. "Lissy," he breathed. Mischa craned her neck to look in Marcus's arms. She saw the blood splattered coils of Lissy's green body and sighed.

"Oh, no," she murmured, stroking Lavinia's hair. The redhead was completely unresponsive, her eyes wide and staring. Tears continued to flow freely from her eyes. Every now and again, she took a great, shuddering breath.

"I do not do well with calming grieving children, Miss Prewett," Snape admitted. "As much as I wish I could help, I am out of my depth, and I think she would be more comfortable with you and your pack."

"We can't keep her long, Professor. The full moon is in a week. We have to prepare. But we will do what we can in the time we have," Mischa replied, eyes not leaving her friend. Snape nodded.

"Be careful," he murmured. "She will be excused from classes until she returns." With that, he awkwardly brushed his fingers against Lavinia's hand and sighed, turning and making his way back to the castle.

An hour later, the Potions Master found a note on his desk.

 _It was Malcolm._

XXXXXXX

Lavinia spent the next three days in the werewolf den, nearly catatonic. She would not allow anyone to remove Lissy from her hands. Words of comfort fell on deaf ears. Her world was black, all color had faded, and all hope had been extinguished. Mischa sat beside her diligently, trying everything she could to console the girl who had become her dearest friend. Finally, as the sun set on the third day, Lavinia stirred, looking down once more at her hands. "I want to bury her," she whispered. Mischa nodded.

"Come on," she murmured. They went to their clearing. Lavinia wandlessly created a hole in the ground and finally released Lissy's corpse to the Earth.

 _Rest in peace, my dear friend,_ Lavinia hissed softly in Parseltongue. She covered the serpent with dirt and placed her hands on either side of the ground. Tears fell once more, soaking the Earth. When they had stopped, the grave was marked with a black flower neither girl had ever seen. Somehow, Lavinia knew that it would never die.

"Malcolm, you bastard," Lavinia growled. "You've gone too far."

* * *

 **I know. I'm the worst human being on the planet. And this is only the beginning. This is the point where things get dark. You have been warned.**


	38. Chapter 37: Mourning and Punishment

**In exchange for my life, I offer you, my loyal readers, this next chapter. Please don't kill me. Killing Lissy is only the first of the hardest things that Lavinia has to face, but it will be well worth it, in the end.**

* * *

Chapter 37: Mourning and Punishment

Snape was seething, the parchment with Malcolm's name crinkling in his fist. "Insolent boy, you know not the hell you have brought upon yourself. Her mourning will end, and she will tear you apart," he growled under his breath. "And I will let her do it."

That little snake had been her constant companion, guarding her, alerting him when something went wrong. She'd been with Lavinia since the child was eight years old. He'd never seen the Slytherin's eyes so dead. He sighed and hoped that Mischa would be able to help her before the full moon.

At nightfall on the third day, Mischa's wolf Patronus dashed into his room. "Lavinia is ready to come back to the castle. Bringing her now," it said in Mischa's soft timbre. Snape nodded and left his seat, heading to the doors of the castle.

They were there when he reached the doors. Lavinia was still pale, but she was standing and her eyes had regained a small spark. She didn't speak as they made their way to his office. "Miss Cross, I think for tonight, you should sleep separate from the rest of the House," he said softly as she sat down by the fire. She nodded in response. Snape sighed. "Will you sleep at all?" he asked. She looked at him, her forest green eyes darker than he'd ever seen them. "I will give you a potion, if you wish." Another nod, then she looked at the fire and lost all interest in the rest of the world.

Snape retrieved the potion and led her to a chamber across the hall from his. He Summoned a few books for her to read and sent a house elf for some food. He coaxed her into eating a small piece of chicken and a few bites of potato, but then she flat out refused to eat more. He administered the potion and left her to sleep. When he checked on her one more time before retiring, her eyes were wide open, the potion unable to touch her grief.

The next few days found Lavinia wandering the castle, a dangerous expression on her face. No one, not even Malcolm, dared to approach her. Aakil had found her crying in an empty corner of the library. He'd snuck her into the restricted section and gave her the key to a hidden room in the back. It was a cozy thing, a warm, soft brown couch against one wall and a fireplace across from it. He gave her books and allowed her to stay till midnight, provided she put the key in place every night. Analyn sent her a bracelet with a healing charm on it "to help you grieve," as she'd said. Lavinia had donned the bracelet gratefully and wouldn't take it off.

The following Friday afternoon, Lavinia made her way out to the barn. "Ah, Miss Cross. Professor Snape said to watch for you. Come, child. Let the Lambs do their work," said Kettleburn when she entered, leading her to a soft haystack and stepping aside so that the Lambs could flock around her. Lily climbed into Lavinia's lap and bleated mournfully. Kettleburn quietly slipped away, and Lavinia released another onslaught of tears, curling up around the small creature in her lap and hiding her face in Lily's wool.

When she'd cried herself dry once more, she tried to depart for the castle once more. When she tried to leave, Lily bleated frantically, trying hard to force her way back to Lavinia's side through the barn door. Kettleburn, who had been sitting outside the barn, smoking a pipe, gave a sad smile. "Let her come with you, girl. She won't quiet down if you don't," he said. Lavinia looked at him, then let the sweet creature out.

"I'll stay outdoors, then. I can't risk her coming into the castle," she said softly. She wandered along the edge of the Forbidden Forest, then made her way to the clearing, Lily at her feet. She blew on her wolf whistle twice and knelt in front of Lissy's flower. Twenty minutes later, Mischa joined them.

"How are you, kid?" Mischa said softly, wrapping her arm around Lavinia's shoulders. The redhead looked at her, eyes dark with sorrow.

"It hurts. Every time I think I am alright, it hits me again," she whispered, lip trembling. Lily bleated once more and Lavinia scooped her up, settling down in the grass. Mischa sat next to her.

"Who's this?" she asked, stroking the Lamb's ear. Lily closed her eyes.

"Lily. She's a Healing Lamb, one of Kettleburn's flock. He says she's bonded with me," Lavinia replied. "She is trying to make me feel better. She wouldn't let me leave the barn without her."

Mischa smiled at the little creature. "How precious," she whispered. They sat in silence for a while. Lavinia stared at the flower.

 _Oh, Lissy,_ she whispered in Parseltongue. She began to hum softly. It was a tuneless humming at first, but it morphed into a solemn melody, and the flower seemed to turn its head to listen. Lily's eyes were fixed on Lavinia's face. In the shade of the forest, the flower, the Lamb, and Lavinia seemed to glow. Mischa caught the melody and hummed as well, recognizing it for what it was. It was a mourning song for Lissy.

The light seemed to grow warm, and when it was over, it flashed bright briefly. Lavinia released a sigh of relief as the weight on her heart seemed to ease. "Where's Marcus?" she asked, turning to Mischa. Mischa grinned. The fire in Lavinia's eyes had returned.

XXXXXXX

"Malcolm, a word," Professor Snape said silkily, his eyes glittering dangerously. Malcolm paled and stood, following the billowing robes of the Potions Master. He was ushered into Snape's office and stopped short at the sight of Lavinia sitting in a chair by the fire, watching him, eyes glinting mischievously.

"I'll leave you to it, Miss Cross," Snape said, leaving the office and closing the door. Lavinia stood slowly, drawing herself to her full height.

"Since the symbol of your own house couldn't teach you a lesson, perhaps I know someone who can. This is Marcus," she said, gesturing to a door on the other side of the room. Marcus ducked out of the room and towered impressively over Malcolm, leering. "He's the Alpha of Mischa's pack. You remember Mischa? The girl who was turned into a werewolf because of your ridiculous vendetta against me?" Lavinia grinned, her expression feral. "Marcus, I believe you wanted to have a word with Mr. Malcolm?" she said sweetly.

"Indeed, Lavinia," he growled. Malcolm started to tremble. "Mr. Malcolm, there are eighteen werewolves in my pack. Do not test us. Lavinia is as good as one of my own. Keep that in mind." He glared at Malcolm for a moment, then turned to Lavinia. "Should he bother you again, call for us. We will come, Miss Cross." He gave the redhead a bow and stalked past Malcolm.

"As you can see, the pack has grown angry with you. They wish to step in. I dare you to try something else. I bloody well dare you. Now get out of my sight," Lavinia said menacingly, drawing close to Malcolm and towering over him. The confrontation with Marcus seemed to have shrunk him down a few inches. Lavinia shoved him out of the office. The werewolf had disappeared, but the Potions Master was glaring at him.

"I will be tripling your workload in all of your classes, Mr. Malcolm. Now be gone with you!" he barked. It was too much for Malcolm. A dark, wet stain formed on the front of his pants and he whimpered. Snape fought back a triumphant grin. Malcolm scurried away, face blood red. Snape chuckled as he entered the office. "He wet himself," he informed Lavinia, who had resumed her seat. She grinned, her eyes alight.

"Sorry I missed that," she said.

* * *

 **See? I did a good thing. I'm not completely evil. I swear it.**


	39. Chapter 38: The Upper Hand

Chapter 38: The Upper Hand

The next few weeks were nothing short of strange. Malcolm skirted her in the halls now, letting out undignified squeaks when Lavinia made eye contact. Lissy's absence was very much felt, and finally, Lavinia couldn't take it anymore. She went to the forest and called for Mischa, who showed up with a basket of food and a few bottles of butterbeer. Without preamble, Lavinia said, "I want to cut my hair."

Mischa had stopped short. "Why?" she asked, blinking. Lavinia sighed.

"Lissy always hid in my hair. Without her in my curls, it just…" she trailed off, unsure how to express herself. Mischa smiled sadly and put her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"I understand," she whispered. She looked at Lavinia critically. "Turn around. I'll take care of it." She Transfigured a stick into a pair of scissors and got to work, snipping away at the heavy red locks. "How short do you want it?" she asked.

"As short as you think I can go," Lavinia replied. Mischa nodded. When she had finished, several feet of long red hair was laying in a pool at their feet. Lavinia ran her fingers through the shoulder length curls surrounding her face, which tapered up to the base of her skull in the back. Mischa produced a mirror. Lavinia smiled and nodded. "Perfect," she murmured.

Snape had been surprised by the change, blinking at her when she entered his office for her private lesson that evening. "It suits you," he said simply. He began his lecture on potions that altered the physical appearance of the body. Polyjuice Potion was the most well known of them, but there were others that mimicked the abilities of a Metamorphmagus, some that changed the colors of skin or eyes, and some that changed other features, such as voice and bone structure. Lavinia lost herself in a brew that changed her soft, low trill into Snape's deep, velvet timbre.

XXXXXXX

About a week after the confrontation with Malcolm, another Slytherin approached her in the common room where she had chosen to sit while Snape oversaw the detention of Potter and the Weasley kid. He was a tall, broad shouldered fellow with a thick brown ponytail and light blue eyes. Lavinia was tensed for a confrontation, but the burly fifth year laid his wand on the table in front of her and sat in the seat across from hers.

"Hello, L. I'm afraid I don't know your real name. Mine is James McDonell," he said, holding out his hand. Lavinia looked around. Several Slytherins were watching openly. She noted a few more watching as discreetly as possible. She looked back at McDonell, who was giving the other Slytherins a dirty look. "Look, I'm not a fighting type, but I make a pretty damn good shield. If you're ever in a tight spot, just know that there is at least one person in Slytherin who is willing to befriend a Muggleborn. No matter your blood, I think you've more than earned your place in Slytherin House."

Lavinia looked at the ice blue eyes and raised an eyebrow. "How do I know I can trust you?" she said silkily. James held up his hands.

"I have never once laid wand on you. I'm sorry that I stood idly by while the others slaughtered you, but when that girl that got turned into a werewolf became your friend, it seemed that you were pretty safe. And you seem to be taking good care of yourself this year. I just…" he sighed, "I just don't normally talk to anyone. It's hard for me, even though my father's family has been in Slytherin for three generations. I know everyone here. I feel nothing for them. But you have fought them every step of the way, and that's a feat to be admired."

Lavinia frowned. "I don't understand. Why now?"

James shrugged. "I just…I'm a little shy, I guess," he admitted. Then he smiled. "I always remembered your dance at the Halloween ball, though. I do play guitar. I'm half-blood, my mother is a musician, so I get it from her. If you ever want to listen, or dance, or learn, don't hesitate to ask."

Lavinia sighed. "My real name is Lavinia."

James smiled. "Thank you, Lavinia," he said. "Can I sit here?"

Lavinia nodded and James Summoned his things from across the room. Whispers started amongst the other Slytherins. Irritated, Lavinia glared at them.

"Shut it." James's voice silenced them like a spell. Lavinia glanced around at him and was astonished to find a cold glared in the direction of their Housemates. She offered him a half smile, and he nodded in acknowledgment. He pulled a black guitar out of the case and strummed it softly. Lavinia looked at it, unable to quell her curiosity.

"It looks like an electric. Does that work here?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. James laughed.

"It's a Wizarding guitar. Looks like an electric, but runs on magic. It's called an Augury," he explained. "I've seen you with a Muggle tape player a few times. What do you listen to?" he asked. Lavinia couldn't help but give him a half smile as she named off a few of her favorites. "Cool deal," James replied, grinning. "Hey, have you ever heard of Pink Floyd?"

XXXXXXX

James wasn't much of a talker, but he did play guitar beautifully, and his taste in Muggle music was excellent. He'd had her listen to Welcome to the Machine by Pink Floyd first, catching her interest. He proceeded to introduce her to several other older musicians. Janis Joplin, The Doors, The Cure, Jimi Hendrix, and Bob Marley were added to her musical collection. One afternoon found him leading the way to a place he said she'd enjoy. They entered a room filled with old, discarded instruments. Lavinia had hid a smile in the few long strands of hair Mischa had left her as she fingered a violin. The instrument sprung to life and floated at eye level, poised as if waiting for her to begin. She looked self consciously at James and then began to hum. The violin began to play along, and when Lavinia stopped humming in astonishment, it continued. Her hand brushed against a set of bagpipes, and they rose in the air and began to play along as well. Lavinia touched a harp, a tambourine, and a piano, and James picked up a nearby guitar and started playing along. He gave up when the song kept changing pace and simply listened to her melodies. When it was over, the instruments slowly floated down to their places and seemed to rest. Lavinia was smiling openly now. "Thank you, James."

Upon further exploration of the room, James unearthed an old record player. His eyes shone with excitement as he dusted it off. "I have some vinyl records at home. Have you ever listened to vinyl, Lavinia?" he asked. Lavinia had shrugged.

"Mother used to use a record player at home, but I never paid it much mind. All she played was soft orchestra music," she replied. James shook his head.

"I'll have Mum send me some of my records. There's a huge difference between listening to soft orchestra on vinyl and losing oneself in a Pink Floyd record at full volume. If you like music, you'll enjoy this," he said, grinning. "I'll let you know when they get here, and we'll come back."

XXXXXXX

James wasn't the only one at Hogwarts to offer their alliances to her, either. Several more Ravenclaws had stepped forward. A sixth year Gryffindor named Jacinda James approached her at Tamryn's side one day at breakfast and offered to help her with the Ancient Runes homework in front of her. They got wrapped up in a conversation about animal symbols and she revealed that she was an Animagus. She could transform into a small panda. That afternoon, she invited Lavinia to the grounds and showed her.

"Wanna learn?" she asked as she transformed back into human. Lavinia grinned.

"Sure."

There was a lot that went into it. One had to recognize their spirit animal, or the animal that they identified with. Lavinia was sure hers was a snake, but it didn't seem to work.

"You might be too young to do it," Jacinda said, shrugging. "You're only a third year, you might just need a little more time."

Lavinia had nodded. Snape had said much the same about her ability to do wards in first year. She was able to do several moderately complex wards on her own now. She mentioned this to Jacinda, whose eyes lit up.

"I bet you could do rune wards, then. Those are really useful," she said excitedly. "I'm not great at them, but ask Professor Snape about them. I can explain the theory to you, but the practicals might be better left to the Professor."

Lavinia nodded and followed Jacinda to the library. Jacinda picked a few books off the shelves and sat down with the redhead. "Okay, so rune wards are essentially a special ward that is set to a rune on a material object. It can be used to protect the object, a room, a person, an animal; anything, really. You can stitch it into fabric if you're really good at it. Otherwise, you would use your wand or a Rune Quill. Madame Pince actually rents these out to students over fourth year who take Ancient Runes," she began. When Lavinia left the library an hour later, she had three books in her hand and Jacinda at her side. Without being asked, she walked Lavinia to Snape's office. "See ya later!" she'd said as she parted.

XXXXXXX

Draco Malfoy was not a stupid boy. A right arse, for sure, but not stupid. He could see that the Mudblood had won this round. He could also see how much of a coward Malcolm really was. Really, Snape wouldn't let a werewolf pack near a kid.

He pointed it out one night as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. It took weeks to convince Malcolm that he was right. That Mudblood was all talk. "Don't be a bloody coward, Malcolm," he'd said. "That Muggle filth is polluting our House! How could you let this happen?"

Malcolm had thought about it for a long time. The next day caught him staring out of the window in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom at the December snow, a small, dark smile on his face.

He caught her as she was leaving the Great Hall for Snape's classroom. A quick Stunner and a Levitation Charm were all he needed. He had stolen an Invisibility Cloak from Theodore Nott and now draped it over her. He snuck her out the front door and onto the grounds.

He wasn't far from the edge of the Forbidden Forest when the words of the werewolf began to haunt him once more. "This is far enough," he murmured, releasing the spell and taking the Cloak. He also took Lavinia's cloak, shoes, socks, and outer robes, leaving her in nothing but her skirt and shirt. "Sleep well, Mudblood," he whispered maliciously as he looked upon her shivering form.

* * *

 **There we are, Lavinia's finally making friends at Hogwarts. James McDonell is based on my friend Joe. Jacinda James is based on my friend Jay. All of my friends pick their own character names, so the use of James for both names is purely coincidence.**


	40. Chapter 39: Cold

Chapter 39: Cold

Lavinia woke up screaming in pain. This was cold like she'd never felt. She looked down at herself. Her cloak and outer robes were gone, leaving her in only her school skirt and blouse. Her shoes and socks had also disappeared. White, glittering snow bit at her skin, and when she moved, she started to bleed. She screamed again as a long chunk of her leg stayed glued to the frozen ground. She looked around frantically, blood pouring down her legs, freezing before it reached her ankles. Her teeth were chattering violently. She bit her tongue and tasted blood. Her fingertips looked blue in the moonlight. She looked around again, trying to get her bearings. She was in the Forbidden Forest, but not very far. She could see the castle. Her frozen fingers sought the pendant around her neck. She blew on the fur and the wolf head howled. Lavinia took cover from the wind behind a large tree, shivering. Her legs didn't support her long.

Just as Lavinia started to wonder if she would die before Mischa got to her, the entire pack was at her side. Marcus took off his warm fur cloak and wrapped Lavinia inside it, lifting the small form easily and cradling her to his chest. Mischa led the way to the castle, eyes constantly shifting to her friend's pale face. She sent her silvery wolf Patronus towards the castle, and as they neared the doors, Snape came flying out, his expression weary.

"Inside, quickly," he said, beckoning.

"Do you remember where the hospital wing is, Marcus?" Mischa asked as they crossed the threshold. Marcus nodded and took off towards the wing, cradling the wounded redhead like a precious gem. Snape and Mischa followed.

"What happened?" Snape asked. Mischa grimaced.

"I don't know. She used the whistle. When we found her, she was barefoot, without a cloak, shoes or even a long sleeved shirt. Most of her skin is either frozen or gone. She was nearly dead," she said, eyeing the long tendril of hair that had escaped from the cloak. Ice was dripping from the short tresses, and Mischa sent Warming and Drying Charms over her friend, who let out a shaky sigh of relief. "If I had to guess, I'd think the Slytherins overpowered her and left her there to die." She frowned. "It seems that Marcus's warning has gone unheeded."

Snape sighed wearily. How much more could Lavinia take before she broke? "Thank you, Miss Prewett," he said. They reached the hospital wing. Once Lavinia was deposited safely in a bed, Marcus nodded to Mischa.

"Let her know our thoughts are with her," he said. Mischa nodded. They clasped hands and Marcus nodded briefly to the Potions Master and Madame Pomfrey before departing. Snape sighed. Madame Pomfrey set to work, administering Pepper Up Potion and asking Severus if he had any healing salves, as she was running low and didn't have enough for Lavinia's wounds. He Summoned his Potions bag and helped the Healer coat Lavinia's wounds. There was an impressive amount of flesh missing from one leg, and Snape had to suppress a shudder as he spread the salve gently over the bloody mess. Mischa gasped at the gaping wound.

"I really hope she was too cold to feel that," she whispered faintly. Snape glanced at her and nodded his agreement. She had turned ghastly pale and was shaking. Snape offered her a mild Calming Draught, which she gladly took. After a few minutes, Mischa stood and offered to help. Snape set her to heal the wounds on Lavinia's face. Half an hour passed as they worked in silence, and when there was nothing more they could do, they stepped back, sighing. Lavinia's color had returned, the wounds were sealing up, and she had finally stopped shivering. Mischa and Snape both collapsed into chairs, and Madame Pomfrey announced that Lavinia needed to rest. The Healer made her way to her own chambers to rest after telling Mischa she was welcome to use a bed. Mischa nodded and curled up in the nearest bed, falling asleep quickly. Snape rested a moment longer, thinking, then returned to his own chambers for some much needed sleep. He would find out what happened in the morning.

Lavinia woke in the middle of the night, screaming. "LISSY! LISSY!" Mischa jumped out of bed and rushed to Lavinia's side.

"Wake up! Wake up, Lavinia, it's alright, wake up!" she cried, shaking her. Lavinia opened her eyes, screamed loudly, then burst into tears.

"Lissy!" she sobbed, resting in Mischa's arms and clutching her like a lifeline. Mischa petted her friend's back and held her close, rocking her gently. Madame Pomfrey came out.

"What's going on?" the Healer asked.

"Nightmares, Madame. Do you have any Dreamless Sleep Potion?" Mischa said, scratching the back of Lavinia's neck soothingly. Madame Pomfrey shook her head.

"Nothing strong enough for her," she said. She'd tried before, but it seemed only Snape could brew a batch strong enough to keep the poor girl's nightmares at bay. "I'll go rouse the Potions Master."

A few minutes later, Snape was back, a vial in hand and his black robes billowing. He tipped it into Lavinia's mouth. She was shaking too much to hold it herself.

"Sleep now, Miss Cross. You will not dream again," he murmured. Lavinia looked Snape in the eye and said one word.

"Malcolm."

XXXXXXX

"GERALD MALCOLM!" Snape bellowed into the stairwell of the Slytherin boys' dormitories. Malcolm bolted upright from sleep, trembling. He didn't dare move, but a gust of wind opened the dormitory door and swept him up, carrying him up the staircase and landing him at Snape's feet. He squeaked. "I will give you one chance to answer honestly. Did you attack Miss Cross and leave her in the Forbidden Forest to freeze to death?" Snape said, his voice a blanket of menacing silk. Malcolm tried to make a run for it, but Snape grabbed his arm. "I thought so."

Snape dragged Malcolm to Dumbledore's office, finding the old man awake at his window. Dumbledore started, turning towards the door.

"Professor Snape," he started to say, but Snape cut him off.

"This boy attacked Miss Cross, Headmaster. He left her in the Forbidden Forest in the snow with little clothing and unconscious. He admitted that he'd left her there to die. That is attempted murder," he growled, tightening his grip on Malcolm's arm and causing the boy to yelp.

Dumbledore blinked sadly at Malcolm. "Mr. Malcolm, I am absolutely disgusted. Is Miss Cross alright?" he asked, turning back to Snape.

"She is grievously wounded, but in the hospital wing, recovering," he snapped.

Dumbledore nodded and turned his attention back to Malcolm. "Mr. Malcolm, attempted murder is enough to earn you several years in Azkaban. I very much doubt that you would come out the same man you went in. However, since you are still under my care, your fate lies with me. You are hereby expelled. You will leave tomorrow. You will not be permitted to enter the Slytherin Common room again. Severus, when you are finished with Mr. Malcolm, please return to my office, I wish to speak with you."

Snape dragged Malcolm back to the dungeons and pushed him roughly into the chamber the Courtney Jameson had spent her last night at Hogwarts in. "Your things will be here for you in the morning. Do not try to leave," he growled triumphantly. Finally, the main culprit behind Lavinia's pain was truly dealt with.

XXXXXXX

"Severus, I have reason to believe that Professor Quirrell is helping Voldemort try to retrieve the Sorcerer's Stone. I will need you to help create a layer of protection between the trapdoor on the third floor and him. Hagrid has already given us his three headed dog, Fluffy. Minerva has enchanted a chess set. Filius and Pomona are both working on something as well. I will ask Quirrell tomorrow; I do not want him aware that we suspect him," Dumbledore said, his eye twinkling maddeningly. Snape nodded curtly.

"I have already figured out that Quirrell is after the stone. Is that all?" he asked. Dumbledore smiled.

"Rest easy, Severus. The main student behind the bullying of Miss Cross is finally taken care of. She will be safe now," he said. Severus refrained from rolling his eyes.

"Obviously, you do not know the will of Slytherins," he murmured under his breath as he left. He sighed. There would be no rest tonight.

* * *

 **There you go guys! Malcolm is finally gone!**


	41. Chapter 40: The Will of Slytherins

**My apologies, first of all. I have made a terrible mistake. I went through Halloween and forgot to put in the troll scene! I am horrible, and I deeply apologize. I did have her in the Forbidden Forest with Mischa though, so it kinda worked out, but at the same time, I thought it should at least be mentioned. Chapter 35 has been revised; feel free to reread it if you want. On to the story.**

Chapter 40: The Will of Slytherins

Lavinia awoke the next morning in agony. Her skin was on fire and the wound in her leg was slow to heal. Snape and Mischa were at her side instantly.

"Drink this, Miss Cross. It will help the pain," Snape murmured, tipping a potion down her throat. Lavinia looked around, dazed.

"What happened?" she asked softly. Mischa looked at Snape, who raised an eyebrow at her.

"Malcolm attacked you and left you in the snow. You called the pack with the whistle and we brought you back. Malcolm's been expelled," Mischa explained. Lavinia blinked.

"The last thing I remember is heading to your office, Professor," she said, her voice low. "I don't remember being in the forest at all."

Mischa looked at Snape, uneasy. Snape looked unconcerned. "That's quite alright, Miss Cross. After what you've been through recently, it wouldn't surprise me if your mind was shielding you from the pain," he said, sitting in a chair nearby. "But as Miss Prewett said, Malcolm has been dealt with. He left an hour ago."

Lavinia couldn't help but smile. Malcolm was gone. "What happens now?" she asked.

"Now you rest," Snape replied, leaning back in his chair. "You will need some time to recover. I will keep all of the Slytherins away from you in the meantime."

Lavinia started to nod, then thought about James. "James McDonell is a friend," she said softly. Snape raised an eyebrow.

"The fifth year?" he asked. Lavinia nodded. Mischa nodded.

"I remember him, big fellow, long brown hair, plays music?" she said, looking at her friend.

"Yes, that's him," she replied.

"He always seemed nice enough. Kinda quiet, good taste in music," Mischa said with a shrug. "So he's your friend now? How did this happen?" she asked. Lavinia explained about James and the Ravenclaws and the two Gryffindors that now counted amongst her allies. Snape gave Lavinia a half smile.

"This is good news. Perhaps you can spend the rest of your time at Hogwarts in peace," he said softly. Lavinia frowned.

"I doubt it. Malcolm might be gone, but there are others to take his place. Allies or no, this isn't over. The Slytherins closest to Malcolm will be furious, just like with Jameson. I haven't heard the end of this," she said, sitting up and wincing. Mischa put a soft hand on her shoulder and pushed her gently back down. "But I'm hungry," Lavinia protested. It sounded so childish that Mischa laughed.

"I'll get you something. You need to stay still," she said, ruffling Lavinia's already messy curls. Lavinia sighed and nodded, relaxing. Mischa made her way to the kitchens for food and Snape was left alone with Lavinia.

"You're right, Miss Cross. You're not out of danger yet. But perhaps you won't be facing it alone," he said thoughtfully. Lavinia shook her head.

"All of my, er, acquaintances have expressed the desire to stay out of the crossfire, and I don't blame them. I don't want anyone else getting involved. But the Gryffindor girl, Jacinda, is trying to get me started on rune wards, Aakil provides books and a quiet place to read between classes, Analyn taught me how to do wandless magic, and there are others that have extended their hand in respect. I cannot truly count them as friends. Not if I want them to come out of this unharmed. I don't doubt their abilities, but they are only a few people. They would not last against the dirty tricks of the Slytherins. They can teach me all they know so that I may defend myself, but I won't allow them to step in any further," she explained, fiddling with her bedcovers. Mischa returned with a tray of food piled high with fruits, eggs, and toast. A mug of hot black tea was set on her nightstand.

"Bon apatite, Cherie," she said cheerfully, setting the tray in Lavinia's lap. Snape cleared his throat.

"You said something about rune wards?" he queried, his interest piqued by the idea. Lavinia nodded.

"I was going to ask you about it yesterday, Professor," she replied, popping a strawberry in her mouth. Snape nodded.

"How much did the girl teach you?" he asked.

"Only theory. She hasn't done it herself, but she thought I might be interested," came the reply.

"Very well. We will start with that when you have recovered, Miss Cross. For now, get some rest," Snape said, standing. He bade her good day and spoke to Madame Pomfrey. "Do not let any unauthorized students near her. She will tell you who is safe to come in." Snape sighed. "I will go to my office and brew for you, Madame Pomfrey. She will need special potions for this healing process." He swept away, looking for all the world like he'd rather destroy something than brew. Lavinia gazed at his retreating form.

"Oh, Professor," she sighed. She winced and settled back down on the pillow. "I just want to sleep," she whispered. Mischa nodded.

"Sleep all you want, kid. I'll watch out for you," she replied. Lavinia closed her eyes and was asleep in seconds.

XXXXXXX

"Lavinia?" said James softly as he stepped into the infirmary.

"James," said Mischa. "Hello, mate. She's sleeping right now. She can't stay awake for long. Best let her rest." James nodded.

"Give her this for me. I had my mom send me some tapes for her to use in her tape player," he said, handing Mischa a parcel. "And I thought she might need her bag." The greenish black bag came next. Mischa nodded.

"You got it. You always did have good taste in tunes."

James looked at Lavinia's sleeping form. "She looks rough," he muttered.

"You should see her leg, she's missing a great chunk of it," Mischa whispered back, eyes downcast.

"I can't imagine what it's like, being treated like that." With a shake of his head, he turned and left. A couple of Ravenclaws came in after lunchtime.

"I'm Aakil, this is Analyn. We're here to see Lavinia. Is she alright?" Aakil said softly, peering over Mischa's shoulder. Mischa explained again that Lavinia needed rest. They nodded.

"Let me strengthen the Healing Charm on her bracelet," Analyn said, lifting Lavinia's wrist carefully. Aakil nodded.

"I brought a little wool from Professor Kettleburn. He said it's from Lily's tail. I'm guessing she knows what that means," Aakil said, holding out a lock of wool. "He gave me a spell to wind it in her hair, so here it goes." Aakil chanted softly and waved his wand in a curling pattern. The wool twisted itself into Lavinia's red curls. Lavinia regained some of her color instantly.

"Excellent," Mischa said, grinning. "Thanks guys. I'll let her know you were here, she's gonna be out a while." The Ravenclaws nodded and left.

Tamryn and Jacinda came later, while Mischa was applying a salve to Lavinia's wounds. Jacinda winced at the sight of Lavinia's shredded leg. Tamryn bared her teeth.

"That stinkin' Slytherin scum!" she hissed. Mischa nodded solemnly. "Looks like she's gonna be asleep a while."

"Yeah. I'll let her know you were here."

XXXXXXX

Lavinia woke that evening while the feast was going on. She stretched, pleased to feel that most of the pain was gone. Snape was talking to Madame Pomfrey. Mischa was curled up, napping in the chair next to Lavinia. Lavinia stood up. "I want to go to dinner, Professor," she said, voice low. Snape paused mid-sentence and raised his eyebrows. Mischa woke and sat up, watching her friend.

"Do you feel well enough?" she asked. She nodded resolutely.

"Absolutely not!" Madame Pomfrey cried, but Snape held up his hand.

"If Miss Cross feels well enough to go to the feast, you should let her, Madame Pomfrey," he said, gesturing at Lavinia. "Wear something comfortable, Miss Cross. We don't want you to reopen your wounds."

Lavinia nodded and concentrated. She Summoned a simple black dress with long, flared sleeves and a wide, flowing skirt. Green velvet graced the bodice, and silver lace laid over the green. She shook out her hair, straightening it in a moment. She felt the wool twisted into her locks and nodded, a small smile on her face.

"A gift from Aakil and Professor Kettleburn. James brought your bag. Analyn strengthened her charm on that bracelet, and the Gryffindor girls called Malcolm some very colorful names," Mischa said, grinning. "That wool is from Lily's tail."

Lavinia nodded again. She turned around for a moment, fidgeting with something in her bag, and when she turned around, her eyes were lined with a black liner and her lips were painted green. She looked older, and wickedly fierce. Professor Snape nodded his approval. He Transfigured a piece of parchment into a green serpentine bracelet in a perfect rendition of Lissy. Lavinia smiled sadly and donned it. "Thank you, Professor," she said.

"Come," he replied, putting his hand on her shoulder. They left the hospital wing together, deaf to Madame Pomfrey's protests.

XXXXXXX

The Professor went in first, seated himself, and began to fill his plate. Lavinia opened the doors to the Great Hall with a flourish and made her way to the Slytherin table. Eyes followed her from every table. Jacinda and Tamryn both gave Lavinia the smallest of nods. Analyn and Aakil smiled from the Ravenclaw table. James stood and gestured to the seat next to his, right at the head of the table. She sat gracefully, ignoring the stares of the Slytherins, holding herself like a queen. Dinner at the Slytherin table was nearly silent. There was an angry buzzing coming from Malfoy and a handful of others. Marcus Flint, chaser and Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team was talking. Camella Johnston and Diallo Morain, two of Malcolm's closest friends, were leaned in, eyes rapt on Flint. Snape saw it too. He stood and silently glided over in their direction. Lavinia beat him to it, however. "I don't care what you do to me," she murmured. "Curse me all you want. I barely feel the pain anymore. Every encounter I survive will be all the worse for you." She raised an eyebrow at Flint as he opened his mouth to speak. "Yes?"

Flint floundered for a moment, eyes wide as he saw the bracelet upon Lavinia's arm. "Malcolm was right. You speak Parseltongue, don't you?" he said. Lavinia smiled and walked away. Professor Snape was looming over them a moment later.

"Mister Flint, Mister Diallo," he said, nodding to each in turn. "Gentlemen, I would like to remind you that there will be serious consequences to all who cause trouble in my House. Leave the girl alone." He swept away.


	42. Chapter 41: Changes

Chapter 41: Changes

Two weeks of complete silence led up to the last day of first term. Lavinia met Mischa in Hogsmeade the day before the students left for Christmas break. They spent hours in the village, stocking up on Christmas gifts and Honeydukes. They ate at the Three Broomsticks and at sunset, Mischa Apparated Lavinia into her garden at home. The girls said goodnight and Mischa returned to the Forbidden Forest. Christmas fell on a full moon this year. Mischa would not be able to stay home with her family.

Lavinia entered her front door with a sigh. Her mother would not come home until tomorrow. She took her things to her room and collapsed on the bed, simply relieved to be truly alone at last. She was growing quite weary of people. Constantly being on her guard and fighting for her life grew old. Silence never ensured her safety, and peace never lasted. She wondered idly whether she could just run away from it all and just learn magic on her own. She sighed, relaxing into her bed. She missed the weight of Lissy on her arm.

An hour later found her in the kitchen, headphones on and dancing while she cooked. It was a relief to actually do something she enjoyed on her own. She made an Italian dish with fettuccini and creamy sauce. Dessert was a cream cheese Danish made fresh from scratch. It seemed her mother had prepared for her to cook.

She wandered idly around her house after eating. She was restless. It had been so long since she'd visited the other rooms of her house like this that she'd long forgotten how it looked. Her mother had a taste for mahogany, cherry wood, and dark leather. Fake roses and other such decorations were scattered here and there. She sighed at the sight of old family photos taken long before things had changed irrevocably. One was of her mother dancing with her when she was just a toddler. The next one had her gardening alongside her father. In another, she sat primly between them in the parlor, smiling brilliantly. Where had that little girl gone?

She grumbled bitterly as she set the picture back on its shelf. A white photo album sat beside it. It was labeled _Our Wedding: Audra Sterling and Darren Cross, 1970._ Curious, Lavinia pulled it down and took it to a nearby chair.

The first half of the book depicted a beautiful wedding ceremony. Audra, dressed in white lace and pearls, was resplendent as she walked down a gossamer aisle to Darren's side. Lavinia knew she was pregnant at the time, and if she looked closely, she could make out the slightly rounded belly under the wide skirt. Darren was dressed in a sharp grey tuxedo and sporting a smile, his flaming red hair down to his shoulders. The last one of the ceremony was of their kiss, Darren's hand wrapped so tenderly in her mother's dark curls. Looking closely, Lavinia noted the resemblances between her parents and herself. She had her mother's curls, but her father's red locks. Her eyes were definitely Audra's, as were the plump red lips and smile. Both parents were tall and slender, although the curves were starting to look more like they came from her father's side; Grandma Cross had been pretty busty in her day.

The second half of the book was made up of the reception pictures. It was odd; there were far less of these, the pages blank about two thirds of the way through. It seemed oddly interrupted. Lavinia chided herself for being silly; how could she know whether it had been interrupted. But something still ate at her as she stared down at the blank pages. Her mother had always been so particular about things. It just didn't seem like her to leave part of the book blank. She examined the last photo closely. Audra and Darren were having their first dance as husband and wife. Audra had one hand on her belly and was smiling up at Darren, who was smiling back. For some odd reason, chills spread throughout Lavinia's entire body and she slammed the book shut. _It was seeing my father,_ she told herself firmly, _that's all._ She shoved the book unceremoniously back in place and went outside to the garden, gazing at flowers that never quite died anymore as the snow glistened from their petals in the moonlight. She shivered, thinking that perhaps outside was the last place she should be, then made her way back inside the house, sighing. She was still restless, so she danced around the large sitting room until she grew tired. She fell asleep quickly, though she was plagued with nightmares once more.

 _She was buried in snow and Malcolm was laughing. Audra and Darren danced in the background, Audra's white dress blended in with the snow as she laughed, making her seem like a ghost. Darren's corpse grinned at Lavinia. A flash of sickly purple light shot across her eyes and Lavinia screamed._

She sat up in her bed, registering that she had screamed aloud, and after a moment, she dove for her trunk. After a moment of searching, she let out a curse. She'd forgotten her Dreamless Sleep Potion at Hogwarts. She sighed, gazing at the clock by her bed. It was barely midnight. "It's gonna be a long night," she whispered to absolutely no one. The silent emptiness threatened to crush her for a moment as she felt the loss of her dear Lissy hitting her once more. Tears found their way down her cheeks as she crawled back into bed. She cried until she slept once more.

XXXXXXX

Nightmares had plagued her all night. She'd given up on sleep around six in the morning, dressing in a simple black dress and making her way downstairs. Mischa showed up at ten, surprising Lavinia with a hug and a Christmas gift.

"You can't open it yet, kid, but since I won't be here this year," she said, shifting uncomfortably. Lavinia smiled at her friend and thanked her, putting the parcel on the table where her mother used to lay presents. Mischa looked at her closely. "You haven't slept," she said flatly. Lavinia sighed. Leave it to Mischa to notice this.

"No. I had nightmares all night, and I forgot to pack my potion," she replied softly, fiddling with the ribbon on her parcel. Mischa tittered.

"I'll go see Professor Snape this afternoon for you, then," she said, touching her friend's shoulder. Lavinia shied away from Mischa's touch. Contact was becoming more unbearable these days. She wondered if her mother's embrace would prove problematic. Mischa frowned. "They've really done a number on you, kid," she commented. Lavinia nodded.

"Can we not talk about this right now? I am on holiday, after all," she said, exasperated. Mischa nodded.

"Mischelle is trying to talk now. She's grown a foot since you visited last, I kid you not, that girl is growing at the speed of light," she said lightly, plucking a strawberry from the bowl of fruit Lavinia had set on the counter in front of them. Lavinia managed a smile.

"That's wonderful, Mischa. Hug her for me, will you?" she said.

"I will, as soon as the full moon has waned."

"What do you do with her in the meantime?"

"Madame Rosmerta takes care of her. She's been caring for cubs for years, believe it or not," Mischa explained, grinning. "They call her Gramma Rosie. It's cute."

Lavinia nodded and closed her eyes wearily. They eventually made their way up to Lavinia's room, where her eyes fell upon the green and gold dress robes she'd bought in Diagon Alley over the summer. "Mischa, can you help me with something?" she asked.

XXXXXXX

Audra came home late that evening. Mischa had already gone, popping back for a moment to deliver the sleeping potions and vanishing into the night. Lavinia kept her distance, unsure if she was ready to be hugged by her mother. When Audra approached, arms wide, Lavinia stepped back, eyes on the floor.

"It's… it's been a rough year, Mum. I don't like being touched much anymore," she said softly. Audra cocked her head sideways, her arms falling to her sides dejectedly. Lavinia met her mother's eyes, her expression pained and guilty, and Audra nodded.

"I understand, dear," she said. _No, Mother, you don't,_ Lavinia thought. _And I'm glad for that._ "You cut your hair?" Audra said suddenly. Lavinia nodded, unable to stop the tears as Lissy's death hit her once more. "What…?" Audra started.

"I don't want to talk about it," she whispered. Silence fell between them for a moment.

"Well, the haircut looks nice, darling," Audra said at last. Lavinia nodded, dried her face and made her way to the kitchen to check the oven, Audra looking after her sadly. "Oh, Lavinia, what's happened to you? Have I done this?" she whispered to herself. Her daughter was changed, there was no doubt about that.

They whiled away the evening with some of Lavinia's excellent cooking. Audra was talking to her just like she'd done before, when things were good. It lightened Lavinia's mood considerably. She slept well that night with no nightmares to disturb her sleep.


	43. Chapter 42: An Unexpected Guest

Chapter 42: An Unexpected Guest

The next few days were blissful. It was quiet in the house with just the two of them, and Lavinia had the idea to invite Mrs. Prewett and Riley for Christmas dinner. Audra had grinned and nodded. "Will Mischa be coming?" she asked. Lavinia hesitated, then shook her head.

"She's abroad at the moment," she lied. She wrote Mischa that night telling her what she'd told Audra. Mischa had approved and passed the message to her mother and brother.

Christmas arrived, cold and white, and Lavinia was astonished to see that her mother had managed to bring some real life to the Cross homestead. Garland hung from banisters and mantelpieces, baubles and glittering trinkets lined walls and shelves, and a proud Christmas tree stood in one corner, strung with popcorn and tinsel and sparkling ornaments galore. Lavinia had helped with the tree, of course; it had made her feel like a child once more.

The Prewetts arrived at noon. Audra greeted them with a tray of spiced tea. Lavinia sat next to Riley, discussing magical creatures. He'd gotten excited when she'd told him about Care of Magical Creatures and was listening intently as she described the Healing Lambs and little Lily. Tears had spilled when he'd asked her where Lissy was. He'd grown fond of the little snake last summer, always glimpsing her green scales in Lavinia's hair. He eyeballed her severed locks, then met her eyes with alarm.

"Oh, no," he sighed. Lavinia stood and left the room for a moment to compose herself, leaving the three adults speechless. She made her way to her room and paced for a moment, then sat at her desk and, in a daze, she wrote a quick note.

 _Professor Snape,_

 _I can't stop thinking about Lissy. It's hard to function; what should I do? I start crying every time I think of her and I can't control it! I don't know how to deal with this right, nothing I do seems to help. I didn't know who else to ask, I don't want Mother to know._

 _Lavinia_

She didn't really know why she was sending this letter. It just seemed like the right thing to do. She was surprised, however, when he answered in person, appearing at her doorstep with a parcel in his hand.

"Madame Cross, Madame Prewett," he said smoothly as Audra stepped aside to let him in. Lavinia looked up from the couch where she'd spent the last hour in complete silence.

"Professor," she murmured.

"Miss Cross, I received your letter. For now, take this every morning, just a sip. It's a mild Calming Draught, it should help with…" Snape trailed off at Lavinia's pained, nearly frantic expression. "Go on and take it now," he said softly. He turned to Audra. "Madame Cross, you're looking well."

Audra blushed, no doubt remembering her last encounter with the Potions Master. "Professor, I apologize for my behavior last summer. It was inexcusable," she said quietly. The Professor nodded curtly. Lavinia took a sip from the vial of periwinkle potion and visibly relaxed. She nodded to the Professor gratefully.

"Thank you, Professor. I'll be back in a moment," she murmured, slipping away to her room to put away the rest of her potions. Snape sat awkwardly in the parlor and waited for her to return. When she came back down, the green and gold dress robes she had purchased over the summer shimmered over her body. She was carrying a parcel in her arms and handed it to Audra. "For you, Mother," she said, kissing her mother lightly on the cheek.

"Oh darling, you look lovely," Audra said, very gently reaching up to pull a strand of hair away from Lavinia's lips, which had been painted gold to match the gown. Her eyes were lined in black and swept with gold shadow as well. The emerald combs she'd received from Mrs. Prewett for her twelfth birthday were glittering in her hair, and the emeralds she'd worn on that fateful night five years ago, when her magic had first manifested, adorned her neck.

"Open it, Mum," Lavinia whispered. Audra did so, finding matching dress robes folded neatly inside. Mischa had duplicated the robes and sized them so that one set would fit Lavinia and the other, Audra. Lavinia's set were charmed to grow as she did so that they would always fit.

"Oh, Lavinia," her mother sighed, running her hand over the soft silk. She smiled up at her daughter, eyes sparkling. Lavinia's smile was genuine as Audra stood and rushed off to change. She came back, radiant in her new clothes. "They're beautiful," she exclaimed, twirling in an almost childish fashion. Mrs. Prewett and Riley voiced their approval. Lavinia just smiled. Professor Snape cleared his throat, causing them to look at him.

"I should be going, then. Good evening," he said, turning to leave.

"Wait! Would you like to stay for dinner, Professor, er, Snape, was it?" Audra said awkwardly. Snape blinked at her. He was speechless for a moment, then out of shock, he accepted. Soon after, dinner was ready, and Lavinia set the table.

Dinner was succulent. Roasted pork glazed with an apple flavored sauce and vegetables made up the main course, with a rich white chocolate pudding for dessert. The five of them ate heartily, sighing contentedly when they finally set down their forks. Audra had asked Professor Snape about Lavinia's marks in school, to which the Professor had replied that she was top of her class and the brightest witch he'd met yet. Audra had beamed proudly at Lavinia, making her daughter blush. When they had all eaten their fill, they retired to the parlor, only Snape and Audra lingering behind.

"I cannot stay much longer, Madame Cross," he said. "I do appreciate your hospitality."

"What's going on with Lavinia, Professor?" Audra asked sharply. Snape raised an eyebrow and sighed.

"She's not told you, and I know why. Miss Cross is not very well received at school. She was Sorted into a House with students that do not like or accept Muggleborns, and she's had to fight them every step of the way. I have done what I can, but I cannot always protect her. She cannot be Sorted into another House; the magical means that are used to determine where one belongs is absolute. This year has not been kind to her, but the main culprit behind her misery has finally been dealt with by those with more authority than I, and she should be much safer now that he is gone," Snape explained.

"The little snake that was always with her before, she cries every time someone mentions it. What happened?" Audra whispered, thoughts whirling. Snape shook his head.

"It is not my place to speak of it. You will have to ask her," he said softly. "I am sorry, Madame Cross. I have tried to protect her as much as I can. If it helps, know that she has talents far beyond those of a normal third year, and she is a fighter. For now, she needs your support, and perhaps a word on how to deal with grief."

Audra gazed in the direction of the parlor, where Lavinia's face was visible just inside the door. Audra sighed.

"Very well, Professor," she said, resigned. She glided gracefully into the parlor. Snape followed. Lavinia met him at the door.

"I must return to Hogwarts, Miss Cross. Write to me if you need anything else," he said. She nodded.

"I'll see you out, Professor," she said. She walked with the Professor to the door. "When I come back, can we start on rune wards?" she asked.

"Of course," the Professor replied, nodding.

"Alright then. Goodnight, Professor."

"Goodnight, Miss Cross." Snape left the house and disappeared into the darkness.


	44. Chapter 43: Broken

**So I was skimming back through some of the older chapters and realized that I made a bit of a mistake. I had forgotten (it's been so long) that I'd originally named Malcolm as Malcom Jugson. I changed it later to Gerald Malcolm. I have edited Chapter Five: Sorted Into Hell to correct that mistake. Should it show up again, please notify me immediately. Thank you guys for your continuing support! Chapter 43, I really didn't think I'd make it this far! Thank you all!**

Chapter 43: Weakening

Christmas day found Lavinia and Audra sitting together in the parlor by the fire. Audra was doing paperwork for whatever political campaign she was working on, and Lavinia was researching Calming Draughts so that she could make them herself. They'd done a simple one in class, but the potion Snape had given her was of a different makeup. At noon, Lavinia rose from her chair and made lunch, a nice, light beef stew with vegetables. It was a perfect meal for a cold, snowy day indoors.

Mischa came back to visit around New Years. Lavinia was wearing the gauzy black dress she'd received from her friend for Christmas. Mischa smiled at it. "Fits perfect!" she exclaimed.

Audra came through and smiled at Mischa. "Hello dear, how was it in the Carpathians?"

Mischa grinned. "Cold, really. Nothing interesting really happened," she replied nonchalantly.

"Well you should go during the warmer months, dear, it's quite lovely," Audra said with a nod.

"I'll remember that, thanks!" Mischa said. Lavinia invited Mischa up to her room. Mischa looked critically at her friend. "How are you, Lavinia?"

Lavinia shrugged. "It's been rough. On the one hand, my mother's back to normal and that makes me so happy. On the other hand, I miss Lissy, and lately I've been feeling… I don't know," she replied, slumping down into her favorite chair. Mischa watched her.

"Something's eating you, and it's not Lissy's death, is it?" she said finally. Lavinia nodded, choking back a sob. She took a steadying breath.

"I don't know why, but I looked at mum's wedding book the night I came home and something about it doesn't sit right. There are so many pictures of the ceremony, but the reception photos seem…incomplete, I suppose. I don't know why but it makes me uneasy," she replied, finally voicing her thoughts. "I've been having weird dreams about her and father dancing, and she's wearing her wedding dress in the snow and I'm cold again, and there's a flash of light and I wake up."

Mischa nodded. "Why don't you just ask her about it? I'm sure there's a perfectly reasonable explanation. Perhaps they ran out of film?"

Lavinia shrugged. "I keep trying to tell myself that, but it seems so stupid. Frankly, I'm scared to bring it up. I don't want to set mum off again," she said. Mischa gently brushed her fingers against Lavinia's cheek. Lavinia shied away. Mischa frowned, then sighed.

"What have they done to you, Lavinia?" she murmured sadly. Lavinia shook her head and burst into tears, slumping into Mischa's arms and sobbing. Mischa patted her friend's back gently and held her.

"I feel so weak, Mischa! I can't even defend myself against one stupid kid! All my knowledge, all my work, training with Snape, and I still can't stop these things from happening!" she cried, trembling in Mischa's embrace. A tear slipped from Mischa's eyes, unnoticed.

"It's alright, Lavinia. It's alright," she said softly, trying her best to soothe her friend. Discreetly, she cast a Patronus with a message for Snape. A doe Patronus returned and nodded at her before disappearing. Lavinia noticed none of it. Mischa Summoned a vial of Calming Draught and convinced Lavinia to drink it. She relaxed instantly, the tears stopped, and she pulled herself together again. "Come on, clean yourself up, kid. I think you need a break from your misery. Let's go catch a film, yeah?" Mischa said. Lavinia nodded and dried her face. She applied her makeup and followed Mischa to her purple truck, grimacing in the cold. Mischa pulled a spare blanket from her back seat and threw it over Lavinia's shivering form. Her sensitivity to cold had increased tenfold since that night in the forest.

Mischa took Lavinia to see a film, as promised, and then the girls went to see Mrs. Prewett and Riley. Riley gave Lavinia a dazzling smile, but when he went to hug her, Mischa intervened with a shake of her head. She whispered in his ear and he nodded in understanding, settling for the lightest touch of Lavinia's short hair. "How are you, kid?" he said, adopting Mischa's term of endearment. Lavinia gave him a weak smile.

"Alright, I suppose," she murmured. She lowered her gaze and made her way to the end of the sofa, curling up and staring in the fire. Mischa quickly spotted her mum and intercepted her before she could try to embrace Lavinia.

"She's not doing well, Mum. She's been through hell this year, the Slytherins tried to kill her. She doesn't like to be touched anymore. So don't smother her, okay? I know how you are, and I just don't want her upset," she whispered quickly, touching her mother's arm. Mrs. Prewett's eyes grew wide and she gazed at Lavinia, horror and sadness etched in the lines of her face.

"Oh, dear. Hello Lavinia," she said softly, visibly restraining herself from wrapping her arms around the girl that was no longer a child. Lavinia looked at Mrs. Prewett and gave her a sad smile.

"Hi, Mrs. Prewett," she said. Her smile faded and she gazed back into the fireplace again. Mrs. Prewett's eyes grew wide, and she exchanged a look of deep concern with Mischa and Riley. Both expressions mirrored her own.

They passed away the afternoon with little interaction from Lavinia. The redhead sat staring silently into the fire, barely speaking or moving. When Riley lost his balance and his hand fell on her shoulder, she screamed and scrambled away, eyes wide and terrified.

"Lavinia!" Mischa cried, running to her friend's side. "Lavinia, it's alright, shhh, it's alright. You're safe," she said, her voice low and soothing. Lavinia calmed, then burst into tears, jumping up and sprinting out of the house. The Prewetts stared after her for a moment. Riley's eyes were wide, his hand was upon his mouth, and he was shaking.

"I didn't mean to," he whispered, mortified. Mischa patted his arm.

"I know," she murmured.

"I'll go after her," Riley said, and without further ado, he donned his coat and took off after her.

XXXXXXX

Snow rained down upon Lavinia like a freezing fire, making her weak and slow. Still she ran; to where, she didn't know. She found herself in front of the dance studio she'd gone to over the summer. She let herself inside. It was empty, and slightly eerie, but the desolation and darkness was soothing to Lavinia. She sighed in relief. It was warm in the studio; classes must have already ended for the day. She wandered into rooms she hadn't visited before and thought vaguely that James would really like this place. There was a music room the size of the Great Hall in the back of the studio filled with instruments. She touched a piano. It came to life with a melody that was both angry and melancholy. It matched her emotions perfectly. She grazed her hands across a violin, a harp, and a flute. They, too, came to life and added their sweet melodies to the mix. She didn't care if she got in trouble for using magic. All the better if she were expelled. She'd never have to go back to Hogwarts again.

Sadly, no such luck befell her. The magic went unnoticed, and she spent hours in solitude until at last, Marcus opened the door. The instruments fell silent and returned to their places.

"Mischa said you'd run off," he explained. "She's got half the pack looking for you. I'm glad to see you safe." Marcus sat down next to her. "Do you want to talk?" he asked. Lavinia shook her head.

"I want to go home," she murmured.

"Alright. Come on, I'll take you home. And here," he handed her a package. "That's for you. It was meant to be a Christmas present from the pack, but with the full moon approaching, we forgot to send it," he said, giving her a small smile. Lavinia opened the package and pulled out a black fur cloak. She returned Marcus's grin with a nod and a feeble attempt to smile. "It's charmed so that you will never be cold." Lavinia looked up into his eyes. This time, she managed a real smile, though it was brief and fleeting.

"Thank you, Marcus," she whispered. She donned the cloak gratefully. It fell to her ankles and covered her completely. It was indeed warm. The fur was soft against her face as she drew up her hood. "What type of fur is this?" she asked.

"It's fur from the mane of a black manticore. It was ill, and I was caring for it. I couldn't save him, so he gave me his fur. I think you will have much more use for it than I," he replied, holding open the door. Lavinia nodded and went with him to a black car. Cary sat inside, holding Mischelle.

"Hello, dearie," she said, wrapping Mischelle's blanket more firmly around her. Lavinia returned her greeting solemnly and sat silent until they arrived back at the Cross home. Lavinia made her way alone to the door and let herself in.

XXXXXXX

A note arrived for Lavinia shortly after she'd made her way to her room and collapsed onto her bed.

 _Lavinia,_

 _Marcus said he'd found you, are you alright? You scared us. Riley wants you to know that he is terribly sorry. He didn't mean to frighten you. Please let me know that you're okay._

 _Mischa_

Lavinia sighed as she put the letter down. She sent a short reply letting Mischa know that she was indeed in one piece and that she forgave Riley and knew he didn't mean to scare her. She sent the message on and crawled back into her bed. Her tape player was lying next to her. She put in a Morbid Angel tape and listened to it until she fell asleep.

 _Weak, so weak. She could barely move. Fear gripped her like a vise and her heart pounded in her chest. Faces all around her, hands touching, never knowing if they meant her harm. Pain surrounded her. Lissy's head floated before her eyes. She couldn't breathe. She was falling…_

She woke with a start, tears streaming down her face. She'd never felt so broken in her life. She found herself restless once more and got up. After pacing her room proved unsatisfying and she couldn't muster up the will to dance, she wandered the house once more. Dawn found her in the parlor, her parents' wedding book in her lap once more.

"Good morning, sweetheart," Audra's voice said softly. Lavinia barely looked up at her mother. She was staring at the last picture and the blank page next to it. Audra looked over her shoulder. "You found the wedding book," she said sadly.

"There should be more pictures," Lavinia whispered, not trusting her voice. The absence of pictures still bothered her greatly. The couch dipped down as Audra lowered herself next to her, sweeping her dark curls out of her face.

"I'm not sure what happened to them. I…" she paused, expression confused. "I don't guess I've thought about it since, but the last half of the reception is such a blur." She smiled. "It was wonderful, I remember that much. The pictures never turned up. I always just assumed they were lost. I have the important ones, and that's what matters." She sighed. "Lavinia, honey, I know you don't like to talk about it, but I feel like I haven't been a very good mother lately. What is going on with you? You've been so…well, really the only word I can come up with is lost, since you came home. I'm worried. Have I caused this?"

Lavinia shook her head. "No, Mother. It's not you at all." She took a deep breath, preparing herself for the imminent conversation. "Mum, I'm not very well liked at school. In my House, Muggleborns…well, they're considered the absolute scum of the earth, and unworthy to study magic. Slytherins—my House—well, they're known for darkness and cruelty. The pureblooded students like to bully me. Professor Snape does everything in his power to protect me, but he can't very well follow me around everywhere and keep an eye on me. I have to face them on my own. He's given me extra lessons, teaching me all kinds of things. I can make rather advanced potions, and I'm very advanced in defensive magic. The problem is, I'm not quite on the level of the older students, and they like to gang up on me. It's hard to fight them off by myself," she began. Audra's eyes were wide, her hand over her mouth. "That's not the worst of it, Mum. Not by a long shot." Lavinia gave an ironic half smile. "They killed my Lissy, the little snake that I had. Shortly after, only two weeks ago, they tried to kill me. The student who bullied me the most, Gerald Malcolm, attacked me from behind one evening as I headed to Snape's office for my extra lessons. I woke up in the Forbidden Forest that surrounds the grounds. He'd left me in the snow with only my skirt and blouse. I was nearly dead. Mischa found me." She paused. "I suppose I should also tell you that because of the Slytherins' antics, she was bitten by a werewolf in an attempt to save my life. She lives in the Forest with her pack. This pendant," she said, holding up the wolf around her neck, "is enchanted so I can call her if I need her. The pack rescued me and brought me back to the castle. Malcolm was expelled. He will not be allowed to return to Hogwarts. Since then, I've been, as you so accurately put it, a little lost. More accurately, broken. But I have to go back," she ended in a whisper. Tears were flowing freely down both faces as mother and daughter gazed at each other.

"Oh, dear Lavinia," Audra finally choked, reaching for her, then withdrawing her hand. She didn't know how to comfort her child. She didn't know how to help.

"It's alright, Mum. I'm a Slytherin, after all. I'll be fine," Lavinia replied bitterly. "Another thing Slytherins are known for is their resourcefulness. I will fight to my last breath if need be, but I will be alright." She touched her mother's hand. Audra broke into sobs.

"Oh, my girl," she cried. Lavinia reached out and pulled her mother close.

"It's alright, Mum. It'll be alright," she murmured softly, pushing back her own tears and comforting her mother. She knew it was a lie, but she spoke the words anyways.


	45. Chapter 44: The Mask of the Slytherin

**Hello again, my faithful readers, thank you for your wonderful reviews! Knowing that some of you are staying up all night reading my work is the HIGHEST praise I can think of! I have gone back through a few events and realized that I have made a few minor mistakes. These have been rectified and I will be keeping my eyes peeled for more! On with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 44: The Mask of the Slytherin

Lavinia spent the next few days in a sullen silence. Her mother was doing everything she could to try to cheer her up, but it wasn't working; no matter how much Lavinia smiled and pretended, nothing could lift the dark weight from her heart and mind. She was dreading her return to Hogwarts more than ever. Malcolm might be gone, but others would take his place, and they would be angry that he was gone. She shivered at the thought. There was no telling what was in store for her now.

The day she was due to return to Hogwarts, Professor Snape arrived early to collect her. At a questioning glance from Audra, he explained, "It is too dangerous for her to ride the train; there is no one to watch over her." He took Lavinia's trunk and shrunk it, shoving it into his pocket and offering his arm. Lavinia plucked up her courage and embraced her mother. "Love you, Mum," she whispered.

"I love you too, sweetheart," Audra replied, stroking her daughter's red curls. She gave Lavinia a kiss on the cheek. "Be safe, dear." There was worry in Audra's eyes as Lavinia nodded and took her Professor's arm. "Please keep her safe, Professor," she pleaded to Snape.

"I will do my best," Snape replied with a bow of his head. Audra composed herself, wiping away the stray tear that had fallen down her face. Lavinia waved and gave her mother a false smile, but Audra saw the fear in her child's eyes as the Professor whisked her away into thin air. Audra released a sob and made her way back into the house, riddled with worry.

Lavinia stroked the black fur of her cloak as she made her way across the grounds with the surly Potions Master. They did not speak until they had passed the lake. "Are you prepared for the start of this term, Miss Cross?" Snape asked. Lavinia shook her head.

"Not in the slightest, Professor," she murmured. Snape frowned.

"What would help?" he asked. Lavinia looked at him.

"Not returning," she replied.

"I understand completely," he sighed. "My time at Hogwarts was nowhere near the caliber of unpleasant that yours is, but I felt much of the same dread."

"How did you get past it?"

"I never did."

They entered the castle in silence.

XXXXXXX

Lavinia spent the day in Snape's office, preparing herself for the arrival of the rest of the school. Her dread was amplified tenfold now that she was here; it was making her nauseous. Snape suggested another dose of Calming Potion, but she just raised an eyebrow at him, jaw set. There was a spark in her eyes that told him not to argue. She sighed and retrieved her tape player from her bag. The music helped, and she locked away her emotions and cleared her mind. By the time she heard the thundering of the arriving students, she had turned herself into stone.

She made her way to the Great Hall silently, back straight and head held high. Her expression was cold and empty. Eyes and whispers followed her as she took her seat near the teachers' table. Angry glares bored into her as she began to eat.

James plopped down in the seat next to hers and shot a nasty look at the students who were glaring at Lavinia. "Not wise, James," she murmured, gracefully taking a sip of pumpkin juice. James shrugged.

"Don't really care, mate," he replied, picking up his fork and loading his plate. Lavinia rolled her eyes and returned her attention to her food. James asked no questions as they ate, merely sat next to her in silence. They descended the stairs to the dungeons together, and he bade her goodnight at the stairs. She lay in her bed for hours before finally falling into a fitful, nightmare-plagued sleep.

XXXXXXX

The next few days were a test of Lavinia's strength. She pushed herself to her limits, never allowing her pain or exhaustion to show. She kept her mask of cold indifference up for the world to see. The screaming creature inside of her was kept at bay with music and sheer will. She only allowed her mask to drop when she closed the door to Snape's office behind her in the evenings.

One evening found her curled up in Snape's private lab, book entirely forgotten, staring into the flames. Snape entered the room, grumbling about Potter and Dumbledore. "…don't see why I must referee a ridiculous game, he won't try it again so soon," he growled, collapsing into the chair next to Lavinia's. He pinched the bridge of his hooked nose and sighed. Then his eyes fell on Lavinia. Her mask was completely discarded, her expression one of complete and utter despair. "Miss Cross?" he inquired, cocking his head to the side. She started, wide eyes falling onto him. Her expression did not change. Snape sighed. "Do you wish to talk?"

She gazed at him for a moment as if she had a hard time understanding his words. Tears welled up in her too wide eyes, but she blinked them back furiously. It was then that Snape noticed how tired she appeared. There were deep hollows under her eyes and her movements were sluggish.

"When did you last sleep, Miss Cross?" he asked. She cocked her head at him.

"I… I don't know, Professor. The potions don't work anymore," she whispered, biting her lip. She ran a shaking hand through her hair and sighed, slumping back against the chair. Snape stood and crossed to one of his bookshelves, searching the titles. He pulled out an old brown text with gold lettering. The title was in a foreign language. He skimmed through it until he found what he was searching for.

"Perhaps this may help," he said, handing her the tome. She took it and scanned the page. The language was wrong, but the diagram was quite clear.

"A dream catcher?" she asked, eyebrow raised. Snape nodded and pointed his wand at the text. The words changed from whatever language they'd been in before to English.

"According to Native American legend, there was once a Spider Woman, Asibikaashi, that cared for the children and people of the Ojibwe tribe. The people were eventually spread out far and wide, and Asibikaashi could no longer reach them all, so the women of the tribe would weave magical webs for the children to snare the nightmares and allow only pleasant dreams to pass through as the little ones slept. When the sun would rise, the nightmares that were trapped within the snares would burn out in the light. There is much truth to the legend; the materials that the dream snares were made of were indeed of magical properties, and the magical members of the tribes would place enchantments upon them to give them the ability to decipher good dreams from bad. The feathers, which allowed the good dreams to pass through, were taken from the tails of phoenixes. The webs are made from acromantula gossamer. The hoops are taken from willow vines. I have access to all the ingredients. We could make it, but you will have to assist me. The dream snare must be attuned to you," the Professor explained. Lavinia gazed at the page thoughtfully, head cocked.

"It requires a Patronus?" she queried. Snape nodded.

"Of course, you will not have learned the Patronus Charm. You've seen the silvery creatures that Miss Prewett and I have used to communicate when you have been in danger, correct?" Lavinia nodded. "That is a Patronus. It is created using a happy memory and the incantation, _Expecto Patronum_." Snape Summoned another text, opening it to a page featuring a moving diagram of a Patronus. "Consequently, your Patronus will also tell you your spirit animal, a process needed to become an Animagus."

Lavinia nodded, taking the text and studying the process carefully. She started to doze, and Snape shook his head. She was too exhausted to perform this task now. He decided to let her sleep a bit, but as he settled in to a good book, she started awake with a soft squeak of distress. Snape sighed.

"I think an enchanted sleep would do you good tonight, Miss Cross. We will begin with learning the Patronus Charm and the creation of the dream snare tomorrow," he said softly, startling her. She nodded and stood. She swayed on the spot, lost her footing, landed back in the chair, and started to cry. Snape knelt down in front of her and ever so softly grazed her shoulder. To his surprise, she curled her thin fingers around his hand, and it seemed to steady her. She took a great, shuddering breath and dried her face. "Perhaps, for good measure, you should spend the night in a private chamber, yes?" Snape murmured, pulling Lavinia to her feet and keeping her upright. She nodded, relief flashing in her eyes momentarily. He led her to a chamber across from his own and Transfigured her robes into a more comfortable sleep shift. She crawled into the moderately sized bed and wrapped herself up in her blankets.

"This enchantment will allow you to sleep throughout the night without dreams. I will lift it tomorrow morning. You should feel much more stable then," he explained. He raised his wand and she flinched. "Easy, Miss Cross. You know I will not cause you harm," he said softly, his voice enveloping her like velvet. She visibly forced herself to relax, and he began to chant softly. She lost herself in his deep, silky timbre as she drifted off into her enchanted slumber.

* * *

 **So... my dream snare idea... Love it? Hate it? Curious? Let me know in the reviews!**


	46. Chapter 45: Chasing Away Darkness

**So apparently, I got a little mixed up and forgot to post this one. I knew the chapter numbers were off, and I had remembered uploading this to fanfiction, but I forgot to post it lol so here it is, the story is back in order, please enjoy!  
**

* * *

Chapter 45: Chasing Away Darkness

Lavinia woke the next day feeling a right side sharper than she had in weeks. Her sleep had been deep, dreamless, and undisturbed. She stretched and nodded to Professor Snape, who watched her carefully for a moment before leaving, satisfied that she had recovered. Lavinia Transfigured her clothes back and Summoned the eyeliner she was now wearing regularly. She donned the black liner and left for breakfast.

In the Great Hall, she was on high alert, nerves stretched to the max. She cast a wide eyed, panicked look at her teacher, who frowned. He enchanted the napkin in her hand to read, in his spiky handwriting, _Calming Draught_. She nodded and inconspicuously Summoned a vial from her dormitory. It flew into her hand and she mixed it into her morning tea.

One cup of tea later, she was feeling much calmer. The dread was still there, but not as urgent and ignorable. She got through her morning classes alright, but the Calming Draught started to wear off around lunch. Her afternoon classes were History of Magic and Double Potions, and she desperately wanted to skip them. She just wanted to hide away.

Snape loomed over her in the middle of her meal, interrupting the fantasy of hiding in the woods, curled up in her black cloak. He bent next to her and murmured. "Did you not tell me you have bonded with one of Kettleburn's Lambs, Miss Cross?"

Lavinia looked at him and nodded. "Her name's Lily," she whispered. Snape looked at her, eyes wide, for a moment before nodding.

"Perhaps missing your classes this afternoon wouldn't be such a loss. After all, you have already made today's potion in your private lessons," he said before stalking off, stopping only to scold Potter and his friends. Lavinia finished her meal and made her way gracefully to the grounds. The moment the doors closed behind her, she broke into a sprint, her black fur cloak pulled tight around her.

Professor Kettleburn was waiting, trying to soothe the Lambs that had gone into a frenzy at her approach. Lily was inconsolable and screamed until she leapt into Lavinia's open arms as the girl crashed to the ground. The Lambs flocked around her. Professor Kettleburn watched, eyes melancholy as the Lambs covered this thirteen year old girl who had seen almost as much blood as he had. He could almost see the magic the Lambs were putting out. He added an old Gaelic healing chant to their power, an ancient thing that no longer had any meaning, just words and intent. When he'd done all he could, he silently left. The Lambs would do the rest.

XXXXXXX

Falling into the flock of Lambs was like diving into a tub of warm water. The dread and despair of the past month or so flooded out of her, pulled away like darkness in the face of dawn. She never wanted to leave the comfort of the Lambs. Their soft wool against her skin felt like whispers of safety in her ears, their soft bleats a balm against her wounded soul. She could feel Lily's soft, warm tongue as the Lamb licked the worries from her cheeks. Snape had been correct; skipping classes was a wonderful idea.

Snape found her there, buried in a pile of bleating creatures and looking much calmer than she had in ages. He nodded to her. "Good evening, Miss Cross," he said softly. She gazed at him, green eyes sad.

"These creatures are incredible," she whispered as Snape entered the barn. He sat on a bale of hay and watched her silently as she spoke. "They are the very picture of innocence. Their purpose is to heal the pain of others, no matter what the cost. Such a terrible fate, to be able to feel the pain of other creatures," she murmured, pulling the Lamb in her arms close and brushing her cheek against the soft wool. The creature bleated softly, its pink tongue slipping out to swipe over Lavinia's fingers. Another bleating sound alerted Snape that one of the Lambs was at his feet.

"It seems you need a little healing, too, Professor," Lavinia said, giving him a smile. Snape looked at the Lamb, then at Lavinia, then back at the Lamb, at a complete loss. "Go on, pick him up," Lavinia urged. Snape reached down and pulled the creature gingerly into his lap, then raised his eyebrows, expression surprised. Lavinia actually managed a weak laugh at the sight. "I don't think I've ever seen you caught off guard, Professor," she said.

"I…I've never held one of these creatures before," he admitted quietly. "I wasn't expecting… what is that?" He looked at Lavinia, genuinely curious. It warmed Lavinia's heart in a way she couldn't explain.

"It's their power. He's pulling your pain away. He may not heal you completely, but he will do everything he can to help the wounds in your heart," she replied, standing. She carried the Lamb in her lap across the barn and sat down on the hay next to Snape.

"And is that… Lily?" he said hesitantly. Lavinia nodded. Snape's face disappeared behind his hair as he bit his lip. Of all the blasted things she could have named her Lamb… He reached out tentatively, jumping a little when he felt Lavinia's warm fingers wrap around his own and pull his hand to Lily's wool. Snape sighed softly in relief, allowing himself to be vulnerable for just a moment before taking a breath and composing himself. "We should begin our work on Patronuses if you wish to have that dream snare done, Miss Cross," he said, slipping back into the role of teacher. Lavinia nodded, setting her Lily back onto the ground. The creature began to cry, bleating loudly. Lavinia knelt.

"Lily, I'm much better now. Thank you. I'll come back soon, I promise," she whispered to the creature. Her words seemed to quiet her, and the Lambs moved away, dispersing across the barn as if this broken creature had never lain amongst them. Lavinia sighed. "I wasn't sure that would work, but I'm glad it did," she said. Snape looked at the creature in his lap, lifting it carefully and setting it down. It, too, bleated incessantly, and Lavinia soothed it. "I think he likes you, Professor."

Snape had to hide a smile.

XXXXXXX

" _Expecto Patronum!_ " Lavinia cried once more, concentrating on a memory of Mischa. _"You know, having you around is like having a little sister. I'm glad we became friends."_ A shimmering white light burst from the tip of Lavinia's wand, and she focused harder, the love and laughter of so many moons ago echoing through her thoughts. The white light coiled and twisted into the image of a snake, and it slithered around the room and dissipated. Lavinia sighed. "I did it," she murmured, face stricken. Her Patronus was Lissy.

"Excellent. Take a moment, Miss Cross. Have some tea," Snape said, offering her a mug of his favorite black tea. She accepted gratefully, sipping at it while examining the instructions for the dream snare, trying desperately not to think about the little green serpent that still haunted her heart. "The willow branches and acromantula gossamer, I can see residing in the Forbidden Forest, but where on Earth do you expect to acquire Phoenix feathers?" she said softly. Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Do you doubt me?" he asked. Lavinia looked at him, startled.

"Well, no, but…" she looked back at the pages. "They have to be freshly shed," she finished. Snape nodded.

"It so happens that the Headmaster has a red phoenix. He gives the shed feathers to me regularly. The bird shed last night, and I received the feathers this morning. They are fresh enough for this," he explained. Lavinia nodded.

"Well in that case, I suppose we should start," she said, her words more of a question than a suggestion. Snape nodded and crossed the room. He pulled a small black box out of a cupboard and set it down, opening it to reveal the ingredients.

"Willow vines from the Whomping Willow, to strengthen the snare and keep out the darkest of dreams. Acromantula gossamer from the leader of the cluster in the Forbidden Forest, to trap the nightmares until dawn. Last, the feathers of Dumbledore's phoenix, to send pleasant dreams your way," he said softly as he set each ingredient out. Lavinia nodded and checked the book, then began chanting.

The process of making this dream snare was long and arduous. When Lavinia finally cast her Patronus at the snare, lighting it up with a golden light, she sighed in relief. The phoenix feathers, to Lavinia's surprise, turned green when Lavinia cast her Patronus. "Is that normal, Professor," she asked, turning to him. He nodded.

"It is now attuned to you. I have one myself, made from the same feathers. They turned black when I cast my spells," he explained. He cocked his head. "How do you feel, Miss Cross?"

Lavinia shook her head and sighed. "Tired. I am very much ready to test this out," she replied, gesturing to the snare. She picked it up and looked it over.

"Keep an eye on it. Any loose strands of gossamer, any splinter in the vines, any damage to the feathers, will render it useless. A protection spell cannot be placed on it, or it will not work," Snape said. Lavinia nodded. "When it has snared a nightmare, take it to a window and expose it to the sunlight. The nightmare will die."

Lavinia gave Snape a half smile. "Now that would be a sight," she said softly. Snape nodded.

"It is," he said simply. Lavinia yawned. "Allow me to escort you to your common room, Miss Cross," the Potions Master murmured, gently brushing his fingers against Lavinia's shoulder. She nodded, and they left the office for the Slytherin common room.

XXXXXXX

The next morning, Lavinia awoke well rested. She glanced at her dream snare and was surprised to see dark patches of swirling mist clinging to the gossamer web like water. She took it with her as she made her way to the Great Hall and held it up to the first patch of sunlight she spotted. There was a sound like the whispers of screams as the blackness evaporated in the light, disappearing forever. Lavinia sighed. A sight, indeed.

* * *

 **Ah, a vulnerable Snape. Isn't it beautiful? :)**


	47. Chapter 46: Fragile

Chapter 46: Fragile

The dream snare was certainly doing its job, Snape thought a week later as he spotted Lavinia making her way to the seat closest to him. She nodded at him and sat. James followed a few minutes later. It had been the same every morning; James would sit, they would eat, and he would escort her to her first class. Most days they didn't speak. James was just there, a silent guard watching over her, much like Mischa had been at first. On the two occasions they had spoken, the conversations had not lasted long, ending with James handing her a tape. Snape was curious about the music that made Lavinia forget about the world around her. He'd never explored muggle music, though he had been known to enjoy a good orchestra.

A third tape made an appearance today as Lavinia sipped her tea (once again infused with a Calming Draught.) She slid it into her tape player and slipped on the headphones. After a moment she nodded at James and continued her meal, headphones on. Snape returned his full attention to his meal as the two rose and made their way to Lavinia's first class.

A few hours later, he stooped over James's potion and asked him quietly to stay after class a moment. Once the rest of the class had filed out, James made his way to Snape's desk.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" he asked. Snape nodded.

"You have done a great deal to aid Miss Cross. I wished to express my gratitude. As you are no doubt aware, Miss Cross is in a very dangerous position. It is good to know that she does not stand alone." James nodded to the Professor.

"Thank you sir, but it's nothing. I'm only doing what's right. She's more than earned her place," he replied solemnly. Snape nodded.

"Quite so, Mr. McDonell," he agreed. "Just watch your back. There are always those prepared to do drastic things." Snape was thinking of Mischa, how the Slytherins had conned them into spending the night in the Forbidden Forest in exchange for peace, how Mischa had sacrificed herself to save Lavinia, and how that night had ended with so much blood.

James left shortly after. Snape leaned back in his chair and pinched the bridge of his nose.

XXXXXXX

Lavinia sank into the seat by Snape's fire with a sigh. The whispers had started again, the whispers of angry Slytherins determined to teach the filthy mudblood her place. She'd nearly snapped and cursed Diallo Morain into oblivion outside the Transfiguration classroom; he'd growled at her for getting Malcolm expelled, promising he'd rip her head off. Her hand was tight on her wand when she dared him to try it.

Perhaps it had been a bit stupid, she thought now, taking a cup of strong Jasmine tea from the Professor and sipping it quietly. She was just so sick of this. It wasn't her fault she was born with magic. It wasn't her fault that she'd been born to muggle parents. It certainly wasn't her fault that she'd been placed in Slytherin. Out of nowhere, she let out a sound somewhere between a scream and a sigh. Her cup crashed to the ground as she curled up in a ball and cried out again. Snape sighed, checked that the door was locked, and swung his cloak around her, leaning close and murmuring words of comfort to her ears. His voice seemed to calm her, because once she'd calmed, she asked him to teach her something, anything, just keep her mind busy. He'd obliged, teaching her about the Draught of Living Death. She kept her eyes rapt upon him and hung on every word. When he escorted her back to the common room, she kept close, the loose cloth of her robes dancing around the edges of his cloak, and he could have sworn she'd taken hold of his sleeve.

She managed to hold face in front of the other students, even daring them to try something. Her nerves were frayed; at any moment, she was on the edge of either crying or hexing someone into next week. This horrible tension kept up for weeks; it was the first of March when it finally broke. Camella Johnston and Diallo Moraine caught Lavinia on her way to Snape's office. It was really the only time she was ever alone.

XXXXXXX

"Mudblood bitch," Camella snarled, nose wrinkled. Lavinia's grip tightened on her wand and her eyes narrowed.

"What do you want, Johnston? I'm not in the mood for games," Lavinia snapped, inadvertently doing a perfect imitation of Professor Snape. Diallo chuckled.

"What's the matter, mudblood?" he said mockingly. Lavinia ran her hand through her short locks, catching one of the longer strands and twirling it around her finger.

"Can't you think of anything more creative to call me? Mudblood is so old. It's barely an insult anymore, more like an annoying pet name at this point, really," she replied. Her patience was wearing thin. "Now, what do you want?"

"To the point, then. _Incarcerous!_ " Camella cried, flicking her wand in Lavinia's direction. Lavinia countered it with a nonchalant flick of her wand and sent a Stinging Hex right back, catching Camella across the face. Diallo shouted a curse which Lavinia dodged with a simple sidestep, flinging a Trip Jinx as she moved. The three began a proper duel, two against one. Lavinia dodged and blocked to the best of her ability, but still took several nasty hits. Diallo and Camella faired a little better, but would not walk away unscathed. Finally, Snape rounded the corner.

"Enough!" he said, effectively ending the duel. Lavinia looked at him gratefully, blood pouring from a deep gash over her eyebrow. She'd taken that one to avoid a Blistering Curse. Her hand was purple with bruises, her robes were torn, and her ribs ached. She straightened and turned to the other students.

"If you'll excuse me, I have a lesson this evening. Good day," she said calmly, though her rage was clear in her eyes. Snape suppressed a shudder. She reminded him, in that fleeting moment, of Bellatrix Lestrange. She swept away. The other two students tried to run for it, but Snape stopped them with a Barrier Charm, causing them to crash face first into what seemed to be thin air. They both fell to the ground. The rest of Slytherin House seemed to enter the dungeon at once and fell silent at the sight of Snape hovering over two scared looking students.

"Did I not tell you to leave the girl alone?" he said silkily, looking at each in turn. "Pity that even outnumbered, she still bests you. Twenty points from Slytherin each and detention with Filch for a week! Off to the infirmary with you!" Camella didn't need telling twice; once the barrier was down, she fled, racing for the hospital wing faster than she'd thought was possible. Diallo trudged slowly after her. The others were silent, staring at Snape for a moment before continuing on to their common room.

XXXXXXX

Snape was cursing as he swept into his office. "Can they bloody well not give you a break?" he grumbled as he took over the sealing of a gash on her already scarred leg.

"They did, Professor," she replied. "Break's over now."

Snape met her eyes, her sorrow and resignation reflected in his own. Then he sighed.

"You seem to have held your own, well done," he said quietly, handing Lavinia a warm, wet rag to clean her face with. She accepted with a nod of thanks. Snape made tea and handed her a mug as she sifted through her bag.

"Bloody hell!" she cried, pulling her dream snare out of her bag. The willow vines had snapped, and one of the feathers was missing. Snape cursed as well. "Can we fix it?" Lavinia asked, eyes wide. Snape nodded.

"I believe so. I must ask the Headmaster if he has any more feathers," he replied. "I'll return in a moment."

Lavinia was left alone for about twenty minutes. She'd pulled out the book and started repairing the vines. She was finished when Snape reentered.

"It's a bloody burning day. None of the Phoenix's feathers are suitable. I am sorry, Miss Cross, but you may have to make due with potions for a few nights," he said bitterly. Lavinia sighed.

"That's alright, Professor," she murmured.

XXXXXXX

The toll on Lavinia's exhaustion was immediate. The very next morning found Lavinia awake at dawn after a nightmare about dancing ghosts and wedding gowns. She rose before the other Slytherins and made her way to breakfast alone. Only Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape were in the Great Hall when she came in.

Several more nights passed; several more nightmares found their way into Lavinia's head. It was enough to drive her mad. She would only get a good night's rest when she collapsed from exhaustion. Snape stopped attempting to teach her in their private lessons, simply allowing her to stare into the fire. She never attempted to tell him about her nightmares, and he never asked. She started falling asleep in classes, not deeply enough to dream, but deeply enough to concern the other teachers; she'd earned two detentions with McGonagall in the past week. She'd come back from both smelling strongly of polish and wincing every time she moved her shoulder.

Meanwhile, the Phoenix in Dumbledore's study was not shedding. It would be another fortnight, at least. Snape had instructed Dumbledore to send the feathers directly to him when the bird shed again. When the feathers came, it late one night, and Lavinia had already gone to bed. Snape thought about waking her, but decided against it, remembering how tired she was when she had left his office several hours ago. There was a very good chance that she was in a deep, dreamless sleep, which would help tremendously in rebuilding the dream snare.

XXXXXXX

 _Red. The world around her was red. There was music, and laughter, and happiness glowed. The laughter turned to screams, the happiness gave way to terror. The music stopped, and there were only the sounds of fear echoing in these red walls. She could see nothing but the color red, and it seemed to be pressing closer and closer. It became dark, and Lavinia couldn't move. She felt so fragile in her red tomb. The pressure released, and Lavinia sucked in a great breath as she woke up._

She was twisted up in her covers, her great gasps echoing off the walls of the Silencing Charm she'd placed around her bed. Tears flowed freely down her face, and she settled against the headboard, preparing for another long night.


	48. Chapter 47: Broken

Chapter 47: Broken

In the Cross home, Audra woke from the worst nightmare she'd ever had. A creature with red eyes and a cold, cruel laugh was hissing at her, making strange noises and causing pain in her bones, as if she were being constricted. Her belly was swollen with pregnancy and she feared for the baby. A long, spiderlike hand was pointing at her with a stick. A sickly green fog came out of it. Then flashes of lights were everywhere, and people were around them, pointing other sticks at each other. She woke up when white light came towards her face. She was panting, sweat and tears coating her face. She needed to talk to her daughter. She knew those people for what they were.

XXXXXXX

 _Lavinia,_

 _I don't know what to do. I'm having nightmares of witches and wizards fighting with magic and I'm in the middle of it, in front of this monstrous looking man with red eyes and a snakelike face and I'm pregnant and I'm scared and in so much pain. I don't know what to do!_

 _Mother_

The note had landed in her lap the next morning. Lavinia, already on edge from her own nightmare last night, gasped and jumped up. She made her way quickly to the staff table and asked Professor Snape to look at it. His eyes had widened. "Follow me," he said, rising and leading her swiftly to the entrance hall.

"Do you remember what Miss Prewett told you about the weak Memory Charms she saw in your mother's mind? They may have broken. The snakelike man… I have reason to believe your mother may have met with Voldemort while she was pregnant with you," he said, leading her through the doors and across the grounds. Lavinia let out another gasp, then quickened her pace. They Apparated away past the gate and into Lavinia's garden. "Come," he said. They went inside.

The house was completely dark, and as Lavinia flipped on the lights, her heart started to race. What was that smell? It made her hands start to tremble and her breathing difficult. Snape seemed to smell it too, his eyes wary and dancing around. "Stay here, Miss Cross," he said softly, striding away in search of Audra.

Lavinia ignored Snape and moved shakily from the entrance towards the sitting room. "Mother?" she said softly, peering in. There was no answer, no sign of Audra but a half drank glass of red wine. Dread filled Lavinia as she approached the door to her mother's room. The smell was stronger now. Somehow, her clammy hands opened the door. Lavinia screamed.

Audra Cross was lying in a poor of blood, her wrists and throat torn open by the kitchen knife laying under her hand. Blood soaked the carpet and the bed. There were spatters on the mirror. "Miss Cross!" Snape tried to pull her away, but it was too late. Lavinia screamed at his touch and fought against him, freeing herself with a surge of accidental magic and lunging to her mother's side. She sobbed into her mother's dark curls, holding her lifeless body against her chest. Blood soaked her robes and hair and skin. Snape knelt behind her, silently resting a hand on her shoulder. "I told you to stay put, you stupid girl," he whispered, horrified. There was nothing he could do now but try to comfort her. "Come away, Miss Cross," he said, tugging gently on her shoulder.

"No!" she screamed, slapping his hand away and pulling her mother's body closer. "Mother," she sobbed, stroking the silky strands that once framed the most beautiful face in the world. She refused to move, drowning herself in her sorrow, until finally Snape whispered that Dumbledore was here and they needed to take care of a few things. Exhausted from grief, weak from crying, and barely conscious, Lavinia was taken back to the school by the Potions Master and placed in Madame Pomfrey's excellent care. Snape put her under the strongest sleeping spell he could muster, and once she was asleep, Madame Pomfrey took over, cleaning her up and making her comfortable in the wing. Audra was taken away and prepared for burial. With no other family to go to, Lavinia's future was thrown into chaos. Snape wrote to Mischa, meeting her at the edge of the forest half an hour later and leading her to the infirmary to talk to her.

"Our fear has come to pass. Madame Cross regained those memories. It would seem that Lord Voldemort attacked her while she was pregnant with Lavinia. The Dark Lord was stopped, and both mother and child survived. She sent a letter to Miss Cross that frightened her, and we went to her house. Madame Cross has taken her own life, and it was Miss Cross that found her body, though I ordered her to stay at the door," Snape explained. Mischa's eyes were wide as her face grew pale.

"How is she?" Mischa croaked.

"Asleep, for now. I've had to place her under an enchantment," the Professor replied. Mischa nodded.

"I'll let my mother know, perhaps she will take her in," she said. The Professor nodded in appreciation. Mischa stood. "Anything else, Professor?" she asked. Snape shook his head and Mischa made her way to the hospital wing. She brushed Lavinia's hair from her forehead and sighed. "Don't worry, kid. I'll make sure you're taken care of," she whispered. She settled in for a long night by Lavinia's side, gratefully accepting a hot tea and an empty bed from Madame Pomfrey.

XXXXXXX

Lavinia came up from the waters of Snape's enchantment on her own, screaming as she did. It seemed no spell could keep her under for long. It had been three days since Audra's suicide, and she'd awakened every few hours just like this, fighting and screaming and crying. No one could go near her, as she would lash out with magic. She'd caused Snape and Mischa both to burst into flame, and poor Madame Pomfrey was sent flying across the room. Even McGonagall and Dumbledore hadn't walked away unscathed; both had received painful gashes across their arms for their attempt. Aakil, Analyn, James, Jacinda, and Tamryn were all turned away at the entrance to the hospital wing for their own safety. It had been James who first noticed that she was missing, and the rumors were flying. Mischa had told James in a croaky voice that Lavinia's mother had taken her life, and Lavinia seemed to have broken for the time being.

Snape had finally slumped into a chair and admitted that perhaps there was nothing that they could do for now. Lavinia was transferred to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injures that evening, where she was placed in a private ward away from the other patients.

The first week, Lavinia did nothing but scream. She screamed until her lungs and voice gave out, sat silently crying for a few hours, then screamed some more. The second week found her silent, staring into space until she passed out. The third week found her lucid enough to speak, but not well enough to return to Hogwarts.

April passed into May, and May passed quickly, yielding some results. It was May seventeenth before she was allowed to come back to Hogwarts. She was given a private dormitory and excused from classes. She would remain here until term ended and they could decide what to do about her future.

Lavinia only spoke to Snape and Mischa. She would not see James, nor allow the Ravenclaws or Gryffindors to come near her. Her magic out of control; one moment, she was lashing out with accidental magic, and the next found her nearly completely powerless. Protective spells were put on her chamber to keep her accidental bursts from harming someone outside of her room. She stayed locked in her room during the day, burying herself in books and music and trying to harness her magic once more. She wandered the corridors at night, much to Snape's displeasure. She often found her way to the chamber where the forgotten portrait of the Gryffindor Head of House from ages ago hung. She eventually took the portrait to her private chamber. Madame Tillick was a comforting presence in her room, always there with an almost grandmotherly kindness. It was a relief to have her there. When Lavinia awoke from her rare sleep screaming, Madame Tillick would talk soothingly to her until she calmed, or until Snape arrived to take over.

"Oh, Miss Cross," Snape sighed one night as her sobs began to subside. "Will you ever forgive what I have done?"

Lavinia took a great shuddering breath and sat up, looking at him. "What—what you've done, Professor?" she asked, voice trembling.

"I should never have taken you with me. I should never have let you inside the house. This is exactly what Dumbledore did when I got a similar message from my own mother when I was a student," Snape said sorrowfully, unable to look Lavinia in the eyes. "I found her hanging from the rafters in her bedroom. I should have learned from that, but I have failed you. For that, I am terribly sorry."

Lavinia blinked. Professor Snape had never apologized to anyone for his own actions. He never did anything without thinking. Yet, it seemed, the ways of the world were breaking down, and Professor Snape was giving an honest apology.

"Professor, don't. I disobeyed your orders. I should have listened to you, I should have stayed by the door. The fault is mine, and mine alone," she said softly, awkwardly touching his hand. They were silent for a moment. "How did you get through it, Professor?"

Snape frowned. "I wasn't very close to my mother by that point. It was my sixth year, and by then I barely spoke to anyone as it was. I was well on my way down the path to darkness. I coped with it by doing horrible things. I don't recommend it, Miss Cross," he said sternly. "But you may do whatever is necessary to get through your pain. Your mother was healing; my mother was going mad." He pinched the bridge of his hooked nose and sighed. "Is your magic under control yet?"

Lavinia shrugged. "Well enough. I still have accidents, but I can at least call it forth at will again." She sighed. "I am trying to get better, Professor."

"I know, Miss Cross. It will take some time before you have recovered," Snape replied, standing. An idea occurred to him. "Come, Miss Cross. Perhaps a walk across the grounds will clear your head a bit."

Lavinia nodded and went to her adjoining loo to clean her face. She donned a black dress and followed Snape to the grounds. It was a warm night, what with June so close. Exams would be starting soon. "Will I be taking my exams with the others?" she asked suddenly, looking at Snape. He looked at her incredulously.

"Do you think you're in any state to attempt exams, Miss Cross?" he asked. She nodded.

"I've another week before they begin, I'm sure I'll have my magic sorted out by then. Perhaps a strong Calming Draught before I sit for them…" she trailed off, looking at the moon. "Stay away from the forest tonight," she whispered, eyes fixed upon the glowing orb that lit the grounds. Snape glanced as well.

"Yes, Miss Cross. We are heading for the barn. You need your Lambs," he replied. "You're becoming rather dependent on those Calming Draughts. Perhaps I should find a safer formula so that there are no unwanted effects. For example, if one takes a strong Calming Draught every day, they could find themselves unable to react quickly to dangerous situations, unable to think clearly in a crisis, and if taken for years on end, unable to feel any emotion whatsoever. There are, however, certain formulas that you can take daily without these effects. They are not widely used; the Wizarding World tends to let mental health go along its doomed course. However, I can teach you how to brew them and keep you supplied as long as you need it."

Lavinia nodded, eyes fixed on the barn. She could hear the Lambs already. She broke into a run when she was sure Snape was done talking, and he kept a wary eye on her, watching for any creature that might leave the forest and cause her harm. She reached the barn safely, catching a frantic Lily in her arms and diving once more into the sea of bleating, frantic Lambs.


	49. Chapter 48: Return From Destruction

**Please forgive my long hiatus. You would not believe how crazy these past few weeks have been. Anyways, so many good questions in my reviews. Some of those answers, my dears, will just have to wait. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 48: Return From Destruction

Dawn found Lavinia deeply asleep, buried under a pile of soft, wooly Lambs. Lily was curled up in Lavinia's arms. Professor Snape had slept for an hour on the hay, the Lamb that had come to him before curled up in his lap. He would never admit it out loud, but the Lambs were truly wonderful creatures. He'd gently set the creature down and looked down at Lavinia. He decided to let her sleep and made his way to his chamber. The Care of Magical Creatures professor rarely slept more than a few hours at a time, so Snape wasn't surprised to find Kettleburn tending to a sick kneazle in the paddock on the way. He informed Kettleburn of Lavinia's plight, and the professor nodded sadly. "Hasn't she been through enough?" he sighed. Snape grimaced in agreement. "I'll keep an eye on her, Severus," Kettleburn promised. Snape nodded his thanks and continued to the castle.

Lavinia spent three days hiding in the barn, constantly surrounded by the Lambs. She scooped Lily up into her arms every now and then and took a short walk around the barn. Most of the time was spent sleeping without nightmares. When she returned to the castle at Kettleburn's side on the third night, her color had returned, her eyes were clear and sharp, and she looked healthier than she had in days. She ate a full meal in the Great Hall with the other students for the first time since Audra had sent her last message. James approached tentatively, and when she made no move to stop him, he sat down. Their eyes met and James nodded, needing no words to know that she didn't want to talk. He kept his eyes in the direction of the other students and watched for any signs of trouble. Some of the Slytherins were whispering to each other, and that was never a good sign. Finally, Lavinia stood, nodded at James, and made her way to Snape's office. A few students tried to get up and follow her, but found they were unable to walk due to their legs being stuck together. James laughed, and Snape bit back a chuckle and cleared his throat, making his way down the table.

"It was the mudblood, Professor, I swear!" cried Johnston, toppling over and grapping Snape by the robes to break her fall. The front of his robes tore, sending buttons scattering. Snape jumped back and quickly mended his clothing before towering over the Slytherin girl. He undid the Leg Lockers with a flick of his wand and the students stood up.

"Detention, all four of you," he growled. He swept away, seething.

He found Lavinia in his office, smirking. "Nicely handled, Miss Cross," he said quietly. She nodded.

"My magic's back under control. The Lambs really are incredible creatures," she murmured. Snape nodded.

"Let's fix your dream snare, then. I have the feathers," he said, pulling a box from his pocket. Lavinia nodded and pulled her dream snare out of her bag. She set in on Snape's desk and pointed her wand at it, binding the new feathers to the willow vines. The feathers glowed and attached themselves.

" _Expecto Patronum,_ " she murmured, trying to focus. The Patronus appeared, half-formed, then dissolved. " _Expecto Patronum,_ " she tried again. This time it wavered into being long enough to enchant the snare before disappearing. Lavinia slumped back, panting. She looked up at Snape. "That was harder than it should have been," she murmured.

Snape sighed. "You've been through much, Miss Cross. Sometimes that makes it harder to create a Patronus," he replied. She grimaced.

"Well, it's fixed for now, at least," she sighed.

XXXXXXX

With the dream snare repaired, Lavinia slept much easier. Professor Snape breathed a sigh of relief and began to ponder Lavinia's future. Miss Prewett had offered her asylum with her own family. Perhaps that would be the best options for her. A few nights after her return from the barn, he decided to speak to her about it.

"Miss Cross, with your mother gone, you cannot be allowed to return to your home alone. Therefore, I should ask if you would be comfortable with Miss Prewett's family," he said gently. Lavinia thought about it for a moment.

"I love Mischa's family. They understand me well enough. I suppose that would be much better than an orphanage," she murmured, voice shaking on the last word. She hadn't really thought about it, but she was indeed an orphan now. The word seemed odd; she'd always pictured orphans as young children living on the streets. She felt too old to be called an orphan. She shook her head to clear it of these thoughts as images of her mother's corpse threatened to make themselves known. She looked back at Professor Snape and described him in her head, a calming technique Madame Pomfrey had taught her that had served her greatly over the past weeks. _Shoulder length black hair, deep, melancholy black eyes, pale, sallow skin, bow shaped lips, large, hooked nose. Tall, slender, always wears a black frock coat with numerous buttons and billowing black robes._ Snape was her favorite person to describe to herself; while he was not classically handsome, he did have something about him that was highly attractive. The thought had surprised her the first time it had crossed her mind. Perhaps it was his voice, she'd reasoned. Deep, velvety, and mesmerizing, his voice was like a balm on her frayed nerves. She'd also noticed that she had a penchant for long hair.

It was strange, thinking of him that way, but Lavinia shook it off and turned her attention back to the conversation.

"My only concern is that, well, they're the affectionate sort. I don't know if you've noticed, but I don't really like to be touched," she murmured, biting her lip and looking away as if she were ashamed of it. Snape sighed quietly, leaning forward in his chair.

"Look at me," he said. She obeyed hesitantly, blinking back tears. "There is nothing wrong with that, Miss Cross. You are subjected to much pain; it does not surprise me that you would prefer to be left alone. I will, of course, write a letter to Madame Prewett and explain your current condition." Lavinia nodded and took another deep breath.

"Thank you, Professor," she said softly. She was silent for a moment, pondering something. "I know magic is forbidden outside of school, but would it be alright to use the dream snare?"

"Of course," Snape replied. Lavinia nodded and stood.

"I think I'll head to bed, Professor. Goodnight," she said, turning and heading for the door. "I'll sit my exams tomorrow. I feel up to it." She closed the door behind her before Snape could respond and he looked at it for a moment before letting out a sigh. He saw no reason to doubt her, but shortly after, he went to the Headmaster to warn him that she wished to try and requesting a staff meeting. Once they had arrived, he expressed that all the staff should keep a sharp eye on her. The teachers had only just started to realize her plight, and McGonagall, Sprout, Kettleburn, and Flitwick had all made their concerns know.

"I am sorry, Severus. I never realized how serious her situation was," McGonagall sighed, looking careworn. Flitwick had offered to make the girl something to protect her from harm, and Professor Sprout had suggested sending her off with a few healing herbs that she could wear in a small bottle around her neck. Kettleburn was already working on something with the Lambs' wool. Snape thanked them and left the headmaster's office.

XXXXXXX

Lavinia's exams were laughably easy. She got extra points for using wandless magic in the practical portions, and her written exams were flawless. Whispers followed her in the corridors, but James stayed close. On the last day, he convinced her to accompany him to the music room again. He played his guitar, and finally the melody took over. She stood and started to sway. Her fingers glided over a violin, a piano, and a bass drum. They sprung to life and added their voices to the mix. Soon, Lavinia was dancing, the music chasing away the pain. The din became louder and louder until Professor Snape stuck his head in to see what was going on. Lavinia's eyes locked onto him and the melody softened. James stopped playing altogether for a moment until Snape nodded for him to continue. The Potions Master sat down in a chair by the door and Lavinia began to dance again. The ghost of a smile crossed Snape's face as she moved. Perhaps she would recover, he thought.


	50. Chapter 49: Leaving

**Allow me to apologize for my horribly long absence. It's been a busy summer, and on top of that, I lost the flash drive that all my work was on! I still haven't found it, but I had apparently, and without remembering I had done so, backed up some of my work on another flash drive, and was able to get the rest off of my page. So yay! I'm back in business! Yes, a good part of this next chapter was taken directly from the book, but I felt that this part should not be left out! I hope you guys enjoy, and please, again, forgive my absence!**

* * *

Chapter 49: Leaving

The Leaving Feast came riddled with surprises. When Lavinia arrived, green and silver banners hung from the ceiling. She took her usual place near the teacher's table. James joined her in silence a few minutes later. The bustling, loud Hall grew silent suddenly. It took Lavinia a moment to notice, but once she did, she looked up and saw little Harry Potter walking through the door. After a brief moment of silence, the entire Hall burst into an explosion of loud voices. People were standing up to watch Potter make his way to his seat. Lavinia turned to James.

"What the hell did I miss?" she said softly, glancing at Potter once more, but Dumbledore entered the Hall, and the students grew silent once more.

"Another year gone!" Dumbledore said, beaming. "And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been? Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were… you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts…" he trailed off for a moment.

 _My head's a little too full, come to think of it,_ Lavinia thought wearily. Dumbledore began speaking once more.

"Now as I understand it, the House Cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six, and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy-two."

The Slytherins around Lavinia began cheering and banging their fists on the table. She could see the Malfoy boy banging his goblet down. She glanced at the other tables. Potter looked sick, and his red haired friend looked like he might throw something.

"Yes, yes, well done, Slytherin," said Dumbledore. "However, recent events must be taken into account."

The entire hall fell silent. No one moved. Lavinia looked at Snape, bemused, but he was not looking at her. His eyes were fixed on Potter, narrowed in dislike. "Ahem," Dumbledore continued. "I have a few last-minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes, first to Mr. Ronald Weasley…" Lavinia looked over at the Gryffindor table. Sure enough, the red headed boy sitting by Potter was turning rapidly from red to purple. "…for the best played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor House fifty points."

The Gryffindors cheered. Another one of the Weasleys, (Peter, Lavinia thought, or Perry,) was shouting, quite loudly and pompously. "My brother, you know! My youngest brother! Got past McGonagall's giant chess set!"

Giant chess set? She had certainly missed something. The Gryffindors quieted down, watching Dumbledore expectantly. "Second, to Miss Hermione Granger… for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."

The bushy haired girl sitting across from Potter buried her face against the table as her classmates cheered for her. They were a hundred points up, and the din was rising. Lavinia wrinkled her nose in distaste. Dumbledore had to clear his throat to gain the students' attention once more.

"Third, to Mr. Harry Potter." The room went deathly quiet at the mention of Potter's name. "For pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor House sixty points."

The roar from the Gryffindor table sounded much like a pride of the lions that represented them. It made Lavinia's ears ring unpleasantly, and she covered them, wincing. That last sixty points had tied Gryffindor and Slytherin. She glanced down her table. Her classmates looked extremely sour. Marcus Flint was whispering to one of his friends, his expression cross. Dumbledore raised his hand once more to call attention to himself once more.

"There are all kinds of courage," he began, smiling at the Gryffindors. "It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom."

The Gryffindor table exploded. Lavinia slapped her hands over her ears once more and turned her back on the deliriously celebrating lions. They were on their feet, piling around the round faced kid Lavinia assumed to be Longbottom. Lavinia rolled her eyes and looked down the Slytherin table. Malfoy looked as if he'd been cursed unexpectedly. Flint was furious. James was shaking his head, hiding a small smile behind his hair. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs added their voices to the din, celebrating the downfall of Slytherin House. Dumbledore called loudly over the sounds of chaos. "Which means we need a little change of decoration!" He clapped his hands, and the Slytherin banners rippled, the colors changing from green and silver to Gryffindor's scarlet and gold. The Slytherin serpent vanished, a lion in its place. Lavinia found a spot of amusement in the horrible, forced smile on Snape's face as he handed over the House Cup. Finally, the feast was served and Lavinia wolfed down a hearty meal. She met Snape in his office half an hour later.

"So, what was that all about? What have I missed?" Lavinia asked him as he sat down behind his desk. He gazed at her for a moment, expression blank.

"The Headmaster made the mistake of keeping a very rare magical object here at the school. Professor Quirrell, hiding in the guise of a very nervous, twitchy man, sought to steal it. He was possessed by what's left of the Dark Lord, and has been for a good part of the year. Potter and his meddlesome friends stopped him from getting his hands on it. Quirrell is dead. The Dark Lord is once more without a body." Snape ran a hand through his greasy hair. "He is trying to find a way to return, but for now, he is delayed."

Lavinia raised her eyebrows. "Well. Isn't Potter just the right little hero, then?" she said, sarcasm biting in her tone. "You mean to tell me that the Darkest wizard of all time was outsmarted by a handful of first years?" Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Well, when you put it that way," he smirked. Then he sighed. "You should head to bed, Miss Cross. Miss Prewett will be waiting for you early tomorrow morning in the Forest."

"Yes, Professor. Goodnight, and have a good summer," Lavinia replied, standing gracefully and sweeping out of the office. Snape sighed again, pulling a small vial out of his desk drawer. It held a silvery substance which swirled around restlessly. It was labeled A.C.

"I hope for your sake, Miss Cross, that he doesn't rise again," he whispered to the vial in his hands in the silence of his darkening office.

Lavinia made her way into the Forbidden Forest early the next morning, her trunk floating behind her. Mishca met her in the clearing and they made their way silently into Hogsmeade.

It was Mishca who broke the silence. "I've talked to mum. She's promised to behave herself. Riley as well. I'll be there as often as I can. If you need anything, just let me know, okay?" she said, looking at her red haired friend with concern in her eyes. Lavinia nodded and murmured a soft thanks.

"Mischa?" she said after another moment's silence. "I need to get a few things from my house before we go home." Mischa raised her eyebrows.

"You sure? I could get it for you," she suggested. Lavinia shook her head.

"I need to go through a few things. It may take a couple of hours," she replied. Mischa sighed and nodded.

"Okay, kid," she said.

They arrived at Hogsmeade and stopped in the Three Broomsticks for lunch. After lunch, they stopped by Honeydukes, then Disapparated into Lavinia's garden.

The flowers were dead once more. The lawn was uncut, the house dusty. It seemed that the house itself had died with Audra and was slowly falling into decay. The girls packed up Lavinia's room, shrunk every bit of it, and loaded up Mischa's truck, which had been waiting for them outside, courtesy of Riley. He smiled at Lavinia sadly. "How are you, Lavinia?" he asked softly.

"Recovering, but slowly. It's been one hell of a year," she replied. A moment later, she made her way to the living room.

The smell of death had lingered, and Lavinia ran to the window and threw it open, fighting for breath. The room spun for a moment. Lavinia closed her eyes and waited for it to pass. After a moment, she straightened and looked around. Her eyes fell on the wedding album. She placed it into a box and began sorting through her mother's books. She kept several classics and told Mischa and Riley they could go though and keep anything that caught their fancy. Slowly, they worked their way through the living room. Finally, Lavinia found herself facing the doors to her mother's room. Blinking back tears and taking a deep breath, Lavinia let herself in.

To her immense relief, there was no trace of Audra's blood anywhere. Dumbledore had probably cleaned that up when they took her away. Lavinia crossed to the dresser and brushed her fingertips lightly over the jewelry box. She opened it up, revealing glittering jewels, delicate lace, and flashed of silver and gold. She decided to keep all of it, and turned to the closet. A few dresses caught her eye. The silver gown with black lace. The green dress robes she'd given her mother for Christmas. A sapphire colored dress with silver ribbons. A black, floor length dress made of some floaty, gauzy material. She packed a few other precious keepsakes and lingered on the bed for a moment.

"Well, mum. This is it. I'm leaving now," she said softly, stroking the silver coverlet on her mother's bed. "Rest in peace, mother." With those last words, heavy with others she could not bear to utter, she swept sadly from the room.


	51. Chapter 50: Of Healing and Good News

**OMG guys I am so sorry for my horribly long disappearance. My laptop met a horrible, horrible end. Some idiot at school dumped soda all over me while I was working (it was accidental, but even when I screamed at him, he didn't even acknowledge me, much less apologize.) So now my baby is dead and I lost all of my work! But I haven't given up, and I have found a temporary solution to the absence of a laptop. So we continue our story, and again, please forgive my absence! 3!**

* * *

Chapter 50: Of Healing and Good News

"Hello girls," said Mrs. Prewett softly as she opened the door. She hugged Mischa, then leaned toward Lavinia, who flinched. Mrs. Prewett backed away sadly, then turned to Riley. "Lunch is on the table, loves. Lavinia dear, the guest room is yours now," Lavinia nodded and made her way up the stairs with her trunk. Her new room overlooked the garden. She set her trunk at the foot of her bed and stared out the window for a moment. She sighed. She was tired already. She pulled her dream snare out of her trunk and hung it on the window latch above her bed, then made her way back downstairs to help get the rest of her things.

Lunch was quiet. Mrs. Prewett kept giving Lavinia long, sad looks. Riley looked at her a few times and opened his mouth to speak, then shutting it, biting his lip and looking back down at his plate. Lavinia ate quickly and escaped to her room, Mischa hot on her heels. "You alright, kid?" she asked, watching Lavinia closely. Lavinia shrugged.

"I suppose. I just hope they're not like that all summer, is all." She yawned and threw herself on the bed. A soft knock came at the door.

"Lavinia, dear," Mrs. Prewett called softly. Mischa opened the door. "I'll only be a moment. Heavens knows you need rest," she said, sitting at the foot of Lavinia's bed. "I just want to be sure you are as comfortable as possible here. If you need anything at all, don't hesitate to ask. You can decorate this room however you like, it's yours now. If I remember correctly, you enjoy cooking and gardening; feel free to do so at your leisure. Make yourself at home, alright?" Lavinia nodded. "Thank you, Mrs. Prewett," she murmured. Mrs. Prewett smiled.

"Please, call me Alice, dear," she replied, standing. "Sleep well." The door shut softly behind her and Lavinia let out a breath. "And on that note, I'm completely exhausted," she said, turning over and settling in. Mischa gently brushed her fingers over Lavinia's hair and left the room silently. Lavinia was asleep before the door closed.

XXXXXXX

Snape settled into his chair back at Spinner's End, a vial in his hand, gazing idly at the memories swirling within. While Lavinia had been grieving over her mother's corpse, she hadn't noticed him exctracting the silvery strands of Audra's past. It was a complicated process, but a well-trained wizard could collect the memories of the dead. It was an ancient practice. Snape had learned it from a book in Lucius Malfoy's library. (He had kept it away from Voldemort as well. No need to make the Dark Lord more powerful.) He uncorked the bottle and poured the memories in the pensieve in front of him. He dove in.

Here was Lavinia as a small child, happy and well loved. Snape moved through the memories with practiced ease. The first time Lavinia had performed magic. Her husband's death. Snape shuddered as Mr. Cross met his end; that was a horrible way to die. He looked at the child. There was a kind of surprise etched onto her face, as if she'd just found something she shouldn't have. Snape shook his head and moved on, finding his way to another memory. Lavinia going to Hogwarts. A lot of drinking and going to bars to sleep with strange men. Feeling like she was losing her mind. Lavinia returning, sullen and quiet. Trying to pull herself together. Coexisting with her child. Lavinia seemed to be strangely okay with it, speaking very little but leaving lots of food for her mother to eat. Lavinia leaving for Hogwarts again. It continued in this vein until at last, he reached the memories of the wedding album. He put his hand on the picture of the ceremony and murmured an ancient spell. Moments later, he was standing behind the maid of honor, submerged into memories of the wedding. This is what he wanted. He followed the memories, examining them closely. They started the reception, and just after the cake had been served, men in black robes and silver masks appeared out of nowhere. Several people screamed, and the garden exploded in action as the Death Eaters fired off their spells. Voldemort himself loomed over the pregnant bride and began to hiss and spit in Parseltongue. Audra writhed in agony. Suddenly, more people appeared, casting spells at the Death Eaters. Dumbledore appeared just behind Voldemort, who fled.

Snape sighed and pulled himself out of the pensieve. He remembered that raid. It had been Malfoy's idea. He wanted to destroy a muggle wedding. Voldemort was bored and had chosen to accompany. He had originally intended to torture and rape the bride, but fortunately for Audra, Snape had been able to tip Dumbledore off. He had taken charge of the children, gathering them in a room away from the garden and pretending to torture them. He'd had them scream loudly in turns. When the Order had shown up, a few aurors had taken the children to safety. Snape had Disapparated from the scene just before the Aurors burst through the door. And Audra had been cursed with Parseltongue while pregnant with Lavinia. Could this explain her seemingly impossible ability to speak to snakes? According to Dumbledore, Parseltongue was incredibly difficult to learn. It was doubtful that Lavinia could have taught herself. Snape sighed. He was too tired to think anymore, and made his way to bed.

XXXXXXX

Lavinia spent a great deal of time in the backyard over the next few weeks; it wasn't long before it had bloomed into a magnificent garden. Lush fruit hung from the trees in the corner; vegetables sprouted in rows a few feet away. Bright, fragrant flowers bloomed abundantly. A small pond had appeared beneath the trees one afternoon; it had taken Lavinia ages to get the dirt off her hands after that little project. She'd found an old porch swing in the shed behind the house, and with Alice's permission, she fixed it up beautifully, painting a black, lace-like pattern over the deep grey of clouds before a thunderstorm. Alice cried a little when she saw the completed garden; never had their been so much life and beauty in her backyard.

The walls in Lavinia's room were painted a forest green with gold trim. Black, lacy curtains draped the large window. A black love seat sat beneath the window, flanked on either side by bookshelves provided by the werewolves. Marcus carved them from a lovely mahogany tree; Mischa had painted a wolf howling at the moon on the backboard of one shelf, in front of which several vials of herbs and potions sat. Cary had carved some runes that were charmed to create peace in an environment. The backboard of the second shelf was taken up by a painting of crows perched on a blossoming cherry tree above a headstone, painted beautifully by a new addition to the pack, Simon DeGris. They had met when the shelves were brought in; he was tall, lean, dark haired and pale, sporting a huge smile. He wore square rimmed glasses and brightly colored clothes. He was a calming soul and Lavinia had liked him instantly.

It wasn't long before she started cooking again. Fresh garden fruits and vegetables joined frequently in with succulent meats cooked to perfection; Lavinia's cooking was never anything short of incredible. Mischa teased loudly that she was going to get fat from all this amazing food, to which Lavinia had scoffed and replied that her meals were far healthier than anything they ever served at Hogwarts.

Around the full moon, when Mischa returned to the forest, Riley did his best to keep Lavinia company. At first he would join her in the garden, working quietly alongside her. They didn't talk much, for what could Riley say to someone who had seen so much pain? But he was still there, a quiet, comforting presence handing her gardening tools and keeping an eye on her.

By Lavinia's birthday, there was a comfortable sort of routine to their way of life. Lavinia had requested that the werewolves be allowed to visit for her celebration, to which Alice quickly agreed. The pack brought gifts a plenty; Cary had charmed a lovely ring to ward away anxiety, Marcus had made her a lovely wooden replica of Lissy, and Simon had found a beautiful green cloak with black lace that seemed to float around her as she walked. Riley gave Lavinia tickets to a performance of Swan Lake that would be coming to town the next week, and Mischa gave her a silver case stocked full of makeup. Lavinia had been delighted with her gifts, and had spent the afternoon experimenting with the beautiful makeup while Mischa gave her tips and instructions. Professor Snape owled Lavinia with a fresh stock of Calming Draughts.

The days grew warmer, and Lavinia started to heal. The dream snare continued to do its work spectacularly. Lavinia swore sometimes when the sun rose, she could hear the nightmares screaming as they dissolved in the light. By August, she was even able to withstand the embraces of her adoptive mother, which had delighted Alice to no end. They had celebrated with a trip to London, where Lavinia found herself drawn to a dance studio called Belle's. She watched the beautiful women sway and spin, unconcsiously swaying her hips to the music. A few days later, Lavinia began dancing again. As clouded with grief as Lavinia was, she had to admit, she hadn't felt this peaceful in a long time. Professor Snape paid her a visit in the last week of August.

XXXXXXX

"Miss Cross, how are you," the Professor asked quietly, settling himself at the kitchen table and graciously accepting a cup of tea and a chocolate brownie from the redhead. Lavinia shrugged.

"Better, really. Not perfect, but better," she replied, pouring tea into her own cup and adding a splash of vanilla. Snape nodded. "I am pleased to hear it. Is your dream snare holding up?"

"Yes, sir." "Good," the Professor said. He let out a sigh and ran his hand through his long, stringy hair. "Miss Cross, we have a few things we need to discuss. Mainly, your inheritance. Do you think you are prepared for this conversation, or should I delegate to Madame Prewett?" he asked softly. Merlin knows he didn't want to send her back into her previous state. Lavinia's eyes grew wide and she trembled. "I...I need Mischa, just a moment, Professor," she said a little breathlessly, quickly striding from the room. She returned moments later with Mischa at her side.

"Hello, Professor," Mischa said, sitting down and accepting the tea that Lavinia poured with now shaking hands.

"Miss Cross, if you are not ready for this, I understand. I can speak with Madame Prewett," Snape said uneasily. Lavinia shook her head.

"I'll be alright, Professor, please continue," she said, finally sitting down and taking Mischa's hand. Mischa gave her a squeeze and an encouraging smile.

"Very well," Snape said, nodding. He pulled out an official looking document. "Your mother left you everything she owned. This includes her fortune, her clothing, her jewelery, her house, and some bonds and investments. The bonds and such, you don't need to do anything with for now. They will continue to grow as they are, and are of little concern. I have been informed that you have already been through the old house and taken the things of hers that you wanted, is that correct?" "Yes, sir," Lavinia said. Snape nodded and made a note on the papers.

"In that case, all there's left to do is for you to decide what to do with the things that you do not want, and whether or not you wish to keep the home place to live in when you come of age. You do not have to make this decision right away if you are unsure," he said, sliding the papers over to her. "Here is all the documentation on the items in question. On your own time, if you wish, I need you to check off what you have taken, and as you make decisions on what you wish to do with other things, make a note of it in the proper place on the pages. As for the house, that decision can wait until you are of age if you would prefer."

Lavinia was silent for a moment as she took all of this in. She gazed down the list, blinking back tears. A few deep breaths and another reassuring squeeze of Mischa's hand, and Lavinia nodded. "Mischa" Lavinia said quietly, offering her the papers. "Do you want the house?" she asked abruptly. Mischa gasped, eyes wide.

"Are you serious?" she asked. Lavinia nodded.

"It's a beautiful house, and much bigger than this. There's room for the entire werewolf pack, and plenty of land. The neighbors are far enough away that they would likely be safe from everyone. I think you all would really like it and take good care of it, and you and your pack can live there for the rest of your lives. I'd be comforted knowing that you're there. But only if you want it, I understand if you don't. You don't have to take it," she replied. Mischa thought about it for a moment, gazing at the papers in front of her. Then she smiled at Lavinia.

"I would be honored, Lavinia. Thank you," she said, her voice wavering with tears as she embraced her best friend.

"That settles it then, Professor," Lavinia said. Snape raised his eyebrows in surprise but nodded.

"Very well, Miss Cross," he said. He paused for a moment, debating on whether he should tell her about the memories. He decided to wait and stood. "Here is your booklist. Oh, and before I forget, the Professors have banded together in your defense, and have at last convinced the Headmaster that you should be placed in safer quarters during the school term. You will be living in the room you occupied while you were grieving. Is that acceptable?"

Lavinia perked up at this news. What a relief that she would not have to fear being cursed in her sleep by the other students. "Yes, Professor, thank you so much," she said, her tone brighter than he'd heard it in ages.

"Excellent. Until then, Miss Cross. Enjoy the rest of your holiday," he said a little awkwardly. He never could quite get used to the kindness he felt compelled to show this child. He bowed his head to her and left the house.

"Lavinia, you're sure about the house?" Mischa said after a moment, still stunned by the child's easy decision. "Yes. If anyone should have it, it should be you. You've done so much for me, you're my dearest friend. You've saved my life so many times. I wouldn't feel right if I didn't at least offer," Lavinia replied firmly. Mischa hugged her again.

"Thanks kid."


	52. Chapter 51: Hogwarts Again

**Apologies for another long absence. It seems to be misfortune after misfortune this year. I broke my ankle and haven't been around my borrowed laptop to write. Anyways, it's the start of Lavinia's third year, and you know what that means; THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS WILL BE OPEN ONCE MORE. Enjoy!**

Chapter 51: Hogwarts Again

Lavinia sighed. She was looking forward to the trip to Diagon Alley. She just wished she could say the same about the trip back to school. It was a week before term started and her nerves were already cranking up. She tried to comfort herself by thinking about her new quarters, and that many of the students who wished her the most harm would now be gone. The new seventh years would likely be too busy to give her much trouble. There were still a few students that would be in fifth and sixth year now that might cause trouble, but she somehow felt it would be nowhere near the calibur that it had been. She hoped she was right. She didn't know how much more she could take.

Mischa took Lavinia to Diagon Alley for her supplies that afternoon, then took her for dinner and a play. When they made their way back to drop Lavinia off, Mischa admitted that she was worried too. She asked Lavinia if she wanted a couple of pack members to stay near Hogwarts, just in case. Lavinia thought about it. It wouldn't be a horrible idea, but she didn't want to ask them when they'd settled so well into Lavinia's old home. They had been so appreciative of the house that Marcus had insisted on a feast in her honor. Lavinia had enjoyed that night thoroughly. The house had been spelled so that no harm would come to it during the turning cycles, and the fireplace was connected to the Floo Network right away. She declined Mischa's offer, declaring that it would be more convenient for Mischa to be able to floo to Hogwarts in and emergency instead of waiting in the Forest for news.

All too soon, it was September first once more, and Mischa and Lavinia were in the Prewetts back yard. They Apparated to Hogsmeade, where they ate lunch at the Three Broomsticks and browsed their favorite old bookshop. Lavinia picked up a couple of interesting titles on Animagi and wandless magic. They made their way to Hogwarts at around four, waving a hello to the enormous gamekeeper on their way in, and ignoring the glares of Filch and his mangy, miserable cat. Peeves swooped down on them as they neared Lavinia's room, earning a deadly glare from Mischa and a quick curse from Lavinia which caused him to sprout leeks out of his ears. He flew away, cursing, and the girls continued to Lavinia's room, chuckling.

"Ah, Lavinia, dear, welcome back!" Madame Tillick chimed as Lavinia opened the door. She was still hanging on the wall opposite Lavinia's bed where she'd placed her last year. Lavinia smiled tiredly at the painting. "You're looking much better, dear. How was your summer?"

Lavinia chatted with the painting as she unpacked. It felt surprisingly normal, a feeling Lavinia was unaccustomed to. After she was unpacked, she took the time to decorate the room a little more to her liking. These would likely be permanent quarters, she may as well make them comfortable. She charmed some of the stones to glow different colors at a gesture from her hand. There were red stones set into her ceiling, green in the wall around her bed, gold around the two windows (her room was much higher up than the Slytherin dungeon), purple around Madame Tillick's painting (much to Tillick's delight), and blue around her desk. She could light them individually or all together; they made interesting patterns and colors on the wall when all one at once. She'd learned this trick from Mischa over the summer, when she had helped the werewolves settle into her old house. Their company had made being there easier to bear, and she'd quite enjoyed learning ways charm a living space. She'd made the hangings around her bed black, and added a thin layer of black material above the bed to create a canopy. She Transfigured a peice of glass she'd collected ahead of time into a round, colorful sphere and sent a spell that created a hundred tiny twinkling lights into the glass ball. She hung the glass ball abover her bed so that when she let the fire in her room die down, it would seem as though she were staring at the stars through the top of her bed. Mrs. Tillick approved greatly.

"Where did you learn to do this child?" she asked curiously, amazed as plants started to grow in the corners of the room. Lavinia explained how the house had gone to the werewolves and the work that the pack had done to make it safe and comfortable. She smiled as she spoke. Despite being in the old household, she'd really enjoyed that day, learning all these little useful things. She stepped into the adjoining loo, turned the walls a soft forest green, and prepared herself a relaxing bath. The tub was quite comfortable, and deep enough to swim in. She bathed and cleaned herself up. As she did her makeup, she used the process to prepare herself for the Welcoming Feast. With every stroke, her defenses raised, and she hid her fear. By the time she had finished, she was transformed. Her eyes were lined with a thick, black stroke, and dark with black and green shadows. Her lips were lined with black and painted silver in the middle. Her hair, which was growing long once more, was pulled up in an elegant pile of curls. She'd even painted her nails black for the occasion. This would serve as her armor. Simon had given her the idea when they'd spoken last. He'd been tending to the garden, and Lavinia had happily helped out, pulling the dead flowers up as they spoke. He'd explained that his smile and his clothes were like armor against a world that wished him ill just for being what he was. They'd had a pretty heartfelt discussion about facing persecution and living in fear.

She donned her uniform and made her way to Snape's office. When she arrived, she found her Professor seething.

"That arrogant little brat!" he spat, throwing a newspaper angrily down on his desk. Lavinia raised an eyebrow at him. He growled. "Potter!" he snapped. He rubbed his temples, furious. "Oh, he's in trouble, alright. I shall see to it. Miss Cross, it is nearly time for the feast, I suggest you make your way to the dining hall," he said curtly. She nodded, for once happy to be away from her favorite teacher. She rarely saw him so agitated and forgotten how frightening he could be.

As she entered the Great Hall, students were pouring in. She made her way to her usual seat at the head of Slytherin table and sat. Soon after, James joined her. "Hello mate. You're looking better," he said, holding at his hand. She shook it and nodded.

"Hope you're well, James," she replied warmly. James grinned and nodded. "I've been removed from the Slytherin dormitories," she said smugly, glancing down the Slytherin table. A few unfriendly faces were already gazing at her coldly, and she smiled at them. James's grin grew.

"Excellent! About time!"

Lavinia nodded. "Yes, indeed."

The Sorting Ceremony was slow and boring. Lavinia applauded no one. She gazed at the staff table while the first years joined their houses. Snape's seat was empty, and she wondered where he was. Dumbledore and McGonagall were also missing. Once the feast had finally begun, she started hearing whispers. "Potter and Weasley weren't on the train back!" Draco Malfoy said, sounding rather oddly put out. "I wonder if they got expelled over the summer, you'd think I would have heard it. Maybe he's too scared to come back," he said, to general laughter. Lavinia rolled her eyes and turned back to her food. Dumbledore turned up first, Snape close behind. McGonagall followed a few minutes later. Snape looked sour, and barely ate anything. Lavinia decided to skip the visit before bed.

As she settled into her new room, she gazed at the lights she'd magicked above her. "This isn't so bad. Not at all," she said softly. Perhaps she could have a normal year at Hogwarts.


End file.
